


Holdfast Lair

by AwatereJones



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Series [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Drama, F/F, Family, Gen, Good Wolf, Horror, I still love crumbly cake, Ianto is a changling, M/M, Mara - Freeform, Mpreg, Wolfling, post-apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 124
Words: 112,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since we last checked in with the village of Holdfast.  </p><p>They have got comfortable and their routines are engrained.  Ianto may never forgive himself for getting lax.</p><p>Because someone just gave him a wakeup call that is like a bucket of iced water over his head.</p><p>Someone had just shot at him.</p><p>At his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. welcome back

[](https://postimage.org)  
[](https://postimage.org/)  
.  
.

Ianto called out as he watched Hope running through the long grass to where her brother was standing, Billy turning to scoop her into his arms. "Careful Rosebud!"

She was a precocious child, loving and cheeky with the same glint in her eye as her father. She liked her father's term of endearment and it seems to be sticking as she showed herself to be more of a Rosebud than a Hope.

Ianto now reserved that for admonishments.

It was hard to come to grips with the fact that it had been more than five years since the world had ended and reformed into this. He wondered how they had survived, shaking his head as he looked up at their Dome.

This summer had been kind and it was harvest time, Owen and Art still arguing over the combine harvester.

Billy was lanky and lean as his teenage body was becoming honed with the hard work and positive attitude he displayed.

Ianto was so proud of him.

Jack was hammering up the sign he had been working on and Ianto stood with silent shock as he stared at it.

Gadwph Det – Holdfast Lair

"Jack?"

"Yes Holdfast?" Jack turned, smiling softly as the term of endearment was used more commonly these days.

"The first word?" Ianto asked.

Gadwph?" Jack beamed, "It's Boeshanian. It is Holdfast in my native tongue, as spoken by my people. Why, do you think its confusing?"

"No Cariad" Ianto started to laugh softly, "Have you never looked at it? Gadwph? Is that not an abbreviated Good Wolf?"

Jack gaped at the sign as he suddenly saw Ianto's true name staring out for all the world to see and he started to laugh softly.

"Well, bugger me" he giggled.

"Later if you're lucky" Ianto purred, moving away as he heard Owen calling to him from across the way.

Jack stood staring at the sign some more, confident that it was the right one now.

His Holdfast was the Good Wolf.

How bloody fitting.

Jack let his head fall back as he roared with laughter, remembering the Doctor's repeated attempts to make him understand that time has hidden meanings.

Jack was secretly saddened that no other baby had come from their lovemaking, trying to hide it as each month passed without signs of change and knew it was selfish to wish.

Their little Rosebud was perfect, clever and had a spark of Ianto in her intellect eyes that was almost unnerving at times.

He knew it was a spark of the Good Wolf in her, their shared uniqueness having created this clever little button that was not shy in giving her opinion.

Blossom was now shouting as her little brother Ifan and Rosebud tumbled in the grass.

Hailey laughed softly as her own little toddler tried to break away and join the other young ones.

Jack wondered where the older ones were and set out to do a head count.

Just another day in the lair.

He found a discussion as Art once again said he wanted to name the stronghold.

"Stronghold?" Jack joined the conversation.

"The underground system. We just call it the caves" Art huffed.

"No, you just called it the stronghold. Perfect in Holdfast, don't you think?" Jack asked and Art pointed him as he remembered the name they all agreed to last meeting.

"Holdfast, yes. Stronghold is fitting then" Art agreed and Vic cleared his throat as he offered his agreement as well.

"Well, next meeting, bring it up" Jack said, then wandered off, knowing Ianto would find it all the funnier when he heard about it.

.

.

.

Children's ages now (Approx) ….

Travis is 18

Paige is 16

Billy is 15.

Stephen is 15

Andrew 14

Liam is 13

Michael 12

Freddy is 11

Micha is 10

Kitty (Bartholomew) 8

Gill is 6

Clay 5

Blossom is 4

Leon is 4

Ifan is 3 ½

Hope is 3

Olivia is 3

Hailey 22, is with Art and their baby boy Lewis is 2 ½

It has been three years since we left them, five since the world went tits up.

Late summer/early autumn.

 


	2. fethered friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

AJ and his sister Rebel were already jogging with Giles and Robin, all making room for Ianto as he joined them with a gentle lope.

"We were just talking" Rebel panted, "Is it going to be apple pie again? God, I miss chocolate."

AJ groaned as Giles laughed softly then agreed, "Mathew is being impossible lately. He hates apples apparently. All these years together and I never knew apples were the food of the damned!"

Everyone laughed as they turned to cut across the main street.

Several dogs had been waiting and exploded from under the front porch of the big house, baying like banshees as Ianto laughed and took off at a sprint, followed by the eager dogs.

"God, so much energy!" Rebel sighed.

"Yeah. If only we could bottle it!" her brother agreed.

"You two are moving into the Stronghold this week, right?" Giles asked and the siblings nodded happily.

"Art is taking Freddie down there again today, his mental mapping is going well. Sounds like he has most of the internal tunnels within our safety zone memorized." Rebel talked as she stretched through her cool down, "Such a clever young man. I forget he's blind sometimes."

"I forget he's just eleven!" Giles laughed, "He's so advanced for his age. Tall too. Tosh was so clever to set up the Braille Control Board so he can monitor the air levels and such. The kid loves the responsibility. That Billy is so patient with him."

"Speaking of Billy" Jack interrupted as he came up to the group, "Has anyone seen our boy about this morning?"

"Early patrol" Rebel sad, "Something about feeding the dragon?"

Jack snorted as he knew his son had gone to the neighbouring farm to visit Myfanwy and release one of the sheep kept there for her.

"Stephen went with him" AJ offered and Jack sighed as he knew the two fifteen year olds would be doing more than just visiting Myfanwy.

They had taken to searching the old buildings and bringing back random things for the other kids to fight over.

It had been a Miley Cyrus CD last week that had seen Kitty and Gill locked in deadly battle, the little girl showing her animalistic side as she bit the little boy and left him wailing with a broken heart.

Ianto had been so angry that he was taken the CD and placed it up on the mantelpiece where the kids could see it, but not touch.

Francine had talked to Jack and Ianto, her fear for Kitty as her temper seemed to flare more as she got older. The time spent in isolation after the shit hit the fan had made her quite feral but it was no excuse. At least they knew her real name now, Jack's game of calling her Bartholomew still going occasionally, much to her delight.

The naughty chair was getting a workout and Jack knew it was down to boredom. The kids were cloistered away beneath the dome with the same old toys and same old faces.

They were craving something new.

Ianto was getting antsy as well, signalling another recon as his mental list of things grew.

Jack sighed as he scanned the fields, wondering how far away those bloody kids were. It was going to give Anna a heart attack if she realized those two were sneaking off at sunrise again.

He made a mental note to ask Tosh how often they were doing it, knowing she would be keeping track of the dome deactivations each time and he went inside, just in time to see his child throw a major tantrum as Ifan stood mocking her as only an Owen mini-me can.

Owen and Jack separated the children as Ianto slammed into the room and everyone fell quiet as he stood panting, his eyes narrowed.

"Ifan? What did you just call her?" Ianto asked calmly and the little boy paled in his father's arms.

"He called me a dog" she said angrily, "I'm gonna thump him!"

"No you are not" Jack struggled as the child slithered and twisted as she attempted to get free.

"I said she had the same name as the dog" he whined, "She just misheard me!"

"That's enough!" Ianto growled, "Both of you! Next one to show disobedience goes on the naughty chair for five minutes!"

Both children stilled and pouted as they were set down and they moved off warily.

"God, but those two are a handful" Francine said to Anna and both women laughed softly as they went back to the kitchen to check the bread, used to the tantrums of their babies.

"I thought Ifan would be back by now, was he going to lay those eggs himself?" Francine asked her friend and Anna giggled at the image of her husband squatting over a giant nest.

"Well, he would if he could" she spluttered, "He'd crow about it all bloody day as well."

As if hearing then, he appeared with the basket of eggs and a cold looking five year old.

"Clay!" Francine cried, pulling the child into her arms and rubbing at his bare arms with soft clucking.

"Wee bugger was watching the chicks again" Ifan puffed, "Paranoid since we read the book about foxes in the henhouse."

"Darling, a fox couldn't get past the dome" Francine crooned, "The Chickens are perfectly safe."

"But foxes are smart!" the boy wailed, "What if they hide and wait for the dome to go down and then sneak in and kill Fluffy or Daphne?"

"God. I wish the kids hadn't named them" Ifan sighed as he started to wash the eggs, "Makes it harder to cut its head off."

Clay gasped with horror, then started to wail as his Nainny slapped stupid Poppy hard in the back of the head.

"Good going there Einstein" she snarled, "Tell the kid where roast Chicken comes from. Another Vegetarian is born!"

"Ah shit!" he slapped his hand to his face, "I'm not telling the boy!"

"He already knows" Ianto said as he entered and scooped up the crying child, "Hey. We don't eat our family honey. We eat the ones from the other farm, like the sheepies."

"Really?" he asked with tears in his eyes as he looked up at Ianto and Ianto crooned as he kissed the little boy.

"Don't worry" Ianto whispered as he rubbed a boney little back, "We don't eat family here."


	3. pow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Sarah looked up as Ianto walked towards her, her baby snuggled in his arms and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lost something mama?" Ianto asked and she held out her arms, "He was out there without a jacket the mad thing."

"Honey, it's too cold without a coat now" she soothed, hugging the little boy tightly, "I thought you were with Travis."

"Travis is with Paige" the child muttered "They told me to go away!"

Ianto frowned as the news that the two teenagers off somewhere was not what he wanted to hear, even if Travis was only one year older that Paige, Seventeen and eighteen were too young for what he was sure they were doing.

Sarah's silent look told him that she had exactly the same idea and he rose, patting her on the shoulder as he assured her that he would go look for them.

Birth control was another thing that needed to be addressed, strange when it was a time where you would thing babies were wanted. Paige was just too young, in Ianto's opinion. Still playing with the small children and sucking her thumb.

Travis knew better.

Ianto was still pondering this when he heard the faint sound of motorbikes and he growled softly as he jogged to the dome and stood waiting.

As they got near, both bikes throttled off and Ianto could see the two boys looking guilty as they coasted towards him and he watched Billy push the button to drop the dome.

As they came to a halt beside him, the dome flickered back to life and Ianto was about to chastise the two boys when something hit the dome.

Ianto looked up with surprise as the dome seemed to shudder and then he knew what it was and he was yelling as he raced to check the dome's perimeter.

It had been a bullet.

Someone had just shot at him.

At his boy.

Mickey and Andy came running from their house, Martha several feet behind as she struggled to pull her jacket over her swollen belly.

"What?" Jack couldn't help it from his vantage point further down the verge, "Two husbands and you still can't be controlled, woman?"

Andy and Mickey turned back with matching looks of horror and Martha threw her hands up, stomping back to the house.

"Gods, she's a handful that one" Mickey puffed, "I hoped the pregnancy would slow her down but now I think she'll go until she has to squat, squeeze and then reload!"

"It was a gunshot" Ianto said over top of the banter and both men paled as they continued to the dome, Sean and Art calling over the coms that there was nothing visible.

It had been almost twelve months since they had discovered the tunnel that moved under the big house and had broken through into the cellar, forming a back-out plan.

Ianto hoped everyone was awake at the klaxons sounded and he saw people run for the big house, and the hidden wall now yawning open for a safe getaway into Stronghold.

"Dad?" Billy's voice crackled, "Do you see the tree line?"

"I see it baby" Jack was panting and Ianto smiled, looking down the edge of the dome were his husband was standing, hand on hips in hero pose, "A glint. Looks like a sight, not a laser or we would see it against the dome."

"Recommendations?" Mickey asked as Andy staked away from them and along the inner edge to where Vic was.

"We stand firm." Jack barked, "Don't let them see how many are running behind us by keeping their attention on us."

"Agreed" Ianto said in a low growl that had hair curling on the backs of necks.

The Wolfling was pissed.

Ianto watched the trees as they swayed to an invisible breeze and sighed as he relaxed knowing the Mara was were taking a firm stance as well and the faint screams echoed as someone met an unpleasant end.

"Well?" Mickey asked, "We go?"

"Might not be alone, or might have some live stream camera or something" Ianto said with concern, "Let Owen send up the drone first while Tosh checks the CCTV footage for the last 24 hours. Let's see how many, what direction they came from and more importantly … was this their first try?"

"Jesus, you think they might have been watching us?" Andy asked with surprise.

"I hope not, because if they have they saw you sunbathing the other day on the barn roof" Ianto deadpanned and the others on coms all laughed as Andy poked out his tongue.

"You know I was bloody retiling, ya prick!" Andy whined, then grinned sheepishly as the catcalls started.

Ianto frowned as he looked back out over the long grass.

This was not good at all.

Time to get rid of this grass so they could see someone coming.

Whoever it was, they had waiting for the dome to fall before firing, just a millisecond too late.

Had the dome not been so quick to reset, the bullet would have breached.

Oh, they had been here before.

The real question was …

Why did they fire?


	4. watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack had reached the same silent conclusion as Ianto and was standing behind Tosh's chair with a hand on her shoulder as they carefully checked the timecode for movement.

"There" she sighed, "Different coat."

"Different stride" Jack sighed, "So they are taking turns. One on one off? Is it just the two swapping out or more?"

"We can track the one who came off duty here, don't know how far the motion sensors go though" she started letting her fingers dance as Jack looked over at Ianto, who sat with a determined glare as he waited for confirmation that he could go outside the dome.

Jack knew as well as Ianto that this was not good news. Not only were there other survivors, they were watching them and had chosen a hostile act as their first contact.

After a while Ianto remembered the back door and quietly headed down via the cellar entrance, coming up in an old silo by homestead three.

He tracked them to the tree line and found the grizzly remains. He squatted by the body, feeling the pockets and removing what he could before sliding into the shadows as he heard someone approaching.

The man moved with military precision, not showing any reaction to his fallen comrade as he walked around him and checked the area.

Ianto knew he was not seen, his woodland friends seeing to that as they bristled with anger.

Finally the man hefted the body over his shoulder and walked off.

Ianto wanted to follow but knew Owen was already on it as the small drone moved through the tree line for as long as possible before breaking from the shadows to skim the grass.

He spend the next two hours scanning the area as he listened to the coms chatter, then made the call he knew they didn't want to hear.

"Fire that combine up, we need to move this grass so they don't have any cover." Ianto ordered, "Let's create a clear space around the dome!"

There was groaning and cursing as well as question but he tuned them out as he kept sweeping, anxious that he had missed something.

The Drone had gone out of range and Owen had struggled to turn it before it fell, telling then it was near that compound they had found and left to burn out.

"Shit. Reinforcements turned up?" Rhys surmised and Jack was forced to agree that it was a likely serario.

"This isn't good" Martha's voice was confident over the engine of the combine, "That means that there are more, and they came from somewhere with even more. God, what if they keep coming?"

"Get back in the dome and let Sean take over with the haymaking please pregnant crazy lady. I want us in full lockdown" Ianto demanded, "All children and non essentials should be below please."

"Agreed" came back from several voices as the village mobilized.

All the drills and preparations were about to come to a head and Ianto couldn't help but feel that their peace was about to be shattered.

He loved this village, the thought of losing it made him feel physically ill and he took a moment to calm himself before returning, knowing the wee Rosebud would smell it on him like a cheap cologne.

Jack was waiting in the cellar, hugging him as they spoke quietly and then headed up to do a sweep.

"Cariad, I'm going to spend the night down in the Stronghold with the children" Ianto said after a while, "Get some rest and then we can all look at this with clear heads."

"Are you OK?" Jack asked softly, drawing Ianto into a hug, "You're awfully pale."

"I'm OK just … rattled." Ianto shrugged, "Silly. We got comfortable and complacent. Stupid. How long have they been creeping about and we've been in clear sight?"

"I know, gods. The kids out there on those bloody quads" Jack said with growling horror.

"Exactly. Billy and Sean were sitting ducks out there, we might have been waiting a long time for their return blithely unaware of their being taken or even killed" Ianto didn't want to be harsh but he needed to make his point as others listened.

"So you think they've been creeping about for a while" Rhys said as more of a statement than question.

"Yeah. Yeah I do" Inot nodded, emptying his pockets and everyone looked ta the map and timetable.

"Shit" Owen barked, snatching up rote count.

"Yeah, They are counting us, trying to work out how many there are" Ianto sighed as they looked at numbers rubbed out and revised under the titles ADULT and CHILD.

"They don't have a column for Weevil" Owen grinned softly, "Fuckers haven't seen Janet doing her dawn wanders then."

"No" Ianto agreed, "I think they have a change over at dusk and dawn. Thinking this is when we are eating. Janet would be totally unnoticed as we all mill about like fish in a bloody bowl."

"So, you and I go down to the kids, then a sweep?" Jack asked and Ianto hesitated.

"I've not been sleeping, maybe this was what was bothering me but I've been unable to relax. In the Stronghold I can. Tomorrow we can talk about it, yeah?" Ianto asked softly and Jack agreed, surprised to see indecision in his Holdfast's face.

Ianto was usually so determined and comfortable with his decisions.

He was rattled.


	5. Shush now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

The evening meal had been in the big house and those on duty circulated as they took their turns at the table.

Instead of the usual large helpings, there was only a main, dessert promised later in the Stronghold to encourage the children to want to go down there.

Ianto had eaten little, preferring to cuddle the nearest child, gaining a small line as they all eagerly waited for their piece of Ianto.

Finally they had all straggled down to the underground tunnels, the wall sliding into place as the night duty settled in up top for their own evening of … hopefully … silence.

Jack took the time to go around the pods, reassuring the adults who took his calm smile and soft voice as a spooked horse might, settling to sleep without fear.

They were finally in bed, their baby in the other room as a sleepover usually meant most of the children cramming into the end room that was lined with mattresses like sardines, all loose limbs and lack of embarrassment as they all lay entwined.

Wee Rosebud had started to fuss as she demanded to be allowed to stay with the other kids and Ianto had shrugged good naturedly.

Billy and Sean had gone as well, settling near the door.

Ianto knew this was to keep watch and he felt a swell of love for his son who was already taking the leadership role seriously.

So it was, the two men lying in the dark underground room in their large bed without fear, listening to the night shift checking the heat and motion sensors with soft whispers.

As Ianto's keen hearing picked up the rumblings he started to relax as each check came back OK.

All was well.

Jack spooned Ianto and waited to feel him relax, growing concerned when he didn't at first and when Ianto finally relaxed, and then rolled to face him Jack was almost relived. Whatever was worrying his beloved, he was about to face with him.

"Jack … I …" Ianto sighed and Jack rubbed his back encouragingly, waiting for Ianto to find the words.

"Smells down here. Also … irritation at Owen and you know how tolerant I am of that little wanker" Ianto whispered, "But ... It's more like a feeling. I might be wrong and it's so early it might just be nerves with everything happening."

Jack stayed silent as he tried to work out what Ianto was saying.

"I don't hesitate, you know that. I don't second guess myself like that but … up there I felt vulnerable."

Jack kissed him as lovingly as he could, still unsure how to respond and he had a sudden thought, striking him like lightning bolt.

"Ianto? Baby?" Jack breathed, trying to rein in his excitement in case he had misread it, "Holdfast, are you … I mean are you saying … Ianto …"

"I think so" Ianto sighed, "I might be wrong. I need to get Owen to give me a go over and you know how I will love that but .. .yeah. I think so."

"Oh my god" Jack held Ianto tightly as today's events played though his mind and he gaped, "You went out. You were out there and …"

"I don't know for sure!" Ianto snapped, then slumped in his arms, "Jack, I don't know if this is real or not. Please, I'm telling you so you understand my reluctance to go hunt them down."

"Jesus" Jack whispered, "This is why you want that recon."

"Jack!"

"Ianto, you're in pup aren't you!" Jack said with growing glee, "You're preggers!"

"Shhhhhh" Ianto slapped at him, "It's not for certain, don't go exciting the village just yet. Might be a false alarm."

Next morning and Owen was surprised to find the two men in his surgery but calmly sat back to listen to what they might want.

Then he exploded, also telling Ianto off for the events of the day before as he swung the scanner over him and Jack finally asked Owen to shut up about it.

"We are well aware of the danger he was in but let's remember he survived a bloody explosion and still carried our pup without danger" Jack snarled, feeling Ianto lean against him in silent thanks.

"Well, you're up the duff!" Owen said with glee and Ianto huffed as Jack leapt about punching the air.

"Right, diet, exercise and no more hunting!" Owen was saying and Ianto frowned.

"But the recon ..."

"Ianto, I don't think …"

"Jack! Don't you dare bench me!" Ianto begged, "That will send up red flags straight away."

Jack looked to Owen and sighed, knowing Ianto was right, as always.

"Jack please? We sort this shit, go on the recon and then I will settle down and be a good little Wolfie." Ianto pouted.

Jack sighed as he nodded, knowing Ianto was being logical.

Ianto could not be seen to be weak right now, not with the village do afraid.

They will sort this mess, keep Ianto safe and then left him shop till he drops.

Just another week in the life.

Right?


	6. wolf in the grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Breakfast was had in silence as the children enjoyed a picnic one in their room that they had dubbed 'The Den' much to Ianto's amusement.

Jack was trying not to fuss, watching the lack of appetite and he knew Ianto was craving something sweet, his sweet tooth had been in overdrive last time and Jack saw his eyes shift to the whipped cream for the hot chocolates more than once.

He resisted the urge to sqwee.

Ianto went point, morphing in the trees, just in case there was surveillance on them and then lopping out towards the old base.

The first booby-trap was almost set off before Ianto felt the thin line underfoot and managed to gingerly step off.

He sent word back and scanned, then disarmed more before reaching the outer perimeter where he might be seen.

He lay flat to the ground, amused that they had not thought to clear their own area and even his build was easily hidden in the long grass as it waved in the breeze.

He smelt the air, his heightened sense of smell picking up stew, people and to his surprise … beer.

So, they had brought food with them.

Provisions.

He slithered on his belly like a wraith, moving through the grass and around the perimeter, picking up the smell he was really looking for.

Exhaust.

The trucks were still sitting where they had been unloaded and they were still.

Cold.

He also saw the back open on one and things were being loaded into it.

So another trip was about to happen?

As if to answer his unspoken question three men exited the side door to the facility and two climbed into the truck, one closing the back as he called out the someone standing just inside the building that they would be back by sunset before climbing in himself.

Ianto wraithed back into a ditch and considered.

The truck lumbered past, rattling and heaving as the radio blared Led Zeppelin and their laughter faded along with the sound of the engine.

Ianto watched the gate swing shut, noting the slowness of the automatic motor.

Time.

It affected us all, eh?

Well … maybe not all.

Ianto retreated and relayed what he had seen, demanding Jack move with haste.

That afternoon he stood in the trees as Jack joined him, along with those who had been dubbed the wreaking crew.

Mickey was practically bouncing off tress as he listened to Ianto's plan and Sean calmly nodded as he saw what Ianto intended.

Vic asked only one question and Ianto answered before Jack could.

No.

No survivors to question about their operation.

Just kill them all and tear the facility apart.

Make themselves known.

A statement.

After all, they would have been trained to lie.

Ianto's face was serene, his voice calm as he warned them not to be lax in their judgments, not to relax.

Not until the dome was above them once more.

Then Jack watched Ianto's hand stray as he spoke, caressing his stomach just above his lovely patch of fur and Jack locked his lips as he thought of their child, growing beneath the palm.

Ianto dropped his hand, as unconsciously as he had held it but that movement was all it took for Rhys' eyes to follow the movement and turn to stare at Jack.

Ianto moved to take point and gave one last glace back before the sound of an approaching truck had him refocusing.

It lumbered past, Metallica now playing as it reached the gate and gave a long blast.

Ianto moved quickly, sliding in behind the truck and seeming to melt into its shadow.

The gates started to swing open.

Showtime.


	7. cleansing fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

They moved like liquid, flowing in behind the vehicle and the man was dead before he had even opened the door, Ianto having opened the back and moved through the truck to seize him from behind.

The man was still in death throes as Rhys struggled in through the door to turn off the engine and apply the brake.

Ianto was panting and he grinned at Rhys and winked, before sliding back out of the truck the same way he had entered.

The door had opened to the base and they had time to register the breach as they were raided, the klaxons deafening everyone.

It never ceased to amuse Ianto that these places were designed to incapacitate both the invaders and those within.

Idiots.

He detected sickness and hung back, his hand going to his stomach and Rhys was there, stepping in and whispering that they needed to stop the bloody racket.

Ianto gratefully went with him to find the control room.

"Why've you not said anything" Rhys asked, "You should not be here if you have a bain in there!"

"I don't know for sure, might not be" Ianto replied, "Besides. I have children that need this done. I am responsible to them as well."

"But you might lose it"

"I endured an explosion and managed to keep my imp" Ianto snapped, then placed a hand on his arm, "Rhys, I don't want a fuss. Just a bit longer of being a man again aye, before the Nainny Squad bench me?"

Rhys snorted and nodded as he agreed.

Soon the air was peaceful again and Ianto walked though to get a sound off, finding only ten people in the base, three Zs.

"Experiments" Sean spat, throwing file after file into the middle of the room.

"What?" Rhys asked with shock.

"Another lab, this is another fucking lab!" Sean roared, storming from the room and searching for a living person to bash.

"They fought to the death. I know we agreed, but not even one willing to talk." Jack said sadly as he entered the room and looked around, his clothing showing the injuries he had suffered and Ianto sighed as Jack looked down at the files. "What is all this?"

"They were experimenting on Zs" Ianto said angrily, "No wonder we keep getting one every now and then. They must escape or they release the ones they are done with."

"Bullshit" Jack huffed even as he knew it was the truth.

"Burn it" Ianto barked, heading up to find fresh air, "Burn the lot!"

They left no survivors, none had survived the initial battle and no one felt the slighted regret as flame throwers from their own facility were used to destroy the remains in the courtyard.

Rhys climbed into the truck to take it to the village, the supplies would not go unused.

Sean drove the transporter as Jack begged off, claiming his death had wiped him out.

Ianto's pale face as he let Jack nurse him in his lap told everyone in the transporter that it was a no brainer.

They had made the right decision here.

Ianto was feeling physically ill for the stench and he concentrated on breathing as Jacks hand slid to cover his belly. This was not lost on anyone either.

"The new lot will come to replace them" Art said and Vic huffed softly.

"Then we kill them too" Mickey said, "We set up some Tosh Cam and when they arrive we attack, or scare. Maybe we need to scare up some Zs and fill the compound, let them open the gates and get them some up close examinations!"

"Stop!" Ianto suddenly blurted, racing to vomit on the grass verge.

"How far along are you?" Sean asked as Ianto huffed.

"We aren't sure if he is or not. We need Owen to check him over" Jack said defensively.

Sean was glad to see tht Jack had learned from last time and was not smothering Ianto.

"Are you OK to keep going?" Jack asked and Ianto looked over to Rhys.

"Might be better in the truck with Rhys, the window down for fresh air. That came out of nowhere" he finally said and Jack nodded as he helped him up.

Jack wanted to climb up too but knew that was smothering so he headed for the Transporter and followed close enough to rear end Rhys if he stopped suddenly, able to see Ianto in the side mirror of the truck as it angled inside the cab.

They got back to the village and the children ran to meet them, Jack having changed into clean clothes before they entered so the kids didn't see the blood.

Billy embraced them both, not embarrassed to show his affection and then told them gleefully that the kids were all in food comas due to a cupcake bake off between the nanas.

As Ianto settled to watch the children sleep, Owen silently entered and stood waiting.

It didn't matter who told him.

He knew.

Ianto finally rose to follow him.

Time to find out if this was a bug or a bub.


	8. confirmed incoming furure madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Strong heartbeat" Owen muttered, "I would say you are about a month along, maybe five weeks … barely."

"Really?" Ianto wrinkled his nose, "And morning sickness already?"

"Could be the fact you're carrying this one higher" Owen shrugged, "Or just nerves."

"Christ" Jack beamed as he shakily accepted the sonogram picture of their child, more of a little smudge with a heartbeat but it was his smudge.

"Wow!" Jack gushed softly.

"But all looks fine" Ianto said as he pulled his clothes down and looked over at Jack, then smiling as he saw the glee.

"Jack?"

"I've prayed to the gods, I've crossed my fingers and toes" Jack said as he looked up and struggled with tears, "I wanted another. With you, my love. Oh, Holdfast. You give so much."

Ianto huffed softly, "Ya daft beggar."

"Another winter baby" Ianto frowned, "Wait. Christmas?"

"Yeah, given the faster growth rate of little Rosebud, yeah. I think this one will come join us for Christmas" Owen grinned happily, the prospect of a Christmas baby a good omen after such a shitty few days.

"We tell no one" Ianto asked, "Just a little longer before I am smothered. Also, the children have their exams. Let's focus on the autumn chores and such, then it can be a surprise at the Harvest Festival."

"Yes!" Jack agreed happily, knowing the village would rejoice at their bumper crop, including a new baby to show the fertility of their year.

Ianto and Jack headed home, finding Janet waiting and she hummed as she wandered to Billy's room with him, one clawed hand stroking his hair.

"She spoils him" Ianto said quietly as he wrestled a sleepy and grumpy little girl into her own bed and finally gave up as she turned to the soft touch with a mega pout and Jack gave in, letting her climb into their bed.

"Cariad, we've talked about this" Ianto fussed, "She has to get used to her own bloody bed!"

Jack pouted to match his daughter and Hope looked triumphantly at Ianto as she snuffled further into the bedding. She knew where the power was and used it, usurping Ianto wherever she could and he felt a spike of anger.

"She's three years old, she's not a little baby. If she does not give up that space what will you do at Christmas? Get me a separate bed and I let her have my place in this one permanently?" Ianto hissed as he climbed onto the edge of the bed and turned his back, fed up with the games.

She was too young to be this clever and he knew it was their mixed DNA to blame. She was three going on twenty some days.

"Shit, sorry" Jack was contrite, "You're right. We need to start thinking forward."

"No shit Sherlock" Ianto huffed, then yelped as Hope kicked out and rummaged to make room.

"Ah, bugger this" Ianto snapped, climbing from the bed and storming to her room, where Ianto climbed into her bed and lay there seething.

They had been doing this for months, bloody months and the little whelp could sleep in her own bed when she felt like it.

Jack called out softly for him to come back and he rolled away from him childishly, knowing he couldn't see the action.

Ianto woke squashed against the wall as Hope star-fished and he felt another spike of annoyance at finding she had travelled to this bed in the night. He looked at the foot of the bed and watched Jack enter the room to look forlornly at him.

"Sorry" Jack whispered and Ianto sighed as he pushed their child to wakefulness so Jack could get her up.

She knew something was going on and she also knew she had pushed it too far last night. She stood silently as her Daddy brushed her hair for her, not Taddy who usually put ribbons in.

Taddy was disappointed in her and she knew she should have been good.

Taddy was feeling yucky.

They went to breakfast and she sat quietly as she watched her Taddy get some yucky dry toast and a cup of tea, then to her delight he lifted her onto his lap as her Daddy got her pancakes.

Taddy had forgiven her.

She ate happily, talking across the table to Giles as her Taddy gently rubbed her arms.

She would try better tonight.


	9. flying kites and ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

The scanners were all working and there had been no sign of anyone in the valley for over a week so the children were allowed to help prepare for the harvest by going with some grown-ups to pick the falling acorns.

The piggys loved them and if they got enough it would mean treats for their pigs. Each child had a bucket and they all laughed and talked animatedly as they foraged, Francine happily finding mushrooms to go with the steak tea.

Ianto was leaning against a tree when he felt a tickling sensation and he turned his head to find a Mara on his shoulder, silently watching the children.

"Hello there little one" he whispered, "The babies are hunting for pig treats."

The Mara cooed and then stroked Ianto's cheek before blinking away and a little hand slid into his.

"Hello pumpkin" he smiled as Hope looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Taddy? There was a …a…monkey person, bat thing on your shoulder." She whispered.

"That was a Mara" he explained, "A woodland folk. They will not harm you sweetheart. They like us, just shy is all."

She nodded and showed him her half full bucket, loving the praise and then wandering off to get more.

There was giggling and excitement as they raced about and Billy roared up on his four wheeler, pulling a small trailer that the children happily put their buckets on, Billy then tipping them into one large barrel so they wound up with three whole barrels.

The children then saw the kites on the trailer and Sean and Jack played kites while Ianto sat in the grass on the edge of the field.

"We need the rest of the hay made" Billy pointed out and his Taddy nodded.

"We also need to go to Homestead D so we can harvest the barley and straw for the winter stock as well." Ianto reminded him gently.

"Gods, we have turnips and spuds there too." Billy gasped and Ianto huffed softly.

"Your Uncle Rhys and Vic are already over there checking, I think we will need the combine harvester serviced and powered up though" Ianto yawned and settled back.

"The one there?" Billy asked and Ianto hummed as he nodded.

"When?"

"I'll get aunty Tosh to check the weather for the next few days, I suggest Friday and Saturday so the kids get Friday off school and Saturday to help, Sunday to rest" Ianto pondered, "We can make it a group event, so the kids don't notice the sentry guards we will need."

"You think we will?" Billy didn't hide his surprise.

"Not before, but now we've been visited I am antsy. I won't feel like you are all safe otherwise" Ianto sighed, sitting up and brushing off his jeans, "Come on, your sister is about to fall in a gopher hole or something the way she's going."

"Never!" Billy laughed, "She's never fallen in her life, look at her. Never makes a wrong step, just sort of glides."

Ianto smiled and saw Jack waving to him and he lopped towards him.

Billy grinned as he watched his lovely Taddy, gliding like his baby sister does.

Jack kissed him and asked if he was OK and Ianto bit back a retort, knowing Jack was trying very hard not to smother.

"All good Cariad" Ianto smiled, "Just saying to Bills that that combine harvester will need to be started so we can harvest over at Homestead D."

"Surprised Poppy hasn't suggested that yet!" Jack frowned.

"He's preoccupied with the new pig house" Ianto laughed.

Jack knew something else was coming and waited.

"Also, we need to do that recon still. The library needs replenishing, some art I would like to retrieve, stuff the kids need to learn. I want some more baby things, three years and there is not a lot not worn own now." Ianto said knowing Jack would light up at the thought of baby shopping. "Soon the road will be too overgrown to get in to some."

"So, any idea where?" Jack asked as Ianto considered, like he didn't already know and Jack smiled at the pretence.

"I was thinking …. Newport" Ianto finally admitted.

"Yeah?" Jack said as he considered as well, "We've not plundered … I mean … looked there yet."

"Shopping centers and arcades, museums, a theatre and Riverside Arts Centre, also it's a … was a cycle town so we could get push bikes for the kids." Ianto suggested, "A bit of a change for them to learn to ride bikes about the village?"

"Christ, that's a brilliant idea" Jack laughed, "Helmets as well, whether they like it or not. We can't afford to lose one. Not a single one to something as silly as falling off a bike"

"Agreed Cariad" Ianto huffed, "Also, I was thinking, ice skates? That pond freezes over and last winter I was looking at it and lamenting no ice skates."

"I love ice skating" Jack said gleefully, "Used to all the time back in the early 19th Century."

"I was quite good at it as well, won a few little awards as a kid" Ianto sighed as he leaned against Jack, "Little things that should not be lost. Kites. Bikes. Ice skating. Camping, shovelling snow. All the things that are normal. These kids need that too."

"They need to be kids" Jack agreed, We'll set it all up. Recon after the harvest, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ianto closed his eyes and tilted his head to let the sun kiss his face.

Jack decided he wanted to as well.

Several children hooted as Billy and Liam laughed.


	10. pony up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5w20wks1b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Shit"

Poppy summed up what everyone was thinking as they looked at the forlorn miniature horse.

"Well, this was only supposed to be a makeshift stable for the wee blighter" Sean pointed out as he looked over at Ianto and Jack, who were pacing around the hole.

The little horse's stable was actually an old shed with a raised floor and it had finally given way. The poor thing must have been asleep at the time and got such a fright that it didn't just go down, it toppled into its back and little hooves now waved forlornly as it screeched with fear.

"Gonna have to dig under it" Ianto muttered, "Get straps to lift."

"The roof will have to come off. And the bloody siding maybe. Shit, we have to demolish the place to get him out" Jack swore softly as he looked at the logistics of it.

"Three years, Jack. He was in here too long. Nobody's fault" Ifan sighed as he patted him on the back.

"Right!" Jack straightened up and turned to those waiting.

"Mickey, Rhys and Vic. We need the digger still with the forks, the dozer and probably the blue digger as well." Jack said calmly and the men took off for the heavy equipment kept behind the large red barn.

"Christ" Art sighed, rubbing his face as he turned to watch Ianto pacing the size of the horse.

"The easiest thing would be to lift the entire roof as one piece" Ianto pointed and several heads looked up at the rafters, "We cut along the top line and life it with the digger, placing it to one side. We then lift out the horse and replace the roof, securing it back with extra batons."

"OK" Ifan nodded, "You got the largest blue digger so it can lift the roof and move it to one side. The smaller digger with forks to hook the straps to and lift the horse then the first digger can swing the roof back on."

"Why the dozer?" Art asked softly.

"In case we drop him or he is too badly hurt once we get a look at him" Ianto whispered, "We will need to bury him and smooth it back over."

"Shit" Owen said behind them and Ianto turned to see Owen watching Blossom who was clinging to Tosh with large tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the horse suffer.

"There is no way the kids won't know, if we have to put him down they have to know and understand" Ianto sighed, "They need to understand."

"Agreed."

Soon the chainsaws were singing and then the large truck straps were used to carefully lift off the roof as the children all squealed and cheered.

The adults all prayed to the gods that this would work as Ianto struggled to hogtie the horse in order to stop the kicking by his head, then he dug under the horse and slid old fire hoses under the horse, tying them and signalling the forks down as low as they could go.

"We might have to take the side off but I really hope we don't have to" Ifan sighed, "I was hoping to simply take the floor away and make it a dirt floor."

Ianto looked to Jack for help and Jack signalled their son who climbed on his dads shoulders and Ianto handed up the hitch to attach to the forks.

They all held their breath as Rhys gingerly lifted the terrified horse.

Even with the sedative on board he kicked and Ianto reached out to steady him as he swung, making Jack bark with alarm.

He breached the ceiling space and was slowly swung clear, Ianto racing out to help him settle and he lay dazed but in one piece as everyone cheered.

Ianto helped Owen and Ifan roll the poor thing as Michael unstrapped it.

Finally the little horse stood, shaking with shock.

They quickly moved it to another barn where they had made room, checking him over and Ianto was satisfied that it was OK so he hurried back to help reset the roof.

"God, I'll sleep tonight Cariad" Ianto groaned as Jack hugged him and whispered comforts.

"Poor Brandy" one of the kids crooned.

"Come on, bath before tea" Jack whispered and Ianto hummed as Jack led them towards the Stronghold.

"Really?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Until I am sure we are safe, I want my family as safe as I can possibly make it" Jack answered, "Please baby."

Ianto huffed but nodded, knowing the hot pools in the southern tunnels would soothe his back, already complaining from the work.

Martha was already there huffing softly and Ianto knew she was in labor as he slid in to touch her stomach.

She grinned through the pain and Jack sent for Andy and Mickey, still up top fussing.

The real show was just starting.

It was almost two hours later that the little girl slid into Ianto's eager hands and he lifted her onto her mother's chest.

"Prefect!" Ianto enthused as the men entered the water, not bothering to strip as they rushed to meet their daughter.

A tiny cry filled the cavern and echoed as the village started to celebrate.

Trixibell was here.


	11. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/pdti8fqwf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke to a dense fog and he ran the Dome with a sense of heebie-jeebies, thinking of Stephen King's The Mist and those creatures killing people as the screaming and sounds of death wafted back towards those stuck in the supermarket.

He was chiding himself for being soft as he rounded a corner and managed to startle Andy who stood in the mist, looking around aimlessly. After the squeal of shock, he started to laugh and Ianto patted his shoulder softly to calm him.

"Little gem has us all wake" he huffed to Ianto, "Thought I would come up and help with something but now … this is creepy."

Ianto touched his coms as he heard the first crackles of voices, "Tosh?"

"Hey sweetie" came a cheery response, Ifan's little voice in the background begging something came over as well.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked.

"Ifan would like to come up with his Uncle Ianto, if that's possible" she replied and Ianto smiled.

"I will be at the door of the Stronghold waiting" he said as he lopped over to the big house and down to the basement entrance, "Tosh. What is the Dome at?"

"40% as always" she answered as Owen was heard whispering to their son that he had to mind his uncle.

"Can you bring it up to 60?"

"60?" she repeated with surprise.

"We have a thick pea soup mist up here" Ianto informed her, "The dome is still there but we can't see out, it also means we can't see if someone is out there."

Ianto knew the Dome had never been tested beyond the 80% last winter when the golf ball sized hail arrived and pummelled the fields around them as the children leaned against the Dome surface and crowed at the carnage.

He didn't know if 100% was attainable or if it might short the device and the council had agreed to never go above the 80% as it had proven dense enough.

"I know I'm being silly but I'm feeling a bit nervy, chickadee." Ianto added.

Tosh laughed softly and Ifan appeared with his daddy holding him by the hand.

"There you are young man" Ianto smiled, "Come on sweetling, I need to check the chickens."

The little face lit up as he reached for Ianto's' hand and walked confidently beside him, talking about which chicken needed a hug today.

They gathered eggs as the little boy thanked each bird, scolding those he thought were on someone else's eggs and they walked about towards the big house.

"Dome is at 60% and holding" Tosh told him and he nodded, and then remembered her cameras were not working either and said "OK"

Ifan ran ahead, calling out, "Nainny, Granny Frannie, we got the eggs!"

"Oh thank goodness" Francine turned, grabbing her grandchild for a kiss, "Wonderful. We really needed them."

"Uncle Yan helped" he said in his little sing-song voice and Francine bustled over and kissed Ianto's cheek as the child looked on and nodded his satisfaction that Uncle Yan hadn't been forgotten.

Ianto left the child happily rolling dough at the table with his wee wooden rolling pin and knew that it would be placed in his own little peach cobbler, the boy's delight at creating so young proof that he was going to be a wonderful chef one day.

Billy fell into step as he asked what the day's activities would be in this weather and Ianto considered as he absently drew his oldest child into a loose one armed hug as they walked.

"Well, we might left the kids into the hot pools" he finally said and he felt the boy's excitement levels perk up.

"Really?" he asked, "I thought we were saving those for the snow."

"Maybe if we let them have a taste of them now we can hold it over their heads later" Ianto said and Billy laughed softly.

"Listen, your father and I have been talking" Ianto stopped walking and turned to face him, "we are planning a recon at the end of the week."

Billy nodded silently.

"We think it's time for some of you to get a taste of it beyond the valley. We will be travelling over-ground in the transporter and trailer." Ianto said calmly, "You three musketeers will have to do exactly as we say though."

He watched Billy's face change as it dawned on him that his Taddy was saying they were coming for the ride. Finally, they were going to step up and forage on their first long-haul recon.

Billy raced off to tell Travis and Liam and Ianto laughed softly as he went into see what breakfast was shaping up to be.

Hungry all of a sudden.

Nainny saw him coming and already had a plate ready, his happy hum fading as she placed it down and he looked at the runny egg yolks then he shot from the table with his hand over his mouth.

"See?" She turned to Francine triumphantly. "Told you!"

"Well. They're keeping that under their hats, so we'll respect that for now" Anna said softly as she picked the plate up and moved down the table to Mickey who hooted softly as he saw it coming.

She then went to make some porridge for her boy.

And her boy's growing belly.

Revelling in the thought of another baby to love.


	12. rolling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4sqog9hpr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"So, we have everything ready to go?" Jack called out as he watched the three young men racing back with grins and handfuls of food.

"We did pack lunch and I'm sure Ianto has Tea sorted for wherever we camp up" he scolded softly then sighed as he smelt the chocolate muffins.

Those women spoilt the children so much.

He had to stop thinking of them like that, they were young men now. In the old world they would still have time to play but this was a new world and in this one they were more than capable of holding a gun and foraging.

He also knew they were going to do it sooner or later without them, better they see the hidden dangers now instead of striking out and getting lost or hurt.

Ianto was in the back of the transporter, the nest was now filling the back of it as the specially modified trailer being towed was just as armoured and fierce as the mother ship.

Jack loved calling it that.

Rhys called it Rolling Thunder with a growl that always made Ianto snort.

It did look a bit like a death machine with its sharp blades and machine gun turret.

Zs didn't stand a chance, neither did rampaging factions.

As he sat in the jump seat he went over the PDA info Ianto had downloaded about the city they were headed to.

He liked the idea of the bikes and ice skates as he wondered if a Zamboni was going a bit far, then decided to fake wanting one just to see Rhys' horror at the logistics of transport.

Jack glanced at Ianto and was pleased to see that the morning sickness he had suffered quietly the day before seemed to have passed without mention and the three youths were huddled with him as he gave then their tasks for when they reached their destination.

Each teen had their own PDA, a status symbol in their own right and they had spent the night before decorating the back casing with artwork so they would not accidentally mix them up. Jack silently thought it was a good idea as it was not an uncommon thing to do.

That they were being tasked with activities for the winter months was not lost on anyone as these three had been the most vocal about their boredom under the Dome.

Jack also knew the toy stores and electronic stores Ianto had allotted to them were in the green zone, making them circled by the elders who would forage the outer stores and buildings.

Although two of the boys didn't realize this Billy clearly did as he pushed the boundaries by pointing to a toy store in a mall that was outside the containment area designated.

"The CCTV is dead there" Ianto answered, "Tosh has been unable to scope the area out."

Billy nodded and pressed his lips together, showing his annoyance but agreement to adhere to his Taddy's wishes. Ianto sighed and then looked to Owen who was half-pie dozing.

"Owen? Can we get drones up when we get there to check out some other areas?" Ianto asked, "Look for signs of survivors or Zs beyond the green zone?"

"The orange? Sure" Owen answered without opening his eyes, "There is a chance there but the red zones are out. Totally. That was a council's ruling and given the mental hospital and old folk's home there, I agree with them. There is a high chance of Zs as these who would have caring people who holed up to care for their patients, and might still even be there, if only in Z form."

"Yes, that's the fear" Ianto addressed his son, "If the patients were cared for it might have been for some time, their Z forms will still be fresher that what we normally see. If there are still humans they would be mercenary to have survived."

"But that suggests that we are too!" Travis scolded, "Surely you can't say we are animals capable of destruction Uncle."

"But we are" Ianto said softly, "We have. Do you truly think that homestead burned and they all simply died? They set the fire and it got out of control but I cleaned up heir mess. There is blood on the hands of all the adults in our liar. As, I fear, it will be on yours as you step up to protect our cubs. I wish it were no so, but this is the price we pay for our sanctuary."

Travis and Stephan both said "Yes Uncle" as Billy nodded silently and went back to his PDA.

Ianto shared a look with Sean and then swore as the Transporter lurched to a halt.

"What is it?" he moved to the front where Mickey was already pacing along a huge tree trunk as he motioned for the chainsaw. Art and Vic eagerly slid out to stand guard as the sound might bring Zs, but as they scanned it became apparent that none were rising to the bait.

"Last rains must have brought it down, wasn't on the pre-recon drone flight" Owen muttered and the coms come through loud and clear as Mickey answered.

"Root are still moist, came down within the last week, maybe less" Mickey said, "We might have to get used to this. Mother Nature is reclaiming her land back without us meddlesome humans re-roading all the time."

"Another year or so and we will need a dozer attachment" Rhys muttered, "Or road crews."

"The more we clear, the bigger the bread crumbs" Jack scolded, "As it is, every part of road we clear we are making it easier to be tracked back home and attacked."

"We need to sort of hovercraft, flight" Ianto interjected, "Gotta be some helicopters or something in hangers. Cariad, you can fly a chopper, right?"

"Hueys, er … flew a huge carrier a few times but they are unreliable. A Weisel or Cobra would be best. Could carry several men, supplies." Jack shrugged, "But if wishes were horses …"

Beggars would ride" everyone finished it for him as he chuckled.

"There is an air force base listed" Ianto said as he brought up a screen on the side of the interior, "We could check it out. Maybe weapons and ammo if nothing else?"

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "Drones and infrared thermo first. Any signs of life and we don't risk it. Not on the schedule, pencil it in as a maybe."

"Done Cariad" Ianto smiled knowing Jack would want a look.

A helicopter was exactly what he wanted now.

'Rein of Fire' had been watched the weekend before and the helicopter dragon slayers had been a firm favourite with a lot of cheering as Woody Harelson's character had leapt fearlessly to his doom.

Ianto knew Jack was already envisaging the children's glee and wondered where they might get a cigar.

They travelled until lunch was called, spilling out into the field next to the road and eating the sandwiches and fresh fruit as the teens spoke excitedly about their adventure.

Ianto hoped there would be no Zs, no problems and above all ... Compliance from those three who looked like they were conspiring about something.

Ianto was growing suspicious.


	13. Owen with that mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ht7h9talr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They reached Newport just after dark and immediately lumbered towards a secure building Tosh had already scoped out.

She had managed to find out that it was abandoned before the shit hit the fan and housed some antique cars.

"Just a matter of popping a padlock and you're in." she had told them gleefully.

Rhys waited impatiently as Sean rolled the doors up, Mickey keeping watch from the turret and they drove in, then closed it again.

Drones had been left outside so Owen and Vic could do a quick check of the area and set up secondary cameras with them. The screens folded down from the side of the Transporter and eight were active.

"Like the titanic" Vic whispered, "Those robots in the belly of the boat."

Ianto swallowed and looked away as they talked so calmly about a dead planet, the drones hovering as the cameras attached to them were gently dropped into position, the drones then placed as motion sensors for the night.

The meal was a quiet one as everyone watched the screens for movement, signs of life.

"Dogs Uncle!" Stephen pointed and Ianto made a small noise as a pack of dogs lopped across the road.

"It's been five years since humans have touched them kindly, most look under that age so they have never known kindness. They would see us as a threat. You need to remember that" Ianto told his nephew, "These are not our dogs. They are wild and will either run or attack. Always keep clear if you can."

"Yes uncle" Stephen said with wide eyes as he considered the possibility of being cornered by a ravenous pack of wild dogs.

"Remember Cujo?" Ianto continued as the other two youth listened as well, "Imagine five or six of them and no car to hide in."

"Fuck." Owen shuddered, "Cut it out!"

Ianto laughed softly and headed back into the transporter.

"Sleeping arrangements" Vic said as he looked around.

"There's mattresses in the trailer, doubled so some can be pulled out. I suggest two awake, four hour shifts. The boys sleep in the transporter with Ianto and I will take first shift with Owen. Vic and Sean next then Mickey and Art. Then me and one of you for last shift. So, let's tidy up and we settle in." Jack said and then turned with surprise as Mickey complained.

"What about Ianto's shift? Mickey asked, "Why does one of us have to do one twice."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked as he exited the Transporter with a toothbrush and paste in his hand.

"I was just allotting shifts for the night" Jack said softly, "I thought you might like to sleep with the boys and having to get up for a shift would wake them. They need their sleep."

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he guessed the real reason and at that moment Owen suddenly remembered as well.

"Oi! Ianto stays with the boys, they might have questions and be a bit scared still" he said quickly, "If you are all too pansy-arsed to do a second shift then I will do it!"

"I am quite capable of doing a shift" Ianto bristled and Owen waved his hand, dismissing him.

"Would you like me to bite that fucking thing off? Keep chopping it at me and see what it gets you toadface" Ianto snarled, his hackles rising and the boys froze as they piled out to get a snack.

"Nice mouth, do you kiss his arse with that?" Owen asked sweetly and three jaws dropped as Ianto stepped closer to Owen and a rattling growl filled the space.

"Stop being a girl about it" Owen scoffed, "Bloody hormonal, that's your problem."

Ianto's noise stopped abruptly as he reached out to stop Owen and Jack barked a warning but Owen was on his own little rant.

"You did this last time too, got all blousy on me, you wanted to come on this recon because you would only worry yourself sick if you weren't here to watch over the sprogs but don't act all high and mighty because we want to look after you. You might act like its all fine and dandy but you are still bloody up the duff!" Owen snarled and Ianto huffed as several more jaws dropped.

"Well done mate, well done" Jack groaned, "way to break our news for us."

"I'm preggers, not an invalid" Ianto snarled and then fled to the Transporter, pushing past the boys who folded in behind him.

"Taddy? You… a baby? Really? Another baby?" Billy asked incredulously.

"Yes" Ianto huffed, toeing off his shoes and then throwing the toothbrush and past at the wall with temper.

"Tad, calm down. It's OK" Billy soothed, "I know you can still do it."

"Sorry baby, I just … I'm tired." Ianto slumped. "I am with child and morning sickness is starting to sap me. I don't want everyone to know, I know it's superstitious, but … this is my body. My baby and …"

"Hey" Owen interrupted from the doorway, looking in furtively, "I would wave my underwear as they're the only thing white but I don't think you'd want to see me take them off."

"Fuck off Owen" Ianto huffed, "I love you but please fuck off."

"I'm sorry. You know I'm a twat. I've always been a twat and I look certain to have it pretty much down pat now." Owen begged, "Come on Wolfie, I just fucked up again."

Ianto slumped in the bedding as he glared and him and then shrugged. "I love you too you little prick."

"There ya go!" Owen grinned, "Knew ya did. Nothing funny mind, you have your own fella for that!"

"Fuck off Owen" they all crowed and he left with a spring in his step as he heard soft laughter that was unmistakably Ianto's.

Jack was waiting and his face was not as calm.

"You know we wanted to wait, you know how bloody tightly wound he is," Jack snarled, "How dare you bloody blurt it out like he's got an STD."

"Christ, did it sound like that?" Owen asked with surprise.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it sound like a blessing" Sean hissed, "In fact my brother looked like you'd just sucker punched him."

"Well I apologized" Owen whined, settling to do first watch with Jack, "Honest I did."

"Yeah, and I bet he forgave you too" Jack sighed, sitting in the other chair as the screens winked on the wall of the garage.

"Sorry" Owen finally realized who he hadn't apologized to. "This is your baby too. I know how protective you are of them, I didn't mean to go off on one. You know my mouth. My bedside manner has always sucked the big one!"

"Yeah, just remember that this is Ianto, yeah? You like to keep pointing out the wolf, remember it's there" Jack warned, "Not only might you call it out, you need to remember that the wolf has suffered a great deal for our first born. For this second one, he would tear the world apart."

"I know" Owen whispered as the place fell silent with repose.

Owen didn't add that he would for his as well.

They were all thinking of those babies back at the village waiting to welcome them home.

They had to stay safe.

Get it done.

Go home.

No room for egos.

Or fuck ups.


	14. goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/buhb40esv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The next morning they made their way to the University of South Wales, Newport.

"Electronics, science, biology, Art and Design." Owen read the signs as they rumbled into the campus.

"Right, pilfer away, stick together and you have 30 minutes before the doors close." Jack said stepping aside as the boys raced off with Ianto patently loping after them as he checked his weapon and shook his head gently.

25 minutes later, he was watching the boys struggle back down with several crates full of art supplies as Liam proudly carried a little robotic dog.

"Really? Looks a bit like K9" Jack snorted, then shook his head as Ianto questioned it. "A story for another time perhaps."

They turned off, heading down Emlyn St to the Army Careers Centre. Jack was beside himself once they'd swept the area, not trusting the drones. It was important to show the young ones to always trust their own eyes first, last and foremost.

Then came the part Ianto had dreaded.

The aircraft hangar.

"The Wildcat Mk1 replaced the Lynx helicopter for superiority, it's light weight and as you can see, we can take a good scouting pack up in it" Jack was gushing, then he gave a strangled shout as he looked beside it.

"The Apache attack helicopter can operate in all weathers, day or night and detect, classify and prioritize up to 256 potential targets in a matter of seconds. It carries a mix of weapons including rockets, Hellfire missiles and a 30mm chain gun, as well as a state of the art fully integrated defensive aid suite." Jack was now running his hands over it like an old lover, "In addition to the distinctive Longbow radar located above the rotor blades, this aircraft is equipped with a day TV system, thermal imaging sight and direct view optics. Oh gods, I want them both."

"I can see that Cariad" Ianto said calmly.

"Shit!" Jack roared, "Why do I have to fucking chose!"

"Why indeed" Ianto said dryly as he pointed into the interior of the hanger, "The Coyote tactical support vehicle, (TSV) light, is based on a 6x6 derivative of the Jackal 2 and supports the go-anywhere, high-mobility Jackals across the harsh Afghanistan terrain. The extra two wheels give a heavier vehicle; can transport supplies and equipment over similar terrain. The Coyote can also carry an extra crew member compared to the original Jackal vehicle. I also see a trailer attached that could fit the smaller Wildcat if you can set it on there for transport. Strap it down. I would find it a better alternative to take both."

Jack seemed to have stalled out, gaping at Ianto.

"Rhys, is there a fuel truck around here? One we can fill with aviation fuel? Two would be better" Ianto said with his voice never changing and Billy looked at his Taddy with new admiration as Rhys and Art took off like kids after the cream truck.

Ianto then walked out into the sunshine, heading for the main building and they were soon inside.

"Grab all the clothing you can, including boots. Look for Osprey assault body armour. They can withstand a bullet, we need those." Ianto was instructing them, then turned with a pistol from a crate. "The Glock 17 Gen 4 pistol is much lighter than the current Browning pistol, and more accurate. It also has an increased magazine capacity of 17 9mm rounds, compared to 13 rounds for the Browning."

The boys watched him expertly shoot the clip and then grin like a shark.

"Get those three crates as well, and those rifles with the scopes, as much ammo as we can. Once Jack has the chopper on the trailer we can pack these around them as they are waterproof." Ianto stopped talking and started at them. "Well? Hop to it!"

The boys took off, determined to get changed into assault gear first.

Jack checked the helicopters, changing out some parts and then Ianto crossed his fingers as the first one fired up, the high pitched whine making his hair stand on end and he was glad to see the armoured vehicle quickly following it out so as the chopper was gently placed on the trailer the turret was already tracking for incoming Zs.

It was almost sad that none did turn up.

Was there nothing left here that resembled life?

"Cariad, here are the coordinates for the square were we are going next, take the chopper there, we'll meet." Ianto said and Jack pulled him in for a kiss, wanting him to come with but knowing the boys wouldn't want to and Ianto would never leave them.

To see the boys step out in full combat gear, complete with sidearms did something to Jack's gut as he watched the young men stride confidently towards them.

"Well done" Ianto grinned, "I think we all need some of these!"

As they rolled out, the armoured chopper overhead, Owen commented that they felt like kings of the world.

Ianto feared that they were.

John Frost Square had Mother Care, amongst other things and that was where Ianto wanted to go, hopeful that there would be airtight packaging on some things and he was touched when Billy headed there ahead of him to gleefully shop for the new baby. The other two went to the music store.

Another block over was Friars Walk Shopping Centre and Debenhams. Ianto looked warily at Jack who shooed the kids ahead, his own sidearm unholstered and Ianto loped after the boys, just in time to hear a startled shout.

He ran, his heart in his mouth as he again cursed their relaxed attitude, turning to look for the Z and instead finding the boys with tiny motorbikes, crowing gleefully.

"Look Tad, they're four wheelers for babies!" Billy squealed, "Battery powered!"

"OK" Ianto sighed softly, "As many as can fit, or until your father breaks one trying them out!"

The young men all laughed as they gathered safety gear for all sizes and Ianto held back the desire to praise them, that would come later.

Back to Mill St beyond the roundabout to IAC Electronics Centre and the automotive centres in that one block area were a boon, the spare parts for the vehicles back in the car pool as well as more drones, a mini RV that caused a little riot and even a motorbike that resembled Owen's so much that they couldn't break his heart by leaving it behind.

All the food they could carry that was not past its use-by was included as well as some that was slightly over.

Ianto finally opened a chiller still going on a solar powered generator that was obviously a show piece in a camping display and knelt as he stared at the frozen chocolate bars, and he wept.

Chocolate.

They were returning kings alright.

The airport was next door and a second fuel tanker was found and filled, Ianto making sure to note the fuel still there for another recon, maybe by chopper next time.

Just Dance studio was the last stop as the day waned, the little dresses and tutus gathered as well as some little boy' dress ups that would be so popular in the coming winter months as well as some fresh music CDs.

They headed to a pub to hole up for the night and Ianto finally relaxed, watching the chopper power down in the closed court yard.

They would be safe again tonight, then headed home at first light.

Same shifts as the night before and Ianto was unable to sleep.

Jack knew his heebie-jeebies were not to be ignored, his second sight had saved them too many times so at four in the morning they woke everyone and ate quickly rolling out without lights and moved quietly out of the town, heading home.

By the time the sun was rising they were well gone, all trace of their visit would be erased by the rain turning to a storm.

Ianto felt the tightness loosen around his chest.

He was not ready to relax yet.

The chopper overhead scanning silently his only comfort.

He wouldn't rest until they were safe within the dome again.

His hand gently sweeping softly circled on his stomach as he sat in the jump seat.

Knowing this was the unofficial blooding of the boys, he was also glad they had not found trouble.

He reached out and tapped Owen's head as he snoozed and Owen snorted, sitting up and looking around, then frowning at Ianto in silent accusation.

"Just knocking on wood" Ianto winked.

"Wanker"


	15. home the mighty wanderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/m6zgvpzvz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They rolled into the village late that afternoon and the helicopter settled in the middle of the street as everyone gaped.

Then Ianto opened the doors of the Transporter and let the boys out first, letting them get the applause and cat calls in their uniforms.

Ifan headed for the Helicopter, walking slowly past the transported one was an eager eye and Jack climbed down from the one he had flown in, his face lit up with delight.

"Go big or go home old man" he crowed, "So we thought fuck it! Let's do both!"

Ianto watched his grandfather laugh and motion for Mickey to get out of the vehicle he was in, eager to see the instrument panels.

"We got the instruction manuals as well as some instructional DVDs" Jack assured him and then whispered, "I'll take ya for a spin."

Ifan snorted as he nodded eagerly, looking at the boys who were now swaggering over to the children, their hands going to cover their sidearms as they had been taught.

"Some nice gear" he pointed with his cane.

"Got lots" Jack assured him, "The patrols can now be recognizable from the rest of us, if there is an emergency those on duty will stand out."

"Bloody good idea!" Ifan huffed.

"What the hell … really?" he laughed as Ianto started to uncover the trailer around the chopper and the little four wheelers started to become visible.

Now there was a little riot as they were hefted off by the strong Wolfling, one hand dropping down what took two grown men to heft up.

They all cheered as Liam fired one up and scooped the nearest child on board, a helmet slapped on as he clambered on behind and lit out.

"You will all get safety classes before you can go solo!" Billy was saying confidently, "Nobody gets a turn who does not get a complete set of stars for the week at school!"

A few groans from the children who knew they would never achieve that and Ianto sighed as Freddy was one of them.

"That doesn't mean those of you who try really hard don't get stars for effort" Ianto said softly, "The winter school work will be coming in soon and there will be changes. Some of you might like the changes."

Several voices started talking at once and Alice stepped up, "Hey. They've just got back. Tired, hungry and in need of some quiet time. Go take your turns and afternoon reading is not required today."

The kids cheered lustily as they raced over to where Owen and Martha were already sorting out a little course for the bikes.

"You look shattered" Tosh said softly as she reached out to pat Ianto's arm and he turned to her as he smiled.

"Just need to check on the beasts and then I'll hit the hay" he sighed, "She's not even said hello."

Hope was attached to her father's neck as she excitedly asked him questions and kissed his face while telling him how she had missed him and Tosh sighed as Ianto slopped off for the house.

"What about the Stronghold?" she called out.

"Gonna see Janet" he replied, "She might have a hug for a weary wolf."

Tosh turned back as Jack hugged his daughter and started to walk towards the big house, still laughing.

"Jack?" she called out, jogging over to him, "Hey. What about Ianto."

"Huh?" he frowned, slipping Hope to his hip.

"He's gone to the house to check on Janet and have a rest. Is he OK?" she said softly, "He seemed a little down that someone was too busy to say hello."

Jack looked at her for a few beats then groaned as he got the hint and changed course, "Come on missy, let's find Taddy."

"But I wanna show you my picture" she wailed and Jack frowned.

"And you don't want to show your poor Taddy who has missed you so much that his feeling are hurt that you didn't miss him?" Jack asked and she grew silent as she considered.

Jack entered to find Ianto weeping softly as he sat with Janet's head in his lap.

"Ianto?" Jack placed Hope down and rushed to her side, touching the weevil and finding her still warm.

"Hours" Ianto whispered, "She's been gone barely an hour or two. The day we left she didn't want her breakfast or do her walk. Oh Jack, she died alone."

"Oh baby" Jack pulled Ianto into a hug as he started to sob loudly and Hope stood watching, then fled.

Billy looked up from where he was helping Freddy with his helmet for a ride with Liam, seeing his little sister running towards them.

"Janet's gone dead!" she wailed, "Taddy's crying and Janet's all dead!"

Billy's face paled as the joy of the last few days drained away with his smile.

He ran for the house, slamming in to find Ianto being rocked in Jack's arms as the Weevil lay as if asleep on her mattress.

Slipped away in her sleep.

And he hadn't been here for her.

Billy sank to his knees and reached out to stroke her foot as he cried as well.

The toy ball he had brought back for her still in the Transporter.

It was red.

Her favourite colour.


	16. babies make it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/48nn0u9db/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Martha's little gem was proving a balm as Ianto walked slowly around the table in the main room of the big house, humming as he rubbed a tiny back and smelt that heavenly smell that was pure love.

Jack had broken the news to Owen who had also broken down, pulling Billy into a hug as they talked softly about how best to honour her.

Ianto had fled.

Now he was singing softly as he tried to calm his stomach, and his heart.

Francine was watching silently as she shelled the last of the peas, feeding the occasional empty pod to the eager dog at her feet. Hero was quite partial to peas, it seems.

Martha had been happy to relinquish the baby, heading for a bath and quick perimeter sweep with Andy as Ianto clung to the tiny child like a life preserver.

"I keep thinking I should have been here, but waking up to find her gone in the night is really no different to walking in, is it" he tried to rationalize.

"Darling, it would have been just as upsetting, if not more as the babies would have been half asleep as well" Nainny reasoned as she sat and picked up a pea to help.

" I just … I know I'm being a bit crazy but … she did so much for us, she was a good girl" he stopped pacing and sighed as he checked the baby, smiling as he noted her little lips pressed together in sleep.

"My wee Belle" he cooed, kissing a small head and humming some more, then choosing a large chair to settle in.

"What do you need darling" Nainny asked as Ianto pulled a face.

"Right now I think I just need to calm down and relax" he finally said, "My stomach is doing flip-flops."

Hope walked in and over to stare morosely at the baby.

"I'm just putting her down now sweetheart, what good timing you have" Ianto gushed, his praise immediately quelling the jealousy flaring and Hope smiled as she picked up the blanket to help.

Ianto settled the bubs in the basket by the chair and let his imp tuck the blanket in carefully.

"You are so good at that!" he praised, "Such a wonderful little mama."

She climbed into his lap, sucking her thumb as she twirled a hunk of hair.

"I know darling" he soothed, "Poor Janet was so tired, she just went so deeply asleep that she didn't wake up."

"Billy is still sad" she whispered, "Uncle Owie was crying."

"We've known Janet a long time, she was a nice lady" Ianto explained, "She protected me when you were born you know. She was so taken with you,"

He smiled as she looked up and smiled around her thumb.

"The picture" she mumbled.

Ianto knew she was referring to the photo on her bedroom wall of Janet standing over her crib like an ominous protector.

"Yes baby, she loved you so much" he smiled, letting her snuggle in and sigh into his neck.

"Daddy sez we gonna have a fire for her" she said after a while.

"A Pyre?"

"Yeah. Like when the doggie died?" she asked.

"When the doggie died she was very sick and the puppy was too. It didn't get born right and they died. The fire was called a pyre because she was a good doggie, yes" Ianto was talking randomly as his mind wandered.

They had agreed that burning was better than burial. Not only was in an assurance of them not coming back but it was helped with a form of closure.

Since the one Jack built for not-Ianto it had become the standard response to a death.

A small cemetery would sit for those who preferred burial, but at the moment the pyre was more popular.

Ianto felt a chill all of a sudden, running up his spine and he pulled his little girl closer, smelling the sun in her hair as she snuggled and closed her eyes.

The tears prickled again and he swallowed compulsively as he stared at the flames, listening to little Trixibell snuffling in her basket beside him.

His eyes slid down and he smiled softly as he thought of his next pup, snuffling away in that same spot soon, an eager Jack whining for a cuddle.

He became aware of someone standing beside him and he looked up, into his Poppy's face, shining with excitement.

"Poppy?" Ianto asked softly, still grieving and confused at the glee.

"Baban stuff" Ifan gushed, "Going into your bunker … I …. Is it … are you …"

Ianto blinked as he tried to catch up then smiled softly.

"Yep Poppy, I'm in pup" he said and he watched his Grandfather clasp his hands together as he did an old man's crazy dance.

"Ifan! Don't you put your bloody hip out!" Anna scolded as she frowned at her husband.

"Another Baban! Another little darling … oh how our bloodline flows"

As he danced, he wriggled his fingers and Ianto laughed despite himself.

"What are you doing" Martha laughed as she entered to retrieve her baby and Ifan froze, then looked to Ianto for permission.

Jack had entered behind her and grinned as he nodded, giving it and Ifan crowed, "Ianto's in pup!"

Martha's face lit up as she rushed to hug him, her body soft and warm. Ianto enjoyed the cuddle, then rose to give her the chair in order to nurse once the wee 'Bell woke.

"We got some more stuff for you as well" Jack told her, "We can share."

"Some" Ianto said distractedly pulling his daughter's hair into a ponytail and Jack turned to look at him.

"We are trying to keep it quiet …" Jack began.

"I promised until after the recon, then you could fuss. Go on then, at least I have an excuse for getting weepy after Janet" Ianto smiled and Jack grinned, then ran out to finish helping unload.

Tonight's evening meal will be one to celebrate.

And a time to remember a good friend.


	17. news not welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6g1izmacv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Everyone was morose, sitting as the meal was dished and eating with soft murmurs.

Ianto looked down the table at Jack who was squirming and when Jack looked up at him he nodded.

Jack's face lit up as he stood, calling attention to himself by clearing his throat.

"We have a task to complete" he said solemnly, "At the conclusion of this meal we are going out to say goodbye to Janet. We will wave goodbye and be thankful for the time we had with her and for the friendship she offered."

Several heads nodded and he looked at his little girl, her bottom lip matching his mate's.

"Then we will come back in the warm for hot chocolate, since we brought back some cocoa powder" Jack declared and watched the table erupt with delight.

"And then, we will drink a toast. A very special one, so we will remember every time we taste chocolate how special tonight is" Jack grinned and Ianto couldn't help but smile at how soppy he realized his beloved was going to be about this.

The first baby had been such a shock, such a strange, hard time.

This time it looked like they were going to enjoy it.

The funeral pyre was immense, showing the level of commitment and they stood holding hands in a large circle as it burned, Ianto turning away as it folded in on itself.

Jack held his hand as they walked back to the main house and the hot chocolates came out, marshmallows on top the final straw for the children who were beyond excited.

"Right, everyone" Jack said, facing the room.

"Today we say goodbye to Janet, a lovely creature who enriched our lives and our Holdfast" Jack glanced at Ianto who moved closer, taking his hand.

"So, let's take a drink for our Janet" Jack raised his mug, then they all took a drink and the moans of pleasure filed the room.

"We also drink to new beginnings, to new hope and the future of our village" Jack cleared his throat as everyone looked at him and those that knew what was about to happen started to smile.

"Here is to my new child, Ianto's having another pup who will be here to celebrate Christmas" Jack said joyfully raising his mug again and the place erupted with cheers and clapping as Hope swung to glare at her Taddy.

"No!" she roared, "I don't want another one! You have Belly!"

"Hope!" Jack said and the child stopped moving, panting as she looked up at her father and saw his face.

"It's alright Cariad, she's just a little baby, she doesn't want to share just yet" Ianto said, his disappointment in his voice making her snap her mouth shut.

"I have never been so disappointed" Jack said sadly, "I love you. I love your brother. Why can I not love another as well?"

"Leave it Jack" Ianto said, placing his hot chocolate down as his stomach started to roll.

Hope looked at Ianto's almost full mug and then at him as he rubbed his face and grimaced, then started to move away.

"Well. If anyone else objects to the impending birth of my child, feel free to speak up!" Jack said angrily, placing his mug next to Ianto's.

If Ianto couldn't enjoy it, neither would he.

He followed Ianto to comfort him as Hope now started at two mugs.

Billy shoved his half full one down and ran after his parents, calling to his Taddy to wait up.

Hope sadly placed her own mug gently down to complete the set.

"Oh baby" Nainny sighed, crouching and pulling her in to a hug, "I know you didn't mean to hurt your Taddy."

Hope leaned into her arms and considered that she had jut hurt her Taddy; her anger had just been a bad thing.

"It's OK" Nainny assured her, "Taddy forgives you, he knows you just don't understand. Don't worry darling, he will just have a wee moment, then he'll be back for his bedtime cuddle, I'm sure."

Hope sat in one of the chairs and clasped her hands together as those cups still mocked her, her eyes filling with tears.

"There you are" the warm voice of her Taddy, his arms reaching out as she was plucked from the chair.

She clung to him as he walked to the chair by the fire and the other children rushed to sit at his feet.

Ianto settled with her in his lap and started to speak, his edidic memory working as he told them Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows without the book.

Hope sucked her thumb, closing her eyes as she listened to his deep voice and his heartbeat.

She wondered if the baby could hear and shuffled so she wasn't squishing it, then realized what she was doing and reached down to pat his tummy.

Ianto stopped speaking and looked down at his daughter as she examined his belly.

"Would you like to see?" he asked softly and she nodded.

Owen rose and plugged his PDA into the large screen, letting the scanned image of the embryo fill the screen.

As Owen pointed to the heart and little backbone, calling it the string of pearls, she sucked her thumb as watched her father's joy.

Jack was beaming with pride as he accepted handshakes and kind words, her Taddy sitting quietly as he rubbed her back.

Maybe she should have thought about this more.

If it made them all so happy…

What if it might make her happy too?


	18. visiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jmw0w9cdr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto stood in the doorway of the bunker, watching Jack put away the paperwork that had been strewn across the desk.

"They're all done in" Ianto said softly as he stepped towards Jack, who turned in the chair to slide everything into a draw before turning back to face him.

Jack looked up at him with desire written all over his face and Ianto leaned in, taking his face in his hands as they kissed.

There was urgency in the kiss and in the way he stripped the clothes from Jack's body. The way he touched him in all the right places made him moan, but it was so different from the rough mating that had been the norm as of late.

In his arousal, Jack forgot all about the talk he wanted to have and gave himself up - body, mind, and soul…always.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack like he was trying to climb inside and fuck him from the inside out. It was more like oral fucking with tongues and he returned it like a man providing lifesaving oxygen.

Ianto reacted to him like he breathed life into him with his very touch.

Jack's body responded to his every move and he lost all clarity. All reason went out the window and Jack took him the way he wanted. He didn't know if Ianto was in the mood for what he wanted and in that moment his conscious mind did not care.

Jack drove into Ianto's body like the beast he was feeling and miraculously, he begged for more. Every time he cried out, every time he gasped his name it spurred him longer, harder, faster.

Jack pressed deeper into him and watched his lips part and his eyelids droop.

He repeated the movement, held him in place while he fucked him senseless.

Ianto cried out, the pleasure of it taking his mind away to a place where there was no curse, no enemies, no wolves.

Finally Ianto's eyes flew open and held Jack's gaze with a wild and frantic look at he came between then, his lips peeled back to expose those long teeth and Jack had only moments to realise what was happening before Ianto struck, biting deep and causing Jack to cry out as his own orgasm tore through him.

They happily moaned and writhed together as they came down from their high, Jack reaching out to hold Ianto against him as he imagined their unborn child in their arms.

"God I needed that" Ianto sighed, kissing Jack and snuggling in.

They both slept like the dead.

It was about five in the morning, the birds not yet singing when Ianto was suddenly awake.

He lay listening to the Stronghold, trying to work out what had startled him from sleep and he finally heard the sounds of an alert above surface.

"Jack!" Ianto shoved at him as he struggled from the bed, his husband sitting up and looking around dazedly.

"Listen, the secondary alarm is going off up there" Ianto was already dressed and heading for the door when Jack's brain fully engaged and he cursed as he struggled to catch up, pulling at his trousers.

"Three … no… four." Tosh was speaking softly, moving her chair to one side without breaking eye contact with the infrared screen so Ianto could lean in, "Looks like two adults and two children, heading in from the north road."

"How are they travelling," Jack barked, fitting a coms and pulling over a chair for Ianto, gaining a soft smile.

"On foot, looks like the one in front is male, the woman is carrying a small child, a second child is on foot beside her." Tosh changed camera angle to one that picked up the family as they moved into a patch of lightened road.

Dirty, unkempt and armed, the man was limping as he scanned the road. He looked back at the woman and said something, her gesturing in the direction of the village made them all groan as they observed.

"The Pyre" Tosh sighed softly, "They must have seen the smoke."

Ianto was rubbing his hands together feeling nervous as the council elders filed in, followed by Billy and Travis who stood by Ianto as they peered at the screen.

"Where are the other two?" Ianto asked softly.

"Asleep, this is for High Council" Billy said looking at his Taddy, "Travis came for me anyway."

"So. We think they saw the Pyre and are headed for us" Ianto explained, "What do you suggest we do?"

Everyone was looking at him and Billy swallowed as he realised he was being judged.

Tested.

"We agreed no groups, but we would try for small contingents, right?" he finally said, "We go meet them and if they are threatening, we simply hide and let them go. If we think they need help and they are friendly we bring them in, sounding off first."

"Then?" Jack asked with obvious pride.

"Security only above ground, the rest of the village is in the Stronghold, we assess and decide. Then we put them in the observation house and have a meeting where the entire village decides if they stay or if we give them provisions and help them to another homestead."

"Well done" Owen smiled, "So, the security detail is already around the bend waiting to greet."

They held their collective breath and watched the two teams meet, the man's rifle waver and then lower as he recognised humans and the woman's slumped shoulders as relief came though the camera.

They came in slowly on foot, as per the plan no vehicles were evident and most of the village were cloistered away, hidden from any threat.

Jack headed up after kissing Hope and telling her to be good, Ianto nervously waiting in the big house with Martha.

Mickey walked warily along side Art, Andy and Giles following behind the small family.

Mickey gave the signal to lower the Dome and he turned to point out an outcrop of rocks to distract the family so they didn't notice the shimmer.

"Welcome to Holdfast Village" Jack said in his Captain's voice, "I'm Jack and you are welcome here, We just ask that you un-chamber any bullets in your rifle and hand it over. Only Security are armed."

"And if we don't?" The woman demanded, hefting the child that was starting to slip.

"Then we are more than happy to see you on your way" Jack's smile did not slip, but his eyes became harder as he assessed. She was either military or special forces, her stance and attitude telling him she was the leader of this little group, not the male.

"Look, we saw the smoke" the man spoke, "When it faded away we thought we had missed it, we had taken a wrong turn. Jesus, please. We just need to rest, please."

As he spoke, he automatically pumped the rifle dry and held it out, despite his partner's growl of annoyance.

Finally the woman let the little child down and he shuffled over to take the hand of the older one, a female who was dressed as a male.

"So, I hope the others said 'hi' already" Jack continued to smile, "If you want to come this way you can freshen up and have breakfast with us."

As they entered the big house Jack saw the first problem.

The huge table looked silly with the few settings and he noticed the woman also looking at the many chairs lining the table. She looked at her partner and Jack knew she was trying to count.

"There are others who are not here right now" Jack explained, "We have our own security in place. I hope you are not offended if we keep some family separate for now."

"No I understand" the woman said as they started to wash in the large bowls of hot water by the fire.

Ianto walked out and moved around them to bank the fire, making her jump as the wood hit the flames.

"Jesus! I didn't see you!" she gasped.

"This is my husband, Ianto" Jack sad calmly, "He is very good at sneaking."

"Second only to my scaring" he deadpanned and the man snorted.

"Christ, this is nice" the man said as he sat at the table, then jumped as Martha came through the swing doors from the kitchen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Martha smiled, not knowing the conversation that she had just missed, "Usually Ianto does that."

The man looked at the polite Welshman who was currently raising an eyebrow and started to laugh.

"Yeah, right" he spluttered as the children reached eagerly for the fresh bread rolls Martha was offering.

Jack's smile finally reached his eyes.


	19. bacon helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nhcwlhtkf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The woman was called Felicity … or so she said but Ianto's soft frown told Jack that he detected a lie.

The man readily said he was Morris and the girl identified herself as Manny. The little boy shyly said his name was Holden and Ianto smiled softly as he pushed another plate of bacon towards him.

The little face lit up as he reached for it and ate hungrily.

"I don't know when I last saw bacon" Morris hushed, "Real fucking .. er …sorry."

Ianto canted his head as he reassessed.

Not the father.

"So how did you all meet up?" Ianto asked casually as he lifted the pitcher of fresh milk and watched the eyes of the little one bug out as the milk started to fill his glass.

"We're together" Manny said.

"Yes, but not a family. How did you all come together" Ianto repeated as he smiled and wiped a sticky hand before placing more bacon in it.

"How do you …" Felicity asked, then frowned, "These are not my children. Not both. This is my son but Manny is not my d… not mine. We found him a few towns back."

Ianto nodded as if listening to the weather forecast and grinned at the little boy. Why hide the girl's sex?

"He is a lovely little man, has your eyes" Ianto complimented and she started to relax a bit.

"When it all went tits up I was in a red cross camp" Morris explained, "Felicity here was one of the guards. The crèche was starting to get overrun with sickness and when she wanted to remove her son it got heated. We felt uneasy with the whole labeling thing that started to happen. People's educations, blood types, even religions getting recorded. So we left."

"The Zs were not a problem?" Ianto asked softly.

"Zs? Oh. The Walkers. Yeah but the military was still quite strong. There was an outbreak and we saw our chance, taking off in the night." He turned away from her glare, "It was about three months later we found her … ah …. I mean Manny."

"How long ago was that?" Ianto asked as he watched a silent argument before the man turned back to answer.

"Almost four years ago"

The woman huffed to show displeasure and Ianto knew Morris was telling the truth.

"We took weapons, a vehicle and thought we would be fine if we stayed off grid, keeping to the back roads. We kept away from others and have tried to just … outlast it."

"But now you see there is no outrunning or outlasting" Ianto sighed, leaning back in his chair, "This is the new world. As long as humans exist, so do they."

"Yeah. Fire wiped out our last place and we were just trying to keep on the move. A homestead a few days back looked OK but we just got the heebie-jeebies. Too exposed so we moved on." The man said, his eyes shifting to the woman who was clearly the one who had wanted to move on.

"We've moved a few times before settling here as well" Martha said as she rose to fill Mickey's glass and lean in for a kiss, "We came from London and met up with the village, thank god."

"So, you weren't together from the beginning?" the Morris asked.

"Originally … er … nine of us escaped Cardiff" Ianto said after a mental count, "Then we gathered as we went."

"So … shit" Ianto's eyes widened as his mental count went over forty and he cleared his throat, "We have several families with young children."

There were silent nods and Ianto decided to go for broke.

"Why are you trying to pass her off as a boy?"

They stopped chewing and blinked at him as he buttered some bread.

"Manny …" Morris started, then narrowed his eyes, "How did you know?"

"She is clearly a girl" Ianto shrugged, "Hips for one thing. I assume she's sixteen? Maybe a little less?"

"Fifteen" she said softly, "It's Marley."

Ianto smiled, "Nice to meet you. I have a boy about the same age."

"We passed through a town where they were keeping the girls" Marley said softly, "We agreed to hide it, so nobody tied to keep me."

Ianto grimaced as he looked at Jack and then sighed, "A matron in charge? All religious?"

They nodded silently.

"They're gone" Ianto said flatly, pulling a face as he rose and excused himself.

"Sorry, Ianto doesn't like to talk about it but about four years ago they came by. Things did not go well and … well. They were bloody fools that imploded as they tried to keep infected children as well as all those women" Jack shook himself and rose to follow Ianto, "We do not 'keep' anyone. "

They all looked at the Captain as he stood and straightened his shoulders.

"We will give you one week. We have a safe house, you can live there and decide if you want to stay or go. One week. If at any stage you want to leave we will gladly give you provisions and help you on your way but if you stay …" Jack's face became closed and Felicity saw him for the first time as his eyes bored into hers, "… if you stay there will be rules. Some are laid out in the house, a list on the wall."

"Martha?" he said as he walked off leaving her to do the final talking and settling in.

His first thought now was for Ianto.

Upset at the memory of a failure.


	20. Hi, I'm Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/n58xveb5b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was clingy that night, wanting his baby with him and Billy sensed it, sliding into the other bed after lights out, much to his Taddy's relief.

Next morning they met in the control room where Tosh was watching the family.

"Well?" Jack asked as he settled next to Ianto on the sofa.

"They disabled the cameras" she said softly, "But didn't find the real ones. So far they have decided that Jack is the scary leader, Ianto is one of his advisors and we are grooming them for something."

"This isn't their first rodeo" Jack sighed, "They don't trust very much."

"The girl has scars on her, on her arms" Tosh clicked another screen where the girl's arms could be seen in a still shot.

"Self inflicted?" Jack asked as Owen shook his head, "Nah. Looks more like a punishment or something."

"The woman is very protective and the man is nervous of her. I think the woman has asserted herself more than once judging by the way he flinches." Tosh huffed, "She is the leader. The girl is shell shocked and accepts any affection."

"Shit." Jack sighed as he let his head fall back.

Ianto rose and went to speak to Billy, then watched him approach the house and knock.

"Excuse me, I'm Billy. My Taddy said you have a girl my age that might like some clothes?" Billy asked politely as the woman gaped at him, "We have a cache of clothes from recons, all sizes if she wants to come pick some stuff. Taddy said it was OK."

Marley appeared at the doorway and looked at the handsome young man standing there in the front yard.

"Hi. I'm Billy" he grinned and she felt herself melting.

She stepped out into the cool morning air and Billy silently held out a warm jacket.

"Oh!" she gasped as he slipped it up her arms like Taddy did and then took the moment to brush his fingers across her shoulders before letting them drop with a grin.

"Come on, we'll get you some clothes and then you can help with the horses if ya like" he grinned and she blinked as she followed him to the first house with a large red cross on the door.

"Nainny?"Billy called out, then pointed to a room, "Clothes for a girl in there."

An elderly lady bustled out, her hair in a neat bun and ample breasts that were soon squashed against Billy as he squirmed.

"What a good boy" she crooned as he struggled for air and Marley started to giggle. Finally loose, he smoothed his hair as he grinned, then leaned in and kissed Anna's cheek.

Marley chose some jeans and shirts, pausing at the panties and bras with a look of delight and Billy politely turned away to collect some shoes and boots for her to try.

She chose some comfortable boots and Billy helped her pack it all into a suitcase and carried it while she carried the bag full of food Anna had waiting at the door.

The woman looked surprised as they entered, Marley's excited chatter drawing Morris over to gush at her swag.

"Taddy said it's not your real name" Billy said calmly to the woman who reared back, "But he said you will tell us when you are ready. Here's some food from Nainny in case you don't want to eat lunch with us, it's in about half an hour."

"Nice to meet you Marley, I'm going to the horses now, if you want to come" Billy said and she looked at the woman, then bit her lip as she shook her head and sank onto the sofa.

"Maybe next time" Billy shrugged, then wandered off.

"I wanted to go" Marley huffed.

"We don't know them" the woman growled, "or what their agenda is. We keep to ourselves and when the time is right, we take what we want and skip!"

Marley flopped on the sofa as she thought again of the handsome boy with the shiny hair.

She wanted to stay.

"Mama?" a little voice asked as he waddled out of the room with train, "What dis?"

"Something dead" she answered her child angrily and he dropped it with horror, scuttling away from it.

"For Godsake Pip, don't be so mean!" Marley growled and Tosh wrote 'Pip' on the picture of her they had on the wall as she watched the large screen.

Finally they had a name and Tosh now wondered if the baby was hers given the cruel way she had just startled him.

Movement behind her had her swinging the chair to see Jack frowning in the doorway, having witnessed it as well.

"Only their second day and already making waves" he sighed, "get the little fella a bloody puppy or kitten to squish, yeah?"

Tosh was already nodding as she made a note and then sighed as she saw Jack was doing it himself.

He knocked and then entered without invitation, calling out to the child and when a little face peeked down the hallway he knelt and held out the kitten.

"He's housetrained and everything" he told the woman who had followed the toddler and looked silently at Jack who was now seeing how young the child was.

No way he had been in a crèche four years ago.

He was two and a half, three if lucky.

"One of the boys will drop off the kitten stuff later, I thought the wee fella might like something alive to squish, the others all have pets" Jack rose and smiled disarmingly and Pip just blinked as the child squealed as he held up the tiny ginger cat.

"If you choose to move on, we will provide provisions for the cat, of course" Jack said as he watched the child, his face softening as the little boy kissed a furry head and cooed happily. "After all, it's all about them, isn't it?"

She regarded him and then nodded as she watched the little boy carry the kitten to his bedroom, talking to it excitedly.

Jack left and Ianto leaned in close to the screen as he watched Pip walk to the bedroom doorway and watch the child play.

Then she moved away and Ianto relaxed.

Looks like the kitten was accepted.

A small victory.


	21. butting heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5vtdzjj73/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They arrived early for lunch and Ianto looked up as he did up the nappy on his wee charge, baby Trixibell kicking happily.

"Hey, the others are coming" Ianto smiled as he scooped the newborn up onto his shoulder and moved to the bottle of milk Martha had expressed before she went on patrol.

That woman was a Terminator.

Ianto checked the temp and then applied the teat, smiling as a tiny mouth went into action.

"What a clever Belle" he gushed, 'What a pretty little girl."

He rocked as he hummed, ignoring the family as they settled by the warm hearth and Holden spied the toys.

"It's a play area" Ianto said without looking up from his niece, "You play with whatever you want but the toys stay there. If you want to take one you must bring one from home to swap. That's the rule. So many children …"

Ianto looked up quickly, then back down, clearing his throat, "I see my boy took you clothes shopping, Marley."

"Yes, thank you" she said politely, "There was so much to choose from."

"Each time we go out and rummage we try to get a good selection" Ianto smiled.

"I was hoping to see the horses" she said and Pip growled softly in warning.

Ianto pretended not to hear, "Maybe another time. They aren't going anywhere."

Holden was joined by a coupe if other children which alarmed and pleased Pip as she watched the little boy's face light up.

Then Hope squealed when he beat her to a toy and she lifted her hand, only to find her Taddy had seen.

"We share in this house" he growled, the deep boom a shock to Pip who visibly jumped as Ianto swung to look at the children, "If you cannot share you can sit on the naughty chair until you are inclined to do so. Do you hear me?"

Pip stood and reached over to snatch her child up bristling as she glared at Ianto.

"How dare you, who the fuck do you think you are" she snarled and Hope automatically stepped in behind the other child as little Leon frowned with confusion.

"Excuse me?" Ianto asked with shock.

"You bloody heard me. You might think you are all that with a side of crisps but of you think for one moment you can talk to my child like that you are mistaken" she snarled, "You do not have the right to discipline my child!"

Ianto rose for the chair and the room went deadly still as he seemed to growl, his lips peeled back as he snarled back, "Actually, I was speaking to my daughter."

Anna stood with the first of the food as she watched Ianto bristle and dumped the load, rushing for the baby as she saw Ianto starting to lose his temper.

"If you are going to argue, give me that baby!" she demanded and Ianto handed over a limp sleepyhead as he maintained eye contact with Pip.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my sight" he snarled, his voice dripping with anger.

"I'll tell you what," she shot back, "The day you can provide a child that you've not taken from someone else, you get the right to have an opinion on how to raise it. You don't seem to have a wife, from what I can see. I can tell you one thing, you aren't having my child!"

She stormed from the room as Ianto stood with his mouth open, trying to even understand the gobbledygook she has just spouted.

"So. She has seen children snatched" Anna huffed.

"Yeah" Ianto huffed, "She's holding one that she snatched, herself"

"You think?" Anna asked.

"That's not her son, if it is … no. I think she saved that child from something" Ianto surmised, "she's protective and does love him."

"But you still sound unsure" Martha said as she stood behind Nainny.

"She … something makes me bristle. It's like … she's hiding something and it makes my skin crawl each time I see it in her eyes" Ianto shrugged.

Martha checked her bub and then left heading after the woman with fire and brimstone in her eyes. She slammed into the house and startled the family who seemed to be having their own discussion.

"First of all!" Martha said firmly, "If you ever speak to Ianto like that again I will personally drag you out of our village and dump you on that road you walked in on!"

Silence.

"Secondly, we have rules. Like it or not, we have rules!" as she spoke she pointed at the chart on the wall.

"And finally" she stepped closer, "We all decide if you stay, even if you want to we can easily tell you to jog on!"

She then turned on her heel and stormed back out where some people have heard the shouting and gathered.

Martha told them all what she had said to Ianto and the village was soon informed as Ianto sat by the fire and sighed.

Hope put herself on the naughty chair as she felt responsible and Ianto gently retrieved her with soft kisses as he told her it was not her fault.

Lunch was in silence without the family and everyone saw that Ianto didn't eat, sitting by the fire frowning into the flames.

After lunch Vic walked to the house and knocked, then entered when the door was opened by Morris.

"Hi, I'm Vic. My family live four down" he said calmly, "When we first arrived I was a bit belligerent and antisocial, I was scared and nervous. I decided that the best thing to do was a show of strength and I chose to pick Ianto as he was so … gentle. I basically challenged him."

Morris looked over at Pip and then back at Vic.

"I suffered for my foolishness and have learnt the hard way that he is a good man, caring father and a fierce protector. My children are safe because of him, my wife and I are happy and able to provide for our family. Martha is right, don't bit off more than you can chew because this is a village decision. We all vote. Right now, you've lost mine!"

He walked out and Morris turned to face Pip. "Maybe it's time we part ways. If I say I'm not with you I might be able to stay, even if you are not."

Her face crumbled as she reached for him, "Please. Please don't leave us."

"Why?" he demanded, "You seem to be doing all the bloody pushing!"

Ianto sat by the fire, pondering as his baby girl slept in his arms, her fairy dress a stark contrast to the gumboots still on her feet.

He was still unsure of this family was going to fit.


	22. true names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vs55cka9b/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto wanted early bed and was surprised when Martha entered with the little Belle in her arms, handing her over for a cuddle and his face lit up at the prospect of a baby in his bed.

She kissed him and left, finding Andy outside the door with a look of question. She smiled and nodded, watching his face smooth over as he saw Ianto was OK.

They were not the only villagers who had considered Ianto and as they all took turned to say goodnight with kisses and soft words he started to feel weepy, finally relinquishing the baby as he turned to cuddle in Jack's arms.

Jack soothed and kissed him as he settled to sleep then looked to the doorway to find Billy watching silently before wraithing away in a fair imitation of his Taddy.

He went up on watch, his combat gear worn proudly as he walked down the street. Then he found a little ginger kitten and sighed as he reached out to knock.

Morris opened the door and froze as he took in the sidearm and serious young man who barely resembled the boy they had met earlier.

"Your cat" he said flatly, thrusting the kitten at him.

"Billy?" Marley rushed to the door and stopped with surprise.

"Sorry, I'm on duty" he said softly, "I have to go relieve my Uncle Sean."

"Wow!" she said as she took in his adult demeanour.

"Taddy is not my real father. He died, my whole family died. Taddy and Daddy didn't have a child so I asked if I could be their child" he said stiltedly, "Taddy and Daddy are wonderful parents who love me and when Hope was born we were even more of a family. I hope you can get over your … whatever it is you have against Taddy because you really hurt his feelings and he is kind of special, ya know?"

"We are sorry for today's mistake" Morris told the boy, "I hope we can have another chance."

"I hope so as well, because tomorrow is day three. You're running out of time to make friends here" Billy said as he walked back down the path.

"Shit" Morris said as he walked through and handed the kitten to the child, then turned to Pip, "you have stirred up a hornet's nest."

Another knock and they looked at each other worriedly, then Pip went to answer the door as she decided it was time she took her medicine

Francine was holding a tray with food, "You missed Tea, I was unsure if you all had enough so here is some Tea for your family."

"I am sorry for today's misunderstanding" Pip said softly as she accepted the food.

"I am too. You have no idea what we owe that man, those men not only forged this village, they constantly protect and nurture. You said some hurtful things, more than you can imagine and knowing that lovely boy he has already decided to let it pass."

"I will apologize" she said and Francine nodded then stopped turning away.

"You know … Jack is a military man. He is more than he seems as well. I love that man to the moon and back, please try to judge them without animosity. Just watch them and see how they interact with everyone. You will see that we don't have a hidden agenda. We just want to survive and keep our babies safe."

Pip nodded and watched the woman walk out to the main street where a dog wandered past, stopping for a pat before continuing as if it were a member of the village.

The food smelt much better than the sandwiches she had made and everyone enjoyed the wonderful stew.

"They have cows, horses, goats, not to mention the other animals" Marley gushed, "This is a real village."

"So I see" Pip said quietly.

Morris said nothing as he ate, reaching out to help the little boy and smoothing his hair from his face as he considered their options.

"I have to apologize" Pip said sullenly and he nodded.

Next morning she decided to do just that, walking out to a light mist and she gaped as Ianto pounded past, his long limbs flying as a pack of dogs ran with him, all seemed to be laughing along with those egging them on.

Then Ianto slammed into … something … turned and ran back as several dogs gave up but one large dog was keeping up and everyone roared and clapped as the dog walked jauntily with Ianto.

"Hero!" Billy roared, "Hero is the winner!"

Ianto was laughing and then seemed to hear her approach from down the street and turned to look at her, his smile fading.

"Good morning" she called out, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"If you're quick" Ianto panted, "My husband is expecting me to help wrestle our daughter into a proper dress today."

"Husband?"

"The Captain. He's my husband" Ianto huffed, stretching.

"Oi!" Owen called out, "You bloody nutta, did you slam into the dome?"

Ianto grinned and then poked his tongue at the doctor, "I can do whatever I want. I'm a grown-up!"

"Yeah? If you have to state it, is it really true?" Owen laughed and Ianto laughed as well.

"Where are you off to so early?" Ianto asked.

"Gill pulled a tendon yesterday and has only just admitted to it, so I'm gonna go assess if I need to do some of the doctoring stuff I do sometimes" Owen huffed.

"Ooooo, doctoring. Wow!"

"Smartarse!" Owen said happily as he walked off, his doctor's bag swinging.

"Before the shit hit the fan Owen was our team medic" Ianto explained, "He's a fully qualified doctor."

"Team?" she asked with confusion.

"Torchwood" Jack barked as he walked over, "We were Torchwood."

Pip felt something twist in her gut as she looked at Jack, "Captain Harkness, oh my god."

"And you are?" Jack asked politely.

"Phillipa. Phillipa Dalzell" she smiled as she offered her hand and Jack tried to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Dalzell" he repeated, turning to look at Ianto's pale face.

"Shit."

"Yeah." Ianto huffed as he confirmed his birth name.


	23. family blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/pl7tewbg1/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/app.php)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Pip does look a bit like Gwen, this is also unnerving for Ianto

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................. 

Unaware of the bombshell she had just cropped, she sat and accepted the cup of tea as others quietly joined them in the big house.

"Your father was Professor Henry Dalzell?" Ianto asked calmly, "The one behind the Chimera experiments?"

Jack had never heard the name before and listened as he watched Ianto hold himself. Subconsciously, he had folded his arms around himself, covering his baby.

"Yes" she sighed, "He started them and my mother ... she continued his work. I was only a little girl when he left."

Ianto looked at his grandparents who were listening intently.

"He left your mother for another woman" Ianto said and she snorted.

"Yeah, she already had a child to someone else and he had one with her, another happy little family like I never even existed." She sneered and Ianto's eye twitch was the only indicator that he didn't agree with the 'happy family' comment.

Jack could see Ianto's ire rising and decided to step in, needing to know before Ianto lost his shit.

In his hormonal state he could say or do anything and Jack felt a strong need to protect him, seeing him looking so delicate and small.

Not like himself at all.

"Then … how did she know about what was happening with Chimera still?" Jack asked.

Ianto answered, "She was his lab assistant. The woman with the glasses."

Now it was her turn to stare as Ianto looked at her with a soft frown.

"His work continued, even after he disappeared" she finally started to speak again, "then Mama took over once the red caps turned up."

"Red caps" Ianto repeated, turning to Jack as they both came to the same conclusion.

Unit.

"So it wasn't the same lab though" Ianto asked.

"No, Unit set us up in an underground bunker" she sighed, "then it all went to hell."

"And you went on the run, met up with Morris and Marley?" Ianto asked, "But the wee boy? Where did you get him?"

"He's mine" she said then blanched, "Mine and Morris. I didn't meet him in a Red Cross camp. Our baby came later."

"Of course not, he's nowhere near old enough for your story" Jack snorted.

"No." she smiled, "I realized that after I had said it."

"So this bunker, is it still there?" Owen asked. "Staff locked in with the patients?"

"I assume so. We locked everything down" she agreed, "Mama was clear on the lock down procedure and we just managed to get out before the locks engaged."

"We? Did your mother get out as well? Or did she choose to stay?" Jack asked and watched her own eye tick happen.

"You could take me there?" Ianto asked and Jack looked at Owen.

"Mate," Owen said softly, "Do you want to poke that with a sharp stick?"

"I need to know for myself" Ianto said, his sorrow sparking the room, "I need to know what he did."

"We know he is not the only one responsible for what happened to you" Jack said softly, "There were other influences, right? You are unique to the external forces as well as internal."

"Every test failed" Ianto said to Pip and she nodded, confirming what he had thought, "Every test subject either ceased or turned."

"Yes, we tried everything to replicate patient zero before …" Pip stopped talking as she stared at Ianto. "Wait, how do you know so much?"

"There was no patient zero" he said flatly, "You released it into general populous when a subject escaped the lab. Patient zero was you, your lab, your creations and your fault."

"No" she stuttered, "No. We were so close to a cure, to finding the families knew the blood was pure, the immortality gene was so close we …"

Jack struck her across the face, then turned and breathed deeply.

"This is how you knew Jack's full name" Tosh snarled, "You bitch. Jack's blood? You were experimenting with his blood? Jesus!"

"So the anti-serum was …" Ianto started to laugh as he pointed at Jack, unable to contain his sarcastic humor.

"What?" Owen demanded.

"I am created of the bad wolf" Jack sighed, "Ianto is of the good wolf. A paradox. We couldn't work out the connection, clearly it's my blood. A long time ago I was betrayed by a lover and these … families took me, torturing me and draining me of blood over and over again. They were obsessed with my little party trick."

"That's why we are compatible" Ianto sighed, "Cariad. We truly were made for each other."

"All those times you father injected you with serums and anti-serums and inoculations and …gods. It made you compatible with me" Jack grinned, "Oh baby. There's a little bit of me inside you … oooo … even across a room I can be inside you, kinky."

"What are you talking about?" Pip demanded, "What does my father's research have to do with your father?"

"Same arsehole" Ifan growled as he kept his shotgun levelled at her, "Meet Ianto Dalzell-Jones. We adopted him after the terrible lab accident and dropped the Dalzell. This is your baby brother, little lady."

"Half" Ianto snapped, "Only half."

"My little brother was called Ifan" she said as she stared at him.

"Come on, keep up love" Owen huffed.

"Old man with a gun is Ifan. Ianto is the child version like Bill for William. Ianto is right there, my son is named after him as well, wee Ifan." Owen snorted, "Jesus, she's not got your brains Wolfie, that's for sure."

"I remember you" Ianto frowned, "You had a little lab coat and wore glasses. Walked around chewing a pencil like you owned the show. You used to pinch me."

"Oh my god" Pip whispered.

"But how the fuck did she find you, this is weird, what are the odds?" Tosh was now stepping back as it all started to fall into place.

"Because she's been looking for me." Ianto smiled, "Well, well, well. You have stepped in something unpleasant."

Pip started to hyperventilate as Ianto's eyes changed, followed by his teeth.


	24. coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/cg0zttl13/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Everyone calmly stepped back as Ianto started to transform, his anger making him shake as his muzzle elongated and his jaws snapped in her face.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed as he watched the woman back away until she hit a wall.

Ianto panted as he reverted back to normalcy and turned away, walking from the room.

"Well, I would say welcome to the family but I'm not sure if you're staying" Sean said as he slid out to follow his brother.

Ianto had picked up speed as he retreated until he was running and Tosh dropped the dome to let him go.

Sean stopped at the perimeter and sighed, knowing he would be safe out there in the woods as the trees were already swaying.

It reminded him of Lord of the Rings, the talking Ants.

He walked back to the Big House where Pip was now sitting at the table staring into space.

"That … that thing .. it …" Morris was babbling as he shakily opened and closed a jar of jam, placing it down and then picking it up again.

"Ianto was altered by the experimentation as well as a few things that happened since" Jack said as he sat heavily in his chair, "He is the only survivor because he is … well. Ianto."

"He was bitten?" she asked.

"Yes, he was bitten and survived." Jack answered, leaning forward, "He's been bitten several times since and still keeps going. As I said, there are other forces at play and he cannot be replicated."

"Your mother was locked in" Owen said as he made swirls in his coffee with the spoon.

"Yes. We tried to contact her but communications went down after the first power cuts" she said as she blinked back tears and refocused.

"You do know there is no cure, right?" Owen asked, "It mutated within the first few bites."

"No, it … no" she frowned.

"You were not the only facility working on it, we have raided another one not too far away, still experimenting until recently and I can tell you now, there is no cure. If you want to see their failures, we can take you there to look but it's not pretty down there. What we didn't burn, we released into the outer compound to rot." Ianto snarled from the doorway, entering to sit next to Jack.

"OK?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded as Jack pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry I bolted like that but my skin was crawling" Ianto said calmly, "Please know that we have worked hard to make this sanctuary for our children's future and I am not able to risk it for a maybe."

"It is possible that she's gone but mum was a stickler for detail. It is possible that they survived, that there are still people alive in that facility" Pip said sadly, "I was picked up by a Unit sweep and refused re-entry to the city. Please, they might still be in there."

Jack knew even before he turned to face Ianto what the answer would be and he groaned as he felt Owen's excitement level rise as well.

"It's been five years, it can wait a bit longer" Jack said angrily, "They would not have survived for five bloody years."

"We have supplies to last for ten" she said with triumph as Jack let his head fall onto the table.

Ianto knew what the problem was, the same thing that was flipping at the moment and he glanced at his husband.

"We have to prepare for winter, autumn harvests are underway and we cannot afford another jaunt anywhere soon" Ianto said firmly, "If they've survived this long, they can last until spring."

"But … you will help me?" she asked.

"We will discuss it at the next meeting" Jack assured her, knowing there would be a lot of discussion ahead.

"School will resume tomorrow" Ifan said firmly, "We are about to let you see us, the real us so please remember that we are trusting you."

"Thank you" she said as she realized they were telling her that they were able to stay, at least until the end of the week and the final vote.

As she sat taking it in Ianto rose and left the house, this time seeking his children.

Billy had decided to get out the horses and the children were taking turns having rides, laughing and calling out with glee as Marley blushed on the one Billy was leading around the courtyard.

Holden was watching silently, frowning as he tried to decided if he liked horses or not.

"Hi" Ianto knelt and smiled, getting a small smile back.

"Big, aren't they" he said softly, "Maybe you would like to meet the little one? For smaller legs?"

Ianto led him to the stable where Brandy was standing staring into space and the little horse nickered softly in greeting.

"Hey fatso, wanna take a young man for an adventure?" Ianto asked and the little boy's face lit up.

Soon Ianto was leading him around as he clutched the saddle with glee.

Sean watched from the sidelines with Jack as Billy smiled up at the girl.

"I see wedding bells" Sean said softly and Jack grunted.

"Thank Christ they're not blood" he finally said and Sean snorted.

Marley slid from the horse and into Billy's arms, both teens blushing furiously as they quickly sprung apart.

Jack watched Ianto as he looked over at the young couple and frowned.

Then looked over as Paige ran after Travis.

Birth control was definitely on the agenda for the next meeting.


	25. FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6aux6quup/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was drifting, wondering what had woken him as the afternoon sun streamed through the window.

He sat up and yawned, then rose and walked to the front door, opening it and stepping outside as a couple of dogs lopped past, chased by a goat of all things.

He frowned and scented the air.

What was that?

FIRE.

Ianto was running as he followed the scent and he saw the house as he turned a corner, his roar alerting the rest of the village as it resonated off the dome.

Tosh was checking air levels to the Stronghold and was shaken by the bellow as she immediately adjusted her gaze.

She slapped her hand down on the klaxon and the fire alarm as well.

Everybody ran as Rhys fired up the little truck with the water tank attached. They were soon hand pumping water as the house slowly imploded.

Ianto was in the midst of it when he started to feel light headed and knew he needed fresh air.

He strode to the edge of the dome and lowered it, stepping out and taking some deep breaths as the village aired.

After a few minutes he stepped back in and the dome rose again.

Pip watched him walk a few paces and shakily rub his face, then let his shoulders droop as he stretched his neck.

"Is he OK?" she asked Andy who turned to watch, then curse softly as he touched his coms.

"Jack, your husband is flagging"

Pip saw the Bluetooth for the first time and realized they were tech capable.

She then watched Jack jog over to check Ianto who was shaking his head to say he was OK. When Ianto's knees gave out several people ran to help as Jack gently eased him to the ground.

By the time she got there Owen was already telling Jack to get him out of the sun.

"Take him back to yours and I'll go get my scanner, check the sprog" Owen said as he shooed Jack away, "I think he got up so fast and then raced around forgetting his blood pressure."

"He's going to be so angry with himself" Jack sighed as he lifted Ianto and then stood staring at Pip who was watching intently.

"Well, he has to slow down. He did this with Hope as well, he's not a bloody machine. He has to start thinking more about … what. Why are you doing that?" Owen demanded as he glared at Sean.

"He's trying to stop you talking about the baby" Ianto slurred in Jack's arms, "But she's already twigged ya fucking Muppet."

"Ah, shit" Owen face palmed as Jack carried Ianto to their house, laying him in the bed and soothing him as he removed his boots.

"Bed's still warm" Ianto muttered as he shifted to get comfortable.

"You need to go over my bloody knee" Jack huffed as he leaned over him for a kiss.

"Bugger, she did have to be there" Ianto groaned, "I guess it was only a matter of time. We both know one of the little children would have blabbed if the biggest one hadn't."

"I know sweetheart" Jack crooned, then looked to the doorway as Owen entered sheepishly.

"I just don't seem able to keep my bloody mouth shut lately" Owen said by way of apology.

"It's OK Owen" Ianto huffed, "I'm not angry."

"Don't worry, Tosh is enough for everyone" Owen said so morosely that Ianto couldn't help but grin.

"You need to start slowing down here Wolfie, your blood pressure is way too high" Owen scolded.

"Just a fright" Ianto assured them, "I woke up with a fright and panicked. I need to just stay calm."

"That was a fucking joke out there" Owen growled, "We need a proper bloody fire engine and some people who can really fight a fire."

We panicked" Ianto groaned, "Thank god it was an abandoned house."

Hope came running in and climbed onto the bed.

"Hello bubba" Ianto smiled as his baby leaned in and kissed him.

"Poor Tadda" she crooned, watching Owen.

"Uncle Owie? Is Taddy sick?" she asked and Owen cleared his throat.

"Taddy is having another baby, he is giving you a little brother or sister to care for and protect remember?" Jack told her carefully, "You are such a clever, good girl that we think you need to be a big sister."

They all waited with baited breath as they sat on a knife's edge.

Her cry of delight as she clapped her hands had them all letting out a sigh of relief.

Dodged a bullet there.


	26. head count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/t06ri559r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They needed a real fire engine, something that would actually save a house, not just let it implode.

This was debated at length as Ianto leaned back and sighed, rubbing his face.

"What about that North Kensington Station near London?" Billy asked as everyone turned to look at him, "I used to love going there as a little boy, I remember my father letting me climb on one of the engines."

"Billy, that's too close to London" Ianto said sternly but Billy didn't want to back down.

"There are three stations in the Kensington borough alone Tad, Come on!" Billy whined, "It would be easy to scope them out, find a small working engine and bring it home. You said yourself that it was getting harder to travel the roads, if we wait another winter London might be cut off all together."

"We can only hope" Ianto huffed, then sighed as Pip spoke up.

"If we can go that far, we can go into the GBDCC as well, right?" she asked, leaning over the table, "The Great Britain Disease Control Centre is just another half hour drive from …"

Ianto slammed his hand down on the table as he rose, his bark filling the room and making everyone jump, including Jack.

"NO!" he roared, swinging to storm off as Billy huffed and slumped in his chair.

"But … it's so close" Pip said softly as she sank into her chair as well, "So close."

"Tad's just being irrational" Billy grumbled.

"He's just being your Tad!" Jack replied as he ran after his angry mate.

Pip was left looking at Billy as everyone else filed out.

"My mother is going to die down there. Alone" she said softly as he stared back at her.

"I'm not a child" Billy pointed out.

"I can see that" she agreed, "Marley is quite taken with you. You will be a great leader one day. I hope your Tad lets you."

Billy pursed his lips together as he considered that remark.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the day passed with some discussions amongst the men-folk, the women leaving them to it as they had their own discussions about hormones, stubborn arses and heads needing to be knocked together.

The evening meal was in silence, apart from the children who were blissfully unaware of a problem brewing.

After the meal Billy, Travis and Liam had Paige and Marley follow them out to the barn where they spoke quietly for a while, then Travis came back to the table.

"Uncle Jack?"

Jack looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we take the girls with us to see Myf tomorrow?" Travis asked calmly, making sure not to look at his Uncle Ianto, "I thought we could take a picnic lunch and the girls wanted to take some flower bulbs from the garden of Myf's homestead before winter."

"Maybe … not all day mind, but I don't see why you can't go for a while, be back for afternoon muster" Jack shrugged, also ignoring Ianto's soft huff of interruption.

After Travis left Jack turned to Ianto and gently placed a hand over the one fisted on the table.

"Babe, I know you want to keep them safe but it' just to Myf's place and they are champing at the bit to show off for those girls" Jack crooned, "Nothing happened from the other compound. Maybe this will be enough to get the Recon bug out of their heads because we know they will scavenge the place."

"I just … I have a feeling" Ianto said sullenly pulling his hand back, "I wish you had discussed it before giving permission."

"They're my family too" Jack said calmly, trying not to rise to the bait, "Ianto. You're being unreasonable. We can't suddenly stop them from going on their little jaunts; we already agreed that were allowed. Besides, you were not the one asked. This was not your decision, it was mine and I said yes."

Ianto sighed and nodded as he knew Jack was right. He was being a bit smothering lately and it was annoying the kids. "I'll try to stop fluffing but ... this feeling …"

"I know babe" Jack smiled as he rose and followed everyone out into the day.

Ianto continued to chew on it and that night he didn't sleep well.

Next morning he was told that he had missed the children. Already gone with their picnic hamper jam packed with goodies and an excited gleam in their eyes.

He still worried about five of them off on their own, but knew Travis and Billy were trustworthy.

Right?

It was just after lunch and he had wandered into the transport barn to look at the latest idea for a fire engine, watching as Rhys and Mickey yelled at each other over an old water tank.

Then he looked over the ATVs, frowned and did a double take.

"Mickey?" Ianto asked calmly, "Which vehicle did the kids take?"

"They took the Prowler" he said, motioning at the recon side of the shed and Ianto felt himself cool as if a chill was in the warm afternoon air.

"The Prowler?" he asked with apprehension.

"That large ATV with shielding, you know" Mickey was grinning as he turned to face Ianto, "The miniature version of Rolling Thunder."

Mickey's smile faded as Ianto stared at him.

"The kids have been working on it for weeks, they wanted to give it a trial run with the girls safe inside, what are you looking at me like that for?"

Ianto was running as he touched the Bluetooth, "Tosh? You there."

"She's having an afternoon class on preserving peaches or some shit" Owen replied down the coms, "What's up Mister Wolf?"

"I want a head count, bring the muster forward" Ianto demanded and Owen grunted.

"I don't know how" he admitted, "Tosh never showed me."

"Use the dome schematics" Ianto puffed, "Look at the icons down the edge of the screen for a red eye, infrared."

"Yep" clicking was heard then, "Ha! Got it, I know this but ah … compiling."

Ianto slammed into the main house where Jack was braiding Hope's hair and they jumped as he bore down on them.

"Shit" Owen huffed in Ianto's ear.

"Is the count down?" Ianto demanded "How much? Should be five heat signatures down to account for the kids off in the ATV.'

The silence was unnerving and Ianto knew even before Owen admitted what he was holding back.

"Seven down, there's two extra missing"

Ianto didn't have to ask.

He knew.

Pip and Morris.

And he knew they were all heading for more than just the homestead.


	27. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nbwbwvshb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was already running for the Transport Barn as Jack listened to Owen's cursing in his ear and by the time Jack got to the barn Rolling Thunder was already moving out into the street.

Mickey and Sean were running for the doors and to Jack's horror Martha swung in behind them.

"What are you doing?" Mickey spluttered as Andy grinned and handed her a weapon.

"My kids too, I've expressed enough milk for a fucking week and this won't take more than a day or two" she huffed, "Get over yourself!"

Andy was looking at her adoringly as Ianto started doing coms checks with Tosh, swinging in his seat as Owen looked in through the open door.

"I would come but I know you don't want me hobbling along on this one, not if it's London" Owen said honestly, "Sarah is more than capable if any field triage is needed anyway."

Sarah clambered aboard, fumbling with her flat jacket and Martha grinned with triumph.

"Good to have another girl aboard" she said as Sarah relented and let her adjust her straps.

"Right, we have a bit over half a day to make up and that bloody puddle jumper goes like stink so we have to boogie" Ianto shouted as he hit the gas pedal and they swung out of the lowered dome and started down the road.

"I'm gonna kill him" Sarah muttered of her son, Travis. "I'm going to hug him, tell him I'm relieved that he's OK, fight to the death if I have to and then … then I'm gonna kill him!"

"We are all pissed right now" Ianto muttered as he looked over at his mate, already bummed that their daughter didn't get a proper goodbye.

"We can call tonight Cariad" he said softly, "Her first time talking on the CB Radio. We will make it an adventure."

Jack nodded silently, his lips pursed together and Ianto knew he was berating himself.

"These kids are smart. They know what they are doing, we taught them well" Ianto said to the interior, "Let's just hope they remember the rest and recheck rule. We can catch them that way."

"So, they're heading for the fire station" Mickey said as he settled in the bedding next to Andy.

"They have to stop before then, a stop and check is required. We taught them to chose somewhere as a fallback." Jack finally shook himself from his self flagellation and addressed them, "We need to look for a building or facility on the outskirts that would hide them and the bloody ATV."

"How do we do that?" Andy asked as he leaned forward.

"Heat signature" Ianto said as he pointed at the night vision goggles hanging on the back of the jump seat, "We will reach the outskirts just after dark and we look for any buildings showing heat."

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to light a fire" Mickey huffed, "Right?"

Rhys had been silent the entire time, sitting in the back and only Ianto had noticed him, as he noticed everything so he was the only one who didn't react when Rhys spoke from the bed, "Yes they are."

"Fuck, when did you get in?" Andy spluttered and Rhys grinned.

"He was in here from the beginning ya Twypsn, stop fluffing" Ianto muttered and Jack shot him a look, seeing his lips tightly closed as he chewed the inside of his mouth.

"This is not your fault" Jack said softly, "They are young men who made a choice. With or without our blessing."

Ianto nodded but didn't speak and Jack sighed as he looked back at the small crew.

It was dusk as they rolled along silently, Ianto having given up the driving to Rhys and he was now lopping alongside the Transporter in Wolfling form.

Ianto was scenting the air and he slowed as they got to an industrial estate.

He came to a halt as he looked at the open gate to a compound that had signage for a courier and haulage firm and scented the air again, then swung to stare at the Transporter.

Jack exited with goggles and stood with his hands on his hips in hero pose that made Ianto feel a twinge of affection.

"Yep. Heat, lots of heat. A fire in the building on the left, that large one" Jack pointed and they moved forward, Mickey closing the gate as he scanned for any Zs.

They were met by a terrified Travis who lowered his weapon immediately as the large wolf growled softly.

"Sorry Uncle" he said softly as he opened the large roller door and the Transporter was allowed access.

Pip was sitting by the fire reading something as the children sat on the other side and they all sprang to their feet as the Transporter crawled over to finally stop and the door opened as Jack stepped out and silently glared at them.

"I don't know if there are words for my disappointment right now" Jack said sadly, "A fire. Why not take turns dancing naked out there, you know they key off smell."

"But we're safe in here" Liam said, then sighed as his father stepped out, followed by Sarah.

"So why is Ianto currently killing the ones in the back of this warehouse?" Mickey called from in the Transporter and Jack swung to bark orders as they started searching.

Then came a yelp and a bark.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, keeping his Webley raised.

"Clear" a raspy voice finally growled as Ianto came into the light of the fire.

The huge beast was covered in blood and was limping as he stalked over to his son and leaned over him.

"I am beyond angry right now." He snarled with his lips peeling back from his bloody fangs.

"Taddy, I'm sorry" Billy whispered as he looked at the injured shoulder with horror.

Pip hadn't moved an inch, her face a mask of fear as Morris leaned across her with his weapon raised.

"Morris, either you put that weapon down that you are pointing at my husband or I put you down" Jack roared and Pip rose to her feet as she hyperventilated.

"Best do as Jack says" Ianto warned as he swung to address him. "You need your hands free."

Morris might have asked why but he didn't have time as Pip fainted dead away and he struggled to catch her.

Ianto headed for the darkness in the back of the warehouse to transform in peace.

Billy hung his head as he watched the blood trail follow those huge paws.


	28. undermined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/opt0pay27/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto limped back into the firelight with Jack's coat around him and he headed into the transporter where Sarah was waiting with a triage kit already laid out.

Pip was lying in the bedding and Ianto frowned as he bit back a snarl that she was in his bed as he sat and let the coat fall away to reveal the bite, now minimalized.

Pip sat up and rubbed at her face, then focused on her brother who sat glaring back as his shoulder was glued together and covered.

"Don't know why I bother the way you heal but we need to keep it clean." She scolded as Jack knelt and slid boxers, trousers and then socks on so that when Ianto stood they could be pulled up quickly.

"What are they doing now?" he asked, ignoring Pip.

"Showing Mickey and Andy what they've found so far while trying to avoid Martha" Rhys said as he leaned against the doorway.

"What have they found" Ianto sighed.

"Courier trucks, long haulage parcels from the post office as well as private couriers" Rhys grinned, "Bloody good stuff actually. Bit like Christmas, you chose a parcel and dig in. Everything from bloody useless money to jewellery to ... well. Look. Perfume I snagged for ….well."

"Alice will love it" Ianto smiled as Jack reached out to shove Rhys' shoulder.

"Look for food too" Jack reminded him and he nodded, then walked off.

"I'm too angry to speak to them right now" Ianto huffed as Pip rose to slide out of the vehicle and give Ianto the bedding.

"Let's just all calm down and rest" Jack asked softly.

Ianto settled and huffed softly until Jack joined him and when Billy sheepishly entered Jack tried to silently wave him back out but Ianto had seen him coming.

"You think you can just shrug this one off?" Ianto demanded, "This was so unacceptable of you!"

"I know" he said sadly, "Sorry Taddy. I just … I wanted to help Marley. If Nainny was…"

"This isn't her grandmother, she's never bloody met her!" Ianto snapped, "This is so unacceptable."

"So you keep saying!" his eyes narrowed as he regarded his parents, "So! Pip may be her mama because she saved her and has raised her, just like you did me but … what. Any other family is tough shit? If my Da was in there, or my mama it would be tough shit?"

Jack heard Pip's influence in the rant and frowned as he saw how much they had talked about this.

"Pip is as much Marley's Mum as I am your Dad. Does she talk to her like this too?" Jack asked angrily and Ianto rose from the bed.

"At least they are trying to save her, I lost everything. I don't have any family left" Billy pointed out, "I just want to save hers."

"Babe, come on, you need to rest" Jack sighed as he saw Ianto move.

"No. No, I see how it is now. He has decided that he would rather listen to Pip than us. It's quite alright, as he points out so eloquently, it's not like we're his real family" Ianto said with such pain in his voice that Billy gaped as his Tad brushed past him and fled into the warehouse.

"Your … Ianto was not trying to belittle the relationship between Pip and Marley, he was trying to remind you that you were raised in this one, not hers" Jack shook his head, "He's hormonal, was beside himself to get here to you and you repay him by telling him that he's not needed."

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just pointing out that Marley is entitled to her family too!" Billy said petulantly.

"Ianto lost everything except for Micha who would rather live with her grandparents. He has never seen you as anything less that his. You can't just … divorce yourself from this family and not have it cause him pain." Jack growled, "Do you intend explaining to my child that she is not your sister anymore? Or will you dump that on him as well!"

"I didn't mean that!" Billy was starting to whine as he realized he had gone too far in anger.

"Get out of my way. Your … my husband is with child, injured and upset. You go to your girlfriend and your new mother, let me go pick up the mess you created," Jack shoved him angrily, leaving the transporter and seeing everyone standing there silently listening.

"I hope you are happy, whatever you were attempting to do by undermining our place as his parents. Well done lady, not only have you alienated your brother more, you've turned his son against him as well." Jack said angrily, "I would clap but seriously I don't want to waste any more energy on this."

Billy stepped out and reached for Jack, "Dad … please, I didn't …"

"I am taking Ianto home and you can all go do whatever you like." Jack huffed, "Go crazy."

"We can't leave them" Ianto's voice echoed form the dark, "I cannot go home to Hope without him. It's just us he's decided he doesn't need any more. It will break her heart if she thinks we left him even if it is the other way around."

"And Jack?" he walked out into the light and looked at his husband with a raised head, "Don't ever call her my sister again. She is part of the project that caused me so much pain."

"But we saved you!" She fired back, "If our father hadn't done those experiments on you, you would have died when you were bitten!"

"MY mother would still be alive, I would have grown up with my mother, you still had yours!" he stopped talking and sighed, rubbing at his face then he slumped. "The world would not have ended like that."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked with open confusion, as did some others, "Taddy? What do you mean?"

"I'm done. Plain and simple, I'm done. You wanted to … what. Punish me? Teach me something?" Ianto addressed Pip, "Well, all I have learnt is that the man who tried to kill me, killed my mother and started the terrible events that led to the end of the world left a chip off the old block!"

"Tad" Billy said softly, reaching for him and Ianto stepped away.

"I'll sleep somewhere else tonight, let this little family have their space" Ianto snarled, "I am so beyond disappointed right now."

Billy tried again, "Taddy."

"You want to be a grown man, marry this girl and take on her family" Ianto said calmly, "Perhaps we can drop the pretence that I am your Tad. After all, you don't need me now."

Ianto stormed off, hormonal and knowing he was sounding like a crazy fishwife but he couldn't help the tight chest and tears.

Billy stood shocked at the display and wondered how it had come to this.

He looked over at Pip who was silently writing something, unmoved by the display and knew he had been foolish.

He had done one of the things he had vowed never to do.

He had hurt his Taddy.


	29. visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ewuneu6en/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto heard it first.

The clicking noise.

He sat up in the nest of bubble wrap and canted his head as a few pops covered the original sound that had woken him.

He stood and took a few steps towards the wall of the warehouse and crouched low, listening.

There it was.

Clicking.

Like bones rattling.

Ianto felt his hackles rise as a chill shot down his spine and he was backing away from the sound with open fear as Jack rolled to look at him.

"Babe?" Jack said softly, "Come back to…"

"Shhh" Ianto hissed, crouching again as he searched the ground wildly.

Jack was awake now, his husband's fear coming off him in waves.

"Yan?"

"I know that noise, oh god I know that noise" Ianto whispered, "Go wake that woman!"

Jack was moving fast, slapping at the bedding to wake Pip and Morris as Ianto stalked the perimeter muttering, then he came into the fire light, "Put out the fire, the heat is making it worse"

"What's happening!" Mickey demanded as he looked around nervously.

"There is something out there in the dark, something worse than the Zs and …" Ianto swallowed and they all saw his hand shake as he lifted it to wipe his mouth, "Who pissed against the wall down the back?"

"Me" Morris said with a frown, "I know we were to use the area by the FEDEX truck but someone else was and I was busting."

"Your piss, it smells. Any small nail hole, crack, imperfection in the iron lets it seep out and into the elements where is started to set off a signal for anything seeking" Ianto said calmly, "Zs don't just key off sound and heat, they key off smell."

"Really?" Morris asked with genuine surprise.

"After a long time on the road your scent is muted with the stench of the dead, the dust of the road" Ianto explained, "But fresh from the village smelling of soap and flesh, you are a beacon. Your piss is different due the meat and cooked meals than just water and scraps."

"Jesus" Morris looked to Pip who was also gaping.

Ianto frowned at her, "There is something out there in the dark. A sound I remember for the labs. Something worse than Zs, worse than what I found in the …."

Ianto spun to look in the direction of the dead Zs and he started moving as he called out, "Rhys. I need light back here on these corpses."

Rhys and Andy ran with large halogen lights and found Ianto crouching over some dead Zs, going through their pockets.

"What are you looking for bud?" Andy asked as he crouched and angled his light more.

Ianto flicked open a worn wallet and started pulling out cards, then swore as he rose and turned to Pip who had followed the others to the spot.

"Remember him?" he asked as he thrust the card at her and she took it was shaking hands.

"Walton" she whispered, "He … he's one of Mother's men, maybe … maybe this man robbed him that morning or …"

She stepped closer to look at the rotting corpse and blanched as she recognized the man.

Ianto was going through more pockets and flicking wallets and cards out as Jack crouched and looked at them, then passed more IDs to her.

"These are workers form the lab, and some others. Looks like three of them were from the Disease Centre. Why did they hide in here, why make it this far only to fail" Jack muttered.

"They were herded" Ianto snarled, "Those … things out there probably followed them this far, they thought they would wait them out and then one had a Z bite? They would have turned before daybreak."

Pip was repeating 'no' over and over again as she scanned the other bodies, "The others are unknown to me."

"Family. Friends?" Ianto sighed, tired and full of sorrow as he saw what had happened, "Probably within the first few years of the fall, that's why most of the place isn't ransacked. The older Zs are children. Must have turned first. What a clusterfuck!"

"Ianto … the things out there, that clicking, I can hear it now" Martha said softly as she started to back away from the wall.

"They were in the lab, I remember them. I hated them as much as the bad man. Like … well. Scarabs crossed with crabs, the size of … lemons?"

He looked at Pip who nodded morosely, "Da used to feed live things to them like rabbits and stuff from his failed experiments."

"The only thing I hated" Pip agreed, "Those claws, pincers that tore and … oh God, they were in a secure room on the fourth floor down, if they got out …"

"The facility fell then" Ianto said with a shake of his head, "It fell, they ran and those things followed. God knows how long they fought them off, tried to survive."

"Taddy?" Billy's voice was childlike as he showed his fear, moving to cuddle into his Tad's side as he clung to his arm, "Can they get in?"

"No, or they would have by now to eat them" Ianto pointed and frowned, "They don't like bright light so … it must have been winter and the light was still dull enough for those in here to be trapped."

"So, we wait it out until the morning and a nice fine day means we can move out" Martha said as she sank onto a box.

Ianto was still canting his head, listening.

"I just want to check the doors again" Ianto said as he moved away, shoving Billy at Jack.

Jack held his son and felt him shivering as the sound of clicking started to echo. He wished again for the helicopters they had been forced to leave behind as they didn't want anyone in the city to know how advanced their defences were.

He tried to remember the weather forecast Tosh had given them before they left.

Was it sunny tomorrow?


	30. poisonous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/3mc98fddb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack found Ianto pacing along the edge of the large doors, frantically checking for any gaps.

"You are really afraid of these things" Jack said softly.

"They are dangerous, fucking deadly and so … god" Ianto turned to face Jack, "We are in danger."

Jack walked back to the small group who were all standing huddled together, reminding him of sheep before a thunder storm.

"Everyone in the Transporter" he demanded, "We wait out the last of the dark in there with the steps up, those things get in, they can't get into the vehicle, right?"

"Yes" Pip said shakily, "Right. Yes!"

"Oh god, are they getting in?" Marley whimpered as Billy helped her get up.

"I think some of these trucks might still go, we have a spare battery in the back of the Transporter, I'd like to try one before we leave" Rhys said bravely, "So many good things, shame to leave them now."

"At first light, once Ianto gives the all clear" Jack said calmly as he pointed at the huge vehicle again.

They piled in and Pip sat on the edge of the bedding as Billy climbed in, followed by the other young ones, all huddling together morosely.

"Is Tad coming in?" Billy asked Jack who shook his head.

"He's paranoid now, he won't be happy until we are out of there and you're safe" Jack answered, "The thought of this is driving him insane. He's probably thrown up already, his pacing won't stop until we move."

"This is all my fault" Billy sighed softly, "I was so stupid."

Jack looked silently at Pip and she coloured as she looked away, as aware as him who was to blame for this mess.

Nobody slept, listening as Ianto's footsteps moved around outside the vehicle, then moved away.

It was early hours of the morning when Jack heard his mate approach and hesitate outside the vehicle as he quietly opened the driver's door to slide out.

"They've gone quiet" Ianto murmured, "It's giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"Was the sound localized before growing silent?" Jack asked as he followed Ianto to the back of the warehouse and they stoop staring at the back door.

Jack knelt and placed his ear against it and paled.

"They're chewing the wooden door" he finally said as he knelt back on his heels and watched Ianto start to fly into a panic.

"Hey, we wait, yeah?" Jack said softly, "We create a barrier, we wait in the vehicles and at first light we get the fuck out of dodge."

"I don't like this, I don't like being trapped like this" Ianto was growling, a low rattle as he paced and Jack knew he would have to wake the others who were still drifting.

Rhys had moved to the trucks, searching for one that might fire with the spare battery as the others gathered together what they wanted to keep as he motioned to a large courier truck next to the FEDEX one, swinging the doors open and climbing up to push the parcels still on-board to the back, making room for more goodies.

Ianto was back at the back door listening and the pitch of the scratching changed, warning that they had breached the inner filling of the door and Ianto whined as he backed away, turning to run.

Jack saw him coming, his face openly full of fear and called out to move out.

Ianto slammed into the front doors, swinging them wide open to allow the truck and Transporter out then yelped as the beetles swarmed at his feet.

"TAD!" Billy screamed and Jack pulled his son back into the transporter as they rolled forward, crunching bugs.

Ianto fell into the open door of the transporter and Martha sprayed the fire extinguisher at Ianto's bleeding feet and Jack cried out as he slapped at them.

Ianto lay groaning as Jack and Andy dragged him back into the bedding, a blood trail full of dying bugs was quickly swept out the open door as Martha snarled and whimpered, stomping on any still moving.

Billy sat with his Taddy in his arms as the shoes and socks were cut away, the pants legs ripped up to show the damage done.

Ianto screamed as the peroxide was applied, panting and writhing against the burn as he begged Jack to stop and Jack wept as he continued to pour the liquid and torture his love.

Finally Ianto lay moaning softly as Sarah wrapped the feet in bandages, Jack rising to look at Pip in silent accusation.

"My mother is dead, isn't she" she whispered, "This was a fool's errand."

"And didn't we all dance well" Jack snarled, then sighed as he look out the back window at the truck following.

"We need to find a well lit place to stop once we have some more miles between us and them" Jack told Mickey who had throttled back as his fear had waned, "We didn't have time to check the fuel gage in that truck or anything."

"Yeah" Mickey nodded as he started to scan for somewhere they might have clearance.

Billy was stroking Ianto's hair as his Taddy's head lolled, Ianto finally giving in to the pain and blacking out.

Jack reached out as he crouched, placing a hand on Ianto's belly and looking at his son, "See what this almost cost? Acting without authorization, see? Your Taddy is hurt, body and soul. And what of the baby? Did you consider his reaction when you were found gone? Did it never occur to you that he would come like a moth to a flame for you?"

"Sorry Daddy" Billy hic-upped as he pulled the blankets around his Taddy more.

"I know baby" Jack sighed as he settled on the edge of the bedding, "Your Taddy knows too."

Marley had slid in beside Billy and looked fearfully at Ianto.

"Pip? Will he be OK?" she asked, "There was nothing in their bite that might hurt him?"

"No" Pip said with a dull voice, "they are not poisonous."

"No" Billy whispered softly so only Marley could hear him as he glared at Pip, "Only you are."

Marley laid a hand on Billy's arm as she decided it was time to chose.

As she looked at Billy and then across at the woman who had saved her she knew.

She knew.

Her future was with Billy, with or without Pip.


	31. consquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/giys2cju7/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

They pulled into an old truck stop and Jack got out to scan the area and sweep for Zs before declaring it safe to move.

The kids all exploded from the Transporter and raced to pee at the side of the building as Mickey and Andy calmly broke into the building and did a secondary sweep before hunting for supplies, their need to bring home something positive pushing them.

Ianto was sitting up in the bedding and accepted a bottle of water as Jack lay with him talking softly, joined by Rhys who confirmed a full tank of gas.

Pip and Morris were arguing.

Ianto could see them out the open door and he canted his head to listen to the voices that drifted on the wind with his advanced hearing.

Morris said what Ianto already knew. The baby was not hers, it was his and he was at the end of his tether as he threw his arms in the air in defeat.

Pip stood staring into space as he moved away to forage and Ianto turned to Jack who was studying him intently, unaware of what was happening out there.

"Morris has decided that his son is no longer safe with her and he wants out" Ianto whispered, "He wants to stay. He wants our life. He is convinced that she doesn't and accuses her of sabotaging their future with us."

"So, she's still flubbing the lines" Jack sighed.

"She also wants to go back to check the facility anyway, still hanging onto hope that her mother is alive somehow" Ianto was frowning now as he watched her come to life, running for the building as she yelled for a torch. "She's going to try."

"What?" Jack leaned out of the Transporter and watched her disappear into the building.

"She is going to demand we go back, when we say no she will bluff that they are going without us." Ianto sighed, "Morris will be forced to choose. When he chooses us, as will Marley she will be forced to go alone. Billy will be conflicted and I think Andy will as well. They will know as well as we do that she will be going to her own death back there. It will call for a vote, she will lose and probably go by foot."

"She'll be dead by nightfall" Jack huffed.

"Yeah." Ianto's' reply so soft it was more of a breath on Jack's cheek. "The kids will be forced to stand and watch her go."

Jack was again reminded of Ianto's injuries and folded back the bedding to find the skin already growing back.

"Itches like fuck" Ianto growled so Jack gently rubbed them as his mate groaned with delight, such a decadent sound that Jack felt his groin respond.

"Stop that or I'll have to shag you in front of the kids" Jack hissed and Ianto huffed with soft laughter as Jack slid fresh socks over the pink flesh.

"By the time we get home you should be able to walk on these, gently" Jack commented.

"Don't worry, I will let you fuss all you like" Ianto grinned, "I actually think this baby is taking it out of me. Feels like a little succubus."

"How rude" Jack crooned as he lay and kissed Ianto, "Poor baby."

Ianto was still smiling as Jack stroked his face when Billy came into the Transporter with glee, waving a cellophane sealed box at his Tad, kneeling as he presented it.

"Found it in the back of a chiller, behind some ice-cream and stuff. Uncle Rhys thinks he can hook the little bar fridge in the café up to a battery to take the ice-cream home, but look Taddy!"

Ianto was looking, the chocolate bars waving and he was snatching the box, ripping into it and shoving Turkish Delight covered in chocolate into his mouth before he even realized he wanted it.

His moans and groans as he collapsed back chewing made Jack laugh softly and Billy knew his Tad had forgiven him.

"I'm sorry Taddy, I was a right shit" Billy felt the need to apologize again.

"It's OK, we are all allowed a brain fart now and then, consider this a pass" Ianto said through chocolate as he fed another bar in.

"You'll make yourself sick" Jack admonished, pulling the box away and Ianto whimpered with huge eyes, causing Jack to relinquish another bar.

"One more you minx!" he growled and Ianto hummed happily as Billy cuddled into him.

Ianto sighed and wriggled from the bedding as Jack protested weakly, "Come on, what now?"

"It's kicking off in there, she's preparing to go" Ianto grunted and Jack sighed as he helped his husband out into the light.

"Morris!" Ianto called out, "It's OK, you can't stop her. We both inherited our father's stubborn head I'm afraid. She is determined to go, let her."

Morris let go of the backpack he and Pip were struggling over and straightened up with a look of fear.

"Morris, you don't have to go too" Ianto said as he motioned him over, "You come with us."

"There's a Ute in the shed that might go with a jump, give her a chance" Rhys asked with a soft frown of worry, "She could be there and back within the day, right? Back before sunset. Before those … things?"

"Rhys" Jack warned as he saw Ianto's face drop.

"Vote" Martha said confidently "All in favor of letting her go and waiting here until sunset."

Hands went up and Jack tried not to look at his love, knowing what he would see and finally he turned his head to see the look of concentration on Ianto's face.

"You're injured already" he said softly.

"She can't drive for shit, you didn't hear the way Morris was begging. She won't be able to navigate, will she" Ianto said and Morris shrugged.

"She never really learnt, always driven by staff." Morris agreed, "But I … I don't think I can. My boy, he's waiting for me and those things ... those bugs scare me as much as the fucking Zs."

Jack felt the fist in the gut as Ianto straightened up beside him and addressed the group.

"She is my sister, welcome or not, I can't dismiss her" Ianto said calmly, "You all voted, you all decided that she deserves the chance to check. I will go and I will drive. If we are not back by nightfall, go without us as we have either fallen or been delayed."

"Ianto" Jack whispered as Billy started to roar, the consequences of his decisions finally slamming down on him.

"Jack, I need to do this. Like, a closure I guess." Ianto shrugged, "Win or lose, it will be done."

"Then I come too" Jack said forcefully.

"The Zs will not affect me and Pip will not cost us any members" Ianto snapped, then reached out to rub Jacks arms as he whispered softly so the others can't hear.

"Billy will go otherwise, she had convinced him its safe. We both know that can't happen Cariad and you have to stay or they won't leave at dusk"

Jack nodded and sighed as he watched Pip look triumphantly towards the city.

She thought she had won.

Jack kissed his beloved goodbye and watched the old white Ute bounce off down the road with the knowledge that she hadn't won anything at all.

He didn't expect to see her again.


	32. loss and gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/7t6qym8of/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The storm blew in about midday and Jack called everyone out of the diner and into the Transporter as he watched the lightening creep closer, more confident of their safely in there rather than an old combustible building.

He was proven right as it was struck an hour later, sparks and a loud boom signalling the death of the structure and they watched it burn as Jack moved the Transporter back, then let Rhys run to the truck and move that as well before making sure the little fridge was still going in the back.

The storm raged and Jack silently raged as well, watching the hours tick away with one eye on the road.

.

.

.

They reached the city limits and Ianto swung around the barricade with ease, the smaller vehicle clipping a gate but fitting through anyway. He had left this closed so others had been this way since.

He felt the heebie-jeebies most of the way, only relaxing as they pulled into the PHARM compound and down through the car park entrance to the lift doors and stair wells beside it.

"If the keypad works on my palm then the power is still on" she said as she confidently slid from the door and he sighed as he stood on the running board and reached across the roof to shoot the Z that was beside her.

"Pay attention" he snarled and she gaped with horror at the dead thing.

They moved forward with Ianto scanning, sweeping and urging her over to the keypad.

She nervously placed her hand to it and shook as they waited, the buzz and click making her laugh with nerves before opening it and Ianto slipped in before her, still sweeping with his hand gun.

They moved down the corridor to the first corner an Ianto swung around it, then quickly shot back with wide eyes.

"A corpse, bugs … not that way" he hissed and she whimpered.

"Trousers and men's shoes" Ianto clarified, knowing she was wondering if it was her mother.

They continued around the other corner and she led him to another keypad, taking a deep breath before she placed her hand on it, then keyed in a code.

The door whooshed open with an expulsion of air that made her sob with hope, running before Ianto could stop her and he sighed as he watched her disappear while she shouted for her mother.

The sound that answered was not one he wanted to hear and his face paled as he started to increase speed, stopping to peek around the corner as she lay screaming over a skeleton with a pair of glasses swinging from the neck chain.

The noise that he didn't like wasn't that, it was the clicking.

He called her name softly, torn between running to get her and retreating but as the sound increased, so did the tightening in his gut.

His pup.

Ianto looked one last time as Pip lay on the ground and clutched the white lab coat to her face, then he fled.

Her screams started as he reached the airlock door and he closed at, waiting to see if she was following but the screams petered out and he knew she was gone.

He made it back to the Ute before the crying started, locking himself in as he slammed his hands against the wheel with anger.

After a few precious minutes he drove back out into the street, not surprised to see Zs roaming.

A storm was rolling in and Ianto peered up through the windscreen as the lightening hit a building near him, cursing as rubble rained down and he struggled to keep the Ute on the road, overgrown and covered in obstacles as it was.

He saw more Zs and floored it, thumping into them with extreme malice.

He knew once the hail started that he needed shelter so he swung into a shopping mall, and smashed through the front doors, letting his head fall onto the steering wheel as he struggled to control his breathing.

He then looked up, out into the mall and into the eyes of a child. Standing in the dried up fountain of the main foyer, the knife in its hand wavering as it stared at him.

Six? Seven?

"Hi" Ianto waved and smiled meekly, then groaned as another child appeared over the lip, younger this time.

The other one about three or four if she was lucky.

Ianto slid from the vehicle and took a step towards them, then leaned against the Ute as he waited for them to decide what they were going to do, his eyes scanning for more people.

Several long minutes and Ianto was sure there were no others hiding as his ears only detected the breathing of the children.

"My name is Ianto" he finally spoke, "I live a long way away and just came to visit."

"Do you live in a house?" the older child spoke and Ianto decided it was a boy given the feelings he gave off.

"Yes. I have a son and a daughter" he nodded, "also a husband."

"We have a mummy and Daddy but they didn't come back," the boy said sadly, "First Daddy went a while back and then Mummy when it was hot."

"Summer?" Ianto supplied and the boy nodded.

"Its autumn now, almost winter so that means months ago" Ianto said sadly, "You are very brave to keep waiting."

"We thought she would come back with Daddy but …" the boy looked down at the little girl, "They are both gone. Aren't they."

"You're sad. You just lost somebody too" the boy said with a maturity that tore at Ianto's heart.

"My sister, yeah. Just now" Ianto nodded and the little girl clambered out of the fountain and ran to him, her doll's head swinging from its dirty hair as she reached for him and a hug.

He cuddled her and looked at her older brother who was still deciding.

"Do you want to wait longer or come with me?" Ianto addressed the boy, letting him know he was in charge and there was no attempt to force anything.

The boy looked at his baby sister and nodded softly, "Mia, go get the bags."

As she ran off he turned to Ianto and after he was sure she was gone he held his arms out too.

Ianto held him as he wept, his tiny emaciated frame telling Ianto he was starving to ensure his plump little sister had food.

Also the way he clung to him with fear, it was almost gone.


	33. Lets Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/w21qfyfe7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The Ute was a no go, the damage to the grill extending through the radiator.

He checked his PDA as the boy argued with his sister over what they could take and had to leave, her tears as she watched another toy get pulled from the pile as he scolded tore at Ianto's heart.

Ianto reached into his own 'go pack' and started to pull out things, leaving just the essentials, then handed it to the boy, "Fit more in here and I will hump it along with one more."

The relief and gratitude with evident as he reached for a discarded toy and his baby sister stopped crying.

"What about you" Ianto said softly, "Anything you want?"

"As long as Mia is OK, I'm OK" he said shortly, then looked at him in silent apology.

"It's OK, she's important. I get it. My youngest child is a little girl too. She is special." Ianto smiled and the boy seemed to consider, then smile hesitantly.

"Mia, go get Mama's book" he suddenly said and she ran.

"You are very organized" Ianto complemented, "That's how you survive. Organize, plan and look ahead. Right?"

"Always" the little boy nodded happily.

"Solomon" Ianto said softly, "I am very impressed with you."

He was openly shining when his sister returned with a beat up nursery rhyme book that was carefully placed in Ianto's bag.

Ianto noted a fire station nearby and sighed as the possibility to make a silk purse out of a sow's ear became apparent.

He checked for clearance and waited for a break in the weather.

Strangely Zs didn't like the rain and he wondered if that was a memory or if it was just their senses affected.

He ran, keeping one ear behind him as the children followed.

They were swift and he was pleased to see the boy checking as well.

They slid into the firehouse and he motioned the children into a toilet, whispering that he was going to sweep the building.

The boy's eyes widened as he stepped in front of his sister and nodded, his knife held firmly.

Ianto felt a twist in his gut at the look of determination.

He was falling in love with these wee pups.

He found three Zs in an office, they must have slept there and one turned then attacked the other two.

A night shift?

No other Zs were inside and Ianto found canned food past best before but when he opened the peaches they smelt fresh.

He went back down to the children and opened the door, leaping back as the knife shot out, then laughing as he knelt and held out his arms.

Two little limpets were carried upstairs to the kitchen area where he showed them the peaches.

The boy immediately pushed the bowl at his sister as he thanked Ianto and Ianto opened a second can, offering them to the boy.

The children ate as Ianto explored more, finding bedding and more food.

Some good tools and safety equipment as well as axes and such for the big rigs.

Bottled water was also a boon and he then went down to examine the fire trucks.

There must be one suitable that might still run.

He soon had one running, not well but running and he was adjusting the timing when a hand patted his leg and he looked down at the boy.

"Mia is tired, where is it safe?"

"I'm taking this little fire truck. If you both settle in the back seats for a snooze then when I leave everything is already in there with us." Ianto pointed out and he watched the boy create a bed for his sister, showing infinite care.

He knew they couldn't be separated and also knew they would take a while to get used to other people.

He wasn't sure if the big house would suit them and knew that they might wind up in his house, wondering if there was an empty room in the Stronghold they might prefer.

He looked at the sky, seeing a lightning storm raging where they were heading and swore as he gunned it, heading out of the city at speed.

It wasn't until he was a few miles into the journey that he became aware of little faces peering excitedly from between the seats.

They had never been in a vehicle, never been at speed and he motioned them forward.

They clung to each other and giggled with the rush, watching the world fly by.

As a Z went under the bumper they crowed happily.

They were saved.


	34. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/cfm5solm7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Dusk.

Jack saw the headlights as he stood in the middle of the road between the two vehicles which were turned towards home but not moving yet.

He turned and yelled with triumph as Mickey leaned out and tooted with glee.

The small fire truck came to a halt and Jack saw two little heads instead of the scowl he was excepting beside Ianto and he ran to open the door and gape up at the children.

He stepped back as a knife waved at him and the boy snarled.

"It's OK Solomon, that's my Husband" Ianto said calmly, "Remember, I told you he was waiting for me."

"Oh. OK" the knife retreated and little Mia grinned up at Jack from her brother's lap.

"Oh wow!" Jack gushed, "You bring back such pretties! A new fire truck and two street urchins. We only got chocolate!"

Two small people gasped as they looked at each other.

Ianto laughed as he accepted a kiss and Sarah slipped around Jack to look at the children.

"Hello there, you look so hungry" she smiled, "Do you want to come in the big vehicle there? It's called the Transporter and the bities and buggies can't get in there either. We have food in there and it's warm."

The boy had been looking at the sky and he nodded with enthusiasm as he pushed Mia out first, trusting Sarah to catch her. "Go Mia, the dark brings the Clickers."

"What a wonderful beast" Jack crowed as he looked at the fire truck and Ianto huffed softly.

"Nothing left to hunt for" he said angrily, "They can shove this up their collective arses if not good enough, we are to going back to that city!"

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, suddenly wondering what had happened back there and Ianto shook his head softly.

"I'll drive the truck" Sean offered, "Those little ones might want to be able to see you, might help calm them down a bit in there."

"Thank you Sean" Jack said gratefully as he pulled Ianto away and Sean crowed as he slapped a fire helmet on his head. His boyhood dream coming true.

The children were met with soft croons from the youths and they fell into the bedding with glee as the chocolate bars came out.

"I was going to offer sandwiches" Martha sighed as she grinned at the little ones.

Sarah settled to gently stroke the children and she also noted the difference in their body masses coming to the same conclusion as Ianto that the boy was eating sparsely in order to save his sister, probably doing what their parents had done.

"Are we good to go?" Ianto asked as he clambered in and fell onto the bedding to accept a hug from Billy.

"Are you OK Taddy?" Billy asked softly and Ianto kissed his face as he reassured him that his feet were aching but he was fine.

The boy watched silently and reached out to pat Ianto's arm.

"Yes Solomon?" Ianto tasked as he gave the boy his attention.

"Are there more people?" the boy asked "Are there any other kids?"

"Yes, my little girl is only young, like your sister but there are older kids like you to play with" Ianto assured him, "We have animals, school and games to play."

The boy stared at him for a long time and his bottom lip wobbled, "Do you mean I can be a kid?"

"Yes, there are lots of grownups to do the grownup stuff and kids are allowed to be kids" Ianto nodded.

"But I'm gonna keep my knife for a while" the boy muttered, "And my sister."

"Of course" Ianto smiled, "My Nainny and Poppy will make sure you can have your very own room together, if you want."

"We had a Nainny and Poppy" he said sadly, "But Poppy got sick and Nainny stayed with him when we had to go. Mia doesn't remember them."

"I will share mine" Ianto grinned, "They will want to be your Nainny and Poppy very much, they will love and squeeze and feed and fuss just like good Nainny's and Poppy's know how."

The boy grinned and hugged his sister, then gasped as a juice box appeared.

He carefully inserted the straw and took a sip, sighing as he handed it to his sister and Ianto looked at Martha who was nodding as she offered the second one.

"You are so clever and good to share but where you are going, there will always be enough for both of you" Ianto said softly, "You will always be allowed more."

Solomon sucked on his straw with wide eyes as he looked at Ianto, a tear rolling down his face leaving a clean trail in the dirt.

"You need a bath as well!" Ianto laughed, "I think it will take a lot of bubbles to get you clean!"

He stopped sucking to stare at Ianto and it was clear he knew what bubbles were as his eyes widened with glee.

Jack watched the interaction, knowing Ianto's hormones were making him maternal and glad the children had helped bring him back to him.

Nobody asked about Pip and it was an unspoken agreement that they didn't really want to know.

She had made her choice, they made theirs and it was time to move on.

Towards home.


	35. Bubbles might help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/nbj24ittb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They travelled through the night, changing drivers halfway and by sun up they were entering the village as Hope screamed excitedly.

Everyone spilled out, including the two shell shocked children who gaped at the gaggle of kids racing towards them.

Ianto collapsed to his knees and accepted a soft mauling while Jack called out that Ianto had been injured so no jumping on him.

"I'm OK" Ianto laughed, finally hooking his daughter into his arms and raining kisses on her as she squealed, then he threw her with ease at her father.

She flew into Jack's arms and he caught her with a soft woof as she laughed.

"Hello pumpkin bum" he crooned, his kiss long and firm on her cheek.

"Oh. Hello there, babies" Nainny gushed as she spied the little kids hiding behind Ianto and he knelt to talk to them.

"This is my Nainny, remember I said she loves to squeeze?" he whispered and Solomon looked at her, then released his grip on his sister who walked cautiously over to look up at her.

"Hello darling, I'm Nainny" Anna said softly.

"I'm Mia" she replied, looking back at her brother with fear and he rushed forward to stand with her.

"She's mine" he informed her. "Mia and me are together."

"So I see, of course she needs you, you take care of her so well" Anna agreed as he relaxed.

"This is Solomon" Ianto said as he came to stand behind them, resting a hand on each dirty little head, "Their mummy and Daddy went away and Solomon has been a brave man."

Several people sighed softly and Ifan leaned over, "I'm Poppy. The grumpy old man."

Solomon looked at the old man with the kind face and smiled to show he didn't believe him.

"We have stuff to unload but everything can wait until we have the energy to go through it" Jack called out and Owen stepped forward.

"We can unload the truck into the main barn, then sort it in the extra space." Owen suggested, "you all go get washed, fed and rested. We'll go that and when you are all ready, we can start sorting."

"Agreed" Ianto said warmly, holding a hand out and Hope rushed to take it before Mia could, her look of open jealousy not unnoticed.

"Mia, would you like to hold Hope's hand?" Ianto id calmly and Hope looked up at him with surprise then hesitantly offered her hand.

Mia took it and grinned at Hope excitedly.

"Mia has never had a friend before, not a girl one" Ianto said as he stated to walk with them, "You are lucky Mia. Hope is very good at being a little girl and has lots of games to play."

Mia squeezed Hope's hand with excitement and Hope started to see the plus side to having a happy friend.

"I have dresses and dollies and stuff too" Hope told her, "We can share."

"Oh wow!" Mia said with glee.

"Solomon, you can help me get the bath area ready if you like" Billy offered and he again felt his Taddy's angry glare before he walked away with the girls.

Solomon looked after his sister, then nodded as he reached for Billy's hand.

"My Taddy is angry with me" Billy explained, "I was naughty and he's trying to decide on a punishment."

"Does he punish?" a little voice asked that was so much like Owen's London voice that Billy felt a swell of affection.

"Never hits or yells but he can be angry sometimes. Not that I'm not naughty. I am very naughty." Billy replied, "I do know I deserve punishing because I was really dumb."

"But he won't hurt?"

"No. Taddy loves me and he will never hurt me wee man, that's what makes it worse when I upset him. He's a wonderful Taddy and I am a little …"

"Shit?"

Billy laughed as he nodded his agreement and Solomon smiled as he watched his new friend laugh.

The bathroom was a surprise, the huge hot tub bath amazing and when the jets were turned on and bubbles started to flow after the smelly liquid stuff was added, Solomon was really excited and wanted Mia to see.

Hope arrived on cue, showing some clothes Mia had chosen and Billy was surprised to see her prized gumboots in the basket.

"Really Rosebud?" he asked softly.

Hope chewed her bottom lip and nodded, knowing they had made her happy so they needed to make Mia happy too.

Billy hugged her as he whispered how big her heart was and she sighed happily.

Mia watched and then felt her brother's spindly arms hold her from behind.

"Look Sissy, bubbles!" he whispered, "Like we blow but the water is making them."

Soon two grubby urchins were getting squeaky clean as Hope joined them, Billy tying to herd them all while laughing at their antics.

Hope showed them how to make hats and beards from the bubbles as they all screamed.

Ianto watched as Jack gathered clean clothes for Solomon and Billy waited for the inevitable talk.

He was on deep shit that would take more than a bubble bath to wash off.

His Tad's sad face told him that.


	36. food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/v9qqyj5rj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They were led to the big table and Hope ran ahead, clambering up into a chair and turning to pat the one next to her for her new friend.

Mia was glowing as she climbed up, the gumboots dropping to the floor as she knelt to look over the food with awe.

"Solomon, would you rather sit with your sister or up here with me and Jack?" Ianto asked, sensing the boy's need to be with men.

Solomon proudly sat between the two men, feeling like he was one too, treated like he was worth something as Ianto politely asked which meat he wanted and he admitted that he didn't know.

"How about a bit of everything, then you can taste and find which you like?" Ianto offered, "I like chicken and turkey, Jack loves beef, see?"

Ianto pointed at the plate of steak and eggs and he let Solomon choose a plate from the pile and then he filled it with samples.

Mia simply ate what Hope ate, another thing that Hope was pleased about, being a big girl as she helped pour a drink for them both.

Ianto watched his spoilt little girl share and felt a spike of delight.

Billy and Marley sat close together, Billy's fear in being separated evident and he sighed as he realized it couldn't wait until after they had rested to say what needed to be said.

"Billy, I am really angry with you and I know this is not the time to talk about that as I'm tired and likely to say something I will regret. I will say that Marley is welcome in our den, until we sort things." Ianto said loudly so the table would hear, "Once we have rested there will be an elder's meeting where we will discuss what happened and your punishment will not be up to me. I will ask the council for guidance and accept a resolution there."

Billy looked to his father who nodded as well, "Your Tad is right. I am too soft, he will be too hard. An outside decision will be best, if we don't like it we will speak up until we will all agree. OK?"

Billy nodded, relieved that he and Marley were not to be kept apart and Ianto watched them clasp hands together on the table.

"You are not to sleep in the same bed" Ianto continued, "There are things that need to be talked about between the elders and both of you before anything else happens."

Billy looked nervously at his Taddy, then his Daddy.

"Tad is right" Jack nodded, "We will not separate you but there are things you need to understand before your relationship becomes more than it is. If you intend being a couple."

"yes" Billy said nervously, "I want to be with her as her husband."

"Marley made a small noise and blushed as she smiled at Billy, their bond obvious to all looking.

"Still didn't get bloody birth control either" Ianto huffed softly and Mickey choked on his food as Martha whomped his back.

Then Andy came in with their wee Trixibell and she leaned back to accept her, her breasts aching for a good emptying as she opened her top to let her little bub latch on.

The two little children openly craned their heads and stared at the little girl.

"This is Trixibell" Martha grinned at them, "She's still very new."

"Can I touch?" Mia whispered with wide eyes and Martha snorted as she pushed the chair back and Mia leaned in to kiss a tiny arm.

"She's so pretty" she gushed.

"Thank you" Martha smiled, "What a nice big cousin for her you will be one day."

Mia looked at her with confusion.

"In this home we are all family and all love one another" Martha smiled, "I'm your Aunty Martha and you are my wonderful niece now."

Mia looked at Solomon who had eyes only for the baby as he rummaged in his ever present bag.

He produced a tiny silver rattle and shook it at the baby.

"This was Mia's and it's special" he whispered, "My Daddy said it was magical as the baby who owned it was safe from biteys. Here, you have it coz it worked for Mia."

He shoved it at the baby and shot back with a soft blush as Martha crooned.

"What a large heart you have, Solomon" Ianto said loudly, "What a wonderful provider. You will be a wonderful worker who will help us all be safer."

Solomon puffed up as he pushed away from the chair he had been leaning against, reminding them all of Owen and Jack smiled as Mia shook the rattle some more.

Anna and Francine were dying to smother the children so Ianto rose to signal they were free and the women rushed to cuddle and croon as the two children blinked with surprise, then pleasure as they got affection.

"So tired" Ianto sighed as he and Jack walked across to their house.

"You OK?" Jack finally asked and Ianto hummed as he knew Jack had been holding back for a while.

"Cuddle and sleep?" Ianto said softly as Jack led Ianto to the bedroom and settled them both in the bed.

"Hope seems to like Mia" Jack said as they started to drift.

"Solomon will be the one to watch, older and more easily spooked" Ianto yawned, "He'll come right."

"Hush"

Jack rocked him gently until asleep and drifted off himself.

Following him to Neverland.

Well, following him anywhere really.


	37. Elder Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/77yd3invz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen was trying to chair the meeting and looked to Ifan who simply slammed his walking stick down to silence the voices.

"The child thought he was doing the right thing and we can all agree the bitch was manipulating him!" he boomed, "The boy broke the rules and for that he should be punished but let's not get too bloody mental about this. They all chose to go. Not just one, there were four bloody little shits! They came back in one piece, less the cow that was the problem. I say win-win!"

Ianto winced and looked at Jack who was quietly face palming.

"The problem is, we need those boys for the last of the winter prep!" Vic said as he stood bravely, "I think we should beak it down into bite sizes things. First, they took the vehicle … permission was given for that, right?"

Voices murmured their agreement.

"Right, so no punishment for that. They went further that agreed, right to the outskirts of London, now that is what they did, right?"

Voices murmured again.

"They did not enter the city or do the recon they were forbidden to do, Ianto did that, right?"

Again there were mutters and some grumbling.

"So, basically they took Dad's car and did a few donuts, scooted to the lookout and almost got a speeding ticket"

"Yeah, but the speeding ticket would have been fucking deadly!" Sean said calmly, "They knew they were drastically altering the agreement."

"But!" Vic held up his hand. "There were two elders with them who were supervising and who told them they could do it"

Vic angrily growled, "Morris?"

"Yes. Pip did tell the kids that she had cleared it" he said softly and the place erupted.

"Enough" Ianto roared, upset with the entire thing, the way his boy was being spoken of like it had been all his idea and he had done it alone, as well as the repeated use of Pip's name.

Everyone saw his face and stopped talking as Jack rose to place an arm around him and he spoke softly, "It's OK babe. No-one means to be disrespectful of the dead."

They were several guilty faces as Ianto took a breath and nodded.

"She suffered the ultimate punishment for her stubbornness. She died" he said with a heavy heart, "My son needs to be reminded that he is here for all of us, not just his own needs. Also, he did not act alone; please stop zeroing in on him. He was not in charge of this fiasco. Pip was."

"Grounded! The kids are to be placed on restrictions." Art said, "Not to leave the Dome for the next month, other than to help with the prep and then they have to be within a group. Myf will be OK as she has shown excitement at seeing Owen for feeding instead."

"Agreed!" voices boomed.

"Marley is not to be punished, she has lost someone she held dear" Ianto asked, "Please give her a pass."

"Agreed!" Voices boomed.

"Also, we need to talk about sex education" Ianto said as he wrung his hands, "Billy and Marley have told us they want to get married and be together. I have said she can stay with us but not in the same room. I need to talk to them about … well. It has been five years since it all hit the fan and we've been so busy that our children have been growing up without social media and peers to do the whole sex ed thing for us. We need to have sex ed and birth control for the older children."

"Shit, he's right" Owen said as he rose, "We need to agree on an age limit and I'll set evening classes so they feel a bit special."

"Thank you Owen" Ianto said softly as he sat again.

"Ianto is up the duff, we need to remember that too" Owen said, much to Ianto's horror, "We put so much on him and we need to recognize the new fire truck he brought back as well as to new family members who will add to the future of the village."

Everyone cheered.

"We are going to the barn now, to look over the goodies bought back. The kids are allowed to come as they were part of this recon and whether or not it was sanctioned, I think one rule should not change another. You bring it back, you get a piece!"

"AGREED!"

They all wandered to the barn where the kids wee nervously waiting, excited when they were waved in.

Mickey and Rhys had already moved things into areas and people were calmly sorting food and perishables from other supplies.

They got to the stuff that had already been in the truck and Rhys started to laugh, his booming gawfs drawing Ianto in.

"What is all this big man?" Ianto asked as he tapped the assorted boxes.

"All marked for a beauty salon, look there's even a couple of those swivel chair for hair cutting and stuff" Rhys was giggling as Andy swung in one.

"Just a wee bit off the back" Andy said in a silly voice and Marley gasped from the entrance way.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, "These are the deluxe editions!"

"You know chairs?" Andy asked with surpluses.

"My Foster Mum had a salon in her back room, I helped her do hair and stuff. Every ball or prom when there was so many girls and so few hands that I was allowed to do up-dos, beehives, curls and even colouring."

"You did cuts?" Ianto asked and she nodded excitedly as she peeked in boxes and squealed.

"This is all new, oh god it's a whole salon in here, must have been a new branch in the Candy Chain, see the red and white candy cane Cs?" she pointed to a brand on the chair Andy had vacated.

"Wow, you do know your stuff" Ianto smiled, "Maybe you should have it."

"Don't' be silly" she huffed, "I can't … I mean …."

"Not like anyone else is doing it" Ianto shrugged as he moved away and Billy grinned as he watched her clasp her hands together with glee.

He ran after his Taddy.

"Taddy, the house where the post office was" he was panting as he caught up to him.

"It has the black and while tiles on the floor and the shelving." He said excitedly, "And the seat benches."

Ianto looked at his son with surprise as that house had been left uninhabited.

"It has two bedrooms upstairs, a kitchen and living quarters out back, the huge front area would be a great salon for Marley, she could provide!" he was begging now and Ianto sighed.

"You must be … sixteen before you can move out!" he said angrily, "Your birthday isn't until next month. Then you can move into the room that isn't Marley's. That should give you plenty of time to do the house up and decided what you are doing. No sleeping together until you know what you are doing … eighteen."

"What!" Billy wailed and Ianto winced, his own deflowering at age 14 nagging the back of his mind.

That was then, a different world and in this one they were so much younger.

"Eighteen before you can marry. Two years of engagement is fine!" Ianto said and Billy realized he was being given permission, throwing his arms around his Tad with glee.

"Thank you" he gushed, kissing him happily.

"Now bugger off" Ianto huffed, smiling as Billy called for Liam and Travis.

They had work to do.


	38. holding fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/qzim37mun/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was sitting by the edge of the dome in a spot Jack called his Reflection Place.

Ianto hadn't realized how often he came here until the swing seat appeared, along with a shade. Bright yellow and orange, the awning frilled with little pompom things that made Ianto bray with laughter as Jack flicked them with glee and presented his cheek for a kiss.

Now he sat slowly swinging back and forth as he considered the events as of late, a hand softly stroking his growing bump.

He felt it now, the soft tendrils of awareness as his pup listened along with him to the settling of the sun. The moon was creeping up across the sky as she took the night shift and Ianto felt his pup reaching out in search of the strange power that recharged and renewed.

"That is Diana" he whispered, "She is the Sky Goddess."

He smelt the faint wafts of roast chicken and his mouth watered, soon time for the evening meal and he was hungry but knew it would taste better for the sprint inside instead of a slow amble to wait by the fire.

"Soon be snow, this whole area under inches of the stuff" Ianto said softly and Jack huffed softly as Ianto acknowledged him without turning around.

"I thought you would be in the school house" Jack said as he settled on the seat and let an arm fall across his beloved's shoulders.

"Too loud, they are so hyped up" Ianto smiled, leaning into the warmth.

"You OK?" Jack tried to sound casual, even if he didn't quite achieve it and Ianto smiled lovingly as he accepted a kiss.

"Yeah, this pup is also hyper" he huffed, "Little bugger is going to be just like his sister."

They swung for a few beats, then Jack froze, swinging to face him.

"He?" He demanded, "Was that a slip of the tongue? A generalization?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and shrugged, "He feels …. Like you. Strong and ready to argue the odds."

"He" Jack repeated with glee, "A son?"

"Yeah, for the last few days I've felt … yeah" Ianto smiled, "I think that's why I wanted Pip done with. Either way, I wanted it over. He is already starting to wake up. I know it's silly but I don't want her anywhere near him."

Jack wanted to leap off the set and punch the air while doing some dance moves John Travolta might have liked, settling instead for a soft squeeze.

"I could have saved her" Ianto confided, "There was time. I could have scooped her up and run, taken us both to safety but there in that underground facility, listening to her wail as those Clickers closed in …"

Ianto swallowed and Jack waited, "I felt him for the first time. Solid, real and conscious. His fear and his desire to live. I ran and left her; I ran like the fucking wind and left her there to die."

Jack waited.

"I was glad she was gone, glad she couldn't hurt us, hurt him" Ianto frowned as he tried to find words to match his mind, "I … he was afraid of her. All I needed to know in that moment. I felt our Pup push me to run and I did. As clear as if you were standing beside me. He is so strong, so clever. He knew I had to move and he told me to."

"Good" Jack said shakily as he finally learnt how close Ianto came to those things catching him.

"Our little secret" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily, watching a flock of birds fly past.

"See that?" Ianto frowned, "They're swarming. I didn't think they did that."

"Flocks" Jack said, "Birds flock together."

"Not magpies babe" Ianto frowned, then sighed, "Brave new world."

"Yeah, who would have thought it" Jack smiled, "The end of the world and we're doing fine."

"Jack … I need you to listen" Ianto said softly, turning and placing a hand on his thigh.

"OK"

"Hope, the way she sometimes shows her teeth, it's not a smile. It's aggression. She is jealous of the two little urchins and struggles to welcome them. That's why I made sure Mia was seen as lower in the pack to her." Ianto shuffled, showing he didn't want to voice it, "I feel … I mean. I dreamed her, long before she came. Always a little girl laughing and running in the long grass with blonde locks in the breeze. She made herself known to me in this form. I always knew she was my Hope."

"And this one?" Jack asked softly as he watched Ianto's face.

"Teeth too, only not human ones. Gods. I see fangs in this one" he sighed, "Hope had a spark of the Wolfling in her, this one seems to have a whole bloody helping."

Jack frowned as he tried to understand, "Are you telling me that your gift is passed to our children?"

"Hope … she has Wolfling in her, yeah. I don't know how strong but strong enough to respond to mine" Ianto agreed, "this one … I don't see a little boy running and playing like I did her. I see a wolf. A large powerful wolf that runs alongside me, an equal. I see another Wolfling."

"And you worry" Jack whispered, "You worry that he might be judged if he comes out more you than me? That our son has your gift flowing through him and is harmed for it?"

Ianto nodded as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Your gift had saved us" Jack said pointedly, "Your gift kept our babies safe, this village safe. Holdfast, my love, don't you see? Your gift had saved me too. If not for you I would have run like I always bloody run. I would have left this planet to implode. I stayed for you."

Ianto pulled back and stared with shock.

"I have loved you since that first cup of coffee ya bloody moron" Jack laughed softly, "Long before I knew you could kick my arse, you held my heart in the palm of your hand."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he leaned into the hug once more.

"This is a wondrous thing" Jack continued, "As you keep us safe, to think one day our son will too. Gods, think a hundred year ahead. How many children? A whole pack patrolling, hunting, protecting Holdfast? For the love of the Gods, Ianto this is the start of a new species of man."

"I thought … I was afraid …" Ianto cursed his hormones as he let the tears flow, comforted by his strength, his heartbeat.

His Cariad.

Jack held fast.


	39. Welsome to your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a7t5q3e5r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Billy was excited and was also touched when his parents agreed as well, the little cleaning bee underway as they scrubbed down the old post office building.

It had been a lovely little shop, probably a florists at one stage or something, it's black and while tiled floor and crisp white walls kept immaculate by the Post Master.

They had worked feverishly while Marley was distracted by a horse in foal and by the time she ran to find Billy and excitedly tell him it was a little filly she had been allowed to name, he was calmly waiting for her in the street.

"What colour?" he asked.

"Bay!" Marley gushed, "My baby, she has a while sock, just one and she looks so cute!"

"So did you pick a name?" he asked as they walked, gently propelling her towards their new home.

"I remembered what your Tad said about visualizing them as grownups so the name still fit" she gushed, "So I called her Boots."

"Boots" Billy repeated and laughed softly, "I can actually see a full grown Clydesdale called that."

"Yeah" she sighed as she stepped inside and froze, the beauty salon greeting her.

"Oh my god"

"Surprise!" everyone cried, jumping out and she started to cry as she rushed to hug them all, thanking them.

"Your fella did all the bossing!" Rhys blustered happily, "He's a brilliant general! We hope you like it missy."

"It's wonderful" she sobbed as she turned to Ianto and Jack, "I can stay here?"

"Well, I know you feel weird with Morris and you are too grown up to doss in the big house with the kids. Like I said to Billy, when you are both sixteen he can move on and live here too. When you are eighteen you are allowed to marry and sleep in the same bed." Ianto said firmly, "two years living together as flat mates and you will really know each other then."

"Hey, look!" Travis yelled as he wandered in with a box he had found, "What are these?"

Ianto peered into the box and snorted, "Ice-cream spoons. See? Long so they get right to the bottom of the sundae glasses."

The kids all stared at him and Travis sighed, showing that he remembered ice-cream floats well.

"Take them to Nainny, maybe she will use them for the next celebrations" Ianto smiled as he looked around, "So this building was used for several lives. It was an ice-cream parlor once. That explains the nice deep benches. Also the old chiller out back."

"I can't believe you all did this for me!" she gushed as she ran up the stairs to the second level where the two bedrooms waits along with a small bathroom.

She then ran back down, her face shining as she ran out back to look at the wonderful living room and kitchen in one, so cozy and best of all … all hers.

Hers and Billy's.

She walked back out with her hands clasped together and when she got to him she threw her arms around him and kissed him as she cried and he really didn't care if his parents were looking, he held her tightly as he whispered his love.

She was his now.

This was his now.

And he was all hers too.

Ianto looked at her thin arms as they folded behind Billy's neck and noted that there were a series of scars that lined up, showing they were defensive wounds caused by something striking them as she tried to protect her head.

He looked away before it was noticeable that he had been looking and he walked over to his husband, leaning in for a hug.

"This was a brilliant effort" Jack was saying to everyone, "My Beloved Holdfast and I want you all to get a pat on the back for this, Marley deserves a nice place, our son deserves somewhere for his future family. This is what we are here for, after all."

"While we are all here" Ianto chimed in, "The new children, Solomon and Mia. They were along for so long, I feel they need space. I intend taking them down to Stronghold to chose a room for the two of them. Does anyone object to the two children having their own room without adult supervision?"

He had already spoken with Rhys and Owen so when Rhys started talking he knew to look interest in the conversation.

"I think we need to be careful not to spook them" Rhys nodded.

"I agree, Solomon seems so protective of his little sister, I think it would be easy to upset him and if he's upset, she is" Owen agreed.

"So, it's not like there isn't adult around, just not in their personal space" Rhys leaned back and smiled as Owen nodded and went to move off.

"I don't know" Hailey said and Ianto stifled a groan.

"Why?" Rhys asked.

"She's a girl. She needs girl stuff. What if …"

"She's bonded with wee Hope!" Owen cut her off gently, "I do not see that girl being backwards in being forward about anything. Mia will soon learn to speak up and I know that little beastie will make sure her new bestie gets what she needs."

"Agreed" Owen sand and everyone else nodded.

After a while Hailey nodded but Ianto saw hesitation.

He made a note to talk to her later, to listen to her concerns.

As she pointed out, she was a girl.

He had no right to assume he knew better.


	40. scenting danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/l9z5ra63z/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack found Ianto in the 'pantry' down in the Stronghold.

Roughly the size of a basketball court and surrounded by high shelving, it resembled the Hub archives so much, it wasn't any wonder really was it?

Ianto was deep in thought as he wandered the stacks, doing a check as his mind whirred overtime.

They needed enough food for at least six months in his mind's eye, six months so they could be comfortable if the winter lasted too long. He had muttered this repeatedly in his sleep for the last few nights.

By Jack's reckoning there was maybe … oooooo … two years worth?

"What are you looking for?" he asked as Ianto paced.

"Wax" Ianto replied, "I'm worried that we need more wax."

Jack blinked and Ianto turned to look at him, then sighed as he motioned him over to a cool corner where trays of eggs were stacked.

"See this? Egg shells are porous, the eggs go off. If we dip them in wax they will last right through the winter and we still have plenty for baking and such" Ianto pointed out, "The chickens are already starting to malt, the egg production is dropping, this happens at least twice a year and winter months means less light. Chickens don't lay as much when the light is duller. They like the sun."

"I didn't know that" Jack frowned, "So there will be some fresh for the kids and these for baking?"

"Yes Cariad, exactly" Ianto praised and Jack grinned as it showed how much time he had been spending at the school house as the teacher's voice was employed.

"I came to remind you about the meeting in an hour" Jack said as he looked over at the battery powered freezers, "I don't know what bee is in Mama Francine's bonnet but she seems quite het up about something."

"Oh god, as long as it's not the kids again" Ianto grinned, "I've done the best I can to keep them out of the veggie patch but those bloody beans are still growing and until they are all picked and blanched down, those little buggers will keep nicking them!"

"I know baby" Jack smiled, "That's the price you pay for having such a pack of baddies."

Ianto huffed good-naturedly as he checked a list and hummed, walking out of view to count something, so Jack followed to find Ianto counting toothpaste.

"We may have to make some" Ianto muttered, "Baking soda paste, we can use it but I know those wee baddies as you called them want the peppermint. God. We only have twenty three tubes."

"I think that will last babe" Jack soothed.

"I don't know. Everything is going down." He sighed, "I need to go over the books again, there might be a peppermint paste one I've not tried yet. Surely I can create something they will use if we run out."

"Ianto, you worry too much" Jack crooned, "We can bring it up at the meeting, maybe see if there are spares already in homes. We can't get a full indicator if people are hoarding. You know some must be. It's human nature."

"Damn it" Ianto sighed.

"Come on Taddy," Jack held out his hand, "Our daughter wanted to spend some time with you this afternoon, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. She wants to go pick the last of the wild flowers" Ianto sighed, "The Stronghold is going to be festive and smelly."

"You think the snow is coming?"

"Maybe in a week or so" Ianto sighed again, "It's near. I think one last recon of the homesteads. We still need to check the Fat Farm too."

"I thought you had forgotten about that" Jack sighed

"Grow up and get a pair" Ianto said with a grin as he finally put the clipboard down.

"Cheeky!" Jack growled.

"Come on, we have flowers to pick before our meeting" Ianto sighed and they headed up to find their child.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as he noted Ianto shiver.

"Cold, just this pup I guess" he shrugged, "I'm just so cold lately."

"Maybe it's thinking of the snow coming" Jakc snorted, "You worry so muvc your body is already preparing for the long winter."

"I know you think it's silly but I do fear this coming winter" Ianto smiled to show there was no bite in his words as he slid his hand into Jacks' for a rare publics display and Jack beamed as they walked out into the sun, hands swinging between them as they found their wee Rosebud waiting with her new shadow holding her little hand, a thumb firmly in Mia's mouth.

"Ah! Look!" Jack crowed, "We have ladies for escorts today!"

Ianto scooped up his daughter as Jack calmly plucked the startled Mia up and they kissed the children and cooed excitedly as they gushed over their fun activity.

They skipped out into the field with some other children racing to join in once they realized the Dome was down and the security detail silently moved around the perimeter to surround their babies while Ianto basked in their loveliness.

Of course ….

Jack was happy to bask in Ianto.

As they started to head back Ifan pulled at Hope's skirt and pointed with glee, "A bug!"

She rolled her eyes as he scooped it up with his ever present plastic jar and holey lid.

He crowned as he held it up and examined it, as he did all bugs.

"Taddy doesn't like Bugs" she said firmly, "You scare him with that and I'll stomp it!"

"Fair enough" he sniffed in a fair imitation of his father and the started for home, Mia looking back at the spot where the big had been, another already there.

She moved closer to Hope who put a little arm around her, "Don't worry Mia. I will stomp any bugs, I won't' let them get you."

Mia wished it were true but she had learned the hard way that bugs were bad.

As Ifan held up the jar again, she shied away.

"IFAN!" Hope snapped, "Don't' make me go all 'Taddy' on you!"

"Sorry" he sighed as he placed the jar in the backpack and skipped along.

Hope watched and frowned as she decided to tell Daddy and Taddy.

Mia was scared of bugs too.


	41. Just a touch up please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/84k44jt67/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto sat nervously in the chair as Marley hummed and bobbed to the music coming from the cassette player.

That it resembled an old transistor radio was not lost on Ianto who marvelled at his son's attention to detail in his desire to please Marley.

Like a male bird feathering the nest, Ianto smiled as he noted the small Polaroid pictures slid into the corner of the mirror's frame.

She stopped humming and her soft hands fell on his shoulders as she grinned at him in the mirror, "Well? How's that look Taddy?"

Ianto finally focused on his reflection and smiled as his quaffed hair looked so much like the young archivist who begged a certain captain for a job.

"Jack is going to love this" he said softly, "You watch, he's going to rub his face all over me like a bloody cat."

She giggled as her fingertips brushed his freshly shaved chin and leaned in, kissing his nose, "I'm glad you like it, I was so worried nobody would trust me!"

"Well, now they can all see how clever your are!" he grinned as he rose and walked calmly out to encourage the village to support the girl.

By the afternoon there were several new hairdos getting around and Nainny sat with a soft huff as she turned to look at the girl her grandson was in love with.

"That scraggly old bastard of mine was complaining that I look run down lately" she told her, "It's out wedding anniversary tonight and the old shit has probably forgotten but I have a lovely outfit I've never worn, my lovely boy looking out for his Nainny."

"Oh wow!" Marley gushed, "How wonderful. I hope Billy and me can be loved by our family like this one day."

Nainny watched the child in the mirror and saw the open honesty, smiling as she resisted the urge to nod with her satisfaction in his choice of mate.

Ianto walked over to Jack, who was deep in conversation with Mickey and he reached out to hook his hand.

Jack leaned in and kissed him, still talking about the last of the fruit harvest and Ianto stepped back with surprise, then hid his embarrassment by smiling at the wee bub in Mickey's arms and then turning to walk away.

Jack finished talking and turned to ask Ianto what he wanted, finding himself staring at the slumped shoulders of his retreating mate.

"Ianto?" Jack called out, "What did you need?"

Ianto called out without turning around, "Nothing important."

Mickey sighed, "Your man came out show you his new do, look there is a lot I don't know about relationships but the one thing I do know is that when your significant other comes to show you a new shirt or hair do you are supposed to act like that looks fantastic, not tell them to wait a minute coz the conversation about the sewage system or apple coring machine is more important. Especially a preggers one."

Jack swore and started to jog after Ianto, calling out to him again as Sean came around the corner of a house and whistled, "Oi! Looking sharp there little brother!"

Sean's smile faded as Ianto brushed past, still moving and gaining sped as he sought somewhere to hide.

"Shit! Ianto!" Jack roared, making several people turn to watch him pursue the slumped Welshman.

Finally Jack caught his arm and spun him into his arms, cursing softly as he saw tears and he hugged him tightly as he apologized over and over again.

"Silly, just a haircut, nothing important" Ianto sobbed, then started to howl.

"Oh baby, it is important" Jack said desperately trying to make amends, "Everything about you is super important baby."

"Bloody hormones" Ianto wailed as more people came in to help comfort him and Jack felt like a first class prick as Ianto's face was marred by large tears.

"My poor baby" Jack sighed, pulling him in and tucking his head into his neck, "My beautiful baby and I was rude. Talking to that bloody Mickey when you were so stunning with your gorgeous new do."

Ianto snorted at the baby talk, started to relax into the cuddle and hugged back.

"Come on" Nainny said softly, "I need some help with the baking sweetie."

Ianto pulled back and looked at her, his eyes growing wide, "Oh Nainny. Look how beautiful you are!"

She did the trademark Jones blush and Ianto reached out for her hands. "Look at my lovely Nainny. Isn't she gorgeous, see how my lovely daughter will always be beautiful her whole life? Such great genes!"

She slapped at him happily as she pulled him away and Jack followed, still feeling like shit over upsetting him.

They sat and spent the afternoon in the kitchen helping with the bread, Jack being so attentive that Ianto started to giggle.

Music.

By the time the evening meal was ready, Nainny had slipped upstairs to change in to the outfit Ianto had presented her after a previous retrieval and then calmly stood as Ianto slipped the necklace on.

"So lovely" Ianto whispered, "You look so pretty Nainny"

She clasped his hands and drew them to her lips, kissing them as she watched him glow.

They were both lovely creatures tonight.


	42. aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/y1wmji7an/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Well, turned out that Ifan had remembered their anniversary and the gift was not the apple coring machine but a lovely horse drawn cart so she could get around the village with Brandy happily pulling all her goods for distribution.

"See Mother?" he said happily, "Now you can load up all those baskets of goodies you like to give out and do a mass dumping."

"Oh Ifan!" she sighed happily as she ran her fingers over it, looking at the lovely soft seat, "It's so pretty."

"Nice wide wheels and light weight frame so it will skim over light snow, no good when we are in full winter but for the first few months you can still get around safely!" he huffed as he continued to point out the reliability of the thing, her fingers still tracing the intricate detailing of carved children playing and she saw the real reason for it.

Come summer she could still come out into the field with the children as she had bemoaned how far it was to walk and her hatred of being bounced in the back of a four wheeler had her refusing a ride on the machines.

"Oh Ifan" she said again, softer this time as she turned to kiss him softly.

"Well. The boy helped with the bedding so we can have a run about the village now and be warm in those furs" he fluffed, helping her up into the seat and the soft fur rugs were laid across their lap as he grandly handed her the reins.

Ianto was watching them with open glee, the children that had clambered on board calling out happily as well.

"You helped a lot!" Jack said as he stood beside his husband.

"He's getting old" Ianto sighed, "I don't' know how many more winters I'll have them."

"Hey, hey" Jack pulled him into a hug, "They look like children right now, look at them."

"Our children never have that worry" Ianto suddenly said, "Gods, is it wrong to be happy about that?"

"No babe" Jack smiled, rubbing his arms as he led him back inside.

The kids not on the ride were in by the fire and Hope was chastising Ifan as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you, they are not allowed in here" she was steaming, "Bedsides. Not around Taddy!"

"Not what baby?" Ianto asked and he watched a small struggle take place as the children tried to hide some small jars.

"My bug collection Uncle" Ifan said softly, "Sorry. I forgot."

"Not to worry I just have a thing about them at the moment love" Ianto smiled, "Maybe one day I can look without going and BREGH at them."

Ifan carried his collecting out in their wooden box as Ianto watched Hope frowning at his back, "I told him they were bad."

"Its OK honey" Jack crooned, "You are so good for protecting Taddy and the bubba."

"He needs looking after" she said as she stomped off, looking for some other child to terrorize no doubt, Mia scuttling after her with open adoration.

"See? She thinks you need looking after" Jack said as he pushed Ianto towards the fire.

"I think she was referring to her brother" Ianto whispered, "Do you think she can see?"

"Maybe" Jack frowned, "Who can tell. Ears like that, she may have even heard us talking at night."

"Yeah" Ianto snorted, "Tell me, will you remember our wedding anniversary in fifty year's time?"

"I don't know" Jack grimaced, "We have two after all."

Ianto laughed and accepted a glass of juice from Martha and made whining noises until she relinquished the baby sleeping in her sling.

"You are shameless!" Jack laughed and Ianto hummed happily.

Outside Hope was watching Ifan as he opened a jar to release a bug into the dome and her snarl as she swatted at it took him by surprise.

"Stop it!" Ifan said angrily, "Let it fly away you menace!"

"They are bad!" she repeated as she examined the jars and pointed to another one, "That one is not allowed in my village!"

"Who made you queen!" Ifan roared, hugging the jar as she roared back.

"Hey!" Marley interrupted, kneeling in the half light to reach for the jar, "All that arguing over a …."

She rose and slammed down the jar, the sound if it breaking like a gunshot as she screamed and started to stomp in it, her hair flying along with her arms as she energetically stomped.

"Easy" Sean said as he lifted her away, Marley still trying to stamp at the smashed pieces and everyone came to comfort the startled children.

"What the hell is going on!" Jack demanded and she pointed shakily at the mess.

"A clicker!" she wailed, "It was a clicker."

"Ifan, do you know where you got that bug from?" Ianto asked softly.

"By the big rock, down by the river" Ifan replied lifting the lid to show Ianto his childish scribble. "It was just a big beetle, he wasn't doing anything."

"It's OK son" Owen pulled him into a hug as his little lip wobbled, "She just had a cow. Girls do that."

"We all got a big scare while we were away and some nasty bitey bugs were really horrible." Ianto explained, kneeling and opening his spare arm to the child, "You scared her."

"Sorry" Ifan sighed.

"It's OK, she will say sorry too, I know she will feel horrid for scaring you love" Ianto soothed, pushing him back into Owen's arms.

"Poor kid" Jack sighed, "She was terrified."

Ianto cast an eye over the remaining jars and saw they were all normal bugs, agreeing that Marley had been startled.

Ianto sighed, handing the baby to Jack who crooned at the little Trixibell and he started for the salon where Billy was comforting her, determined to offer comfort as well.

Poor girl was going to take a while to recover from their night of terror.


	43. bubbles but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ltete5r3j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had left Billy to comfort her after assuring her that no one was angry with her outburst, then headed out to see if anyone was and to soothe them so they might give the poor girl a pass.

He was please to find nobody willing to complain, all knowing this last recon had cost them something, also recognizing she was Billy's chosen companion ad as such did have their hearts already.

Ianto went back to where the remains were being swept up and tried to look at the mashed mess, seeing wings.

Clickers didn't have wings.

This comforted him more than he thought it would and the knot in his stomach eased as he rose to seek his child.

Hope was sitting on the seat, watching the grass moving in the evening breeze.

"It's getting cold out here puppa" he said softly, sitting next to his little sweetie and she smiled softly. "Where's your shadow?"

"She went with Solomon to get some more clothes from Nainny" she said as she kicked her feet and flicked her hair back, "Tada? What happened to the balloons?"

"They are in the craft room somewhere" he replied with surprise.

"I've been thinking about balloons. Bubbles. I don't know" she sighed, leaning against him with a tiny hand finding one of his to clasp.

"We dream differently" Ianto said softly, "Do you see a balloon or a rounded something?"

She sat up and looked at him with intensity, then frowned, "Like … a bubble but not. I don't have the words."

"That's OK, I don't always have them either" Ianto assured her, "It's not a little thing. Grownups struggled with words too."

She seemed to take comfort in that and settled again, "I see like a bubble, a bloony floating one and it's popped. But doesn't pop. Like. Little darts get into it and break it up."

"Sounds confusing" He huffed, "I don't know Rosebud. Maybe it needs to happen a few more times before it becomes clearer. Like, it might change or add another thing that makes sense."

"Don't know" she shrugged, "By I have Trix. I'm running with her in my arms, her lovely little black hand grasping my hair as I run for the Stronghold, yelling at everyone to run harder. I see you running the other way, yelling for Billy, Daddy on his knees like something big is scaring him or something."

"That sounds really scary" Ianto nodded, "It doesn't mean its happening that way, if at all. Sometimes our mind fills in blank sports so the bits it does have, makes sense. Maybe the bubble thing is something to do with Billy and me and Daddy see it happen. I strongly believe that if there is a crisis you will protect the young ones, you are a protector. A Wolfling. You know that, right?"

"Yes Taddy. I will gnash my teeth and protect the babies" she said with a strong squeeze of her hand, "I know who I am. I love Trixibell. She is mine."

"Yes darling" Ianto smiled, "that is how I feel too. They are all mine. My babies. My loves. It is our nature to want to protect our family. Our pack."

"It's coming Taddy" she slid from the seat and adjusted her little dress, "One day it will come and when it does, know my job will be done as will yours."

The gold swirling in her eyes faded and she blinked, Jack's striking blue returning as she canted her head and regarded him.

"I love you Taddy" she smiled, "I love me too. I love my home, my pack. Don't worry Taddy. They won't get the babies. I will not allow that."

"My beloved little pup" he whispered, cupping her face, "You know it would scare the others to know we speak like this."

"I know Taddy." She snorted, "I know I am still a little girl. But you know what I am. I am your spark."

"Yes my love, one day you will be mighty and my pride already swells" he rose to walk with her, "But when the days comes and you must do what you were created for, know that I will do my job too. I will fight for you too."

"We are so depressing" she sighed as she started to skip, "nobody should be so depressing when it's tapioca night!"

Ianto laughed and scooped her up, kissing her neck as he carried her, "Yes my little lovely, Tapioca is indeed a reason to celebrate."

Jack was watching them approach and he smiled as Ianto hefted their daughter at him, the little girl squealing with delight.

"What were you two talking about then!" Jack said as he shook her gently.

"Balloons" she laughed, slapping at him and then grasping his face for a kiss.

"I know where there are balloons" he said as he carried her along side his mate, "I just saw a bag of them today."

She squealed with pleasure and Ianto looked up at the dome, the gentle shimmer as it maintained it's protection over them.

He stopped walking and took a moment to scent the air, then he continued to walk as he considered all his child had told him.

Something was coming, she said.

He believed in the power of visions, he knew his gift was in her.

How much of this had been a truth, how much not.

It was chewing at him now and as he settled for Ifan who was grizzling for a cuddle he thought back over things again.

He watched Hope go over and place a hand on Trixibell as she drank from Martha, leaning in to kiss a tiny hand and then move on.

Whatever might come for them, sooner or later.

He knew his child spoke the truth.

She would defend.


	44. The Dome must Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/v6b9nwmen/) [](https://)

Ianto was running, transforming as he bellowed for his child.

His son stood ahead, the grass slapping against his ankles as he stood holding Marley, their bodies touching as they kissed and he looked up at the evening sky, bellowing again for Billy.

He heard Jack cry out and glanced back, seeing him collapse to his knees, his arms outstretched and his beautiful daughter was racing for the big house screaming at the other children to follow her, Trixibell in her arms screaming with fear.

They were coming.

Ianto swung his huge head back towards his child, and he leapt.

As Marley started to shatter into a thousand pieces, flying apart in Billy's arms and Ianto landed on his screaming son, plastering his body into the soft grass, covering him even as the Dome flickered and tried to reestablish.

He looked back at his beloved who Mickey and Rhys were struggling with, trying to drag him to the door of the house, to safety as the shards of Marley seemed to swoop, dive … Swarm.

.

.

.

Ianto sat up with a short bark of alarm that had Jack grabbing for him with fear, waking as well.

"Baby?" Jack said as he held him, soothing him as he shook.

"Hope's dream, she gave it to me" Ianto panted, drawing his knees up as he rubbed at his face, "I've added to it, it seems."

"What is the dream" Jack asked. "Come on, sharing helps it make sense or fade. You told Hope that."

"The dome fails. I think it fails and Billy and Marley are in the open, unprotected. We lose Marley, I protect Billy by placing myself between him and …. Whatever it is attacking us, Hope gets the pups to safety, Trixibell in her arms and you see it all happening. You see me throw my wolf self on Billy as the Dome struggles to come back online."

"Jesus, that is quite detailed," Jack rubbed at Ianto's shoulders as he felt the tension.

"Crazy" Ianto whispered, "The Dome is safe. We are safe and yet … it is something. Something. Hope was asking about balloons because she saw it fail. The Dome, but her little mind cannot comprehend the Dome failing so she saw it as a bubble or balloon. It's the Dome. Cariad, the Dome is not safe." Ianto turned to face him, fear on his face, "We need to check it."

"OK" Jack assured him, "Tomorrow I will get Tosh to run diagnostics and we will check our safety procedures. OK? We will do whatever we need to in order to calm your mind, OK?"

"Sorry" Ianto mumbled, settling in to sleep again, "Fucking brain box is too full."

Jack snorted softly as he cuddled back with him, feeling that sweet little bump against his hip and rolling onto his side so their pup might be cuddled between them.

They slept.

Next day Jack watched Ianto silently stalking the Dome's perimeter, as if searching for a breach.

Tosh had run every test and shown Ianto the dome was sitting pretty, still he seemed antsy. They agreed to have the security detail widen the perimeter to a five mile radius, sweeping for Zs in every direction.

Hope had forgotten about it all, telling her Taddy seemed to have released it and now the balloons were being played with, whoops and hollering as the children enjoyed the crisp air.

Ifan had noticed his grandson as well as his wee button, little Ifan even tucking his hands behind him and copying his beloved uncle as they paced, wee lips pursed like a sergeant major.

"Turn around" Ifan said softly, watching as Ianto's eyes found him, then rolled back to see what was behind him. He was amazed to see that he had been heard, showing how heightened his boy's senses were.

Then the smile as he noticed his wee shadow was lovely and Ianto started making exaggerated movements, giggling as he watched the child copying.

"He dreamt the Dome failed and Marley was lost, almost Billy too" Jack said as he watched the old wan worry, "He's having trouble letting it go. Even with the sweeps for Zs widened, he feels that they are closing in."

"So that's why it's pulsing? Toshi girl running tests for him?" Ifan asked, looking up at the bubble around them.

"Yeah" Jack sighed.

"Let him" Ifan nodded, "When my girl was pregnant she worried about the wind. Every night I had to go out and strap shit down, cover stuff and she would watch to make sure I did it right. It carried on for months but I never stopped. Afterwards she thanked me and told me she knew it was silly. When a freak storm blew in and took the shed roof off a week after our wee girl was born I knew she had seen it. She was so calm as she told me to stay indoors with her."

"Ianto has been right about so many things, to be honest the thought of a Dome failure scares the shit out of me too" Jack rubbed distractedly at some mud in his boot, "I need to take this seriously, at least for my own piece of mind. It's been so long since we've been attacked, it's easy to become complacent. Zs can still find us."

"What we need is a secondary power source" Ifan pointed out, "The Dome is patched into the solar grid as well as partially into the lower levels but we need to strengthen it. I know Tosh is working on it but the urge to just get huge power cords and somehow just plug it in is overwhelming."

Jack laughed as he thought of the Doctor pulling a large cord while excitedly babbling, he would have liked this man. This place.

His Holdfast.

His Holdfast who was on the ground.

Oh Gods.

Jack was running, all sorts of things going through his mind and as he grew near he saw his error as he found the long grass had hidden the children, laying with him.

"Here's Daddy now" Ianto said softly, "Come Cariad. We're cloud watching."

Jack folded into the fragrant grass to look up at the fluffy clouds wafting past.

"Rabbit!" Ifan declared, his wee finger pointing to reinforce it.

"Agreed" Ianto smiled, "Those ears are fantastic."

"I see a bum" Ifan started to giggle and Jack opened his mouth to chastise, then saw it too.

"Well, I'll be buggered. It is a bum!" Jack burst out laughing and coughed Ianto's hand, squeezing.

Then lay there as more children joined in until there was lots of laughter.

The children felt safe with the men there, their protectors.

When Billy and Marley finally joined them, finding food groups as the smell of dinner danced across the breeze Ianto let go.

Silly dream.

It would not come to pass, not if the Dome held.


	45. Puting a name to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jfk287iwf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Dean" Jack said as he passed Ianto another jar of beets and Ianto paused, looking down at him with confusion.

"I like the name. Dean Harkness-Jones" Jack grinned, waving the jar at Ianto, who slowly took it as he screwed his face up.

"No? How about Dominic?" Jack reached for another jar, "Then he can be Nicky for short, or Dom like in Fast n the Furious. You know Vin Diesel's character. Oh. Diesel?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto gaped with horror.

"You got to name Hope!" Jack said angrily, pulling back the jar so Ianto clutched as air, "I want to name this one. It's mine too! My son and I want a good solid name."

"Jack, I don't think …"

"OK then what about Ralf?"

Ianto stepped down and stood face to face with Jack, "Sir. First of all, I never said this pup was not yours, just like the last one, I was faithful to you and maintain this is your child. I am offended you would suggest otherwise. Secondly … no I am speaking now!"

Ianto was shaking and Jack lowered his hand and closed his mouth, realizing a beat too late that he had come across too strong and now Ianto was upset.

"Secondly, I wanted the sex of our pup to be kept a while longer, but you have seen fit to tell the room full of people, or did you not notice that we are not alone?"

Jack looked around at the stunned faces, watching.

"Thirdly, I did not choose Hope's name. She did. You have made it perfectly clear that you dislike it, you insisted she be called Rose and you have succeeded in making that her nickname." Ianto stepped away from him, his distress now very evident, "she told me before she even came that I was to call her that. You think our son does not have his own mind too?"

"Holdfast" Jack said softly reaching for him as he watched him shake with anger.

"And if you think that choosing an insulting name is going to make me laugh, think again. My pup can hear you, and is advanced enough to know when you are being sarcastic and I won't have it" Ianto took another step away, "Ralf! Really? Will he get a bowl with his name in it too?"

Jack's turn to gape.

"Might as well call him Rex." Ianto spat, "Or Rover. How could you. After that talk the other day I thought … I thought …"

Ianto turned to leave and Jack caught his arm, pulling him back.

"I don't understand, Ianto please"

Ianto spun to look at him, "Ralf. Ralf, Ralf, Ralf, Ralf."

Jack paled as he heard the name repeated like that, sounding like a barking dog and saw what he had done, dropping his hand as he groaned.

"I didn't realize it sounded like that" he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too" Ianto sniffled, a big tear leaving a wet trail, "Me too."

"Let's go sit down" Jack begged, "Let's talk about my stupid, thoughtless, brainless, dunderhead, yeah?"

"I don't want to talk!" Ianto turned and started to walk away, shaking with pent up anger.

He walked outside and saw the children as they raced past with butterfly nets, chasing bugs flying about.

"Ianto, I'm sorry" Jack said softly, reaching out for his hand as he caught up to him.

"The children don't have jackets, they'll catch cold" Ianto said angrily, walking towards the small group. "Just drop it."

"Ianto's right, you all need to go in now" Jack said to the children and they muttered as they headed for the big house where Anna was looking for them with obvious worry.

"There you are you little beasts!" she sighed, "Come in before you catch your death!"

"We was getting bugs!" Clay whined, following the others in.

"Thanks for rounding them up baby" she smiled at Ianto, then saw he wasn't in the smiling mood.

"They were swarming over by the old barn, I think they need to start coming in earlier" he said as he brushed past, followed by a repentant Jack.

"Did he just call them a swarm?" she asked Jack with surprise.

"He has bugs on the brain, he still having nightmares about them. And the Dome and Zs getting in" Jack sighed, "Gods, I'm not helping with thoughtless remarks."

"He's tired. Maybe a soak in the hot pools and then a massage or something, he's so highly strung" she nodded as she patted his arm, "He can be hard on you."

"Yeah, but most of the time I start it" Jack smiled, kissing her cheek and going after Ianto.

Ianto was frowning as he stared as the hot pools, letting Jack coax him in.

"Just relax" Jack soothed, kissing the back of his neck as he sat in Jack's lap, the hot water soothing and settling nerves as Jack rubbed the small bump lovingly.

Relax.

Easy for him to say.

Ianto felt like the bugs were under his skin, creeping and scuttling about.

He felt as un-relaxed as you can get.


	46. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6egr1bo1b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The young bull stood calmly in the yard as Ianto leaned on the wooden fencing to watch as Ifan raised the gun to its temple and a soft pop had the animal gracefully folding.

It was the third one, their winter meat and the day's harvest was about to begin in earnest.

The children were in the school house on the other side of the village with a day's events guaranteed to keep them from seeing some animals culled.

Those in the outer homesteads were on their way in on trucks all ready to dress the meat, adding to the large amount of work to be done. Come tonight twelve cattle, twenty five sheep and two more pigs would join the Stronghold's pantry.

Soon the large tables were heaving as they cut and packed, Ianto's mouth watering from the smell.

He passed the table with the frying goods, his eyes going to the kidneys and livers being sectioned for freezing down.

He was almost to the red barn before Jack caught up, jogging along side as he said there were the sheep next and maybe they should wait for tomorrow to finish those the way the cold was creeping in earlier in the afternoons.

Ianto leaned against the bar to listen and Jack spun to face him, his mouth open about to ask if they were going to go deer hunting when he saw what Ianto was doing.

Ianto had calmly picked up a piece of liver and he was devouring it, dark blood on his lips and chin as he bit into the brownish lump, groaning like it was chocolate.

Jack swallowed as he watched Ianto finish it, then lick his fingers contentedly before looking at Jack.

"What? The sheep, you were saying?" Ianto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "What are you looking at?"

Jack stepped forward, pulling out his handkerchief and reaching for Ianto's face, "You missed some baby."

"Some what?"

"Liver."

Ianto frowned at him with open confusion.

"Hon, you just ate a hunk of raw liver" Jack said with growing horror as Ianto frowned again.

"Really?" Ianto said with honest surprise, "I just … I don't even know I did that."

"You were hungry, this pup is a little more aggressive." Jack reasoned, "Hope made you want more milk, this little monster wants meat. No big deal."

"My god" Ianto sighed, leaning back against the building, "I guess I want my steak rare for a while."

"It's OK" Jack soothed, stepping into his space and plastering him against the wooden structure, "You looked quite sexy, like you had just killed a beast or eating the heart of your enemy kind of thing."

Ianto laughed and accepted the hug, shaken by the action he didn't remember and he held onto Jack feeling those arms tighten around him in reassurance.

"Am I being too sensitive again?" Ianto asked and Jack hummed softly.

This pup is different, you said so yourself" Jack pointed out, "This doesn't mean you have the antichrist onboard. Everyone had different pregnancies and I am sure there are women out there who ate raw meat because they craved it, and they were not Wolfling, yeah?"

"God." Ianto slumped "I know I'm being difficult at times, I am sorry Cariad. I know you are trying and … this is a delicate time. Please know if I say anything mean or rude I really don't mean it."

"I know babe" Jack soothed, "Look at it this way. You have a little bit of me inside you so you are entitled to be a bit of a dickhead. Right?"

Jack got what he had hoped for, as Ianto started to laugh.

"Come on" Jack angled him towards the big house and they headed in to see how the freezers were looking.

Down in the Stronghold the five large chest freezers were open, different meats being packed in an Ianto noted the pork and lamb was done, the beef would still leave plenty of room for the mutton tomorrow.

"I wonder if a bit of venison might be nice."

"Oh my god!" Jack laughed, "I was going to suggest that. A hunt before the snows. The deer will be coming in close as it gets colder."

Ianto sighed and Jack watched him grow morose again.

"What hon?"

"Billy can't come" Ianto groaned.

"Yeah, but just you and me?" Jack whispered in his ear, "Me and a big bad wolfie, autumn leaves and nobody else around?"

Ianto blushed as he caught to mood his mate was in and smiled, kissing him softly.

"Thank you" Ianto whispered, their foreheads together, "Without you, I am nothing."

"Never gonna happen so you never have to think like that" Jack assured him, squeezing him around the waist and feeling the lump between them.

Pup was growing fast.


	47. midnight snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/97af4q5bj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was hungry, laying in the dark as he listened to Jack's soft huffs beside him.

Hope was in her bed beside them down in the Stronghold, wanting to be with them for a change and Ianto had been so happy to have his pup close, even as he had to watch Billy moving away from him and more towards his own future.

Now, in the wee small hours he was hungry and he took his time to slide from the bed and he pulled Jack's coat on, creeping towards the upper levels and the fridges of the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and sighed as he looked at the large bowl of marinating meat, desperately trying to reach for the cheese instead but the bowl was too enticing.

He stood staring down at it.

Feeling disgusted with himself he sniffed at it, then he heard someone enter and he turned to look at his grandmother with embarrassment.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" she asked, watching him grip the bowl tighter, "You have a craving?"

Ianto nodded morosely.

"Raw meat?" she smiled as she looked at the bowl, "Your mother wanted minced chicken."

"Pardon?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"We tried raw pork, even as Ifan declared it disgusting but she found that boiled Chicken, ground up and mixed with ox blood was the best thing ever. You were such a bloody thirsty little mite. Your grandfather wound up killing three cows so we could freeze the blood and she would have like … bloody Marys. She was horrified and ravenous."

"Really?" Ianto canted his head, "I'm craving raw meat with this one."

"A boy?" she asked, "Maybe he needs something you are lacking in your diet?"

Ianto looked at her lovingly and reached out for her hand, "Thank you Nainny. I thought I was going nuts."

"Nuts!" she huffed, "I craved almonds with your mother, something fierce."

Ianto laughed and lifted a piece of meat to his mouth, moaning as he chewed.

"I have three more bowls in there hon, you have as much as you want. I can always put more aside for you" she rubbed his hand, "Your mother and her damned blood lust."

"I was afraid it was …" Ianto waved a hand and she snorted, knowing exactly what he was afraid of.

Her lovely Wolfling boy.

"Ianto?"

Jack stumbled into the light, blinking and rubbing at his eyes ad he yawned.

"Cariad. I was hungry and didn't want to wake you" Ianto smiled and Jack sank into a chair.

"You OK?" he reached for Ianto's hand and looked into his face with such love that Ianto swallowed back emotion.

"Careful Cariad, my emotions are all over the place and you are so wonderful" he sighed.

"So … Dean might be a go then?"

Ianto snorted as he slapped at him and they laughed, Anna rose to start some hot chocolate.

It was only half hour before the shift change and she started her morning routines as the two men headed back down, pausing to hand her the bowl, half empty now.

"Thank you Nainny" Ianto said softly, kissing her cheek and then moving away.

She labeled the bowl and placed it back in the fridge, frowning as she calculated the meat she might need to keep aside.

Her little grandson would not want for anything.

Not if she had anything to do with it.

Jack settled Ianto back into the bed and the movement woke Hope, whining softly as she crawled into the bed to cuddle against Ianto, a small hand reaching out to splay across the bump.

Ianto held her tightly, wishing her good dreams.

Jack was the first to fall asleep again, his soft breaths huffing against Ianto's neck once more and their wee pup was soon emulating her father with her rag doll body plastered over her Taddy.

He had never felt so happy.

He didn't dream.


	48. Incoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/d18xazsz3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack checked the scope and sighted the stag, a sixteen pointer and a handsome specimen.

He was about to pull the trigger when Ianto erupted from the tree line and attacked.

Jack dropped the rifle and watched with horror as his husband tore the poor animal's throat out and started to eat the mouthful, rivulets of blood clumping into the fur around his jaws.

Jack walked slowly, wanting to give Ianto time to realize what had happened and recover himself but as he got to him is became clear that this hadn't happened and the Wolfling was now tearing another hunk of meat off.

Jack considered his options and decided to wait.

He leaned against a log and watched his beloved fill himself with venison, then sit back and blink dazedly as he licked that huge tongue around his jowls.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly and the beast slowly turned to face him, "OK Hon?"

Ianto blinked and frowned, as if seeing Jack for the first time and with a sickening clarity Jack knew he just had.

Slowly he approached, scenting and then rubbing against him with a low purr.

"Baby, I need to dress that meat" Jack crooned, kissing the massive muzzle , then finishing off the gutting Ianto had started and the deer carcass was soon ready for transport.

Ianto was frowning as he stared at it, the growing horror evident as he realized what he had done.

"Hey, it's OK" Jack assured him. "Baby brain. Just …. Good Wolf Baby Brain, yeah?"

Ianto nodded morosely, then suddenly whipped to the left and took off.

Jack was securing the carcass to the four-wheeler when Ianto came back dragging another deer, this one undamaged apart from a broken neck.

Jack could see the shame and apology in the action, sighing as he saw how Ianto was second guessing everything he did recently, the raw meat not the beginning.

It had all started with bugs.

"Come on babe, this will make some tummy casseroles this winter" Jack smiled as he rubbed the face, "Let's get back. I'm sure Ifan if gonna have a cow over this trophy head."

A smile.

Jack decided that was enough of an effort and started the vehicle, heading back towards the village, just over the rise and down the valley and Ianto lopped along happily, pausing to swat at the occasional butterfly.

They got to a rise and Ianto paused, looking back in the direction of the city and Jack automatically looked at well.

He stood up on the seat and gaped at what they were seeing, "Ianto?"

"Dust storm?" Ianto shrugged a huge shoulder, "Doesn't look good."

"Direction?" Jack asked and another shrug told him they needed to wait and see.

Ten minutes later and the look Ianto gave him told him all ne needed to know and they high tailed it home to warn the others.

The deer meat was still on the back of the four-wheeler, tied down and they raced into the big house, leaving Art crowing over it without a second glance, heading down to the stronghold where Tosh was showing Travis how to read the data from a senor array in the river.

"Tosh, heads up!" Jack yelled as he slammed into the room the huge beast lumbering in after him their first warning that something was terribly wrong.

Tosh soon had the image on the big screen as others streamed in to look at the huge dust storm over Cardiff.

"So, it's coming this way?" Mickey asked with a frown, "The Dome can handle it, right?"

"Depends on the strength" Tosh sighed glancing at a silent, now human Ianto.

Well, not completely silent.

He was clinging to the back of Jack's coat as they stood to one side and every now and then Jack heard a faint whimper.

Ianto was terrified.

"It's swirling, like a tornado or something" Andy was stepping closer, then back as he tried to focus more.

"It's still too far away to get a proper reading" Tosh sighed, "It won't be until some time tonight or early in the morning before it hits the first set of extrapolators and we can build a picture of it."

"Damn" Sean sighed, "It gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Moving that slow, once it arrives it will stay" Ifan growled as he watched Ianto's knuckles whiten more, "We're talking a day or so of darkness as the Dome is pummelled, right?"

Tosh looked over at him and marveled at his mind, then remembered that he was Ianto's grandfather. Of course he was on to it.

"Yes Ifan. When it arrives the Dome will be pushed to its limits, for longer than before" she nodded.

Ifan looked again to his grandson and saw him burry his face as if trying to erase the image on the screen and he frowned, moving closer.

"Boy?" he said softly, reaching out to rub his back.

"It's evil" Ianto whispered, "Poppy, it's bad. Really bad and it's coming to get us."

Jack twisted to hold Ianto, feeling him shaking as he crooned and tried to calm him.

"Nothing more we can do but wait" Ifan said loudly, "Best we get all the stock inside, batten down and hope the dome holds. It's just dust. If we have to shut the dome down then we can at least be safe in the stronghold."

Everyone moved with purpose as he turned to Ianto and Jack once more, moving in so it was a whisper, "What is it?"

Ianto looked at him and his eyes were wide with terror.

"My dream."


	49. approaching heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/5nkt3xb3j/)  
> [](https://postimage.org/)  
>  Poppy

It was dawn and they were watching anxiously as Tosh did her calculations, Ianto strangely absent.

"It will hit us by tomorrow" she finally said, "Moving slowly, so it will be approximately 35 to 40 hours of action given the sheer size of it."

"We can't tell anything else?" Hailey asked.

"No. It's devouring everything in its path, my cameras and sensors are failing within seconds of getting hit, only the long range can give me mass." Tosh answered, swinging in her seat.

"We still can't tell what it's made of" Art leaned forward.

"No, I'm assuming dust and debris churned up. It seems to be rotating" Tosh said as she sat up straighter, pleased to see Jack and Ianto entering the room.

"I slept in" Ianto said softly, "Sorry.

"Owen, could you send a drone out?" Jack asked without any preamble, "Let's see how close we can get to have some sort of look at this thing?"

"Sure" Owen shrugged, picking up controls and starting up a long distance one already waiting outside the Drone.

"I want to see what it is compiled of" Ianto agreed and Owen sent it off.

Everyone watched it dip and swoop, heading toward the solid wall of moving matter.

"Looks like … debris alright" Owen muttered, trying to focus the camera more and zooming in. "Swirling things. Rocks? Clods of dirt?"

"Masonry and stuff maybe" Mickey muttered, "It's moving faster than I thought, it has teeth. Shit, it could do some damage."

"It is moving like a tornado, a really slow moving, intense tornado" Sarah said and Patsy cleared her throat.

"Robin and I lived in tornado alley" she said softly, "We spent twelve months over there while Dad was on deployment with the military. I can tell you now, that is not a tornado. It seems … much worse."

"My sister is right" Robin sighed, "The way it is rotating, it's strong and intense. We can only assume it is eating everything it is covering. The debris is probably anything that was in its path. A tornado is not so … so … complete. It picks and chooses, leaving some, eating others. I wish we could get around it see the trail left. I think you will find this is like a fucking vacuum cleaner eating everything."

"So, dropping the Dome is not an option" Owen snapped, growling as he looked at Jack and Ianto for input.

"No. Ianto is adamant we must maintain. As we can't go to full capacity, we should look at raising it to 70% and hold it. Whatever gets though will be fine dust and we can handle the clean up from that. We may still get some damage but nothing like what will happen outside it." Jack answered as Ianto maintained a silent scowl at the screen.

"You have a theory" Tosh pointed at Ianto and he grimaced, shaking his head.

"Ianto doesn't want to say, he's been having bad dreams and thinks they were an omen, foretelling this" Ifan barked, "Leave the boy alone. No matter how this plays out he will be upset about it. Let him chew a while longer before he can filter out the fact from fiction. When he's ready, he will know what to do."

"Meanwhile we all twist in the wind?" Giles snorted.

"Has he ever put you wrong?" Vic was the first to respond, "Has this man ever been wrong? Give him the time he needs, he will give us what we need."

"Thank you Vic" Jack said softly, still amazed at the transformation from the man who once hated Ianto on sight to a friend.

"So the last of the stock is being locked away, we've done what we can" Ifan frowned and Ianto made a small noise.

"What babe?"

"Myfanwy" he whispered, "I have to get her safe."

"Shit" Jack paled as he looked at his husband, the pterodactyl had been forgotten in the rush.

"Travis can go, take Owen and release her. She's smart and will head up above it" Jack declared and everyone moved to finish battening things down.

Down in the Stronghold the children were revelling in a day off from studies as they raced through the corridors and whooped with excitement. Hope strangely quiet as she sat in her room on her bed, her little shadow with her as they waited for … something.

Francine was pleased with the added hands as more people helped moved provisions still in the big house down to the lower levels.

Anna watched silently, her faith in her grandson absolute.

Whatever was scaring him was coming and she was going to be damned if her little chicks weren't safely tucked away.

She remembered what he had whispered urgently as they walked from the big house to the barn to get the buckets, "It's coming Nainny. It's big and the Dome will not hold. The Dome will not hold."

She looked around sadly, believing her lovely boy and his despair.

They were about to lose everything they had worked so hard for, the stock and buildings would definitely go, perhaps next year's feed as well as what winter goods they had stored in the red barn instead of below ground.

Too late to bemoan their short sightedness.

She moved down to the pantry room to start checking they had enough to last without the things they thought they would have to add above ground.

It might be a lean year ahead if Ianto was right.

And when had he ever been wrong.


	50. When in doubt ... run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/sijkc7t67/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

It was due to arrive in a few short hours, dusk approaching and the dawn would bring a new world.

One of fury and destruction.

The last of the chickens were being rounded up, the children giggling as they helped and Ianto sat in his swing seat looking at the darkening sky with dread.

"Getting dark early" Jack huffed as he joined him and Ianto grunted with a scowl.

"We've done all we can baby" Jack assured him, "We will be as safe as houses down there in the Stronghold. When all is said and done, we can rebuild whatever we need to."

"It was a good idea of Rhys' to open the original tunnel the kids made" Ianto finally spoke and Jack nodded.

Most of the livestock were being herded down into the tunnels they first found after the children disappeared all that time ago. Seemed like a lifetime, though it was only three and a half years.

The large storm doors that had been built over it were large enough for the cattle and horses to fit through, the drop now a ramp as they had wanted the vehicles down there. Thank god Rhys and Mickey had thought about their precious machines as now the animals would be safe as well.

Ifan waited with the large digger, the bucket full of top soil and as the doors slammed closed he started to bury them under dirt.

Ianto had been unrepentant in that order, wanting all trace hidden and the weight to stop any potential breach.

Once finished, he carefully drove the vehicle over the large planks of wood Mickey and Rhys laid, the weight of the machine to be the final lock to the door.

It had all seemed so crazy when Ianto had laid it out, his hands plucking at his clothes as he spoke and his normally well brushed hair wild from repeated puling.

They had put it down to a pregnancy thing and had agreed to it to please him but now they had all seen the new images of the approaching storm, then had started to move with more intent.

Job done, then clambered into the transporter and raced back to the big house, leaving Andy down below with Travis, Stephen and the stock, settling them into their new digs.

Stephen had been singing "Two by two" as the animals came down, making everyone giggle.

The final cry of "Bloody Unicorns!" had them all laughing as they tried to keep spirits up but they were all on edge, Ianto's fear bleeding through the village like a viral outbreak.

Billy and Marley were out in the field, the Dome fluctuating as she reached out to stroke it and Billy watched the sky starting to change with his father's fear in the back of his mind.

"Marls?" he said softly "What is that?"

She turned to see what he was looking at, scrunching her eyes as something seemed to move nearby and she felt her blood draining into her boots.

"its leaves or something" he muttered.

Down in the Stronghold Tosh was looking too, "Looks like the first debris is already here."

"Bullshit, we have another couple of hours before… ah fuck!" Owen cried, fingering the coms to alert everyone to some movement outside the dome.

He sent up a drone, rushing to see what it was as another swirl sent something flicking against the dome like gravel.

Outside the children had cornered the last chickens, Hope giving orders as Martha waited with a cage.

"The babies will be the buggers!" little Ifan was calling out, "They will scatter so we need to make sure we keep our nets low!"

The children with butterfly nets nodded solemnly as they moved in mighty hunters intent of catching their babies.

Hope stopped walking and straightened up, frowning as she canted her head. Unnoticed, the others kept moving and Hope now turned to look at Trixibell on a blanket playing in the last of the sun.

Hope started to run, dropping her net and her small whines were punctuated with each footfall.

Ianto had slid from the seat and stood frowning as he watched the swirling leaves approaching the Dome, the sudden recognition making him turn to look for his baby girl, seeing her already at the baby, scooping Trixibell up and turning to look back at him with matching horror.

Ianto roared, pulling Jack off the seat and looking for his boy, knowing where he would be and he looked over at the field where Billy and Marley were standing at the edge of the Dome looking up at the darkening sky.

"RUN!"

Ianto screamed, running instead towards his boy.

Hope had Trixibell in her arms and she was screaming the same words, her minions immediately dropping everything and running for the house as Martha followed, dropping the cage as well.

Marley looked up as something hit the Dome above them, the sound like hail and she made a small noise as it slid down in front of their faces.

It was not a leaf.

It was not gravel or hail.

It was not debris.

It was a bug.

A clicker with wings and it was joined by others as the swarm hit full force and Billy screamed with fear as the Dome seemed to bulge in from the onslaught.

Hope ran, little black fingers twisting in her hair.

It was happening.

It was now.

Hope remembered what her Taddy had whispered in the dark, what he had told her to do and she knew he was right. He was always right.

Hope ran.


	51. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vzgiuj9f3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Tosh was scrambling as Owen screamed with rage, the drone smashed within seconds of impact but the screen was frozen on the image of the clickers, filling it with doom.

Anna ran for her babies, out to the door and she screamed for them to move, stepping out to reach for each one and propel them back into Francine's arms.

She saw hope, her long hair flying as she cradled the baby's head, her lips peeled back as she ran with Martha behind her carrying wee Ifan under an arm.

Then she looked at the Dome.

It was almost completely covered by the swarm, Billy and Marley stumbling back as Ianto neared them, Jack was falling to his knees as he watched Ianto's dream playing out in front of him.

Billy and Marley were running back towards Ianto as he screamed Billy's name and the transporter screeched to a halt at the big house and the men leapt out, looking back at what was happening.

"BOY" Ifan cried out, watching as the Dome undulated and Anna felt her heart stop as it seemed to fold.

Billy had hold of Marley's hand and she pulled on it. Pulling him back and she kissed him, her face one of sorrow and regret.

Ianto cried out again this time a heart wrenching sound as the Dome started to fail, the weight of the clickers too much for it and they poured through a breech straight for the teens.

Marley seemed to explode as they slammed onto her and she stepped back from Billy, her head thrown back in a silent scream as she blew apart, like dry leaves.

Ianto had Billy, scooping him up and turning to run, Jack struggling to his feet and he urged him on and they were running as Billy struggled to look back as his dying love.

Her high pitched scream faded as the final strength of the Dome waned and as they reached the big house they all turned to see the last fragments of her clothing fly apart into the air.

They slammed the door, racing down to the lower levels and slamming the huge metal door closed, Ianto finally releasing his child who was no longer screaming.

Billy lay in a heap at their feet, totally spent and bereft.

Anna knelt, drawing him into her arms as she rocked him, crooning as Francine joined in.

Ianto slid down the wall, weeping and then screaming with rage, slamming his fists into the ground as he roared and wailed, Jack trying to console him.

Ianto shook him off and ran down through the tunnels, pursued by a frantic mate as the village listened to the echoing grief of his failure.

"The Dome is gone" Tosh whispered and Owen slumped in his seat, reaching for Blossom who was crying softly beside them.

Tosh rose to go find their son and found Martha cradling both her own baby and Hope who was still refusing to let go, shaking with fear as the bitey bugs roared outside like a huge monster.

"Ifan" she said softly, opening her arms and he ran to her, tears running down his cheeks as he cried that there were still little chickies up there.

"It's OK" she tried to soothe, looking over his little head at Martha who was still shaking as Andy thundered past to double check the door.

"It's going nuts up there" he panted as he turned to look at them, "We're going to lose some of the buildings."

"Oh god" Tosh rose and headed back to the control centre with her child in her arms, finding Owen leaning over the console as he called out the numbers.

"Denser that we thought, fucking bugs. Its bugs" Ifan sighed sadly shaking his head.

Jack and Ianto had returned and Jack was now lifting the unresponsive boy to carry him to the bedroom and Ianto knew he would be no help to him now so he went to the control room instead.

Soon Jack joined them and Owen followed, the sedative he had given Billy doing it's work as the other teens sat with him in silent grief.

The head count was still going and Vic was speaking through the coms.

"Robyn, Clay and Gill … where's Michael?" his voice sounded tinny, "I see you. Don't go around the corner though, we don't want you counted twice."

"Do you have Leon there?" Emily leaned in as she spoke, her eyes scanning desperately for her child.

Tosh frowned, "Sound off, who has Leon?"

"He was up top with us" Hope said in the doorway, her arms reaching for her Taddy.

Ianto lifted her up and sighed, "Where was he?"

"We were getting the chickies and he was chasing Tom."

"Tom?"

"The little kitten. Tom, the runty one with the funny tail." She nodded, "I think they were heading for the barn."

Ianto felt his belly flop as he looked at Emily, her face matching his as she realized her child was still up top.

He was running before Jack had a chance to register and he could only follow curing softly as Ianto reached the metal doors and ripped Andy away, slamming out into the chaos.

"Shut then behind us!" Jack yelled, pushing past and Andy needed Vic's help to slam the door shut against the torrent of wind.

Jack reached the kitchen and saw the bugs covering the windows, his beloved Holdfast at the door.

"Wait for me Cariad" he whispered as he started to transform, "I'll return to you."

Jack could only nod and close the door after him, slapping at the clickers that had entered.

He knew as well as Ianto did, he would wait until the end of time.


	52. crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/w9y6vnd67/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto tried to keep his head down as they bit at his face and he knew his fur wouldn't hold out for long as he ran for the barn.

Part of the siding had been torn away and he knew that must be where the boy was so he slammed through it and looked up as straw rained down.

"LEON"

He leapt, landing on the upper level and he stated to push through the strange straw storm, realizing they were trying to uncover something.

A horse blanket was underneath and he knew as soon as he touched it what it contained, thanking the gods that the little boy had thought to roll in it before they had attacked.

He considered his next move, then noticed something else.

They were not biting him.

Apart from slamming against him they were ignoring him and he thought back to the Zs and their dislike for him as well.

The clickers had attacked Ianto.

Not the Wolfling?

He hoped this was a sign and he gently gathered the corners of the blanket, lifting it and leaping down into the now soft straw covering the ground.

The bundle moved and he ran, hoping the child was OK, knowing it would be death to look, and as he neared the big house the door swung open and he slammed in, dropping the bindle and helping Jack smash the clickers that had flown in.

He could hear Emily screaming at the doors and Jack was unrolling the blanket as he frantically tried to find the child within.

Ianto felt sick and was throwing up before he could stop himself, heaving as bile came up and hands were helping him.

Ifan had ordered the doors open and was cradling his grandson's massive head as he encouraged him to transform, Anna waiting with a crocheted rug.

Emily stood clutching at Andy as Jack slapped clickers and rolled the blanket some more.

Then to everyone's relief the small boy rolled out into the room.

"Mama" he wailed sadly, her arms reaching for him as she wailed.

"Down! Go!" Jack yelled as he looked up and heard the roof groan.

They raced back down to the Stronghold and slammed the doors again, Ianto heading for Billy and he found his boy huddled in the bedding, weeping softly and he curled around him as he crooned and stroked his back.

"Why Taddy?" he sobbed, "Why did you save me and not her?"

"She was already gone" Ianto sighed softly, "They were already tearing her apart, I had to choose. Save you or lose you both. I couldn't live with that."

"But that's the problem" Billy sighed sadly, "How do I live with it."

"My poor baby" Ianto sobbed, weeping as he tried to pull Billy into his very soul.

They rocked for a long time before both falling into an unsettled sleep.

Hope was in the Kid's Room and they were all huddled around her as she spoke softly to them.

"We need to be clever. We need to be brave" she said sternly, looking so much older than her scant three and a half years. "Things will be hard but we will be OK, as long as we stick together and listen to the signs."

Several children nodded silently and Clay spoke up, "Is he OK?"

"Yeah. Taddy got to him and he even saved Tom" she smiled, "I told you he would be a good soldier. He remembered what I said about covering up and pulled a stinky blanket over them both."

"Is Tom OK?" Blossom asked her cousin.

"Yes. His tail is still crooked though."

Some of the children giggled and she smiled, "We are all a bit crookedy sometimes."

"Is Uncle OK?"

"Yes" she straightened up and stared them down, "He is very sad though. Something bad has happened and we have to be big for him. If we be quiet and behave, remember our manners and try to help, the grownups will feel better."

"When can we go back up?"

Hope frowned as she considered, "Not until Taddy says and I think not for a couple of sleeps. Then … you have to be strong because it will be different up there. I think we have some broken bits."

"Are the animals OK?"

"Yes Ifan" she smiled at him lovingly, "I will wait a little while and then ask Uncle Sean. He will let us go visit them."

All the children settled to play quietly, pleased with Hope's speech and she settled to watch them, her eyes still swirling with gold dust.

Tosh didn't know what to do to help so she concentrated on what she could still control.

The screens buzzed with life as every camera she could still connect to fed back images and they watched with growing confusion as the swarm seemed to settle, then fly apart and dissipate.

"What are they doing now?" Jack frowned.

Ianto couldn't answer as he entered to look and he leaned on the back of Jack's chair as they watched the first snow arrive.

"Maybe it's the cold" Tosh suggested, "Maybe it's killing them?"

"No, they are still flying, just less of them" Ianto frowned, "Weird. It's like they are just …. Leaving."

Ianto thought of his poor pup mourning back in their bed and wondered.

Why did they come in the first place?


	53. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/la49bxoxb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Billy refused to get out of the bed, refused to eat and kept fighting to stay balled up so Anna told the two men to go do what they had to, his Nainny was here.

Ianto transformed and went first, now confident that the Wolfling would be unharmed by the clickers.

He found many dead or dying on the ground, others resting as if waiting but the bulk of them had disappeared.

Like smoke.

It was unnerving, as he walked around and looked at the damage, then gave the all clear for the others to start clearing with the flame throwers.

By midday the village was clear and they were able to see that the barn was a total wipe-out, as were several other buildings.

"It's like they were looking for something" Jack pointed out, "Weird, but they seemed to choose areas Ianto frequented."

"And Marley" Ianto said softly as he looked at the shattered frontage of the parlour.

Tosh and Mickey headed for the Dome Shed at the centre of the village and soon had confirmation that one of the crystals had burned out.

The Dome was dead.

Tosh placed the crystal on the table as she spoke; outlining the damage and Ianto silently plucked it from the papers with a soft frown.

"It is not the original colour?" he asked as he regarded the black crystal.

"No, it was blue. After we pushed the Dome to capacity that time it paled to purple. Seems like maybe it was telling us that its charge was depleting or something." She sighed.

"So … the ones in the secure archives that are blue or purple would do the job?" Ianto looked up as Jack pointed at him with glee.

Ianto rolled his eyes and then sighed as he knew what this meant, not wanting to voice it.

Fortunately, Owen was always good at voicing things unsavoury, "Seems the Wolf-Boy would be best to go get it with the flying bugs about!"

Ianto sighed as Jack started to protest and the place erupted in arguments over what to do.

"STOP IT!" he roared.

Things died down and he sighed, rubbing his face as he felt Jack shaking against him.

"It is true, the clickers don't attack me when I am in Wolfling form" Ianto began, "It is also safe to say they would attack anyone else."

Jack sighed softly. "It is also safe to say that there will still be some back in Cardiff, since they came from that direction. It is also snowing, so it is no good for a chopper, even if we can get one going."

"Sorry Cariad."

Although the helicopters had been relatively unscathed, the intake valves were full of husks, as were any other crevices they could cram into.

It was going to take weeks to remove the last of them, even months later an occasional one turning up in a crack or hollowed space.

Jack knew where this was going, "What about that pup in your gut? The one crying in our bed?"

"How can I help him?" Ianto sighed, "He is still angry that I saved him and not her!"

"He is grieving, he doesn't mean what he is saying, you know it's you he clung to all bloody night!" Jack snarled, then groaned as Ianto's eyes flashed with triumph.

"See? Even you are angry with me, what good is it?" Ianto asked again, "Besides, only the two of us know how to get into the secure archives and we both know you are crap at finding anything down there anyway!"

Jack slumped as he had to agree and he looked over at Ifan for help. The shrug was no help at all.

"And the pup in your belly?" Jack pointed out.

"Needs the Dome as much as the first one to slither out!" Ianto snarled angrily, rising and Jack hooked his hand pulling him back down with a look of apology.

"I was not suggesting you were being foolish baby" he soothed, "But it is a long way to go, it's dangerous to go alone."

"You come with" Ianto shrugged, "In the crawler. You stay locked in, safe. I would need a way to get them back anyway."

"You've already thought it through, haven't you" Jack said as he looked around the table for options.

"I have to agree with the Boy" Ifan said sadly, "We need that Dome. If we didn't have this Stronghold we would be screwed royally. How long can we keep all these little shits holed up before one gets the idea to sneak up for a peek?"

"Poppy's right" Owen leaned forward, "We need that dome. The snow is already falling and without it we will be buried in no time."

"Then it's agreed" Ianto rose, this time waiting for Jack to join him, "I'll go in the morning."

"Agreed!"

Jack followed his husband with a heavy heart, knowing where he was headed.

She was not going to be happy about this development.

Not one jot.


	54. Dust and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/b5jdrlai7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto knew Jack was hoping for a reprieve, some sort of alternative but none came to light.

Billy refused to look at him, as if it were Ianto who had killed her. His refusal to let Ianto hold him a final insult and Ianto had rolled away to weep as he mourned his son's future now ripped away.

They headed out at first light the next day, Billy finally rousing from the nest he had made in the corner of the building to stand and forlornly watch his parents head off towards Cardiff.

"Billy, honey …" Francine's voice tapered off as he turned to her with expressionless eyes, then brushed past her to head back down to the nest.

Hope watched and then followed, Mia right behind her, dragging their coats.

"He had to" Hope said as she sat on the bed watching him burrow, "She was already disassembling."

"What does that mean?" Mia asked.

"Going into pieces" she explained, "Marley went into pieces and flew away."

Mia considered and then nodded, standing to fold the coats the way Hope liked.

Billy started to weep again, jagged sobs as his face turned into an ugly mask of pain. Rocking as he tried to shrink into himself, he whispered her name as he tried to accept that she was gone.

Hope watched her brother a while longer, then left him to sulk with a flick of her ponytail.

Silly boy.

.

.

.

The road was overgrown and tedious, Ianto stopping several times as Jack struggled to find a pathway.

"Jack, I need to move." Ianto said softly, "We'll meet at the old homestead. Yeah?"

He knew Ianto wasn't going to hold back, the urge to run and check the home his grandparents had abandoned for the betterment of the now village so he nodded, letting him gallop off with long black fur flying.

By the time Jack got to the house he knew Ianto had scouted the area and cleared any danger so he stepped out and stretched, groaning as his back complained from the sitting.

"Jack!" Ianto was trotting towards him and Jack knew he wasn't happy by the way his head was low to the ground.

The house was in ruin and Ianto was angry to find wildlife had taken up residence.

They would not be using this as their fallback after all.

"We need closer" Ianto finally admitted, "A house on the outskirts. Somewhere you can wait for me."

"Wait?"

"Jack. I don't' want you coming in" Ianto sighed, "Look. If I take the harbour entrance I can get in faster, traveling by water."

Jack nodded, knowing Ianto was an excellent swimmer and would need to be in human form to override the security measures they left in place.

Another quick kiss and Ianto was moving, running across the fields as he made a b-line for the sewerage pipe.

Jack took the transporter over to wait, wishing the coms were working.

The wait was going to be the bastard.

.

.

.

Ianto used the pipes, panting as he moved in Wolfling form through the maze of old sewerage systems and he thought of Janet.

The damp smell of dirt cloistered his nostrils and he took a few moments to stand and huff, trying to clear his sinuses so he might smell Zs.

Ianto moved for over an hour in the semi darkness of tree roots, skeletons and rot, until he started to smell the water, coming out at the bay.

He moved along the waterline, checking for any sign of Zs or people. He had promised Jack that he would not forget the danger they might present too.

He got to the door, the small sign stating Private Property making him snort, then he transformed, groaning as he felt his bones pull and re-knit, the pup now large and cumbersome as his stomach muscles shifted.

He took a moment to regain his breath, clearing his nose again, then using the keypad.

The batteries were flat.

There was a contingency for that and he carefully felt under the box for the small hole, sliding his fingers in and pulling it back to reveal a simple crank handle.

He cranked, counted under his breath, then shut the keypad and tried again.

Click.

Thank fuck for that!

Ianto laughed softly as he shivered with the cold, naked and definitely freezing as the snow swirled.

He slid inside and made his way to the inner dock, reaching the lockers along the berthage and pulled out some clothing. He dressed and looked at the boat, 'River Queen II' that he had preferred for his trips into the bay.

A small runabout, it had proven a good vessel and he cast an eye over it, pondering if she was still sea worthy.

He then turned and entered the lower archives, finding himself finally home.

Ianto sighed and leaned against his old desk, the feeling of safety a balm.

He gave himself a few moments to remember Jack's laughter, bouncing off the stacks as they played naked hide and seek.

Then his gaze fell on a report still waiting for filing.

T1 CYBER

His smiled faded as Lisa's autopsy taunted him.

He pushed off from the desk and started to climb.

Two levels up and three doors over.

He would find what he needed.

He hoped.


	55. Stale air moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/xi4m129gv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was saddened to see how much the place had degraded in five short years.

_Well, maybe five and a half, but you know what I mean._

Paint was starting to peel in the lower levels, damp a problem.

The smell of stale paper started to tickle as he neared the stacks and he smiled at the familiar rows.

"Taddy's home" Ianto whispered and then laughed at himself for being so silly, even as his fingers started caressing shelves.

Silly.

Jack had kissed him here, against these boxes, his tongue down his throat and his hands down his pants.

Ianto closed his eyes and took a moment to recall that day, the hot breath on his neck as Jack whispered such dirty things that his face had been aflame with blush.

Old cardboard boxes were piled in the corner, some had fallen over and stuff spilled out.

Ianto shook himself, scolding himself for wool gathering, then started for the hidden door he wanted.

The mainframe backup was still there, Ianto whispering thanks to the gods as the door hummed open.

He stepped into the Torchwood version of Santa's Grotto and started scanning the drawers along the left side, finding the one marked "crystals" pulling it out and after starting to pick through it he snorted and carried the entire drawer to the desk in the centre of the room.

He wondered how to transport them and remembered the large military bag Jack kept in his room so he wandered up into the hub, taking a moment to sigh as the mess, then laugh at himself.

No Zs.

No Weevils.

No humans.

Take a fucking chill pill!

He went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard to find a vacuum sealed container of coffee.

Jack's industrial strength.

He smiled as he lifted the can and hugged it, wondering what Jack's expression would be when he showed him what he had got him.

He placed it down, trying desperately to ignore the dust on the table, then he stared at the lower cupboard that had contained all the MREs and tinned food.

Shit.

Ianto looked up at the ceiling, imagining the food still waiting in the vehicle bay where Owen had left it, wondering if it was still there.

God, that would be a boon, wouldn't it?

He then opened the cupboard and stared at one of his suits, still in the plastic bag from the cleaners.

He wondered what else was still in Jack's bunker, the spare Great Coat for one, maybe some braces as Jack's were a bit worse for wear.

He crossed the hub, listening to the water dripping in the muddy pool that once held water and he smiled as he saw frogs jumping in.

He looked up at the ivy growing, hanging over railings and showing how overgrown the greenhouse had become.

He stepped onto the stairs to the office and froze, scenting the air as he picked up something foreign in this setting.

He canted his head, letting his other senses reach out.

Breathing.

Something or someone else was in here.

Ianto stalked up the steps, trying to hold back the transformation threatening and he crept across the office floor on his hands and knees, not even aware he was sniffing.

He reached the porthole to the bunker, Jack's private space.

The space they had laid in before they had started their End of the World adventure.

He hesitated, then told himself to man the fuck up.

What would Jack do?

Ianto dropped into the space, looking around as his predator reflexes honed him to the corner of the room.

There was movement as something whimpered, pulling more of the musty bedding over it and Ianto saw with surprise that his jacket was in the bundle.

He canted his head as confusion won over fear.

It was the one he wore in the Barrens.

He had wondered where it had gone, thinking it had gone on the furnace. He now knew Jack had kept it, knowing Lisa had bought it for him and was obviously going to get it cleaned.

He settled back and watched the bundle move, trying to work out if it was human or now.

Didn't smell like a weevil.

He frowned as he took the time to weed out the other scents, puling forward the one that was out of place.

It didn't make sense.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and he just said it out loud.

"Marley?"


	56. skimming over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/bwqclyxyn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They regarded each other in silence, then Ianto sighed, opening his arms and she scuttled into them, bursting onto loud sobs.

"It's OK" he whispered, rubbing her naked back.

She calmed after a while and he realized she was smelling him, breathing him deep.

"Marley?" he whisked, "Did the scent of me bring you down here?"

"I was scared, confused and I didn't know what to do" she sobbed, "She used to contain me. She pulled me back and kept me whole. She's gone."

"Pip" Ianto sighed.

"She was my handler, she controlled me" she was hiccupping now and Ianto noted goose bumps.

"So. The clickers were … what. You? You are connected to them somehow?" he asked, pulling out the Great Coat and offering it to her.

"I was engineered" she admitted, "Held at the Pharm. Pip was one of the handlers who were trying to help me understand my …. She called it swarming. There were others but they couldn't hold, they flew apart and became them."

"So, I can become a huge wolf" Ianto pointed out, "You turn into those."

Her eyes were wide with fear and he felt the entire bed shaking with her nervous energy.

"Cool" he finally shrugged, "Wanna get more clothes on and help me pilfer the place? We need to fix the Dome."

He rose and started to pull open drawers like it was just another day, offering some clothes for her and then wandering onto the bathroom.

"God! This place is a fucking mess" his voice echoed back as she blinked, still holding the clothes with confusion, then she started dressing.

When Ianto came out with a handful of toothpaste, she was already dressed and looking around.

He stared at her for a moment, then smiled, "You need braces."

He offered a pair of Jack's and she started to giggle as a feminine Captain Jack started to take shape.

Ianto started to giggle too and she was in his arms again, clinging to him as she wept, feeling the strength as he lifted her off her feet and rocked her gently.

"Don't worry baby" he whispered, "we're all freaks here."

She laughed through her tears, kissing his cheek as he squeezed gently, then followed him meekly.

The food was still there.

Ianto couldn't believe it and they moved it all down, tasting some to see if it was still good and he saw her hunger.

"Pup getting big" she pointed a fork at him, a baked bean flying off and he snorted as he agreed.

Then he sighed and explained what he had in mind, her serous face as she nodded filling him with delight.

They went back to the secure archives and she climbed the stacks as he sat back on the desk, rubbing his bump as he sent soothing thoughts to his child.

She called out the labels, waiting for a yes or no before either pushing it back or dropping it down into the boxes below.

Said boxes were then carried down to the boat and settled next to the food and to large kit bags Ianto had already filled.

He was watching the time. Knowing Jack was probably bricking it while he waited in the Transporter at the pipe's entrance.

Finally ready to go, he stepped down and attached the leads for the battery, a Ferbod Battery from the archives that was guaranteed to last a century.

Jack will be pleased.

So will Tosh.

The boat roared into life and Marley squeaked, her eyes wide as she clung to Ianto's sleeve and he spoke softly, saddened to see her reverting to a frightened child.

_Still, even now, she thought he would abandon her._

The large doors swung back to allow the River Queen II exit and they were soon skimming across the water.

To hell with the sewers, he knew where he was heading.

And the way the pup was behaving, he needed speed.

He picked up the CB and clicked it, waiting for a return click for all clear.

"Yan?"

"Hey Cariad, I'm on the boat, heading towards the lighthouse" he said and he waited for the curses, knowing the Transporter needed to be moved.

"OK, babe" Jack finally replied, his voice breathless and Ianto grinned as he knew the tantrum must have been epic.

Ianto looked at Marley and laughed, the musical notes carrying across the water.

The Pup listened to his dam's joy and enjoyed the motion of the boat.

It was soothing.


	57. steady as he goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ol7s35xtb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The cold was making their breath visible as smoke in the air, Ianto calling out as he neared the dock.

Jack caught the rope and tied the boat, then reached for Ianto.

Then he saw Marley behind him and froze.

"It's OK" Ianto said shortly, "It's her."

Jack led them inside the lighthouse as the snow storm kicked up a gear, showing that he had managed to get a small fire going.

Ianto struggled into the room and settled at the hearth, moaning softly as he sank to the bedding. The place was dank and dark, the only light was from the open fire and the light threw strange shadows across the walls as the day darkened along with the weather's mood.

Jack unloaded the boat, desperate to ask questions but seeing the need to let her settle.

Finally they closed the doors and Jack sat to watch her as she sorted some food.

Then she sat and started to talk.

The Pharm.

Pip.

Those who didn't make it.

Clickers.

He felt ill.

"So. You can … dematerialize" Jack huffed, trying to understand.

"I've not mastered it, I tried to fight it all my life" she sighed, "I …."

Her voice waivered off as she blinked, then swung to look at Ianto, "Are you alright?"

"Pup" Ianto said softly, "He wants to join the fun."

"Oh shit" Jack gasped, sliding from the chair to kneel in the bedding, "What do I do?"

"I don't know" Ianto huffed, "Boil fucking water?"

They all laughed nervously, then Ianto groaned.

"It's too cold" Marley said, catching Jack's arm, "It's too cold for a new life."

Jack rose and climbed up the levels searching for burnable items.

"Marley" Ianto panted, "It's OK."

She nodded nervously, moving closer as his belly seemed to move and shudder.

Jack threw more wood onto the fire, dragging a chair that he stomped on for more.

"Jack" Ianto groaned, "Come here."

He knelt on the bedding and placed his hands on the bump, his son was coming.

Ianto groaned, a deep painful sound that had Jack's hands shaking as he stroked and soothed.

The fluttering had turned to solid thumps as their child struggled.

"This is different" Ianto wailed, "Not like Hope. He's stuck."

Jack swore as he watched the bump moving and had to agree.

"Cut?" he asked, looking up at his husband's pale face.

Ianto nodded silently as another wave of pain threatened to tear him apart.

Jack pulled out Ianto's Bowie, sticking it into the flames as he tried not to shake.

Marley was cradling Ianto in her arms as she sobbed, hating to see his misery.

Jack swung back, the blade smoking and he placed a hand on the bump.

"Low, shallow and fast" he said to himself, taking a deep breath, then sliding the blade in.

Ianto screamed, clinging to Marley as Jack carved across the bottom curve of the bump and then dropped the knife as a little foot fell out.

"Breach, you little bugger" Jack sobbed, reaching in and pulling the baby free, the cord wrapped around it's body tightly restricting one arm.

Jack wrapped the baby in a shirt and thrust it at Marley, then reached in for the afterbirth.

He looked up and found Ianto breathing shallowly as Jack placed the last stitches in and Marley had rubbed the baby clean.

"He's perfect" she sobbed, a tiny squeal of anger telling him the baby did not appreciate the affection.

Jack reached for him and placed him on the tit, comforted to see the little man latch on aggressively and Ianto seemed to rally as he raised his arms to hold his pup.

"He's perfect" Jack echoed, kissing Ianto's forehead.

"Yes." Ianto grinned at his son, "Hear that? You certainly are Dean."


	58. battle plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/dlp38453t/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"We can't tell them" Ianto said softly as he cuddled in his husband's arms, the baby asleep at his tit.

"I think they'll notice the angry noise he makes" Jack snorted happily.

"Marley. We need … we need to explain her without … explaining her" he sighed.

"Yan …"

"She is so young. She's still a child and they will treat her differently" Ianto replied, "o know they will. I'm scary enough but she … clickers. Babe, she's made of clickers. How will they not be cruel?"

Jack sighed as he thought it over, knowing Ianto was right. As much as he loved the village, trusted the village, this might a too bitter a pill for them to swallow.

"So we need to explain what they saw" Jack said and Ianto shuffled closer.

"Her clothes, an optical illusion. She fell when her clothes went and we didn't see her for the swarm?"

"OK, and she's not harmed?"

"A truth within the lie" Ianto offered, "They didn't harm her because of Pip. That's true, right?"

"So, she fell to the ground and headed for shelter?" Jack tried to think of reasonable explanations.

"She was naked, they took her clothes. She panicked and climbed into the Transporter." Ianto offered, "She was traumatized, thought we were gone."

"She felt abandoned, hid there while she waited the clickers out" Jack huffed. "We could believe that."

"You found her in the Transporter after we had left. It was too late to turn around because I had run ahead so we had to bring her along" Ianto finished, "when they all see the wee man they will forget about it anyway."

"Billy will make sure they all look at her" Jack sighed, "He will be crowing. His joy will defuse things too."

"We have to protect her" Ianto slurred, fighting sleep.

"I will Holdfast, I promise" Jack soothed, watching his head roll as he gave in and drifted off.

He looked over at Marley, who was watching them silently and he motioned her over, "Come and get warm baby."

She climbed in and cuddled up to him, starting to sniffle as tears threatened.

"It's OK sweetheart" Jack crooned, "You're safe here with us."

She settled and he let himself drift as well, the storm outside rattling the windows.

At dawn he woke, sliding out and checking the little one who was sporting a fresh t-shirt nappy. He hadn't even woken when Ianto had seen to their pup, smiling as he watched the little baby snuffle.

He banked up the fire, having the place warm again in no time, then he headed outside to pee and look around.

The Transporter had been parked on a rise so it wasn't buried but the snow was pretty deep.

Jack looked up and wondered if there was more snow coming, or rain.

Snow and they were stuck.

Rain and they might make it home.

He went back in to find Ianto sitting up as the wee pup growled around the tit, making Ianto laugh.

"Hey, our little horror awake?" Jack crooned, pleased to see a tiny head move confidently to look at him without fear.

"We need to sort some nappies and things" Ianto sighed, "Dean can't go through all our T-shirts."

Jack was secretly chuffed that the pup had chosen the name he had wanted and knelt, rubbing his face in the little one's chest and he felt little fingers stoking his skin.

"My precious, gorgeous little boy" he crooned, "So handsome and sweet. Yes you are!"

Marley rose and started to get some food together, softly asking Ianto is he needed anything.

"Now I am breastfeeding it's most important to stay hydrated" Ianto told her with a warm smile, "This little beast is thirsty all the time."

Marley looked at the wee pup and gushed, clasping her hands.

Jack checked that Ianto was warm and then rose, "I'll go pilfering. There's a tourist shop not far from here, nappies might be the go" Jack said as he headed for the door.

Ianto settled back and waited, watching Marley as she finally seemed settled.

"Billy was so upset" he said to break the silence, "He blames me for not saving you. This will be a strong shock and please don't be upset if there is anger and confusion. He is mourning."

She nodded to show that she understood and sat down, giving a gasp of glee when the baby was offered.

"I have to pee" he said as he rose and headed for the door, careful not to look back like he didn't trust her.

As he closed the door he peeked, seeing her smiling down at the pup.

The rain started in big fat drops, melting the snow as it fell.

They would head home after they had eaten.

 


	59. Happy returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fpw073q1r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack held his son and marvelled as dark blue eyes looked back, mirroring the storm they were about to brave.

He would have preferred waiting it out but he knew Ianto was desperate to get their pup to safety and the village was waiting without a dome to protect them.

Then he watched the little man pull a face.

Perfect.

Little lips pursed together as he glared at his Daddy and tiny hands clasped each other.

Just as Hope was a tiny replica of Ianto, this tiny man was his father's child right down to his tiny dimpled chin.

"I love you" Jack whispered as he leaned over him and kissed the little nose that wrinkled back at him.

"Dad?" Marley was at the doorway, helping Ianto who was gingerly moving towards the transporter and he handed their pup to her so he could help Ianto.

He settled his beloved Holdfast into the bedding and stood back as Marley rushed to join him, the little man now dressed in a little stretch n grow in her arms.

The tourist shop had held baby gear, thank the gods and although it was all plain colours Ianto had immediately pulled the green blanket from the pile with a soft croon, telling his beloved that their son liked the bright colour.

There were so many boxes, all labelled with Ianto's strong handwriting and Jack has been surprised to see one labelled TOSH and another IANTO but figured there was a reason for it. Then he saw one labelled JACK and opened it, finding the contents of his desk drawers and gasping with glee. Their personal effects. Clever sausage. Owen's must be in there somewhere too. Then he frowned. Gwen's? Or did he leave that?

Marley was singing softly, beaming down at the baby as Ianto snoozed and the Transporter growled softly as it pushed through the snow, heading home.

Given the slush and road conditions Jack travelled slowly, careful to keep his treasures safe within.

It was dark when they got to the village, the old horn toot procedure waking the baby who started to roar angrily at them all.

Ianto started to laugh as he crooned and Marley was nervously pulling at her clothing.

The doors opened and Owen was waiting, "Tell me you got them!"

"Green military bag by the door there" Jack said and then said softer, "But don't you want to see the baby?"

Owen stalled, half into the vehicle and he shot forward like he had been shot from a cannon, pulling at Ianto for the baby.

Ianto laughed as he relinquished the baby, watching Owen turn to go, then look at Marley huddled in the corner.

"Bloody hell"

"Marley managed to get to the transporter when they hit, it was just her clothing we saw getting torn apart." Jack said with authority, "The silly thing was terrified and hid in here like a mad cow. I didn't even know she was in here until we were halfway to Cardiff."

Owen rolled his eyes to Ianto, "That how we are going to play it?"

"Yes please" Ianto said softly, "Please Owen. It plays best."

Owen nodded, his Torchwood training smelling a rat and also seeing Ianto's raw need to protect.

"You owe me" he said in a low growl and Jack snorted.

"Hasn't he just given us a baby? Look Owen, look. He has my chin!" Jack said and Owen looked more closely at the mite, then started to gush.

He slid out and into the halogen lights, gaining excited screams and clapping, the little man doing his job as everyone mulled around and Marley was able to slide out and run for the Stronghold.

She knew where Billy would be and she needed to be there.

She found him in the bedding of his parent's room, asleep and smelly.

She sat on the bed and reached for him, saying his name softly.

Billy sat up and gaped at her.

"Hi" she tried.

"Marley?" he whispered, totally freaked out, "Marley? Is that you?"

"It's really me" she sighed, "You Taddy found me, he saved me."

Billy moved closer, then hesitated.

"It's me" she said sadly, "I came back in the Transporter. I'm OK, just … freaked out."

He surged forward, engulfing her in his arms as he wept, pulling her closer.

Hope was in the doorway looking at them, "Stop playing Grab-arse!"

They both looked at her with shock as she mimicked Owen.

"Well?" she folded her little arms, Mia copying behind her, "Are you coming to meet Dean or not?"

"How did you know that's what he's called?" Marley laughed.

"Don't' be silly" Hope snorted as she turned to leave, "He was always Dean. He said so."

She walked off serenely with Mia racing after her, pulling their jackets.

"Dean?"

"Your baby brother" Marley said with glee, "He's here."

Billy grabbed her hand and they ran, knowing as long as they held on to one another, they would be alright.

.

.

.

.

.

There ya go, hope this extra post for Ianto's Birthday today was satisfactory. Ah …if only ….


	60. defusing the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/tzg7rtsp5/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Everyone had the baby surrounded and he seemed to be taking it all with good grace.

The blanket was open on the table and he was laying there clasping his tiny hands together as he blinked up at the sea of faces, everyone looking at the miniature Jack.

"So perfect" Alice gushed happily, her hands shaking as she gently gathered him up, "Hello baby brother. I'm your sister, Alice."

He seemed to consider, then gave a soft grunt of acceptance.

"Oh Dad, he is so you! Look at that concentration!" she laughed.

"He's a thinker" Ianto said from the doorway as Rhys helped him walk to the chair by the fire, "Deep and moody like his father. I've not seen his humour yet though, I don't think he approves of his entry."

"Well, I say you are beautiful" Alice crooned, kissing a wee head and then turning to Anna who eagerly took him for a good look.

"Oh little dumpling" she said softly, "You are so nice and solid for a wee bit."

"He was fully cooked" Ianto yawned, "Riding so high I didn't have much bump but he's doing well. Just the one arm that was hooked against him by the cord. Seems OK."

Owen made a small noise as he snatched the baby and placed it back on the table, pulling at his little limbs until he roared his rage.

A tiny growl that had everyone freezing, then gushing with delight.

"Aw! Seems he has some Taddy in there after all" Owen said with glee, "Little bugger is growling. If that isn't the sweetest wee thing!"

Ianto blinked with surprise as some started to laugh, Owen totally smitten with the tiny wolfing that was now wrinkling his nose into a snarl.

"Sorry little man" Owen gushed, pulling the blanket around him and watching the tiny features smooth as his favourite cuddly thing was back hugging him the way he liked.

He carried him to Ianto and placed him gently in his arms, "You did good there Wolf boy."

Ianto had been holding his breath as his son showed the wild side and he let it out as some laughed and moved forward for an eager look.

They had seen.

They hadn't cared.

Jack knew what was going through his husband's mind and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

Billy entered with Marley and the place went silent.

"There you are" Ianto said calmly, "I forgot the bag from the Transporter, could you fetch it Marls?"

She spun to comply and once she was out of the room Billy moved so he was watching her from the window as Ianto spoke.

"She is badly shocked. The bugs tore at her and she managed to get to the transport shed, into the Transporter. She remembered how safe it was during the other attack. She fell asleep and then woke too afraid to venture out to look. She thought us gone with the lack of movement afterwards. Jack was half way to Cardiff before she woke and made herself known to him and it was too late to turn around with me doing my wolf thing." Ianto spoke with a low, calm voice as he hoped this would be swallowed quickly, "She is afraid, confused and was amazing when I went into labour."

He listened to the soft mutters then she entered and he smiled, "Thank you sweetie. Any chance of a drink?"

She took off for the kitchen. Her face full of glee.

"So" Ianto said loudly, "Who's for a cuddle? He needs to get used to all your smells."

Vic shot forward and held out his hands with glee, accepting the little pup with a softening of his features.

"Hell, he is a wee Jack, isn't he" he muttered as he crouched for the children to gather around.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Ifan asked with his little hands rubbing together.

"Er" Vic looked at Jack who nodded, pulling over another arm chair.

"Turns. You have to sit here and you have to be careful" Jack warned as Ifan climbed up and a pillow was placed in his lap, followed by Dean.

"That's right son" Owen crooned, "Put your arm around his head more. There you go, look. He's looking at you."

Ifan looked at those blue eyes with open adoration.

"I'm Ifan. I'm gonna be your bestest friend and we will have adventures. I will bash anyone who is mean and you will never bash me. Right?" he whispered to the wee tot who blinked slowly as he considered.

"I will share my stuff with you and you can sit with me and stuff" Ifan threw in for good measure and Owen beamed at his son's joy in the wee boy.

"I know you want a little brother" Owen said softly, "Mama and I are working on it."

"It's OK." Ifan sighed, "Dean will be my brother, won't you Dean. We will be like Billy and Stephen. Besties."

"Yes baby" Owen smiled, "You are a wonderful bestie to have. After all, you're one of mine."

Little Ifan beamed at his father and then looked back down at the baby who was now clutching his hand with a strong grip.

He had decided to accept the offer.

He felt the love in this one and knew he was safe in these little arms.

He was home.


	61. bibs and bobs

"Whatchu doin?"

The little voice had Jack turning from his task and he grinned as little Solomon stood there with his calm wee smile.

"See all this?" Jack waved his knife at the meat on the table, "I'm cutting it into teeny pieces. See?"

Solomon climbed onto a chair and observed the knife as it chopped through a chunk of beef.

"We have off-cuts from the meat for tea, also the leftover chicken off-cuts from last night's stir fry." Jack pointed, "We cut them into little bits, then Nainny and Mama Francine will cook them in the wood stove until they are sort of hard and crunchy."

Solomon was considering and then he turned to Jack in silent question.

"When they cool we will put them into airtight jars and get out one each day for the kitties" Jack grinned, "We are making Kitty Treats."

Solomon's face cleared and he nodded, reaching for a piece of chicken and withdrawing his little knife.

Jack watched and then cleared his throat.

"I know you've had your knife for a long time but you were only little when you got it. I've been talking with Ianto and we agree a soldier needs a proper knife and I think you are big enough for this one now" Jack said as he drew out the knife in a belt sheath from his pocket.

"This is very sharp, has one side variegated so it slides in and out better" Jack handed it to him and Solomon drew out the dagger with awe, "When hunting a deer or pig, you need to be able to be swift. Clean."

Solomon was overcome, hugging the knife as he looked at Jack, "I can keep it?"

"Of course, it's yours now" Jack smiled, "It even has your name on the sheath, see?"

Solomon turned it over and saw his name in it, knowing Poppy had made it and he held out his arms.

Jack hugged him and kissed his cheek as he told him he was a good boy and then they both happily cut meat bites for the kitties.

He told himself to go thank Poppy later for being so nice.

.

.

.

Ianto had woken to find his baby gone and rose to wander out into the village where he found the newborn babe laying in the middle of the street on a blanket with Trixibell while a pack of dogs stood sentry duty with serious expressions.

Hope was nearby looking in the direction of the mountains, her little head canted as if listening to something.

"Rose bud?" Ianto said softly and she tuned to smile at him.

"Another storm brewing Taddy" she said softly, "Aunty Tosh still hasn't got the Dome fixed and it's gonna storm."

Ianto scented the air and smelt it, nodding as he agreed with her assessment, proud of her instincts.

He wandered over to the dome shed where Martha was in deep conversation with Sarah as they sorted through crystals.

He frowned and stepped around them, reaching into the pile and selecting one then turning and dropping it into the saddle.

Tosh swung as a small chime sounded and he grunted, flicking it out and choosing another.

"Ianto. You can't do it like that we have to …"

The next crystal dropped in and there was a soft hum, then the piece of tech lit up, humming louder as the Dome light flickered and then lit up.

Sarah touched her coms, "Everyone inside the Dome barrier. NOW!"

She waited and got back an all clear, then she hit the button and they looked out the door at the Dome as it fluctuated and then regained its strength.

Cheers could be heard as they laughed and patted each other on the back.

"Look, it has a pink sheen to it" Ianto canted his head as he looked at the pink crystal, "A blue crystal looked clear but the pale blue must not have been obvious against a blue sky."

"Cool" Sarah said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tosh scolded, then laughed as Ianto shrugged.

Dean had started to yell and Ianto knew he was hungry so he headed out to find the dogs had only let Hope in, calmly staring down everyone else as she sat trying to comfort him.

"He's hungry baby" Ianto called out and as she turned the dogs wandered off, knowing he had it now.

Finally allowed near, the other children crowded in to soothe the baby and Ianto felt a giggle forming as Trixibell was woken for a cuddle too.

"I don't think she was hungry guys" Ianto laughed, knowing the kids were happy to cuddle a baby, no matter which one.

Ianto lifted his shirt and his son to his breast as the kids all cooed.

Martha came and sat next to him, accepting her own little suction machine and they fed under the new dome.

Little feet found each other and the two babies rubbed toes together as they happily basked in the love of their family.


	62. bits and bobs at breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5upnlmo33/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Time to look at your bits and bobs" Poppy crowed at the breakfast table and Jack started to choke on his eggs.

"IFAN!" Anna scolded as she patted the poor boy's back and crooned.

"What!" he said with open confusion.

"Poppy means the stuff we brought back Cariad, it is far too early in the day for your other bits and bobs to be flashed about" Ianto said from the fireside chair as he nursed his little pup and everyone started to laugh.

"Well! You know what I mean!" Ifan spluttered with mirth.

"Sorry" Jack croaked as he accepted a glass of water, "My dirty mind is never beige."

"OW!" Ianto yelped and Jack was immediately serious, standing and looking over at him with concern.

"You OK?" Martha asked as she rose as well.

"He bit me!" Ianto said, then laughed as the baby roared.

"Did it really hurt?" Jack asked as we went over to him.

"No, just surprised me" Ianto was still laughing, "I was not paying attention and he's slipped off. He was getting me back on task."

Jack crouched and got an immediate smile as their tiny baby lit up at the sight of his father.

"Hey stinker, you still hungry?" Jack crooned with glee as he watched those little lips suck Ianto's nipple back in and those little eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he drank.

"Once we are finished here he will sleep for a while with the Belle, we can go over and take a good look at what is still packed in the transporter." Ianto said softly as they watched the suckling stall out.

"He's done?" Jack asked, then snorted as his son waved his little arms and grabbed for Ianto again, latching back on.

"He'll do that a few more times before admitting defeat" Ianto smiled, "He is such a little hog."

"Might need to supplement" Owen warned, "He is a hungry baby and you know we had to with the Rosebud. He looks even more determined to suck you dry."

"Yeah, I think so too" Ianto said softly and Owen relaxed. He had been worried that they might have an argument and was relieved that this time Ianto was happy to hand over the reins a bit.

Soon their imp was snoring softly on the fur rug with Trixibell sleeping beside him, their little feet together as they seemed calmer when touching.

"Look at them" Martha cooed, "Little twins from separate wombs."

"They will be inseparable" Ianto agreed, "So glad. They will always have each other."

Ianto and Martha entered the barn to find the Transporter already being unloaded as Jack supervised, moving one or two things to one side before others could touch them.

Owen had found his box of personal possessions and was sitting on the ground going through it with open glee, finding things he loved and knew his children would too.

Them Mickey gave a hoot of glee as he dragged out the replicator.

"A food replicator, Jesus fucking Christ, are you kidding me?" he was bouncing around like it was Christmas.

"Before you get jealous of his new love, it doesn't work" Ianto informed Martha who was rolling her eyes at her two husbands as they danced together.

"Give him something to tinker with that's not one of me little beauties" Rhys huffed as he pointed to another truck in parts in the corner, "He's driving me nuts with his need to pull shit apart."

"We must endure" Ianto said with a droll tone and they snorted.

"This is brilliant, I'm taking Tosh hers too" Owen called out and he tried to lift both boxes and Ianto canted his head with amusement.

"Ah ...I'll come back for that one" he said as he swaggered out with one.

Ianto watched as his archives slowly came into the light and felt himself relax as he listened to the children's laughter.

He walked out to find Hope watching them play, her face serene as she sunned herself with a couple of the larger dogs.

"What are you up to then?" Ianto asked softly.

"Watching" she said and then frowned, "Is Ifan getting skinny?"

"Growth spurt" Ianto answered, "He's grown about two inches then he'll get nice and solid again, then grow. That's how it works."

"Oh" she smiled, "That makes sense. He just looked skinnier. I was worried."

"It's OK to be worried, it's OK to ask as well pumpkin" Ianto smiled, kissing her head and then rising, "You're brother is starting to wake, better get in there before he realizes the milk machine is not there."

Hope giggled as her father walked away and then turned back to her little pack as they played.

Like a good little mama wolf, she watched over them all.


	63. Smelling a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/v4y7dxyzz/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto woke to the sound of giggling and looked down to find Hope and Mia sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh my! Two beautiful angels in my room" Ianto gushed and they crawled up the bed for kisses and cuddles.

"Where is your brother?" Ianto tasked Mia who frowned as she tried to remember.

"With Poppy" she finally said, "They are doing the horsies."

"Ah" Ianto smiled, "I bet he's good at that."

"Billy and Marley are kissing" Hope said with glee, "He had his hand in her titty!"

Ianto felt a flare of annoyance and cleared his throat, "I will talk to him about respecting a woman. A man should not touch those unless she says he can."

"That's what Paige told Travis last night" Mia said innocently, "She smacked him and said he was too … um…"

"Pushy" Hope finished, "But she was teasing him because then she let him cuddle."

Ianto sighed softly and hoped the sex education classes Owen was doing were sinking in and the kids were showing some brains.

"Aunty Alice smells different" Hope then whispered softly, "like … spicy."

"Does she?" Ianto asked with surprise, "I've not had a chance to be close enough since my return."

Ianto promised to give her a sniff as he watched his little one show concern for an adult, which she did not usually do.

He dressed and went up, watching the two girls run off hand in hand on an adventure and smiled as the crisp winter air filled his lungs.

Now.

Where is Alice?

He walked over to the schoolhouse and found her sitting at her desk writing. She looked like she hadn't slept and her hair was raked back in a ponytail, showing a few strands of grey.

"Hello darling" he said softly and she rose with delight, making him feel annoyed with himself for not showing her more attention lately.

He took a deep breath as he held her and his nose tickled in an unpleasant way.

He had hoped she was with child, but that sweet spice was not present and he tried not to frown as this totally different smell assaulted him.

No wonder Hope was concerned.

This didn't smell like her at all.

He walked with her into the sunlight and he felt her relaxing as he held her around her lower back.

He left her sitting with one of the children in her lap and went in search of Owen. A strange twisting in his gut as he considered the options.

Owen was sitting at his desk in the little clinic, humming to himself as he filled out a report.

Hey, little Gill just had a splinter" Owen smiled, "Sarah took care of it."

"Has Alice been to see you lately?" Ianto asked without any preamble, making Owen lean back with surprise.

"No, not since the initial checks, why?"

"She smells funny" Ianto said with a soft frown, "Hope smelt it first, then told me. Definitely a spicy, earthy kind of smell. Like ... like … metal in dirt."

"Well. Er …" Owen stood and looked out the window at the children playing in the main street, "I guess I could ask for a winter check-up of everyone?"

"That would mean a lot more work for you" Ianto sighed.

"Yeah but I know you would rather people not think you go around smelling them" Owen retorted as he turned and went over to the files to hunt out Alice's.

"I just have a weird feeling" Ianto said, "I don't like it."

"OK"

Owen announced it at the evening meal and casually asked Alice to have hers early so it didn't interrupt her school work and she eagerly agreed.

Next morning found him waiting, an uncomfortable night causing tension between the two men as Jack lost patience with him rustling about in the bed.

Ianto had laid quietly the rest of the night as he worried and tried not to wake his family again.

Ianto waited impatiently and then couldn't stand it, stepping into the room as Alice sat staring at Owen.

"I don't understand" she repeated as Owen stood wringing his hands.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, "Just tell me."

"I found something in the chest scan" Owen said with growing dismay, "Shit. I have to do some bloods and …"

"Cancer" Ianto blurted out, "Oh god. It's cancer"

"Yeah" Owen sighed as Alice started to cry softly.

"Looks like her lungs"


	64. Misplaced Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4v900s4mn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Rhys arrived full of confusion and Ianto saw the little spark of hope as he asked if it was good news.

"Shit. I fucking hate this" Owen sighed as he stood with Ianto out in the other room as the couple held each other and cried.

"What can we do?" Ianto asked.

"Shit I don't know. Blast the shit out of it" Owen huffed, "I need to go through the stuff you brought back, I know you got a lot of my medical stuff and hopefully there is something that will help."

"Singularity scalpel?" Ianto asked and Owen snorted, "Yeah, you love me playing with that."

"Would it work?" Ianto asked.

"In theory, it would take and heal as it went, yeah" Owen nodded, "But … shit I need to practice a hell of a lot more."

"You do whatever you need to do" Ianto said as he started to leave, "I have to do my own thing."

"Ah fuck" Owen sighed, "Jack."

.

.

.

.

Ianto found his husband in the tunnel house tending to the winter lettuces.

"Hey" Jack grinned as he stood and brushed his hands on his jeans, then pulled Ianto in for a kiss.

Ianto hugged Jack and swallowed, dreading what he needed to do.

"Jack, I've just come from Owen's clinic" Ianto said softly, "its Alice. She …"

"Pregnant?" Jack asked with hope.

Ianto bit his lip and shook his head sadly as he watched Jack' smile fade.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, ""Band-Aid it. Quick and simple."

"Lung cancer" Ianto replied.

Jack collapsed into his mate, Ianto's strength holding him up as he howled with grief and Anna came running from the other end of the rows to help Ianto lower him to the ground where they sat for a while.

"What is it" she demanded.

"Alice had lung cancer Nainny" Ianto sobbed, "Here I am selfishly worrying about losing you or Poppy and its ... it's his girl. Jack's girl!"

Finally they all calmed and Jack rose, rubbing his face.

"Dean's awake" Ianto said softly, "I need to feed him."

"Alice, I need … I need …" Jack seemed lost and Ianto felt a keen pain for him.

"Rhys is with her, let's feed Dean and give them a little more time to get their heads around it, then go over" Ianto offered, "Yeah?"

Jack nodded and Ianto handed the baby to him as they sat, Ianto feeling a pulling in his gut as he allowed the bottle instead of his aching breasts, feeling selfish to mourn the loss of breastfeeding when there was so much more to worry about.

Dean was fed, dry and happily snoozing when Ianto finally took him and placed him in the little bed where Martha was placing Trixibell.

"The little buggers are cycling together" she sighed, "Does he do the same 2am gasping thing?"

"Yeah" Ianto said softly and Martha frowned as he had been quiet the entire feeding.

"It's not the end of the world Ianto" she joked, "That already happened."

Ianto smiled weakly and rose to follow Jack who was already heading out the door.

They walked across to the house, their feet feeling like rocks and entered to find Alice sitting on the sofa.

She looked at her father and burst into tears, Jack rushing to comfort her as Ianto looked over at Rhys.

"What can we do?" he said softly.

"Give her some of your … voodoo stuff" Rhys said angrily, slamming down the teapot, "Fucking save her like you saved that blonde bit of your boy's.

Ianto paled at the anger and stepped back, openly shocked by Rhys' verbal attack and he looked to Jack for guidance but he was too busy with Alice to notice a problem.

"Rhys, I ... I didn't save Marley. If I could give this to Alice I would, I swear, I …"

Rhys snorted and shook his head, "What use are you. What use is any of this? A nice wee bubble to rot in!"

"Rhys" Alice said softly, as she looked over and Rhys turned back to Ianto.

"Tell me, seriously Ianto," Rhys demanded as he leaned into Ianto's face, "What the fuck can you possibly do!"

Ianto was aching and his shirt was sticky as he stated to leak breast milk because he wanted so much to mother Alice, his heart was already so brittle and this was too much.

He did the only thing he could think of doing.

Ianto turned and ran.


	65. wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/mf31npq7j/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto ran for the trees, the dome closing behind him as he wept, his heart slamming in his chest.

He knelt in the snow under the trees and howled with pain, his world so wrong.

Several Mara tried to comfort him, pulling furs out of thin air to cover him as he lay in his sorrow ignoring the cold and wet seeping through his clothes.

It started to grow dark and he heard their small voices, calling for him but he burrowed into the furs, letting the covering snow hide him as he wallowed for a little longer.

Finally he rose and started back, his breasts aching and he hoped his little one was hungry for him.

He entered the big house and found his son already snoozing beside an empty bottle and Francine looked up with open relief.

"There you are" Francine huffed, "The wee man was hungry, he wouldn't wait."

Ianto slumped as he whispered, "Sorry."

"Well, you have a baby!" Francine scolded, unaware of what was happening, "You have to be less concerned with yourself. You missed Tea as well! Think of your children! Neither of you were here for them. I'm sick of you dumping them here and waltzing off, this is a fragile time. You should be here with him! Martha manages it!"

Ianto drew in a sharp breath and reached for his pup as her words were as hurtful as physical blows.

"I apologize, I never realized the time" he said as calmly as he could, his voice wavering as his heart felt like it was squeezed in a vice, "I stand corrected and will not leave my troublesome pup in your care again if he is unwanted!"

He snatched the pup and stormed from the house as Francine stood gaping with shock at the reaction to her scolding.

Ianto was mad.

Steaming, kill something mad.

No.

He was bereft.

He headed towards the Stronghold and then stopped.

He was not needed there.

He looked over to Alice's where he knew Jack still was and knew he was not needed or wanted there, Rhys had made that perfectly clear.

Hope felt happy and calm in the back of his mind, obviously not needing him either as she settled to sleep in the den with the other children.

Ianto looked down at his little pup and headed to the house, his house.

His fucking house!

He entered and noticed the cold as his little one whimpered and snuggled closer to his dam, making Ianto curse.

He couldn't light the fire with the cub in his arms and he couldn't put him down as it was too cold.

The only other option was a no brainer as he took his pup to the bedding and climbed in. He transformed so his fur would keep them both warm.

His little sweetling snuffled as he finally settled and found a tit, making Ianto groan with pain and relief.

At least someone wanted him.

He was still useful after all.

He tried to keep warm, loving thoughts in his mind as his pup took a little feed and drifted off.

Then, once he was sure Dean was asleep, Ianto wept.

Next morning he woke to find his pup drinking again, little hands stroking his fur lovingly and Ianto felt a swell of love from his son as he tried to comfort his Taddy.

Ianto kissed him and crooned as he transformed and changed his little boy into a fresh nappy and clothing, his green blanket in the main house still.

Ianto swore softly as it meant he would have to go in there, so he dressed warmly, rolled his wee man in another blanket and squared his shoulders, entering with his head held high.

The blanket was folded on the back of the chair and he headed for it, hoping he could get in and out while the women were still out back.

Unfortunately Martha was there feeding and looked up with an automatic smile, "You're late for our communal drinking competition."

"Not today" he said as he pulled the blanket off the chair and quickly rolled the pup in the one he preferred, slipping the whole thing into the sling he had waiting.

"You're not staying?" Martha asked with surprise.

"No" Ianto answered shortly, swinging to leave as the kitchen doors banged open and Francine entered with a bowl of sliced peaches.

"Ianto" she sighed, "About last night…"

"You said what you needed to" he cut her off, "And as I said. My pup will not be a bother here again!"

His Nainny was following Francine and stopped dead as she saw Ianto's head held high, a sign of distress.

"I did not mean …"

"I know what you meant. You were quite clear. I am a bad parent, a terrible Taddy. I abandon my child and … what was it? Waltz about? Well, not more dancing for me. The music has died" Ianto said sadly as he walked to the front doors and turned to face her once more.

"I apologize again for my inadequacies as a parent." Ianto's voice was wavering now, "Clearly I suck at parenting. I was wrong to think my pup was fine here to be raised communally. I did not realize my pup was not welcome as part of the crèche. I suck at keeping you all safe, alive and well. I can do no more than I am currently trying to do. As he is the only one that I can do something for then I shall remember my place like a good dog. If it is not good enough I dare you to take him from me."

"Ianto?" Jack's voice behind him had him turning to face him and Jack looked at him with open confusion. "What is going on?"


	66. melting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ysjh0hugf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Dean and I will be in our house if you have need of us" Ianto said haughtily, "I need to light the fire as it's grown damp. Bad enough I am an absent parent … hate to make him sick as well."

He pushed past Jack and stormed back to the house, kneeling awkwardly to start building a base for the fire.

"Ianto?"

Jack had followed him and stood in the doorway with a look of total confusion.

"Francine had seen fit to inform me that my pup is not welcome at the big house" Ianto snarled, "I was reminded of my place as his drinking fountain and was told my place was with him."

"She what?"

"It's alright sir" Ianto said softly "She's right. What kind of parent am I? I leave Dean alone while swanning off, I overlook our oldest daughter until our little one has to tell me something is wrong, then all I can do is watch everything fall apart. What use am I?"

"What? Ianto, Alice is not your fault! Jesus, whatever made you think that and as for Francine …"

"Ask Rhys. You were right there while he tore strips off me for being useless, I go to the big house expecting to cuddle my pup and feel better only to get ambushed. I spend the night in a cold, damp house with our pup …"

Ianto started to shake as he tried to hold back his tears "…you never came. I was alone. My pup was cold and I had to transform to keep us warm. I felt so … so ... alone."

"Oh baby" Jack gathered him into his arms and Ianto burrowed his head into his neck as he wept, shaking and cursing his hormones.

"Its OK baby" Jack soothed, "You did nothing wrong. You might have saved Alice's life, this is not your fault. The point of the crèche is so we can still provide. I had no idea you had been spoken to like this, I am so sorry."

"I'm a horrible person" Ianto wailed and Sean found them with Jack trying to support Ianto as he howled and Dean had started to wail between them as well.

"What's happening!" he demanded as he rushed to help Jack, "What the hell is going on around here!"

"Help me get him to the seat" Jack pointed and they shuffled Ianto to his swing seat where they sat with him while he tried to comfort Dean.

Dean refused the tit and Ianto whimpered as he tried several times to get him to latch on.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked with concern.

"My milk's gone sour with my sorrow" Ianto sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I can't even feed you now!"

"Shit!" Sean rose, "I'll go fetch a bottle, and it's OK."

"No it's not!" Ianto whimpered, his bottom lip wobbling, "I'm bloody useless, aren't I!"

"No baby" Jack whispered, pulling them in as Dean fussed angrily between them, "This is not your fault. It's OK, it will be OK."

Sean slammed into the big house and Martha turned with her hands full of nappies.

"Dean needs a bottle, do you know where Nainny is?" he asked and she moved to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Here, this is a bottle of my milk, I just expelled it so it's still warm, I only just put it in there" she said as she thrust it at him, "Where's Ianto?"

"Breaking his fucking heart on his seat" Sean answered as he accepted the bottle, "I hope your mother is satisfied. His milk has gone sour will all the fucking crying he's doing. I've never seen my brother sob before, I don't fucking like it. She had no right to tell him he was a bad parent for leaving Dean here. I don't know where mine is between meals, am I a terrible person too?"

Martha gaped with horror, her eyes wide as she realized she had missed something big.

"He's too scared to come back through here to get to the Stronghold, thinks everyone hates him. Thinks Alice's cancer is somehow his fault too for not catching it earlier … funny isn't it? Bad parent for not spending enough time with the baby and spending time with the baby means he thinks it's his fault he didn't detect the cancer earlier. Damned either way. Slept in that cold fucking house. A new born baby in a house with no fire, what the fuck is happening here?" Sean slammed back out and Martha stood staring after him with narrowing eyes, then she went in search of her mother.

Murderous intent in her eyes.

Sean ran with the still warm bottle in his shirt, pulling it out and thrusting it at them, "its Martha's. She has extra."

Jack accepted it and pushed it at their son who reluctantly accepted it.

As the baby fed Ianto seemed to relax, his shaking stopped and he let his head fall against Jack's.

Sean was so angry he was digging his fingers into the snow to try and remain calm in front of an already distraught little brother.

"OK?" Jack asked softly.

"I will need to see Owen when he's not busy, if my milk is sour I need to get it out and dry it up." Ianto sighed softly, "I'm in so much pain, they feel like they are burning."

"We'll go to the Stronghold, once and warm and safe" Jack soothed "The breast pump is by the bed and we'll express it, yeah? It will ease the aching."

"You should be with Alice" Ianto said in a small voice, "Not wasting time with this."

"You are my beloved Holdfast" Jack said firmly, "My place is with you."

Hope swung from where she had been standing behind the seat and sprinted for the house, leaving Mia struggling to follow.

Time they learned that she has teeth and will protect her family.

Even if it means speaking to an adult.


	67. Expelling the bad stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/acjoozn8v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

People had started to wander in for lunch and Martha was having a heated discussion with her mother over by the fireplace.

Ifan had entered looking for his wife with a basket of eggs and he stood with everyone else watching Martha as she angrily pulled her baby from her mother's arms.

Anna entered and was about to open her mouth when Hope pushed past the legs and made a B line for the arguing women.

"Mama Francine!" she snarled, "I want me a word with you!"

Martha stepped back with Trixibell in her arms and Hope had a clear view of the woman she wanted to address.

"My Taddy is a good man and a wonderful Taddy. How dare you tell him he is not! His milk is all sour and Dean will not drink from him. Taddy is hurting and he needs Uncle Owen to help make his bad milk go away. He's crying and hurting and Dean is angry coz Aunty Martha's milk tastes different!" her little hands were on her hips as she ranted, "My big sister is sick and has the cancer thing, my baby brother is cold and sore tummyed and hungry and you have taken his favorite milk away. How dare you."

Several people started to murmur as they took in what was happening.

"What did Taddy ever do bad or wrong! My Taddy is a good Taddy and the bestest person in this whole world!" she continued as Anna reached her and knelt to pull her into a hug, trying to soothe.

"You are a bad lady!" Hope burst into tears as she turned into the hug, "Dean's tummy hurts coz he wants Taddy's love! You made it go away!"

"It's OK darling" Anna soothed as Ifan slammed the basket down so hard several eggs broke.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Coming in" Jack said, "And nobody say anything. Let him through."

Ianto's face was turned to Jack as he let him lead him through the people and several sighs and soft words to try and soothe were heard but Ianto clung to his pup and kept his eyes closed, hating the attention as tears rolled down his face.

"Come on Holdfast" Jack soothed, "We're almost there."

Hope eyeballed Francine as they passed and Martha moved to follow. Hope stepped aside to let her through and then stepped in front of the door.

"Only Uncle Owen is allowed" she declared, "You all leave my Taddy alone!"

Owen shot down as Jack was helping Ianto with his shoes, sniffling as he held his baby against his aching breasts.

Martha was sitting by the door with a breast pump, expressing a fresh bottle as Trixibell drank from the other breast.

"Hey, can I have a look at you buddy?" Owen asked softly and Ianto nodded, letting Jack take Dean.

Dean was happy to see him again, cooing as he reached for his mouth and Jack kissed little fingers and cooed back.

Owen gently massaged Ianto's breasts as he moaned with pain, trying not to grab at him to stop the assault.

"Jesus, you are so full you are almost splitting skin" Owen sighed, "This is going to hurt like a bastard!"

"I know" Ianto whimpered and Anna entered the room to see him writhing with pain in the bed.

"Oh my baby!" she cried rushing to climb in, her slippers hitting the ground as she kicked them off and she held him in her arms as Owen started the hand pump to try and expel some milk.

Ianto cried out and ground his teeth as the milk started to flow and sobbed with relief as the pain started to ease in that breast.

"OK, I'll do the other one to relieve the pressure, then I want you to drain both completely, OK?" Owen said as he changed sides and Ianto nodded as he ground his teeth again.

Jack accepted the bottle from Martha with a soft kiss of gratitude and placed it by the bed, ready for the next feed in the night. Martha would have offered to take the pup for a fresh feed but could see Ianto was hanging on by a thin thread so she left them to it with a soft pat of his foot in passing.

"Martha can expel enough for an army, it will do until we see if we can fix this or stop your production" Owen said as he rubbed Ianto's shoulder in an awkward display of affection, "I'm sorry this had happened. It doesn't mean you are done. You need to eat something, get some sleep and expel again. Then next feed we try gain. Your milk might regain its flavor with some happiness, yeah?"

"Not a lot to give thanks for right now" Ianto huffed.

"Bullshit" Owen snorted, "Hailey is up the duff. Me bird's up the duff again, we have two gorgeous little new ones right here and you've restored the Dome. We are all safe. Chances are the singularity scalpel might work, we might have caught this in time. Also, that daughter of yours is a little spitfire. She is still tearing strips off everyone like a scary little madam."

"Oh god" Ianto laughed softly, drying his tears with the back if his hand. "Both of them pregnant at the same time, we will need a safe word or something."

They all laughed softly as Owen rubbed Ianto's hip and let a breath out at the releasing of pressure all round.

"Better?" Jack asked with open concern.

"Oh god, feels so much better. The pain is gone" Ianto sighed. "Sorry Cariad, you didn't need this."

"Neither did you" Jack replied, watching as Ianto finally relaxed back in the bedding, the breast pump still working quietly.

"Christ, you have a lot of milk in there, god. You got a hidden stash?" Owen joked as he switched the pump back to the first breast for a final drain.

"Oh god, that feels so good" Ianto moaned softly.

Anna slid from the bed, "I'm going to get you something to eat. Some lovely roast meat, rare."

"Oh god, yes please" Ianto said, "I'm starving."

"Right!" Anna nodded, heading back up and Jack showed Ianto their pup, asleep with his little thumb in his mouth.

"I'm sorry" Ianto sighed, "I've been such a fool."

"No, you had every right to be upset" Jack said lovingly, "Now we all need a feed and some sleep. This one seems content enough to go into his wee bed here, we need a cuddle too."

"Yes please" Ianto smiled and Jack felt awash with love.

The sun was shining again.


	68. Windy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fbguedmr3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke and felt so much better, shuffling to the edge of the bed to hook his pup from the basket into the warm nest.

Dean snuffled against him and Ianto felt his milk leaking, hoping against hope as he offered his breast to his son.

Dean latched on and Ianto waited for the rejection … that didn't come.

Ianto wept quietly with joy as it appeared that his milk had come back sweet in the night, pleasing his wee one again.

"Hey" Jack said softly, leaning over Ianto to watch their little one feed and grinned, "Someone wants Taddy's goodness, yeah?"

"Yeah" Ianto hated the wobble in his voice but enjoyed the kisses Jack rained on his neck and bare shoulder as he leaned back into his embrace, Jack's hand resting on their son.

"God, I lost it yesterday" Ianto sighed.

"Hormones" Jack said softly, "Such a big adjustment to make for anyone, let alone with the added stress of the last few weeks."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that Hope tearing strips off someone?"

Jack started to laugh as he told Ianto about Francine's terrible tongue lashing and Ianto groaned.

"God, she didn't mean anything, normally I would have shrugged it off or told her to back off" Ianto huffed, "My poor little Rosebud, so protective of us."

"As it should be, we all look out for one another, right?" Jack squeezed and Ianto nodded.

Ianto went to get up and Jack considered trying to talk him into a day off but knew he would want everyone to see he was unaffected by the previous day and was back to himself.

Jack held Dean while Ianto dressed, then looked to the doorway as Hope entered and headed for the baby.

Jack gently placed him in the safest little arms under the Dome, then rose to dress as well and they all entered the main room for breakfast.

A hush fell and Ianto blushed, Jack bristling as he glared about looking for someone to growl at.

"Good morning everybody" Ianto said as he sat in his usual seat, "I don't know about you, but I am starving.'

Hope walked over to the fireplace and Ianto turned, "No baby. He stays with me. He can cuddle in the sling while I eat."

Hope carried him back and watched as her Taddy laid the baby in his lap, folding the sling around him and hiding him from the world, then moved his chair close enough to reach his plate.

He then politely asked for Jack to fill his plate and he ate, looking at his plate.

Martha and Mickey tumbled into the house laughing as Andy followed with Trixibell, telling them both that they were warped.

"Hey Ianto" Andy called out, "Trixi shat herself, right up her back like some sort of bog monster in the mire and these two arseholes pretended to be asleep so I would find it. Is he doing those super shits yet?"

"Not yet" Ianto giggled, looking over with open affection, "I have that to look forward to soon."

"God! I don't know what this woman is eating that might cause …ah shit! You are not having onions on that!" Andy wailed at Martha who picked a pickled onion out of the bowl and crunched it between her teeth childishly.

"It's not that, I think she didn't like the fruit juice" Mickey said as he pointed at their baby, "I said at the time that it wasn't watered down enough for her wee tum."

"Who died and made you a bloody expert!" Andy sputtered, aghast that his juice might be getting the blame.

"She's too young to teethe yet, right?" Ianto said suddenly and Martha rubbed her fingers around the baby' gums with interest.

"There is a wee bump" she said gleefully, "Oh Ianto, so clever! She is getting her first wee fang!"

"Glad you're happy about it" Ianto snorted, "I'll be weaning mine once his comes in or he'll eat me alive."

"Ah hell, I forgot about that" Martha moaned, clutching at her breasts, "Little monster!"

Ianto laughed and the table sighed softly as everyone started to relax, no longer worried about him and he finally looked over at Francine who was sitting quietly with Kitty, braiding her hair.

"Bartholomew!" Jack said as he looked over at the small girl, "if that hair gets any longer we will have to change your nickname to Rapunzel!"

Kitty grinned at him as her braid slapped down to her waist and she shot around the table for a quick cuddle with her favorite uncle.

"What are you doing for school today" Jack whispered and she whispered back that they had a field trip to the veggie patch.

"Oooooo" Jack tickled at her, "Gonna be a wee doodle bug in the greenhouse."

She giggled and wriggled as she slapped at him and then kissed him lovingly before taking off out the door.

"God, she's getting so big" Jack sighed.

Francine nodded, still looking at Ianto.

"Francine, let's just let yesterday go, yeah?" Ianto said after a few moments, "I think it was a horrid day and we'll just blame the way the wind was blowing, yeah?"

She nodded and smiled gratefully, "I would never seek to harm you sweetie, I am so sorry."

"I know" Ianto sighed, "I would never flounce … but there ya go."

"Bloody wind, had a lot to answer for!" Jack growled.

Then Andy wailed from the other end of the table as he held the baby up, "Shit! She's farting so much it's like a machinegun against my thigh! Oh god, wind is definitely to blame for this madness!"

Everyone laughed as Ianto let the subject go, watching Andy start to dance on the spot with horror as the stench finally reached his nose.

Ianto watched the little white onesie butt as it started to discolour and cleared his throat in warning.

Ah, he had a lot to learn.


	69. blow it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6156u7sz3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto hesitated on the threshold of the house but Jack placed his hand into the small of Ianto's back and calmly shoved him into the room.

Alice lit up.

"Ianto!" she reached out her hands to him, "You didn't come to see me yesterday, Dad said you were feeling under the weather?"

"I had a problem with my milk" he said as he leaned over to kiss her, "nothing to worry yourself about."

"Oh! You have him!" she gasped as she saw the sling move and Ianto gently lowered the little boy into her arms.

Rhys entered for the kitchen, "Oh! I'll put the kettle on."

He swung back out of the room and Ianto shifted uncomfortably.

"Rhys had told me what he said to you" Alice said as she stroked a tiny cheek, "I gave him a right piece of my mind. How dare he have a go at you."

"He was upset, I was the nearest one" Ianto reasoned.

"I have cancer, you didn't give it to me, you didn't cause it. I understand you are the one who went to Owen and told him" she looked up and Rhys appeared back in the doorway, "You did didn't you? The whole check up thing was a farce so I wouldn't be pissed at you?"

"Hope smelt you first and came to me." He finally answered, "If I had been sending more time with you I might have smelt it sooner."

"Don't be so silly!" she scoffed, "You found it, Owen is working on it. Apparently if this treatment doesn't work he will try the scalpel thingee."

"I hope it doesn't come to that" Ianto scowled.

"He's doing well" she defended, "He showed me. Took a stone out of a peach, like … amazing. We cut it open and there was just a seared hole left. It quarterizes as it goes. Brilliant!"

"Well … it is up to you" Ianto smiled softly "Anything and everything, right?"

"Ianto, about the other day" Rhys shuffled his feet, "I don't know what came over me. I know you only ever do your best and would cut off a bloody limb to fix things."

"I did not expect to be spoken to like that form you" Ianto finally said with obvious discomfort, "I forgave Francine for her outburst about me parenting skills, I will forgive you too."

"Francine?" Alice looked up with interest.

Ianto grimaced then told her what had happened and he watched her face change into a familiar mask. For the first time she looked like her father as she struggled to rise from the chair.

"Sit!" Ianto demanded, "It is sorted now! Sit down, cuddle the baby and calm yourself. Now you see why my milk went sour!"

"I knew she could be a bit judgmental but I never thought she would be so scathing" Alice snarled, looking at the tiny hand waving.

"He wants you to kiss it" Jack said softly, "It's his new thing. He's wave it until he gets a kiss to the palm."

Alice leaned forward and gently kissed the wee hand and the bay grunted, placing it back with its partner on his chest.

"You are a wee darling" she gushed.

"You think that's cute, Bella had found the joy of farting" Ianto quipped and she laughed softly, letting go of her anger.

"You need anything baby girl?" Jack asked as he kissed Alice's forehead.

"Just a wee bit longer with my little brother here" she grinned back, then looked back down to croon.

"Well, I need to stretch my legs, I feel the boggeries" Ianto shivered, rising to go for his morning run and Alice looked up with glee as she realized he was leaving Dean with her.

Jack watched Ianto lope off across the street, the pack of dogs coming from under porches and such to join in like a flood of furry glee.

Jack went back in and watched his lovely girl as she adored her baby brother and Hope soon arrived to climb into his lap.

"Taddy's running" she informed him seriously.

"Yeah, he needs to blow the cobwebs away" Jack said as he cuddled her.

"Blow the bad stuff away" she replied softly, "Taddy feels much better."

"Yes darling, I think we all do today" Jack agreed.

Rhys offered her a plate of biscuits and she grinned as she chose one, sitting back to nibble at it.

The sound of dogs barking drew near and then faded away as Ianto pounded past the house and Alice sang softly to the little sleepy baby.

"Oh wow!" Stephen was racing to the sofa, "You've got Dean!"

Alice reluctantly handed the baby over and watched her son gush at the little baby, telling him he was a prettiest baby in the whole world.

Jack watched his daughter as she settled back and noted the pale off colour circles around her eyes.

He hoped Owen had things under control.

There were no second chances here.


	70. Dada or Papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/8upyop1m7/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto had decided that he couldn't control the world so he would let it spin for a while.

After the run he retrieved his son and wandered over to the area they called 'Shiloh's Garden' and laid his child on the grass without a blanket.

He watched his pup consider this new development, little eyes drinking in the last of the flowers peeking through the snow, covering the bushes.

Soon the snow would be too deep for patches of grass and Ianto wanted Dean to know the feel of the ground beneath him before the winter forced them all inside.

He was not looking forward to it, still lingering on the unkind words recently and he knew he needed to find something to occupy himself and his pups.

He was still uneasy in the main room and had stopped feeding by the fire, something he knew Martha was disappointed about, their babies loving the contact with each other and he wondered of he could try it again.

He scooped up the pup and walked to the big house entering to find Martha sitting on the bench, just starting to feed and her face lit up making him feel bad for his own hesitation as he slid onto the seat next to her and let his son settle with his feet reaching for his wee mate's.

Belle stopped drinking and squealed with delight, her little toes rubbing with Dean's and Martha laughed softly.

"She's missed him" she said softly, "Hasn't been drinking as much, keeps stopping to look for him."

"Sorry" Ianto said with a sigh.

"Not your fault" she replied, "The last couple of days have been hard. For all of us, I think we all got a bit too comfortable with how things were, I personally never thought about how difficult this might all be. Your sister, Billy reacting like that over Marley, then your baby coming like that."

"I think we have learnt tht we are all only as strong as the one standing next to us" Ianto agreed, "We all need to step it up, the coming years will get learner as the recons have to end. One day there will be nowhere left to pillage. One day, this is all we will have. Each other."

It worried Ianto and Martha could see it on his face, reaching out to take his hand as she tried to comfort him.

"I'm dying to go for a real run" Ianto finally said, dropping the subject that was making him feel uncomfortable, "The trees will be so ethereal in this light snow."

"Then go, leave him here Martha said with a soft push of her shoulder against his, "Go. Let them be happy together whatever rubbish is happening with the big people. Look at them, so happy."

Ianto looked down and smiled as he watched little feet rubbing together and as Belle stopped feeding, Martha swung her around so they could see each other.

Little squeals ad hands now grabbed at each other and the two babies seemed to hug.

Ianto relented, placing his little boy on the soft rug with his friend and they watched little limbs waving about at the two babies grabbed at each other and finally settled in a cuddle.

"Aw, look at them" Martha grinned, "so happy."

"Sometimes I swear I see Andy, others Mickey" Ianto smiled softly, "I think that's how it should be."

"Yeah" Martha sighed happily, "They are such good men. Never argue about her, just love her to bits. They are both her's."

"So Daddy and Taddy?" Ianto asked, leaning back to stretch.

"Daddy and Papa, it seems. Andy likes the Papa instead of Taddy" she smiled.

"I see him as a Papa" Ianto smiled, "the grandchildren calling him Pop."

"Grandchildren" Martha said softly as she looked down at the two babies snoozing with their hands clasped together.

"One day" Ianto smiled, "Beautiful and beastly."

Martha laughed as she nodded her agreement.

Yes, that would be nice.


	71. Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/skmhpqulr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto found his Poppy in the milking shed, leaning against a cow as he sang softly, coaxing out her milk.

"I'll finish that" Ianto offered and Ifan groaned as he stood, rubbing his arching joints.

"Her nipples are damaged, I think whoever owned her was too rough with machinery and she startles if the pump goes anywhere near her, but she had a great bloody production of milk." He explained, "I don't want to cull her just for fear."

Ianto gently calmed the beast and milked her until the bucket was full, carrying it out into the light and then turning to shut the door once the bucket was on the ground.

The sound of giggling had him turning back and he found a group of ginger kittens had smelt it, standing on thier hind legs as they supped from the edge of the bucket with glee.

"You little imps" he scolded, then grinned as he watched little Ifan running towards him with a black kitten to add to the drinking fountain.

Soon others came and several people stood laughing as the cats all drank from the bucket.

"How long have they been doing this?" he asked his grandfather who shook his head.

"Never done it before" he admitted, "Little buggers."

One of the kids arrived with a low bowl and Ianto tipped some milk into it and the little squeals of delight made several people sqwee.

"If you think they are cute, please take one. Take two, the snow is only going to get deeper and they all need homes and fires to lay by in a month or so!" Ianto said and was pleased to see some kittens getting scooped up, their fat little bellies full of milk.

Jack had arrived and watched Ianto laughing as he stroked several little bodies still filling up.

"They will have to come down to the stronghold, get used to the spaces down there before this storm rolls in" Ianto said softly.

"A storm?" Jack looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Tomorrow afternoon, evening maybe, this whole place will be white" Ianto stood with a limp kitten in his hand, "It's going to get cold up here and I don't want a little one to freeze."

"OK babe" Jack assured him, "We can easily have them come down, the doggies too."

Ianto smiled as he rose and leaned in to kiss Jack, reveling in his warmth.

"Where's the pup?" Jack whispered.

"Martha, I gave in to the little squeals from the two bubs, they were so excited to see each other." Ianto grinned, "I think I will just have to get over myself."

"Heaven forbid, is it the end of the world?" Jack joked, "My husband is letting something go!"

"Stop it" Ianto slapped at him with a soft smile and started to walk towards the big house.

"Hon?"

Ianto turned to face Jack.

"Babe, the kitten?"

Ianto looked down at the limp body in his hand that resembled a beanie baby and laughed, walking to a wooden bench and placing the little one there, a ting tail flick the only sign that it was still alive.

"Little baby" Ianto crooned, stroking it and then he started back to his own baby.

Martha was laughing as she watched some children playing in the toy area and Ianto lay on the floor so they could crawl over him.

Soon they were all resting and laughing as he pretended to be overwhelmed. Martha watched as when he gave in, calling uncle and crawling over to lean against her legs as she reached out to stroke his hair.

"I'm tired" he whispered.

"So sleep" she replied.

Ianto settled and listened to the crackling fire, felt the warmth seep into his bones.

Francine gently laid the green blanket over his lap and stroked his forehead as she wished him peace.

The world turned.

Snow began to fall.

Ianto slept.


	72. oops, missed chap

Ianto woke.

The day had cooled so the fire was roaring as Mickey bent to heft another piece of wood in and Ianto stretched, looking for his baby.

Jack was singing softly as he nursed their son, the bottle almost empty and Ianto stifled a sigh as he knew it was Martha's milk.

He wondered if his was starting to lose its goodness, as it did with Hope and he made a mental note to ask Owen to test it. It might be time to call uncle there too.

He stepped out into the dying day, looking at the sunset with pleasure, the sky on fire with the trees as a stark relief.

He could practically smell the snow on the air and the crispness was calming as he looked around that what was left of the village.

Several building had taken a hit with the clickers, including some of the tunnel houses which were to help with the winter vegetables.

Work was underway to salvage and he sighed as he walked down a side street counting four houses that would have to be demolished, thankful that they were the last of the uninhabited ones due to their distance from the big house.

He stopped walking as he stared at the houses and the large old fashioned windows, some leadlight. He reached up and touched his ever present coms.

"Tosh?"

"Hello sweetie" Tosh crooned.

"Are Art and Vic about?" he asked and she assured him they were in one of the nearby barns and would send them to him.

Soon they arrived, both men walking with an easy gait of two friends in deep discussion, the larger Vic bending slightly to meet Art's smaller frame.

"Hey guys, I was just looking at these houses" Ianto pointed.

"Yeah, we really need to start demo on those in the next few weeks so we have it done before the winter shut-in" Vic nodded.

"I was actually looking at all the windows, they are intact and with some reframing are still useable." Ianto answered, "I was thinking. If we save the windows, maybe gain some from nearby houses, and that old church over in the next valley, we could make a great winter glass room."

"Glass room?" Art screwed his face up to show his lack of understanding.

Yeah, we can have a tin roof and all the walls are windows, like a giant jigsaw puzzle of light and coloured glass" Ianto enthused, "Think about it. We could make it easily the size of the big room, maybe bigger so the kids have an inner outside area to play as well as for celebrations."

"Warmth from the sun without the cold wind" Vic was starting to understand, "Maybe a wee stove with a safety frame. We would need a lot of different windows though, it would be like a puzzle game to shuffle all the different sizes to fill the gaps."

"Glass bottles for the gaps" Art corrected, "Framing as much as we need, as much glass as possible and I love the idea of the stained glass windows from that church. Also the church pews would be a boon!"

"God yes" Ianto agreed with a grin, "The lovely leadlight windows along the top of that row of shops in the other village, roses and ivy … would be great to break the plain glass where there were different sizes and possibly a hole to fill."

"A patchwork quilt" Vic grinned, "A bit of work."

"We lay them on the ground to get the best fit for each of the three walls, and then we can frame to fit."

"We pinch the church's inner stained glass doors to attach to the house and the heat can travel into it, also the light, shit! I love it!"

"Well be a large project though, take a lot of hands" Ianto frowned, "Maybe it should be shelved for spring."

"Bullshit, the kids need it now, god, I need it for sure before I strangle one of the little buggers" Vic spluttered, "Last winter was too bloody tight with so many little voices."

"Agreed" Art laughed, "With more babies coming too, we need the space."

"We can rebuild or relocate other houses here" Ianto said, then swung to look at the other end of town, "Or make this a playing quad for the kids so their screaming is further form the living area and put more houses in they are play at the moment, a better playground than they have now."

"I like that idea" Vic said, "We could fit another four houses up there, as well as some cabins for the teens, maybe a small outside entertaining quad, I like the idea of some big outside tables for summer, a pagoda with a climbing ivy or something … not all our meals need to be in the big house then."

"Go Greek" Art smiled, "Italian. Those wonderful outside dinning areas. We need good pavers."

"Or make them" Ifan butted in as he had stopped to listen, "The wife used to do pottery. A kiln would make some great individual pavers if we build a large enough one. Pottery, maybe even glass."

"Really?" Art's face shone with excitement, "We have to talk to the others, get something sorted. Somehow I see this being a priority now."

"Yeah" Ianto went in search of Jack, "I need to get Jack on board too."

They all split to find those needed for the meeting, an idea seeded and starting to germinate in their minds.

Holdfast was about to grow.


	73. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/yrt0exy0f/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

The meeting went well and Jack was crowing as he wanted to take the chopper up for a good blow out now he had cleared all the clicker husks from its engine.

Using the straps they used on the poor little horse, they might be able to make a sling for the windows, getting them back safer than and shake up on the back of a truck.

With Martha happy to look after the wee one, Jack tucked his daughter into the cockpit and rose gracefully into the air.

Hope proved to be her father's daughter as she screamed and clapped with glee at the world flowing beneath them and Jack laughed as he swept and banked sharply.

Ianto had a minor breakdown as he watched from the ground, lopping along with his large wolf strides and Jack was lightly touching down as he got to him.

Rhys was laughing as he leaned back from the window he was working on, pointing at the little girl, "That your warning siren is it?"

"Did you see, Uncle Rhys? I flied!" she crowed with delight and Ianto came around the corner, his braying howl stopping everyone as they waited for the telling off Jack was about to get but to their surprise the huge paws slapped the tarmac around the Transporter and kept moving for a small cottage, sliding to a halt with an ominous growl that was so loud it could be felt in their bones.

"Hope, get in the Transporter" Jack shouted as he ran over and placed a hand on his mate's flank, feeling him shake with rage.

"Is anyone in there?" Jack called out, "Please. He won't hurt you, he's just protective of my daughter."

The door opened a crack and Jack knew they were peering at him so he patted Ianto affectionately and leaned against him, like he was a horse instead of a huge, vicious looking Wolfling.

Finally, the door opened and a man stepped out with his hands up, "I don't' want no trouble, I thought this place was deserted."

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked.

"We just got here a couple of days ago. Look, we'll go. We don't want any problems, we didn't mean to step in anyone else's spot." The man was terrified and kept glancing back.

Ianto stiffened and Jack felt the massive body slowly sink until his belly was in the dirt.

This meant only one thing.

"You have children in there!" Jack said calmly, "Please. Tell them we are not going to hurt anyone, we didn't mean to scare them."

The man shot back inside and then reappeared with a small boy attached to his chest, crying as his father rubbed his little back.

"How many are you?" Jack asked as he saw another little hand holding the door jam.

"My wife, two more kids and her brother" the man said, looking back at the opening door with open nervousness.

A woman emerged with a baby and another small child holding her hand, the man behind her had a gun, lowered to point at the ground.

"Hello" Jack sighed, "We are here for some of the stuff needed for our village. Next one over."

He pointed and they all looked then the man dropped the weapon and put his hands up like his brother in law.

"We just want to go, no trouble" he repeated the other man's pleas. So Trouble had found them before?

"I'm Jack. This is Ianto," Jack patted a furry hide, "He's friendly."

The little child let go of its mother's hand and shot forward to stroke a huge muzzle and she cried out with fear as she tried to grab at her child.

"It's OK" Jack laughed, "Everyone loves Ianto."

"What is he?" the first man spoke.

"Mine" Jack said simply.

"DADDY? CAN I GET OUT I NEEDA PEEEEEEEEEEE" Hope yelled and Jack turned to Ianto

"She is sooooo my daughter, right?"

Ianto snorted.

"That is our daughter, Hope. Mickey, Vic, Travis, Billy, Stephen, Andrew, Andy … not related … Gill, Mathew, and Miles." Jack was pointing as he turned slowly.

"Er. Hi" the man smiled, "I'm Bobby but people call me Boomer on account of my laugh. My wife is Ebony, her brother is Randy. This one on me like a bloody monkey is Eric, the one patting your big arse dog is Keera and the baby is called Raven. Don't bloody ask me why, I lost the vote."

Jack laughed and motioned them over, "Ianto is called a Wolfling. He is the Good Wolf and will never harm you. He loves children."

"Dad?" Billy called out, "We good to keep going? The day is ticking away!"

Jack nodded and hammers started again, as well as power tools as each window was carefully cut from the buildings.

The teenagers slid away once it was done and Jack smiled, knowing those houses and stores now opened to the elements would be stripped and loaded into the trailer of the Transporter as he did a mental count.

"We don't have room" he said to Ianto who canted his head.

Shoulders slumped.

"He didn't mean no room at the Inn" Ianto's voice boomed and they froze with shock. "Jack means no room for transporting. Do you have a vehicle?"

"They have a house bus around the side of the building" Mickey called out, "A lovely big transport."

The little girl that had been petting him looked up with big eyes, "Are you like the big bad wolf that ate the granny?"

"Yes" Ianto grinned, showing his teeth, "But I am the Good Wolf who saved the Granny. My Nainny is back at out village along with others."

"Oh god, you have children?" Ebony asked with raw hope, "Please tell me there are children? We've not seen any more for almost two years."

"We have children. Babies." Jack smiled reassuringly, "We even have a school."

Ebony burst into tears as she turned to look at her husband and brother, talking quietly to each other.

"We will not be harmed?" Boomer asked, "We can visit?"

"If things work, if you fit … you can stay." Jack smiled as he started to walk around to look at the bus, "Ianto likes your little girl. You will learn that he holds sway."

"I don't doubt that" Boomer huffed, showing a good natured grin, "I won't argue with him, that's for sure."

Vic laughed and looked over at Mickey as they agreed that he might fit well.


	74. Seeing me for myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/q10osngq7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Wow" Mickey breathed as he took in the house bus.

"Ebony is an artist. She works with metal. Welding, forging, she loves metal and it loves her. She built this from a standard flatbed truck" Boomer was saying proudly, "When it all went arse up I was relieved that I was with her at the supermarket. If I had been at work, the opposite direction to home, I think she would have left me to bloody die in order to get to her baby here!"

"Don't listen to him, I went for my brother, didn't I?" she scolded with a grin, reminding Jack of Martha.

"Poppy is going to love you" Mickey said happily, "He has a forge. He's a blacksmith."

Her eyes lit up as she squealed, "I have my welder, I know. Silly with no power but … god … a real forge?"

"Built it himself." A voice said as Ianto walked over, his polo shirt open at the neck, "He's building a kiln now, the silly old bugger."

"Hello" Boomer said with confusion, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The Transporter" Ianto answered, which was true.

"Boomer!" Boomer offered his hand.

"Ianto" Ianto answered as he seized it and let his eyes shine unnaturally.

He'd forgotten his glasses and had decided that there was nothing to hide.

Not now.

He didn't fear himself anymore and had learnt that he was accepted by his pack, anyone else?

_Like it or lump it this is him._

Boomer stared, "Are you ….I mean …a werewolf?"

"I am what is called a Wolfling" Ianto explained, "I am a supernatural being, yes."

Boomer blinked and then looked at Ebony, "Cool! Beats your bloody wood sprite things you reckon you saw as a kid!"

"Oh shut up about them" she hissed.

"You were a chosen one?" Jack asked and she blanched.

"You said no?" Ianto smiled, "Good. What is left of the world need someone who is not afraid to preserve."

"Not much choice when this all happened, was there." she snorted, "I was pregnant, needed to get on with it. Worth it now."

"So … he's four and a half nearly five? She's what …three?" Jack pointed at the children.

"Alost three, a birthday in a few weeks" she smiled as she hefted the baby.

Ianto reached for it without thinking and crooned as he nuzzled its little face.

"He loves babies" Jack smiled, getting his own look at the wee one over Ianto's shoulder, "Me too. Ahhhhhhh. Green eyes?"

"My mother had green eyes" Boomer grinned, "Jumped me, and the other two. When I first saw I was over the bloody moon! Gonna be a heart breaker, this one!"

"Let's go home" Ianto said softly to Jack, We go with them in the bus, leave everyone else to finish up here"

"Good idea" Jack nodded as he watched the progress, "But I have the chopper. You two go and take Mickey with you, Vic and Art have a good rhythm going."

Ianto nodded and they all clambered on board the bus, Ianto making happy noises as he checked it out.

"I had a wonderful one similar to this" he told them, "It's buggered now. A storage shed."

"So, we have a log book here where we kept track of all the places we went." she slid it across to Ianto.

"At first we listed stuff we took and the monetary value" Randy snorted, "Like we could pay back whoever we were stealing from. Then we realized there was never going to be someone to recompense. We were stuffed, right?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Hope, don't put your feet in the furniture please."

"Sorry Taddy" she sighed smiling at the children, "Do you like doggies? They will all go a bit silly when we get home coz they all think Taddy is their leader."

"Cool" Eric grinned at her, "We had a doggie but he was eatted by a naughty."

"They can't get us" Hope told him calmly, "We are safe at home coz they can't get in."

"Do you have other friends to play with?" Keera asked.

"Yep. Lots" she grinned, "Babies too."

"Winter is here, I was getting scared" Ebony admitted, "We don't have enough food, even with the scavenging."

"Don't worry" Ianto assured her, "We have enough. You will be welcomed and are not taking food from someone else's mouth, honest."

They neared the village and Ianto touched his coms, telling Tosh what was happening an Randy leaned forward, watching Ianto not the road Boomer was driving on.

"You have technology" he said softly.

"Yes" Ianto answered, "And power."

"Oh god" Ebony gasped, "You are fucking kidding me!"

"No!" Ianto laughed softly, "Welcome to Holdfast, our Mecca."


	75. By the fire you thought you would drown in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5umpr8ghb/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Owen closed the book with a soft sigh, walking over to place it back in the shelf with the others in the big house's reading nook.

He knew each one almost by heart, some well enough to recite to his children at bedtime, less the horrible bits he reserved for Tosh as she slapped at him in their bed.

The new family came with their own home.

For now.

As he sat he was really thinking over Ianto's proposal for the village, knowing they were right but still wanting to resist the change.

Not much that could be resisted these days.

Owen looked up as Ebony entered with a box in her hands and he saw with surprise that it was books.

"Ianto said there was a library with the school but some of these are a bit racy for young fingers to find and young minds to wander" she grinned an Owen looked in at the horrors with undisguised glee.

"There are two more boxes heading for the library but Ianto told me to come see you. I have a wee problem since Raven was born and … God. I think they call it a prolapse?" she grimaced and Owen made a soft sound of understanding.

He plucked out a book and opened it, then looked at her with surprise.

"A ritual. Each book I took, I left another behind. I wrote that in each one. Silly I know but … what if one day I find a book and open it to find my writing already in there? Maybe more added? I was so desperate for proof of life" she started to laugh, "Imagine. This silly hope of another traveler out there."

"And here you are" Owen snorted, "No. You know what? I like your idea. Maybe each time we go out we should scatter some. Just in case. To give a little hope."

"The boys scoffed at it" Ebony grinned, "Called me insane."

"Yeah, well. Who's laughing now?" Owen pointed out as he placed the book by his half eaten sandwich, "you get crowing rights on this one."

"We don't want to spook them both leaving together so what if you come see me over at my place in an hour?" Owen asked, "My house is the one with the children's swing on the porch. Just cross the street. My horrible children got it for Christmas last."

She grinned and nodded, placing the box down.

"Just leave it and it will be empty by tonight." Owen advised her as he lent her way, looking covertly at the colour of her eyes and how shaky her hands were. "You're in pain."

"No much. Raven was a big baby, tore me some" she whispered as they stepped back into the day.

"Don't worry. I am a fully licensed Doctor, well, was before it all went tits up" Owen snorted, "Come see me, bring one of those fellas with you."

"My husband, I don't think my brother is up to it" she snorted.

"Brother?"

"Yes. God, did you think they were both mine?" she laughed softly.

"Don't knock it, Martha does well with two" Owen chortled, "See the big black guy? That's Mickey and the little blonde one wrestling with him is Andy. They are her husbands. The only polygamist family here but we embrace everyone."

"And Ianto?" she asked softly, "Was he always … special or …"

"Ianto. We worked together and when it all hit the fan he was the one who led up out of the madness and into the light, as they say" Owen pointed, "Jack is his husband and they have three children. They are so much in love."

"This place" she sighed, "I dreamt of this place. Shangri-la. Heaven."

"It had a few names before Holdfast went up" Owen smiled, "It's what Jack calls Ianto. Apparently back in his home that is a word for beloved."

"Where is he from?" she asked, nodding at Jack.

"Same place as the rest of us" Owen shrugged, "Hell."

Ebony nodded as she found herself agreeing with the sentiment.

It didn't matter here they started, only where they wound up.

Here.

Ebony still couldn't believe they had made it through the fires.


	76. Ebony reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/oc43erfcf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was a normal day in people's routines and, but a morning when a number of people, throughout the city, reported mysterious smells near that place … you know ... that lab downtown that was under that parking building.

It was about lunchtime and this guy taking advantage of the rest of the lunch hour, began to listen to music and relax, preparing for the full day that lay ahead. In his hands, a nail was broken and, in the absence of scissors, he began to bite the nail casually, and feeling the rhythm of the music, like a deep relaxation, almost like a sleep.

He continued chewing until I realized there was a liquid dripping down from his hand. The man had eaten the tip of his finger and you could already see the white spot of the hidden bone between the openings of bites.

It was the starting point...

A young woman in the diner, ended eating a hamburger and part of her index finger, without realizing it, and continued to eat until someone helped her.

A girl in front of a mirror felt a strange instinct and ended up biting her own lip with enough strength to be hospitalized.

A rescuer was arrested for saving an injured person and, after rescuing the victim, trying to bite his knee, already injured.

The news items began to appear like popcorn in a pan, one by one, counting the same phenomenon in different people.

A girl was smart enough to connect the cases to the mysterious drink, and she was beginning to feel the infinite void in the bowels, the endless hunger.

The police were already searching for answers, but things were equally mysterious during the investigations.

Someone was hit by a vehicle at an intersection as I walked back towards the car and I knew as soon as it hit the ground that the poor sod was dead. The body moved involuntarily, struggling to get loose and being hurt by the bonds, forcing more than skin could bear.

Immediately, people who saw the scene scattered.

The signs were very clear, very macabre to be a coincidence.

Blood didn't drip anymore, it fell like sticky pieces, and the hunger was such that they devoured these remains, and the only cared not to destroy themselves with their own gluttony.

They attacked and fed on who could be found, but it was impossible they could eat it all at once, so the dead began to carry the disease and reanimate, multiplying the number of beasts.

The virus in the bodies was a masterpiece and could adapt with speed finding the simplest and quickest ways to infect.

Dead walking among the dead, they preferred to hunt the living, and even if they did not have sufficient coordination, their numbers increased after every attack.

When the sun appeared on the horizon, the whole city was dominated by chaos and people trying to escape, despite being prevented from leaving by the authorities that blocked all exits.

The outside world had been warned of the horrors and needed to prevent the pest from spreading.

The whole city of London had blocked their escape routes, so the government could try a way to solve the problem without having to blow it up and condemn the whole place.

With the help of a team of soldiers, an infected flesh sample was collected and taken to be analysed, but it was still necessary to protect the survivors.

With speakers, helicopters flew over the houses and buildings with the clearest order possible:

"... Lock yourself in your home and move away from any person or body that has been bitten.  The dead cannot open doors".

It was the only defence, keep the living at home, locked. And those who did not have the luck of being at home ran to the nearest point where they could stay behind doors.

Being narrow, the doors could keep the beasts on the other side, but the ones who hid in an establishment with large glass windows and doors, despaired to see the glass moving with the movement of the creatures.

Inside buildings there was a simple measure to block the stairs and turn lifts off, so it was possible to preserve the lives of residents.

The dead could follow smells like a dog, and their intelligence was almost null, living by instinct, and easy to deceive.

The people would need to rationalize food, but for a few days, as the promise broadcast on television and radio.

The best laboratories in the world began working against the epidemic. That's what they said.

Only I knew better. I packed up my bus, husband and brother.

I ran.

I thought I would never stop running.

I despaired as my babies were born to this hell.

Now, five years after the end I see that it was not hell, only purgatory.

Heaven has finally let us in.

Holdfast.

Home.

I was right.

The whole world was dying but Shangri-La was out there.

Just don't fuck up.

You have a chance now.

To survive.

Don't fuck up Ebony!


	77. I know who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/sesd5lfu7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ebony had been excited and awed when entering Stronghold.

Not only had she done the reinforcing job needed, she had thought of a more efficient way to do it than Poppy had, something he was still crowing about, like she was his apprentice and she kinda liked it.

Ianto was showing her around, her eyes bugging out as he hesitated, looked around, then slid down a side tunnel marked out of bounds.

"I know you, I mean …I know what you were once. Don't ask me how but I know the set of your jaw and the calm way you approach things. You were military, right?" Ianto asked softly.

"Marines, yes" she nodded, seeing no reason to lie, "I was less than six months away from qualifying for the especial forces when this all happened."

"You know how to handle yourself, a gun, people. You show no fear, I like that" Ianto smiled, "Stick close to Martha and Mickey, make sure your family and theirs click. You will have a great friend there as well as the two men, your husband seems more Andy's kind of mate where as the brother and Mickey will love sparing."

"Where are we?" she asked, feeling strange all of a sudden.

"Somewhere that doesn't exist." Ianto answered, "This is the secret. Well, one of them. If you know me, you know there are more secrets that time to whisper them, but this is one I must show you."

"What is it" she whispered as she looked at the large banks of lights.

"You tell me" he challenged.

"Well, it's alien" she began, "Been here quite some time and it seems to be drawing energy from somewhere."

She walked over and reached out, gasping as the wall changed colour as it reacted to her. Ianto walked over and the entire wall lit up.

"It's sentient. I seem to excite it the most, my … abilities feed it. And you" he smiled, "You've been around a Tardis."

She spun to gape, then smiled softly, "Yes. The Doctor. A long time ago"

She turned back to regard the wall and Ianto sighed, "T1 was not that long ago, but it does feel like a lifetime. You were one of the first responders. What were you, a police recruit then?"

She nodded silently, letting her head drop to look at him instead of the wall.

"The void. It changed things, altered things. Little particles, ions … stuff. The wall recognizes you because you were at the epicenter of a major time event. You should see it with Jack, he can get it to resemble a Christmas light installation."

"You" she said with a frown, "You were there."

"Yes. I worked there, I was one of the few survivors" Ianto nodded, "Jack … he is a former companion of the Doctor's. So is Martha, I think."

"My god, he was such a larger than life entity. Twice I saw him at Canary Warf and again in London on the subway of all things. He's not coming, is he" she sighed, "This one is too big for him."

"I don't know, Jack is tight lipped but I feel that this event was a fixed point. Whatever happens though, I needed you to know that this is here, that I see you. We know that your previous life involved a red beret, OK? I do not judge that, not now" Ianto placed a hand on her arm, "You are who you were destined to be. A strong woman, a survivor. We need to stick together. There is no Heddlu, Unit or Torchwood. Only us."

When he spoke of Unit she had paled and he knew he had struck a nerve but by the time they had finished talking she had calmed again, nodding her agreement.

"You have a place here, you and those two idiots up there fighting with Vic and Art over who gets to try out the new slide set." He smiled, "The tunnel house needs a strong eye, I would rather it have a new metal framework and there is a heap of scaffolding that could be used."

As Ianto started to walk Ebony fell into step, her hands clasped behind her back as she listened to her orders and she felt a sense of calm fall over her.

Sh had found a home she fitted, a unit.

A tribe.

Ianto's calm and gentle voice was like a balm and she rejoiced as he swung back with a large grin to point to a waterfall.

"We are in the centre of the world and it still rains" she whispered.

"Yes" Ianto smiled, "This is the world now, welcome to it."

"I would like to make some things, alter some things. Is that alright?" she asked and Ianto considered.

"Depends, each area has people. Not written down and not intended, just seemed to fall that way. You will soon work out who subconsciously likes each area."

"The outside eating area, sounds lovely. I would like to do some mosaic work out there" she pointed out.

"Well, Rhys is one of the ones in on that, try approaching him about it. But take care, his wife Alice is unwell so he is a bit fragile. Offering to help would go a long way with him, then suggest the mosaics. He lost his first woman, now Alice is unwell." Ianto sighed, "He is a good man who could do with a good friend right now, so could Alice for that matter. She has found it hard to make friends. Like you, she is strong willed and came across as cold. Truth is that she is lovely and has Jack's sense of humor."

"So they are related?" she asked.

"Yes" he said shortly and she nodded, understanding that he didn't want to elaborate.

They walked back out into the sunshine and she breathed deeply, "Ventilation."

Ianto nodded, "We have been considering that."

"I get the feeling Tosh would be the one to talk to about that" she laughed softly, "I have a couple of ideas that might work, need to see the schismatic to get a better handle on it."

"Go for it" he said as he started to move towards nearby children, "Just remember to watch toes."

The child he seized screamed with glee as it was thrown up into the air and then caught with ease.

The fact that she recognized her own child, even with unfamiliar clothing on was not a surprise.

Or the way Ianto lovingly kissed a wee cheek.

It was the loosening in her heart that did surprise.

He reminded her so much of her own father, long since lost.

She headed towards Tosh, then changed direction when she saw Rhys standing in an area gesturing at Andy.

Time to make friends.


	78. oops, missed chap again ... still fits LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5nln1jw1b/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ebony found Ianto sitting on an old swing seat looking out over a vast sea of soft grass, several dogs in the distance playing.

"Snow coming" he said softly without turning and she wondered how he had heard her approach, thinking she had been quite stealthy. As she went to sit she found a little face looking up at her from a green blanket in his lap and she immediately cooed with delight.

"This is Dean" Ianto smiled, "My little beastie. You met Hope and the young man over there with his intended it our oldest boy, Billy. You met him too."

"This place … I mean. It's a fully functioning township." She smiled, "I don't know where my older two are and I don't actually care. A black woman scooped Raven up from the table this morning and said something about a Crèche, then wandered off. For some reason, I'm not even worried about that either."

"Francine, or Mama Francine. Martha's mama. She's a good woman and a wonderful cook. Her and Nainny keep us all fed, along with some helpers. Young Marley is a beautician if you need a haircut or your nails done, also does a wonderful trifle." Ianto said happily, "I also hear you met my Poppy and survived the test."

"Now there is a knowledgeable man" she laughed.

"Owen also helped you out with something, are you OK?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yes, a little procedure … some piece of tech I didn't recognize and a bit of posturing then I felt so much better" she nodded.

"Alien Tech" Ianto replied, "We were Alien Hunters before it all went to hell, Torchwood. Like Men in Black but with less suits and more pizza eating."

"Why do I not doubt that" she giggled.

"I know you want to provide, I also know you and those fellas are fast making yourselves welcome here, not a single person dislikes you," Ianto reached out and touched something as the dogs ran towards him and then she saw a slight shift in the air. "A force field, keeps out the bad things."

"Oh my god."

"Alien Tech." Ianto shrugged, "You've not seen anything yet. We usually have a time limit, meeting and votes about stuff but I think we are about to break our own rules. There's something that needs doing and Poppy can't get into the small space but you can. Only thing is, it's in a restricted area. I think you will be given the choice of stay or go earlier than usual. I am sorry but they really want you to stay and really want you to help with this. Your skills are a certain set that only Poppy could replicate. Martha had tried but doesn't have the …. Touch."

"Whose is he?" she whispered as she looked back into the little pools of love.

"Mine and Jack's" Ianto smiled.

"No, I mean, where's his mother?"

"I bore him" Ianto said with obvious discomfort, "Hope was my first born. Billy is adopted before we knew I could do that. It is a side effect to my … condition."

"Wow" she grinned, "I was trying to work it out, he looks like both of you in so many ways. It makes sense."

"You are taking it well"

"Well, in light of the things I have seen and survived, what is this? God, it hardly rates on the scale of crazy these days" she laughed, "God, I wish my husband could carry the next one. I've been in a lot of discomfort since Raven, that Doctor Harper is a godsend."

"Owen" Ianto said softly, "He will puff about if you use his title, we all deliberately don't to annoy him"

She laughed as she folded back the blanket and watched a little mouth pucker to blow a raspberry.

"Raven if almost nine months old" she said softly, "I watched the other two, close in age and thought …I have to have another for her. They will exclude her without meaning to as they are so close. Now …"

She looked up at the clouds and no more words were needed as she struggled with her emotions, the warm sun beating down on their skin like soft kisses.

"I sometimes wondered how we would survive, if each time we made a gain we might lose it somehow, might fall. Sometimes it consumed me and I would pace all night, checking and head counting. How do we do this. How do I save them" Ianto watched her as he spoke, "I know the weight of being the one choosing the path. It weighs on your soul. Each death, each failure."

"My brother …his wife. They had kids at school when it happened and … they were lost. We lost her about a year in. I think she was already dead, more so when I fell pregnant again and she had received a hysterectomy after the third child claiming the need to stop. She sat barren, watching us grow and weep with each small smile. Burp. Things gone to her. When she wasn't there one morning, we realized she had simply walked off into the dark to be … god. What a failure."

Ianto nodded silently.

"Taddy!" Hope was running over with a look of glee, "Can I ride the pony?"

"Go ask your brother, Daddy is due back soon with another load on the chopper so Billy might want you out of the way anyway" Ianto waved a hand and she ran off crowing.

"So cute."

"remember Resident Evil? The red Queen was a little girl with impeccable manners and a clever brain? She is like that. The children all do as they are told, whether they like it or not. She can get such a head on her!" Ianto laughed, "My little queen."

"I do want to help, to provide. Definitely, we want to stay. I will do anything, anything that help that." She said as she watched Francine approach with her child, "My babies need to be here."

Francine came to them and deposited Raven in Ebony's lap, leaning over to kiss Ianto softly on the forehead, "Are you OK darling? Not too chilly?"

"No, coming in so though" Ianto smiled back, "Snow coming and the last shipment of windows it just coming, can you see him?"

They watched the chopper approach and gently enter the village to drop the last of the stained windows, Ianto's cry of dismay as one of the stops broke fee, meaning he did literally drop them was drowned out by the nose of the breaking glass.

"SHIT!" Ianto roared with anger, "THE FUCKING ANGEL ONE!"

"Taddy, bad word!" Hope yelled from the little horse and Ianto waved cheerily at her.

"It's OK" Ebony was calling out as she approached those picking up the timber, "I can salvage something from the glass, be careful. Don't cut yourself, can we get some containers and each pick up a specific colour? I can use Nainny's pottery kiln to re-use the glass for something, honest!"

Soon the glass was collected and Jack apologized as he cuddled Ianto to one side.

"It's OK Cariad" Ianto sighed, "Only glass and something we did not have before. So we don't need. Just my silly brain."

"We still have enough to make the walls" Vic was assuring him, "We can still make it work, just be a few more plain panes, that's all. Something for the kids to paint on and stuff, yeah?"

"Sorry I shouted, everyone" Ianto apologized, "I was being silly. It's just glass."

Once it was all picked up Mickey went over the area with the front end loader, scrapping off the top layer of dirt to make sure that no small shards were still there to harm little feet.

Ebony tucked the containers of glass into the corner of the house bus, already thinking of a project for it.

Ianto smiled and knew she was going to fit in just right.

At the meeting she would definitely be allowed to see the Stronghold for the metal work needed in the lower levels for the power grid.

He trusted her.

End of.


	79. Rainy day blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/hqvk2uwhb/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

It was raining and the children were all sitting quietly as Alice looked through the arts and crafts cupboard.

Ianto entered and noted her slumped shoulders, showing her immense fatigue.

"Sweetheart, why not go have a little snooze in the annex while I do some drawing with the kids?" he asked and the children all cheered excitedly as he always drew cool things for them to colour if they asked nicely.

Alice's smile was loving as she nodded and moved away from the cupboard, kissing his cheek before heading to the quiet room down the end of the school house where she was catching some much needed sleep when she could.

Ianto worried. Owen was getting exacting, his skill not to be doubted anymore but still, this is Alice. Soon it would be time to do the procedure and Ianto was terrified for her. Age didn't matter. She was Jack's daughter. His daughter too. He wanted to scoop her up and keep her safe. It was going to hurt, it was going to be invasive and there were no guarantees.

He tried to take his mind off it by going to the sofa down the end that was referred to as 'Taddy's Seat' quite often as it was where he preferred to teach.

The roof was angled and it had a line of three windows above the back of the sofa. Clear squares with stained glass edging that made the area seem warmer. Books lined the wall as well as knick knacks and some artworks were pegged on a clothes line to dry. A sense of calm and respect lingered there even when he was not present and sometimes a child would go and sit for a while if they wanted a time out.

It smelt fresh and musty at the same time.

Like his archives.

He loved it there.

The coffee table was nice and high, an old camp bed full of papers, books and children's offerings with a clear Perspex top. He could easily work on it so he leaned forward to release the sling and let his son plop softly into the cushions to sleep. Several children rushed forward to coo softly as Ianto ignored them, used to this display of delight.

"His fingernails!" one hissed with glee and heads craned to see the little hand clutching the blanket.

"Eye lashes" another crowed, "And look. His little lip is moving."

"Ahhhhhhh" they all cooed happily and Ianto carefully checked the nappy, finding his son wet.

The children watched excitedly as he expertly removed the onesie and replaced the nappy without waking the wee dumpling, then accepted a new onesie chosen by an entranced Ifan. With Dean now snug in a soft blue peter rabbit outfit Ianto leaned back and stared to draw with a thick black vivid marker on a piece of plain paper, sliding it to one side and beginning again as Hope picked it up and declared it Mia's.

One after another was drawn and handed out until all the children had something to colour. Horses, dogs, cats, buildings, butterflies, cars, flowers … you name it. If a child asked politely, Ianto drew it.

Finally happy with their tasks, the children all chose a patch of floor to lie on and the colouring pens were shared in the middle.

Ianto leaned back and listened to sniffles then sighed and lifted his son to his chest, lifting the t-shirt and feeding the little man.

"Uncle?" a little voice called out and Ianto jolted, realizing he had been drifting.

"Yes darling?" he looked up and blinked, then cleared his throat as the dog stared back.

"Uncle?" a voice repeated, "I want the yellow and Clay won't share."

"Clay, share darling" Ianto said automatically, still looking at the Dalmatian.

The Dalmatian stared back with a look of total acceptance.

"Who let Inky in?" Ianto asked and a hand shot up.

"He was cold."

"I see. Was he also too white?" Ianto tried.

"It started as connect the dot" Gill whined, "But Leon got silly."

"I see. So this is all Leon?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and the children shifted in their spots, knowing that Uncle Ianto smelt a rat.

"Maybe someone helped" Kitty mumbled.

"It see" Ianto snorted, then couldn't help the giggling that started.

Soon they were all laughing at the dog who piously sniffed at the lack of compassion.

Inky rose and walked closer to eyeball Ianto, his coat once black and white now a rainbow of colour thanks to the budding Picassos who had coloured him in.

"I'm sorry buddy, you do look quite impressive" Ianto giggled, "But you are right. You need a bath."

"Can we help?" Clay asked.

"I think you have to" Ianto laughed, rising and handing Dean to his sister.

"Come on guys, lets run a bath and wash this doggie" Ianto sighed and they spent the next half hour washing the dog, playing with bubbles, drying and cleaning, laughing and having fun.

Uncle Ianto was the best.

But more than one child had noticed the way he went back to cover Alice as she slept, pausing to stroke her back with worry.

They knew something was wrong.

Something was happening and they didn't like it.

Not if he didn't.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/631i8b7cf/) [](https://)


	80. soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5fv8wsrfz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Are you OK?" Ianto asked as he watched Marley sit at the breakfast table, morosely pushing her scrambled egg about with her fork.

"Bored" she replied.

"Lots to be done before the winter shut in darling" he said softly.

"I hate gardening." She slumped, "I'm too stupid to help with the last of the harvesting and cooking doesn't' agree with me. I ruined a whole pot of soup yesterday, Mama Francine was livid."

"Well there are more than classroom things the kids need to learn" Ianto leaned back as he considered, "Ever thought you might be happier in animal husbandry? Grooming the horses, teaching the little ones to ride? We need to think of the future. Vehicles don't run forever. One day we might have to give up all together on transport like that and go back to horse and cart. This is a skill that needs to be learnt. You have a way with animals, you would be great driving a team of horses with the plough or pulling a carriage."

Marley gaped at him and then her face lit up as she agreed, "I love the horses, I could really help out there!"

She rose to leave, grabbing a hot scone to take with her and Anna smiled down at him, "That was a nice idea darling."

"I'm fresh out now" He sighed softly, "So damned tired. Would like to curl up and hibernate for a while but Dean would not agree to that strategy."

"Leave him here darling" she scoffed, "His little queen would love to spend more time with him, look at them cuddling together"

Ianto hesitated, still thinking about the tongue lashing and then reminded himself he was letting it go, nodding as he rose and headed for his house, wanting to air it out and start shutting some stuff away for the long stay below ground.

He was going to lie on the bed for a few moments but soon found himself burrowing into the still fresh bedding with a groan of delight.

He woke to find Jack in the bed, naked and stroking his also naked body.

God that man had a gift for removing clothes.

Jack tried to support his weight with his arms, but Ianto would have none of it. He wanted to feel him, feel his weight against him. He arched and pulled Jack tighter, his body calling out to him for release.

Jack moved his hand down until he found the entrance to Ianto, that lovely hole already puckering. His fingers caressed even as they touched his balls and dick, hidden from his view, within the folds of the bedding.

When Jack touched him, feelings so intense he thought he'd die from them hit Ianto.

He wanted, yearned for something but he didn't know what. He moaned, arched and called out his name. He needed him closer, needed him in him, now. He was nearly frantic with need.

"Jack! Oh Jack!"

"I know, my sweet," he murmured.

He slipped his finger inside him and Ianto felt his body close around it. He slipped a second finger inside and slowly stretched him. He removed his fingers and kissed Ianto's mouth. He left a trail of kisses as he moved farther down, ever downward, toward his goal.

Ianto clung desperately to him, trying to pull him closer, reaching for that unknown something, when his lips kissed his dick and his tongue licked before sucking the tip in.

"Jack! You can't mean to... I mean, it's the middle of the morning. Jack, I..."

Ianto's protest died on his lips as he caressed him with his mouth. Fingers twisting in his hair, he arched, reaching for the pinnacle he felt so near. Suddenly he screamed and bucked.

Ianto's body shattered, and the world as he knew it was gone. His body shook with a thousand tiny tremors. The feelings so intense, he thought he surely had died.

No one could survive that kind of pleasure.

Jack rose over him, settled between his legs and again used his finger to prepare him. Ianto's body, still reeled with the aftershocks of his climax, convulsed along his finger.

He would never be more ready for him than he was now.

Jack looked up into his passion filled eyes.

"Ianto, do you still want me?" He bent to take his mouth once more and he opened for him.

Grasping his hair, Ianto pulled him closer. His hands traced the muscles and ridges of his back and kneaded his buttocks.

He entered him, slowly at first, letting him get used to him. he felt himself stretch to accommodate him. As he pressed up against his prostate he kissed him, he then withdrew almost completely from him.

He kissed him.

"I love you Holdfast," he said, plunging, burying himself to the hilt, with one swift thrust.

Ianto gasped softly, but didn't try to move as Jack pressed his weight upon him and remained still. He watched sweat break out on his forehead as he struggled for control.

"Jack? Are you stopping?"

"Darlin' I couldn't stop now if I wanted" Jack huffed and Ianto didn't want to be still. The pain was gone, what little there had been, now he wanted to move. He arched, rubbing himself against his chest and felt the sensations begin to build.

That little movement sent him out of control.

"Oh God, Yan." He began to move slowly in and out of him. Thrusting deeper and deeper until he was buried so deep he felt Jack was truly a part of him and he a part of Jack.

One being, one thought, one soul.

Ianto picked up his rhythm, moving with him. Thrusting upward toward Jack as he plunged into him from above.

Ianto's movement brought him to the brink and then over it. He threw his head back, calling Ianto's name. Then his body went limp on top of his.

"Yan, my love. You're incredible," he said as he kissed him.

He rolled to his side, keeping him with him locked in his embrace. Holding him tight, still buried deep inside him, he fell asleep.

Listening to his soft snores, Ianto was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time.

The fire still burned in their hearts.

May it always be so.


	81. junk we love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/h76asnsa7/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/)

Ebony looked out over the junk yard.

Anything and everything not able to be used on the animals and compost or easily burnt wound up here.

Like a graveyard for junk.

She loved these places, was a dump rat of old and now she had found the mother lode.

Glass bottles, metal and other little bibs and bobs that she found interesting, including a couple of boxes of broken crockery that must have fallen off a truck … literally.

She sniggered at herself as she picked through them, finding some pretty pieces that might be recyclable and looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Having fun?" Ianto asked with open amusement as he looked down at her in the pit.

The overalls were from the barn, and probably an old pair of Vic's given the size of them and the torn off arms. The belt made from a bike inner tube was perhaps the best part and Ianto's eyes danced with mirth.

"God, this place is a treasure trove" she gushed, not caring a jot as she pushed the welder's goggles further up her forehead, looking like a Steampunk version of a mechanic. The chains and Christmas lights around her neck way too much not to gain a giggle.

"Looking for anything in particular today madam, or are we just browsing?" he asked pompously and she giggled as well, her hands on her hips as he looked around.

"What's in here?" he asked as he knelt by a box she had hefted up top, opening the flaps and looking down at cutlery.

"The fork prongs are bent" he muttered with surprise and she laughed.

"I would say some kids used them to hunt frogs or something, like tridents and then gave up, but look at them. I can create stuff with those, and the bent knives the little buggers tried to open something with" she pointed out, "See the balls?"

He looked at another box that contained water bulbs to go in pot plants and frowned.

Things were being discarded that still had value.

"I know" she said as if hearing his thoughts, "We need to have a talk about recycling and repurposing, eh?"

"Must have been the teenagers, when they were sorting stuff form the recons" Ianto sighed, "Damn. I can't be everywhere."

"Shouldn't have to be" she replied, "We need some lists or something, maybe things laid out before discarding so more than one set of eyes checks it?"

"God more lists. More groups. They will love that suggestion" he sighed, lifting some of the heavier boxes like they were full of feathers.

"God, you are so strong" she noted.

"Powerful strong Missy" he said as he walked like John Wayne and she laughed, then sobered as she realized the children of the future wouldn't have things like that to parody.

As if hearing her this time, Ianto spoke, "We have movie nights. The kids know the Duke."

"We have to stop doing that" she gawfed, "Guessing each other's thoughts. It might creep some out."

"Watching Jack get all sexed up watching me eat creeps some out" Ianto snorted, "He even makes little noises when I eat roast chicken with my fingers."

She laughed and slapped at him, full of life and energy that made him feel alive as well.

"We are alike" he finally said, "We both live to serve, to create and to unburden others. That's why I trusted you from the start. I didn't see it then, but I do now. You put yourself second to others, you worry about their comfort before yours and yet you still make everyone feel like you are there to have their back."

"It's a calling, like the ministry except we get lots of great sex" she quipped as they giggled and he stopped walking as he adjusted the load.

"Stop it, I'll drop them" he scolded through his giggling and she poked out her tongue.

Ifan was leaning against the tractor with his little mate leaning with him, both Ifans folding their arms as they watched the approaching couple.

"What are you two up to?" he asked and a little head nodded his agreement with the question.

"Looks like no good to me Poppy" he said, looking up adorningly at the gruff man who looked down and lovingly patted his head.

"Yes son, looks like that to me too" he smiled.

"That dump has wondrous things hidden in there, some are a bit big but I can work out a sled form an old car bonnet to pull or something" she gushed as she rushed past and Ianto slowed and then bent to kiss a little face before kissing a whiskery one.

"You look happier boy" Ifan smiled.

"Much" Ianto grinned back, "Needed a bit more junk in me life apparently."

"I would vote for chocolate" little Ifan muttered as he pushed off and swaggered after Ebony, leaving the two men laughing softly.

"Still sure Owen and I are related somewhere down the line" Ianto smiled, "Look at that, if that is not a Jones, I don't know what is."

"Holdfast" Ifan replied, "We are all Holdfast now. One family one blood."

Ianto hugged his Poppy, not caring about the fake growls.

Poppy was right.

Holdfast.

It was all of them now, big small, furry or grumpy.

Gods, it was great.


	82. warning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/p4ssjj7mt/)  
>    
> [](http://postimage.org/app.php)

Ifan called Ebony to his workshop and she thought it was to help him with something, surprised to find him standing next to a cart.

A wonderful cart.

"This was a hospital gurney thing, was in Owen's surgery house but he doesn't like then, calls them germ traps. I put the basket on the bottom from a shopping trolley and the other had I left flat for the heavy stuff you can't lift to the top tray." He was as excited as her, "Just needs a lick of paint and personalization. Got this handle to push or pull, the other end is good for hanging stuff."

"Oh Poppy" she sighed, pulling him into a hug as she kissed him, "You wonderful man, it's perfect!"

"I put the bigger wheels on for all terrain, know you wanna go all over with it" he grinned as he hugged her back, "You've brought Ianto back out of himself at a time when he needed a friend and everyone had their own things going on. I love that boy, he's special."

"Yes" she gushed, "He's wonderful. So clever and funny, so full of love. Oh Poppy, I see you in him."

Ifan puffed happily as he accepted more kisses, then watched her squat to examine his welds with admiration.

He saw Ianto in her too.

"Where's that little bug of yours?" he asked suddenly remembering that she had a baby or two.

"My husband got a great front pack from Ianto and is enjoying the tunnel houses with a lump on his front these days" she laughed, "The older two love school. Can't believe they have children to play with."

"Ianto was quite clear on the learning bit, I agree. This is a new world and we have to be ready for whatever is to come" Ifan said softly, "He thinks this winter will be hard, those fucking clickers took some winter feed so we will have to do more haymaking and maybe cull more stock than I might have liked, but we will get there."

"The Stronghold is fantastic, Tosh is a clever cow isn't she?" Ebony grinned up at him, "That detailed map had almost all of it on there. Apart from those hidden bits."

Ifan laughed softly as he nodded and watched her pull the cart over to the area that was quickly becoming hers and was pleased to have a strong woman in the shed.

Ianto's mother had been a strong woman, before she let that bastard drag her down. Ifan spat on the fround as he thought of him and the pain her caused, then sighed as he recalled her laughter as she taunted him about something, flicking off-cuts at his feet.

She was a cheeky child, a lovely girl and had been a beautiful woman.

Ianto was so much like her in his manner and his grace.

Anna didn't' speak of her, but she kept a small photograph in the locket she wore. All they had left, she had aid at the time.

He had reminded her then that they had more than just a memory, that little boy would hold her in his heart.

He knew this was why Ianto had trusted, why he enjoyed Ebony's company, just as he did and it was a bitter pill that Ianto's mother would never know important her boy had become to all of them.

She would have been so proud, just as he was.

Anna had joked with him the other night that he was proud enough for everyone, the way he was crowing but she had forgotten how much his Daddy's little girl had meant to him.

Ebony was a breath of fresh air with her laughter, determination and humble nature.

He watched her paint the cart bright red, easily seen now and he smiled as she knelt and started to carefully paint vines up the sides.

When she was done it looked nothing like the crude mish mash of parts he had used and he was struck with surprise at the pride he was feeling.

Ifan went in search of Ianto. Finding him on his swing seat with his little boy, finishing a feed and he smiled up at his Poppy with open delight in seeing him.

"Come sit Poppy" he said as he burped the little man and then to Ifan's delight, handed him over for a cuddle.

"I thought you would be in your bat cave all day" Ianto joked and Ifan grunted as a tiny hand gripped his finger tightly in hello.

"Finished, wanted attention," Ifan muttered, "Look at his little face. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Perfect" Ianto agreed happily, "A perfect little soul."

"Yu look tired" Ifan accused, "You are still feeding him, even with him in the bottle now. I know yo love him and the feeding thing brings you some sort of connection with him but you are tired all the time, so quiet. Not your usual levels."

"I know" Ianto sighed, not taking offence at the concern shown, "I'm in the final death throes, I just hate stopping when he looks for it. It's only once a day now or in the evening when he's being fussy. I'm not tired because of him, I'm tired because I'm having bad dreams and not sleeping much."

"What are they about, boy?" Ifan frowned, not liking this development, Ianto's dreams were not something to be scoffed at.

"A sickness. I dream that a bad sickness comes and we haven't the medicine for the children. I see little graves and …" Ianto stopped talking as he looked our over the field, "I fear."

"With the extra culls about to start, the new family, winter coming, you think maybe you are terrorizing yourself with scenarios?" Ifan asked softly, "Does it seem like a vision or a warning? If it's a warning then we have time to stop it happening."

Ianto looked at his Poppy and nodded, "You are right. A forewarning is not a definite. Fate can be altered. I'll talk to Owen, maybe there is a way to stop it before it gets here."

"There you go boy" Ifan patted his leg and watched his grandson frown again as he considered things.

Ifan didn't like the dreams, a sickness something he had been secretly contemplating as well.

He rose to go find Owen himself, they were the medical minds and they were about to put their heads together.

Time for a meeting about cleanliness and a little bit of germ education.


	83. buckets of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/9ecgwlo8f/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was walking past the red barn when he saw a strange sight.

The doorway was lined with cats, intently watching something and he walked over to peer in, finding a cow being milked. Two buckets sat already full and the third was a low one especially for the cats and the sound of the milk hitting the tin bucket made them twitch.

He laughed as he looked to the other cows standing on the other side of the large open doors, one was chewing her cud in the sunshine with two small cats lovingly patting her udder as if they were comparing.

Far too clever, these little mites.

He watched his Poppy come out into the light and dropped the bucket, standing back as they devoured their daily goodness and he fell into step with his Poppy as they walked back towards the extensions, still being finished.

Ebony had been true to her word with the extra glass, the broken pieces melted into lovely stained glass sections that showed glass bottle bottoms in amongst other shards that seemed to resemble thinly pulled taffy.

  
[](https://postimage.org/)

As one was all greens, the other was from the church windows and was a pretty mish-mash of bright colours that seemed to fill the space like a beacon of joy.

"Oh my god" Ianto sighed, "That is so pretty."

"I wasn't sure if it would work" Ebony grinned, "I thought the colours would bleed but it looks pretty, yeah?"

"It's nearly finished now" Ianto sighed, "Just needs a nice fire and chimney."

"One in the old homestead at farm three" Vic pointed out, "We have time to go rip it out."

"Go, get it done" Ianto nodded, turning back with his hands on his hips to look up at Martha as she clambered about on the roof and he was just in time to see her lose her footing, stumble and then she cried out as she started to fall.

Mickey screamed her name with horror, dropping the hammer he had been swinging and running towards her but Ianto knew in those ticks of the clock that he didn't have time to consider options or wait for inspiration so he simply acted, transforming as he leapt, crossing the yard in time to catch her, sliding on his back like he was stealing third base and she landed on his stomach.

At first he thought he was winded as he rolled onto his side and heaved, Martha falling from him to her hands and knees as Mickey ran, scooping her up and checking her over with shaking hands, repeating 'shit' over and over again.

Jack was there telling Ianto to transform but he was still hacking and shaking his head as he tried to breathe.

"No!" Owen yelled "Don't transform!"

He ran over and started running his hands over him, talking softly as he tried to help him breathe and by now a small crowd had gathered and they had realised there was a problem as Ianto continued to struggle.

Jack held his head as Owen muttered and then pushed something, Ianto's howl of pain echoing across the village as Owen struggled, his arms around his rib cage and then suddenly, he was breathing again.

"Broken ribs, a possible pierced lung" Owen was panting, "Transform now, we can see if the lung is OK."

Ianto transformed as Francine threw a rug over him and he was in his hands and knees groaning softly in Jack's embrace.

"Come on, let's get you to the medical house" Owen demanded and Ianto rose, feeling woozy and he stumbled as Jack helped him across, Martha following.

Owen checked him over and found the lung had just been compressed, not pierced by the rib and everyone was relieved when Ianto assured them that he felt better. Jack held him as people filtered out, leaving his children as well as Martha and her men, wanting to touch and reassure themselves as much as Ianto before leaving.

"It all happened so fast" Ianto said softly, "I didn't think, there was no time to."

"It's OK" Jack assured him, "I'm not mad, you gave me a hell of a fright though sweetling."

"Not as much as Martha gave Mickey" Ianto snorted, then grimaced, "Good thing Andy wasn't there, he would have swooned like a girl."

Jack laughed softly, gathering Ianto into his arms as he breathed him in, proud and relieved that all was well into their little patch of paradise.

Things could change so quickly.

If he had learnt anything lately, it was not to get to comfortable.

Ianto was still on edge about something and he knew his animalistic radar was going overtime.

He was waiting for something.

Expecting the other shoe to drop at any time.

Jack had to get ready too.

It was all changing.

Ianto was never wrong.

 

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/qip6lj6r3/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	84. heal or harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/i9a3fi2gf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen looked nervously at Ianto and Jack who were standing sentry by the door as Rhys held Alice's hand nervously.

"OK" he said softly, "I'll start with the large, obvious one."

It was the day, the one they had both dreaded and waited for expectantly and now that it was here Owen found himself in a strange place of fear. Alice was lying mostly naked in the bed, Jack looking away as Ianto and he kept their eyes mostly on each other. Only a two piece swimsuit for modesty and Rhys had joked that is was his favourite.

Tosh placed a hand on the small of Owen's back, trying to give him comfort and strength as the last few weeks of practice were finally coming to fruition. He worked the toggled and took a deep breath, then hit the switch, looking at her expectantly.

She blinked back.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"No, it felt .. sort of like a pressure and that's it" she answered and Owen reached for his scanner, smiling as he looked over at Rhys.

"Cauterized , no sign of bleeding or irritation. Brilliant. Let's keep going, yeah?" he crowned, going back to work.

It was almost 40 minutes later that he straightened up and groaned, grimacing as he stretched his back and nodded, "Got them all. I did a final sweep and found a couple more not previously mapped so I think maybe once a month we do a scan for the next six months, see if any come back."

"What?" Rhys spluttered, "Are you serious? We're done?"

"Yep" Owen grinned and as he turned to look at Ianto and Jack Alice moaned softly.

"That last one felt different" she said as she clutched at her stomach and Ianto stepped forward, reaching for the scanner.

"See?" Owen demanded as Ianto swiped it over her, "She's fine, right?"

Ianto grunted and reached for the Singularity Scalpel and looked at the setting, growing still as he stared at it, then he placed it down and cleared his throat, turning to Jack and nodding that he wanted to leave.

Jack was confused but he kissed his daughter who was already asking for something to eat and followed Ianto from the house, gaining speed as Ianto jogged for his seat.

"Babe?" Jack asked as he settled beside him and he was shocked to see Ianto fighting tears.

"I can't say it" he whispered and Jack nodded, gathering him into his arms and holding him as he tried to work out what was happening.

"Take your time" Jack crooned, rubbing his shoulders as they started to shake and Inaot wept softly for a while.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed softly, "We can never tell them. Never."

"OK" Jack assured him, still confused and the wind picked up, ruffling Ianto's hair as they sat in the swirling snow flakes like a couple of homeless people.

"It was a baby" he finally whispered and Jack barely heard him, tightening his grip as it all crashed around him, as if a huge storm was raging into sat of a soft breeze. "Owen didn't do a scan before cutting so low. She was with child and he took it. The final grown was a little embryo."

Jack struggled to swallow as he held his love, the thought of a grandchild taken without a second thought firing his anger and then he realised that Owen was going to beat himself up more than anyone else could for skipping a part that might have saved the little one.

"It might not have survived anyway" Ianto sat back, knowing his thought again, "After her body suffered that much trauma she would have miscarried, known what was happening and how would that have helped anything?"

"You're right" Jack sighed, "We can't tell them. This would kill her. Gods, it's killing me!"

"All we can do is be supportive and hope, if she fell this time, he might fall again. Another chance might happen, she is still young enough," Ianto whispered.

Jack took a deep breath, breathing in his love as the tears flowed for a child he would never hold and he knew Ianto mourned as well. What good would it do to take a time of celebration and tarnish it with such sorrow?

Of course he was right.

Jack wondered if this was the thing.

The thing Ianto had been waiting for.

Gods, he hoped this was it, he didn't know if he could take any more.


	85. angry or amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/b4atq8zjj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ebony looked at the woman at her door with open surprise, especially given the embarrassed look on Tosh's face.

"You've met my husband, right?" Tosh asked, "The bastard?"

Ebony giggled as she nodded and then Tosh lifted the wooden box and Ebony looked down, her eyes widening as she looked at the wonderful assortment of sanitary products.

"Oh my god!" she sighed as she accepted it from Tosh.

"He had the idea to make these up and then tell me to deliver them" Tosh was still angry, evident with her clipped speech, "If you want to smack him at tea tonight, go right ahead!"

"Um" Ebony looked at her and then smiled, "Thanks?"

Tosh nodded and moved off, leaving Ebony to pick through the box. She carried it in and placed it on the table, looking at the array of lovely stuff and still unable to believe her luck.

She saw something that may have stopped her heart for a moment and she plucked out the lady shaver with open disbelief, holding it like it was the holy grail, the small cake of chocolate beneath it enough to make her want to weep.

Then as she sat, she saw the side of the box that Tosh had been holding tightly against herself and she started to laugh, roaring with mirth at what was a perfect Owen touch to affairs.

THE ANGRY VAGINA BOX

Written with Owen's dry humour were the words that identified the box as a woman's essential kit and she had to try and calm herself to breath through the laughter.

Cheeky bastard indeed.

She knew Tosh would deny help, so she decided to honour her backbone in delivering each one by using it.

The bath was heaven, the bubble bath brilliant and the razor sharp.

She sat in the tub running her hands over her silky smooth legs over and over again, knowing her husband was going to have a blue fit tonight when she rubs them against him.

Thump him? She could kiss Owen.

She skipped out into the sunshine, hearing braying laughter and she walked over to find her husband in conversation with Mickey.

Boomer's laugh was showing the reason for his nickname as his head fell back and another round of laughter echoes in the village.

"Hey sweetie" Ebony purred, sliding up to him, "Whatcha doing?"

"Hey sexy bum" he said with glee, pulling her into a hug so their hips touched, "Keera and Bobby are with the rest of the kids in the barn watching a horse give birth, the stinky wee Raven bum is in the crèche with the other babies and my brother is off getting firewood. I was asking Mickey if he needed a hand with anything coz I'm kind of at a loose end."

"God Randy will be in lumberjack mode all day" she smiled and he looked at her face, seeing the pleasure there.

"We lucked out babe" he said softly, so bloody grateful and happy tht they had a home.

"Well, another hour until lunch and Ianto wants us to all eat in the new glassroom, so …I like that. Shit I just got it. Class room, Glass room. Smartarse." Mickey stalled then laughed at Ianto's dry humour.

"Looks like your woman has a job for you, I'm going to find mine, she wants to rotate the tyres on the Transporter. I need to know what she bloody means by that" Mickey waved and walked away, leaving Boomer leering at his wife.

"So. Talk to me" he said softly.

"Guess what I just did" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver with delight.

"What lovely lady?"

"I just had a hot bath with English rose soap and …" she leaned in closer and whispered softly, "Shaved my legs."

Boomer drew back and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Owen sent Tosh around with a box of lady goodies, it included a lady shaver and some shaving foam" she smiled, "My legs are soooo smooth."

"Well, I might have to check that little lady" he leered, "Can't just take your word for it."

She giggled as she ran and he started to chase her, slapping at her arse and their laughter was like a soothing balm to Ianto as he sat on the edge of a little garden some of the children were weeding, his eyes sliding to Alice and Rhys walking along.

Rhys was helping her along when she saw Ianto, her face lit up and they changed direction. Ianto motioned one if the children to fetch a cushion and she was soon settled next to him, his arms lovingly around her shoulders as they both enjoyed the sun.

"Your brother needs his bottle soon" Ianto whispered, "Wanna go see to him for me?"

Her squeal of delight made Rhys turn with alarm, then she was waving her hands at him to help her up, the thought of the baby making her forget her tender stomach.

Ianto watched her shuffle happily towards the crèche and nodded to himself.

He could afford to give her some of his cuddle time with the pup.

Least he could do.


	86. incoming tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/l898ksohb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Alice soon bounced back, the little boy helping with that and soon she was strong enough for a front pack, her baby brother strapped on her front as she walked the tunnel house, instructing the children in horticulture.

Dean had taken it well, as if understanding that she needed some extra fussing and accepted it as his lot, happy when his Taddy came though.

Although he didn't need the titty, it was nice to have the offer and sometimes he found that he really did need it along with Taddy's loving gaze just for him.

Sometimes Daddy came too and hung over Taddy's shoulder pretending like he wanted the titty instead and it was really funny coz Taddy had promised only Deano got those.

Deano.

Dean liked that, a special name his Taddy had for him and he liked the way Taddy's face went all soft when he said it.

Billy and Marley had nice cuddles too, especially Marley who kind of …hummed.

Nobody else heard it, except for Taddy. Taddy heard her humming but he kissed her and cuddled her so it was obviously just how Marley is.

A Hummer.

Rosebud was the funny one.

She would pretend she didn't' like him, then steal him for cuddles under the table with lots of face kisses.

He really liked her.

Like Marley's hum, Hope had a tone too.

Not a hum though, more high pitched like when Teddy sings.

Dean really liked that sound when he placed his hand on her skin.

There were lots of children who visited, some to kiss and move on but some stayed for a while. Freddy was sad. His eyes didn't work and that was sad coz he couldn't see how his Taddy smiled at him the way Dean's Taddy did too.

Dean thought about this and wondered how he saw flowers if his eyes didn't work. He really likes flowers. Dean does too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto found Alice in the tunnel house, his son lying with his best friend Queen Belle as he thought of her with her lovely big eyes and expressive mouth, and Freddy.

Freddy had curled around the babies and was lovingly holding them as he slept, his little face serene.

Ianto knelt and brushed his hair back from his face and noted that he needed a haircut, he would remind Vic that Marley had several new styles the kids liked.

He rose and decided to go for a run since he wasn't needed after all, walking over to kiss Alice and then he headed out into the chill of the afternoon.

He pounded along, out of the dome and towards the woods where he took his clothes off and transformed, enjoying the popping of his limbs as he lengthened and became.

Then he ran.

He let his freak flag fly as he lopped, baying with delight as he breathed deeply, skimming the ground like a hovercraft and he was soon far from camp in a world of his own.

He almost hoped he might find the evidence of other people but the Zs were not as welcome and he slowed to walk amongst them, still unnerved by their smell.

They were slow moving, grabby but seemed unable to decide if he was edible, just sort of pawing at him listlessly.

This was new.

Ianto wondered if they were losing the ability to attack, they seemed listless, almost like they were dying.

_If they were not already dead._

Ianto spent time with them, looking at their state of degeneration and noting those who were newer.

He then headed for home and once he had dressed and re-entered the Dome he went and bathed, scrubbing at himself vigorously as his skin seemed to crawl, then he sought out Owen.

Owen and Jack were playing cards and they listened as Ianto told them what he had seen.

"How close?" Owen asked with alarm.

"At the rate of travel … maybe two days? Three?" Ianto shrugged, "Too close."

"We need to go meet them, we can't have the kids see them" Jack said as he folded the cards and placed them in the deck, "We need to cull."

"Agreed" Ianto sighed.

Owen went to call a meeting and Ianto started to list what he had seen on the whiteboard for all to see.

They had to meet them and cut them down.


	87. line in the sand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/u0m41ndnz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They stood calmly waiting as the first one stumbled over the top of the hill and waited for the signal to open fire.

"Hold" Jack said softly as he watched Mickey twitch out of the corner of his eye and he was glad that he did because the two that stopped walking in amongst the incoming Z and stared back at them were definitely not Zs.

"Fucking run!" Jack bellowed and the two humans broke cover, running hell-for-leather for the line of weapons, looking back over their shoulders with open horror as the Zs finally realised they had been hiding amongst them.

They weren't going to make it.

Those nearest them opened fire as the chasing Zs started to grab at their clothing and then a huge trumpeting roar had them stepping aside and Ianto pounded the short distance to slam into the Zs like that were skittles.

"Keep going" Jack yelled, "Don't look back he will be fine!"

They reached the line and fell to their knees, gasping for breath and Rhys lifted one as Vic grabbed the other, dragging them back as the huge beast tore past and the firing started again.

"Just breathe" Owen demanded, "Listen to your own breathing, come on in and then out, come on"

One was hyperventilating as she clung to him and wild eyes and he chose to ignore her as he worked on the man who was emaciated and at the end of his endurance.

"My name is Owen and you are safe, I am inserting an IV to rehydrate you so you just need to relax buddy" Owen was soothing as he cut the bloody clothing away to find smooth skin.

"You covered yourself in the remains of one, clever bastards!" Rhys snorted as he forced the woman to let go of Owen and let Vic wrap a blanket around her.

"Come sit done here love, have a drink of water" Vic soothed as she looked at him with open gratitude.

"We have some spare clothes, I hope they fit" Ianto said as he stepped into view and the woman looked around with wide eyes.

"Where did the wolf go?" she asked hesitantly an Ianto looked at Jack who was approaching as the shooting started to taper off.

"Gone" Jack replied, "He did the job and only comes out when needed. He is always close."

As Jack said it he smiled softly at Ianto and tapped his chest, over his heart, gaining a loving smile back.

"Jordan?" she looked over at the man who had his own bottle of water and also a sandwich.

"You OK babe?" he called over and she nodded as a sandwich was offered.

"Oh my god, meat!" she gasped as she smelt the roast beef and she bit into it, moaning with delight.

Jack looked at Ianto who was staring at him with the same thought.

The rule.

They passed.

"You are safe now and welcome to come with us back to our base where we have others waiting for us" Jack said as he knelt by the man called Jordan, "are you a couple or just friends? Do we place you together or do you have separate beds?"

"Together" he said quickly as he swallowed the last of the sandwich and licked his fingers, "She's mine."

"OK" Jack patted his leg, "Nobody is here to take her from you or separate you. We will find a home for you together."

"We were in Seddon but couldn't stay." Jordan gulped, "a fire broke out and it seemed to draw them in."

"The heat" Ianto nodded, "They would have smelt any of those Zs burning too."

"See?" she scoffed at him, They do smell!"

"I thought it was just visual" he said as he watched Ianto offer his mate some clean clothing.

"As soon as we get home you can have a hot shower and get some proper clothes, these will just do for now" Ianto assured her softly.

"Hot shower" she repeated with awe.

They finished triumphant, the last of the Zs stumbling up about 5pm and it was just on dusk so the village was lit up looking warm and cheerful as they arrived.

"Well, this looks nice" Jordan said softly and he looked at his partner who was simply gaping with silent shock.

"Welcome to Holdfast Village" Jack said with a soft smile as they rumbled in and Ifan met them for a good look at the newcomers.

"Hello there, I'm Poppy" he said grandly, the cane gripped with a flourish making him look like a slightly insane ring master.

"Don't let him fool you" Ianto said softly behind them, "We are actually almost normal."

They both laughed softly, then the woman cried out with glee. "EBONY!"

"OH MY GOD! GINA!" she was running to them with open delight and it transpired that they had worked together and their families travelled together during holiday breaks with their buses.

"I remember what you said about the coming end of the world" Gina was laughing as she clutched at Ebony's arms, "You always said this valley was magical. I realised we were close and … oh god! I cannot believe we found you."

"You kidding?" Ebony laughed softly, "Gotta be the only time you ever listened to me!"

""Oh god" Gina's face fell, "Wish I had remembered sooner. At least to get to the school. Marty ….he … I had to mercy him."

"Oh, I am so sorry" Ebony said with horror, "But … what about Serine?"

"Taken" she was told, "Two valleys back. We fought but .. they had gun and they took her."

"Oh god, I am so sorry" Ebony said with horror, "She must be what, fourteen?"

Ianto was already walking towards the meeting table and Jack took a moment to look over at Ifan as he listened as well.

Was this their fight?

Jack wondered what the village would think.


	88. slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/yucapqvan/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was walking with his baby asleep on his chest, the wee limbs swinging as the front pack held him safely against his Taddy. The meeting about the other village that had taken the child from the new couple was due to start soon.

He could see one of the tractors out in the field beyond the Dome going in lazy circles. He canted his head and stopped walking as he tried to work out why it would be out there when the harvesting was finished for the year and the first snows were whitewashing the meadow.

He wandered to the salon where he found his son leaning against a counter as he talked with Marley who was finishing up Ebony's nails.

"Hey, look. I'm gonna be girly today" Ebony laughed softly and Ianto grinned back as he looked at the pretty nails forming.

"Best not show Jack, he threatened to get some the other day when he couldn't pick up the dropped washer in the sink and I made the mistake of laughing. I wouldn't put it past him just to get a rise out of me" Ianto sighed and Ebony tried to hide her mirth.

"I was wondering why the tractor was outside the Dome" Ianto said to his son and Billy frowned as he canted his head in a parody of Ianto, "You know? Going around in circles out there."

Billy shook his head and headed outside to look, his hands on his hips as they all watched, Ifan joining them.

"Well, whoever is driving, they have a good hard grip on that wheel" Ifan said softly, "It has quite the divot starting."

Ianto felt a slight stirring in the wind and raised his head to scent the air, hearing a whisper from the tree line.

"FUCK!" he was running, struggling with the baby to reach his pocket and giving up touching the coms and demanding the Dome drop as he ran out into the field.

"Well, that's a bit dramatic" Mickey snorted, "He does remember the bubba on his chest, right?"

As they gaped, Ianto made for the tractor, running alongside as he tried to hook the handrail.

"Shit" Jack started to run as his imagination sent horrifying images of his loves falling beneath the huge wheels as tall as the man running in front of them. Dean's little head crushing into the mire.

Ianto was now on the side of the tractor and struggling into the cab. The tractor powered down and there was silence, bar Jack's roars as he continued to run.

Jack reached the machine and pulled himself up to yell angrily but the saw the reason for the alarm.

Freddy how hysterically clinging to Ianto as he tried to calm him and Jack pushed in to help hold the boy as well. His pre teen body was skinny and fragile in Jack's arms and Ianto leaned back to check the little boy in the front pack who hadn't even woken in all the drama, his wee lips pursed to show annoyance at the noise around him.

"Gods, he could sleep through a nuclear attack" Ianto said with amusement.

"I'm sorry" Freddy was sobbing, "I wanted to learn, I wanted to know how and Liam was here too, then he went away and I don't know where he is."

"Oh god" Jack gasped as the horror images of Ianto being mowed down were replaced with Liam instead.

He started to run the divots, looking for sign of the boy and Ianto slid into the tractor's seat, letting Freddy cling to the back of the chair and hug him from behind.

With one hand patting the boy's arms gently, Ianto fired up the tractor and surged forward, following his husband as Jacks' frantic explanations filtered through the coms.

Soon there was a field of people desperately searching for the boy but he was not there and fear gave way to anger.

He had left him.

Jordan and Gina had joined the search without a second thought and it warmed Ianto as they left the security of the village to walk in the open, searching for someone's child they didn't even know.

It was Jack that found him in the tunnel house laughing with Paige and Travis about something and his temper flared as he reached for the back of his shirt, hooking it and dragging him back as he squealed with shock.

"You bloody little shit!" he roared, "You left Freddy out there, what the fuck! Did you forget he was blind? He thought he had run you over when you stopped talking to him!"

Liam's face paled as he looked at Jack, "But …I forgot. I mean, he was doing so well and I saw Travis walking and wanted to ask something …I …I forgot."

"Really?" Ianto's voice was low and dangerous as he walked in, "And if he had driven into the trees? Or the Dome?"

"I was going to ask Travis and run straight back, it was only going to be a minute" he whimpered as he looked at Travis.

"Shit, I asked you to come look at the tomatoes, I didn't know" Travis sighed, "It's my fault too."

"Freddy is OK now, he will need an apology though, as well as his father." Ianto snarled, "The poor kid was hysterical!"

Jack released him and he ran off with Travis following but Paige hung back.

"They forget he is blind" she explained, "He is so good at hiding it, sometimes a whole day goes by and you watch him eat, then remember."

"We can't afford to forget" Ianto said softly as he smiled at her obvious upset, "If we were overrun, if the Dome failed or there was a fire or something. If we forget, we leave him behind. He dies."

Paige nodded as she bit her lip.

"You kids need to step up, you aren't babies you are young adults that need to look after your friends." Jack said as he calmed enough to leave without punching the doorframe, "Freddy will not be the last challenged person here. What if this little fella here is hurt, injured and must learn to live with a handicap. What if he is asleep on his blanket in the sun and we get attacked. Would you leave Dean screaming and alone?"

She shook her head with open horror at the thought and Jack nodded as she understood.

Ianto followed at a distance and watched as they embraced Freddy, all crooning and fussing as Art shakily accepted a hug from his beloved.

Too close.

Too stupid.

Every life was precious and Ianto couldn't afford to lose a single one.


	89. Into the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/sdu6vpkhb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jordan sat with Gina hanging on his arm as they watched the screen, Tosh's face calm even though her fingers were worrying beads in her lap with one hand, the other clicking a mouse.

It had been a week since they had arrived and this seemed to be something they hadn't been prepared for as they were called to their first meeting, only to find themselves down in some sort of underground lair with several people glowering at them like they had shit in the strawberry patch.

It was unsettling.

Figures stumbled across the screen, at first they looked like Zs until they stopped and seemed to have a conversation.

Their clothes were covered in viscera and it was obvious that they had used the same technique as the couple to move amongst the Zs indetected.

"Wish it had audio" Owen muttered.

"Well it doesn't" Jack replied as he turned to face the couple, "Well? You know your followers?"

"We had no idea anyone was following us" Jordan frowned, "I don't understand. All the times they could have helped us …why. Why are they just standing there?"

"Waiting for instructions" Ianto supplied, "That is where we met you. They don't know where we went, they are waiting."

"Shit" Tosh started as something crossed a screen and then she began cursing in Japanese that made Ianto wince.

Several screens flickers into life and Gina gasped as the entire room seemed to light up, showing every wall to contain screens.

"Vehicles" Art whispered, "Weaponry too."

"What is it?" Art leaned forward as something shot past the screen again.

"A drone, not ours!" she spat, "Fuckers are seeking us and they will find us."

Ianto made a noise in his throat as he looked at his feet, then turned back to the couple as Ebony took a step closer to them.

"So. The girl was taken, they have followed ever since. They have tech and …she knew your plan right? To come here?" Ianto demanded, "You led them to us. Whether you meant to or not, you led them to my door!"

"Oh god" Gina sobbed, "She would have never … oh god."

"My sister was a strong girl, she knew the importance of keeping quiet" Jordan assured them, "She would never …never betray us."

"Not without torture" Jack sighed. "We can assume she is either dead or turned by now. If not they would have used her as bait."

"What?"

"Well, they would have her with them to parade about, to lure you out. They don't so she is not …useable anymore. Ergo, she's gone." Jack pointed out, "They have nothing to offer or trade with, hence the guns on display instead."

Gina slumped as Jordan now held her, his face a mask of anger, "You speak so calmly. Like this is a flat tire! What the fuck will we do?"

"Plan G." Ianto said without turning around, "Plan G. In Case of Insurgents. It is in our contingency plans, always has been. They are hostiles and will be met with force."

"They have guns, smarts and like you said, tech" Jordan sighed, "God. This is our entire fault. We thought we were escaping, but they let us go."

"All this time, they have been coming this way, looking for you" Gina whispered.

"Yes" Ianto finally turned and his eyes glowed with unnatural light, "Like moths to a flame."

"So. What is Plan G?" Ebony asked as she glanced at Vic and saw the large knife in his hand.

"Like I said" Jack shrugged, "We go meet them."

"How can you be so calm" Gina sobbed, "You are talking like it is a picnic, not …some sort of war."

"You would do this?" Jordan asked, "Meet them?"

"For my children, I will go to war" Ianto nodded as he canted his head, "You do not know me. You do not understand. I will burn this world to ash for my children, for Holdfast. It is simple, look at my baby here on my chest and tell me it isn't."

Jordan found it unnatural the way the little one lifted his head off his father's chest to stare straight at him, as if he knew the conversation and as the baby blinked he seemed to judge him.

Jordan nodded and felt a strange relief when the baby let his head fall and those brilliant blue eyes slid closed.


	90. stepping in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/8hu2lsuzz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They rolled out in the Transporter, no other vehicle, no other tech visible. They had no idea what they knew, what they had already gleaned but they were not giving them any more cards to deal.

Ianto rose and stood at the door a mile from the killing field, looking back as he nodded to his husband before slipping out.

"He's going on his own?" Jordan asked.

"Better that way" Jack said as he checked his Webley, "He's going to implement his side of the equation. You just remember the part you have to play. It's you they followed, you they will want to see with us."

Jordan nodded and wrung his hands as the Transporter lurched to a halt and they got out.

It was a glorious afternoon, a light smattering of snow but the warmth from the sun made it seem almost pleasant.

Jack stood looking at the band of men who stood with guns drawn, sneering at him. Their leader stepped forward and bowed theatrically before pointing at Jordan.

"That one killed my brother. I have issue with him." He pointed at Jordan with his pistol, the long Matrix style coat flapping in the wind and Jack found it almost comical how hard the man was trying to look the part.

"You took his baby sister. I think you are even" Jack grinned as he slid his hands into his pockets and tilted his head.

"Really" the man snorted, "Is that what he told you. She was his whore. She escaped them, she came to us for help. You need to know that those two are killers. They are traitors and …"

"I'm sorry." Jack interrupted, "So sorry to be rude but we know them. Sorry. This is not going right. We appear to be reading from different scripts. You see …in my world, here on this side of the invisible line, you are trespassing and threatening to invade my space. You see, I take that a wee bit personal like."

The man laughed, looking back at his party, "Hear that? I'm invading his space."

"Yep" Jack grinned, rocking on his heels, "So … you have to promise to fuck off and die somewhere. Maybe I will let you go, live another day and all that shit."

"Look, I don't think you understand how this works" the man snarled, pointing his pistol at Jack, "I am the boss. OK? Not you. I am in charge here!"

"Nope"

"We have the guns" the man pointed out, "We have the manpower, two to one and we have all fucking night to wait for you to kneel."

"Ah" Jack sighed sadly and shook his head. "I see several problems with your demands. You see … I don't care about your guns. Shoot me. Go on, shoot. I don't care."

The man blinked and his arms dropped as he gaped, "What?"

Jack took a step forward and threw his arms out, "Go ahead. Make it a good one! You see, you made a mistake. A big one and now I can't help you. Shooting me will not solve it but at least you might feel better for a few minutes before the enormity of your fuck up sinks in."

"Educate me" he sneered.

"Well. As many of you as there are and as few of us as there are … you are still outnumbered."

"How do you figure that?" the man asked with open confusion.

"Well, because of the biggest misconception. I am not the one in charge." Jack smiled, "Neither are you."

"Oh? And who is then" the man laughed, "I like you. I will have to kill you, but I like you."

"The one in charge is the one with the power, the numbers and …well. The really pissed off attitude."

"OK"

"He's the one standing behind you."

The men all turned slowly, their faces full of dread to look at the huge mass of Zs that were standing eerily still, as if controlled by something. They had moved in to flank them silently.

In front of them, his head lowered and his fangs dripping with blood, was a wolf the size of their jeep.

Jack couldn't resist, calling out with glee.

"I think you stepped into his Lair."


	91. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/yyc4tehgv/) [](http://postimage.org/)

Jordan watched with undisguised terror as the beast took a step forward, its lips peeling back to reveal its unbelievably sharp fangs.

The Zs took a single step forward with it, as if he led them with invisible thread.

Jack knew it was costing Ianto, the power he must be expending to hold them back would be burning through his veins like Marley had with the clickers. Jack had long since wondered why they reacted to him and after Marley he now accepted that there were some things you just let go and moved on.

Jack looked into those fathomless eyes of his love as Ianto steadily watched and Jack licked his lips then spoke.

"So? You want to put your guns down and walk away or do you want to play with the boss there" Jack demanded.

"Jesus" one man whimpered as he tossed his rifle to the ground and started to back away, towards Jack.

"I think coming towards me isn't the best way to appease him" Jack warned, "My beloved Holdfast is not the sharing kind."

Jordan turned to look at Jack as he said the name of the village, then turned back in time to see several more guns hit the ground as one raised his to aim at the beast.

"I wouldn't recommend that" Jack sing-songed. "You will piss him off no end. He hates getting shot, it bites."

"What the fuck it is?" the man demanded.

"I told you." Jack replied, "This is Holdfast. You were seeking Holdfast were you not?"

"I thought … I was led to believe there was a village near here" the man looked back at Jack nervously, "We were looking for trade, friendship, I don't understand. We never sought this ….monster"

"Yes" Jack nodded, "Holdfast. Right there, there is Holdfast. The village is named after him. We don't trade people. There is nothing we want, nothing we can give. You have nothing here but death."

The man seemed to consider, then raised the gun again and Jack yelled with anger as the trigger was squeezed.

The gunshot was loud and the Wolfling grunted as he was pushed back, breaking the spell over the Zs and they surged forward eagerly.

"Fucking idiot" Jack laughed softly, "Just signed his own death warrant."

Jordan watched with horror as the wave washed forward.

"Jordan!" Mickey yelled in his ear, "Move or die fuckwit!"

Jordan stumbled back, looking back as the huge wolf joined the killing spree, the screaming horrifying to hear.

The Transporter lurched forward and started for home.

"We aren't' going to help?" Jordan asked, "Or … clean up?"

"He hates killing and is embarrassed by the power he wields" Jack said with obvious sorrow, "Look. It is done with now. The bodies will be left in case others follow them. It has happened before, a second team."

"And the Wolf thing?"

"Wolfling" Jack corrected, "MY Holdfast will come home when he is done."

"He looked well pissed" Owen muttered, "Did you see the way he was holding them back? I think this is the angriest I have ever seen him."

"He travelled via the woods" Jack replied, "I think the Mara may have had a wee talk with him. I think he knows what they were doing with the girls."

"Shit" Mickey sighed, "Sorry Jordan. I think he will be returning to tell you that your sister is dead. That level of anger suggests bad news."

"Yeah" Jack sighed, "I see extra cuddles tonight."

"Such a gentle heart, such a kind man" Vic frowned, "Such a deadly creature."

"You are all talking about that …that …monster like it's some sort of companion" Jordan spluttered.

"Ianto" Jack said softly as the transporter jerked to a halt and Ianto stumbled on board, his eyes wide and blood covering his naked body. "Baby where are your clothes?"

"Forget" Ianto muttered as he headed for his husband and Jack pulled off his coat and threw it around him, cuddling him.

They travelled home with Gina wanting to help but unsure what had happened and Jordan staring at him as something in the back of his mind terrified him.

"There were others" Ianto finally said, "A second contingent."

"Shit" Mickey growled, "Did you get them?"

"Yeah, messy" Ianto said, then settled closer to Jack, signalling an end.

"Its you!" Jordan suddenly burst out, "You are the wolf!"

"Wolfling" Jack corrected with a glare over Ianto's bowed head that left no discussion on the matter.

"Holly shit" Jordan whispered as he pushed his wife off and slid closer, "You …you are amazing. Like …wow."

Ianto's eyes slid to look at him and those iridescent blue orbs bore into his very soul.

"He's mine" Jack told everyone, just so they were sure.

Jordan started to laugh softly as it all finally made sense.

This wasn't hell after all.

They had been in purgatory all this time.

He was looking at an angel.


	92. Zelot or mad man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](http://postimg.org/image/4n0sdgohb/) [](http://postimage.org/)

"Pardon me?"

"An angel!" Jordan repeated calmly as everyone gaped.

"Don't you get it?" he looked around, "It was said that when there is no more room in hell the dead shall walk the earth. Of course we would be sent champions to protect us. Angels!"

He pointed at Ianto who was sitting with his baby in his lap, "See? An angel! Christ, wake up! We were God's favourite creations, created in his own image. Of course our protector would mimic us. Of course he would also mimic the worst Hell might offer!"

"I don't believe in god" Ianto informed him as he flipped open his tunic and calmly lifted his son to feed.

Jordon was now left speechless as he watched the baby suckle.

"Ianto is not from hell, or heaven. Ianto was …is …unique. A mixture of DNA tampering, alien technology and old world magic" Jack tried to explain, "Also …something I cannot explain. Something bigger that all of us so large and awesome that it must be contained."

"You don't believe in god but you believe in magic" Jordan huffed.

"There is an ancient magic to this world, older than the streams that run beneath our feet. An ancient race that may or may not be alien in origin. You never wondered if fairytales might be based on fact?" Jack asked.

"An old custom to leave open scissors under the mattress of the baby's cradle in order to protect it from those who came in the night to steal the baby and exchange it for a changeling" Ianto canted his head, "Fairies, wood sprites, trolls ….you think they are all fantasy? There is magic in the mountains, the water that babbles and the leaves that whisper. I am of this world, I am of all worlds. I am the Good Wolf and I was created of life, love and loyalty."

Jordan blinked and looked at Gina who was transfixed as the baby let go of the nipple and squealed softly.

Ianto looked down and his features softened as he raised his baby to burp him, "Hey stink. We are the next generation. Evolution."

"Think of it as a forced growth." Tosh cut in, "Like greenhouse flowers can be forced to bloom earlier than is natural. Ianto was forced. In four, five hundred years this is what mankind might be. He was forced to become. He is a template for the future. His children, their children are the future of our race. They will breed, mix DNA and we will all become stronger, wiser and some mutant-like …like … X-Men without the human war. This is our war."

"I don't know if I want to be called a mutant Tosh, love" Ianto said softly and she spun to apologise as he waved a hand, "I know you didn't' mean it like that. I am an anomaly. My children will not be like me, Jack has altered me past anything that might be recreated. My children, like Marley's, will be a new breed but none that follow can be me."

"Sorry darling" she smiled, leaving over to kiss his cheek and stroke the other one with her hand, "I meant no disrespect. I was just trying to dumb it down."

"Only you can dumb something down and still sound superior" Ianto grinned back.

"Touché" she laughed softly.

"Heaven, Shangri-la, Eden, Utopia, Arcadia, Holdfast" Jordan muttered to himself, "I refuse to accept that this was not written somehow. My prayers have been answered, you cannot take that from me."

"And I won't" Ianto sighed as he offered the limp baby to its father, "You came here by some design, that I do believe. We all have a destiny, a fate. Some things are fixed, written in the stars, or a huge book, or whatever. We chose the path, we make the mistakes. But I will agree that some things are supposed to be this way."

Jordan looked up as Ianto loomed over him, then knelt with such grace that Jordan was again reassured of his decision in the matter, reaching out to touch Ianto's cheek as he looked into those unbelievable eyes with wonder.

"You are beautiful" he whispered, "You are a gift. Whether by design, fault or providence. I will never accept that you were some mistake or anomaly. You are too beautiful, too perfect not to be something that was as part of the plan as this moment."

Ianto smiled softly with affection for the poor philosopher and embraced him, wondering how he survived this far with such a soft heart.

Jack smiled and knew what Ianto was thinking, still unable to see his own sweet heart that Jack had fallen in love with.

Ianto rose as gracefully as he had knelt, turning to head for the kitchen and Jordan glanced at his wife, seeing her follow.

"I'm sorry about him" she began as she watched Ianto fiddle with the coffee machine, "He is just ….oh my god. Is that coffee?"

"I have been experimenting" Ianto muttered, "We have a tunnel house that is doing a good job of growing Coffee bushes but there is still a lot to learn about the roasting process. I mix a little chocolate powder in for smoothness. I'm calling it a Holder."

She snorted without meaning to and looked at him with horror, only to find a cheeky grin as he glanced back at her, "I know it's silly. That's the point. Too much sorrow, too much seriousness around here. A little silly goes a long way."

"Jordan is …well a zealot" she frowned, "His parents were both clergy and preached every Sunday, he has spent most of this madness waiting for the Revelation. Please understand, he needs to process, he will calm down. He was on medication for his ..nerves and since it all happened we have been trying to find alternatives with herbs and other medications but he can sometimes get fixated."

"I understand" Ianto smiled softly as he offered her a cup, "I have seen crazy, he is just confused."

"Thanks" she grinned, then took a sip and her eyes blew up, "Oh my god!"

"Good, got it right then" Ianto smiled as he poured more cups and lifted the tray, "Let's go blow some minds."

She laughed as she followed him back and everyone made happy noises as they watched him coming.

"We don't have enough to last all winter, either you work out a hot room down below for the plants and carefully shift the tubs down before this snow gets too deep or you are going to have to learn to ration again."

"Bully" Owen huffed softly and Ianto laughed.

"That's me" he quipped, "The Bully Boy."

"Yep, the T-boy is long since gone" Owen smiled back, "I love this one much more."

"Thank you Owen" Ianto said with obvious delight.

"Just the truth" Owen shrugged with obvious discomfort as his brain caught up with his mouth.

Jack watched his beloved relax and relaxed as well.

There were still words to be spoken, Ianto was still nervous but at least they were all safe.

Right?


	93. change or repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

"I'm just saying" Ianto sighed softly, "You stomp on some ants, it doesn't get rid of the ants. The next day there are more, right?"

"I agree" Vic said with his usual gruffness, "We need to trace them back to the nest if we want to know if we are safe. Either kill them all or redirect them. Make them understand that we are invisible to them from now on."

"I think the chopper is best" Jack nodded, "I'll go scout, even the sight of it with the guns trained at them might be a good deterrent, let them wonder what else we have."

"Yeah" Art nodded, "No contact, just a big of looming."

Ianto laughed as he chose a biscuit from the plate Alice was offering and she looked at him lovingly.

.

.

.

.

"Jordan, you have to stop" Gina begged as he knelt by the bookcase of the house, flicking furiously through the bible in his hands, "Please darling. Take a moment and calm down."

"Hailey, the girl. She just told me that Ianto didn't just lactate." He told her with glee, "He actually birthed that baby. The little girl who strops around …er …Hope. She was birthed by him too."

"Jordan."

"Gina, love. Don't you see?" he was grinning, "This is it. The second coming it here. The dead walk the earth, don't you see? That little girl, I've been watching her all afternoon and the other children do her biding right? Have you watched the dogs? The cats too. That horse? Christ, she can commune with the beasts."

"Jordan" Gina was kneeling as well, desperate to gain his attention. "We need to reassess your medication."

"The messiah has come" he muttered, "Hope… Eve, and the little one, Adam? No. That's not right, they cannot breed. A sister and brother cannot lay together!"

The flicked through more pages as he muttered under his breath and she sat back on her heels, horrified as she watched him become more agitated. Finally he looked up at her with a new look.

One she had been waiting for, dreading and praying would not occur.

Fear.

"Gina?" he whispered, "Is this …I mean …is this real? Is he real? Are we safe?"

"Oh Jordan" she reached for the bible, intending to pull it from his grasp but he recognised her intent and yanked it back with a bark of anger.

"Marley. Who is Marley. I heard that name mentioned, she is somehow altered too. Marley's children. So …is she Eve? The baby Adam?" he looked to the ceiling as if expecting an answer, "Will their child be the next? Will they birth God's Child? Or will she birth Eve to breed with Adam?"

"Jordan, stop it!" she cried, starting to weep as his sanity slipped before her very eyes.

He then froze as he looked at her, his pupils blown, "Gina? What if ….what if it isn't."

"Yes" she sighed with relief, "I don't think it is. Ebony told me that Ianto and Jack have some sort of healing ability or something. It's not from god."

"No" he slapped the Good Book closed as he rose and placed it back on the shelf, "I've been looking at this all wrong, haven't I."

"Oh thank god" she sighed with relief as she slumped against the wall.

"I'm hungry" he turned and headed for the kitchen of the Welcome House and Tosh leaned back in her chair as she frowned. What she was watching on CCTV was not filling her with much joy.

She looked over at Sean who had been watching as well and his eyes slid to her before he nodded and left the room.

He was going to check on his brother, and their brood.

That had just unnerved them both.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stepped out into the bright sunlight, shielding his eyes against the glare as he sought the children, then smiled as he watched Hope rampage along with dogs, kids, a goat and …is that a pig?

He started to laugh as they raced past and after a moment's consideration he joined the race, the kids all screaming with delight as he kept pace.

Mickey looked up from where he and Martha were sitting with their little girl and grinned, "Look at him. Big bloody kid himself sometimes."

"Yes" Martha agreed as she turned her head and saw Sean approaching, his solemn face making her smile fade.

"Meeting" he said softly, "Only upper management."

Mickey rose, "I'll tell Pop."

Jordan walked to the little seating area by Shiloh's Garden and sat, watching the children run with Ianto and his eyes fell to the blonde haired child he was scooping into the air, her shrill scream of glee echoing in the Dome.

He leaned back and fingered the cross that was always there at his breast, the chain had been his mother's, the cross his grandmother's and he found solace as his fingers traced the small effigy of Christ.

No. This was not Eden.

These were not Angels or Demigods.

He watched as one of the dogs stopped running and turned to look at him, it's expression void of emotion but as it did, several others joined it to stand and survey him.

They heard him? They knew his thoughts?

It was all clear now as Jordan shifted in his seat and his fear started to rise.

This was not heaven.

He had wandered into the realm of the demons.

Hope was walking with a flower in her hand, singing softly. The dogs all turned as one to follow her, their stiff legged walk an open challenge.

Jordan watched with his eyes narrowing as it finally all clicked into place and he knew what he must do.

"I serve" he whispered to himself as he rose and walked stiltedly back to his house.

This madness must end and then the good Lord can save.

The knife was large and sharp, his smile serene as he slid in up his sleeve.

Only one shot at this.

He walked from the house and headed towards Ianto's offspring, ready to do God's Work.


	94. breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Ebony was singing softly as she put the finishing touches on the tilled wall, wondering if she should ask Gina to help.

She remembered that Jordan and Gina were a herbologist and botanist. She would know the best companion plants for this garden. They had both studied it but Jordan seemed distracted today so she turned to see if she could find Gina, only to see Jordan walking towards the children playing.

The sound of the helicopter taking off had her looking up, as did the rest of those above ground, shielding their eyes as they watched the larger of the two helicopters rise gracefully to the clouds and turn slowly to head for somewhere unknown.

Billy sat proudly at a gun with his legs dangling over the side, Liam at the other door and Mickey must be in the jump seat.

She wondered where they were going and then a hand touched her shoulder and she looked at Sean with a jump of surprise.

"Meeting" he said softly and she nodded as she glanced up again.

The helicopter was banking as is faded away, along with its dull thudding and she started to walk slowly towards the big house.

The first indication of a problem was a shrill bark, making all the dogs run towards it and she cursed softly as she felt a large St Bernard slam against her legs.

Then she turned to see where they were heading and was unnerved to find them converging on the play mat where several children had been having a picnic with the babies.

Gina was running, yelling Jordan's name and she frowned as she tried to focus, the bright sun obscuring her view and as she shifted her stance something else caught the light, glinting in the brightness.

Metal.

Steel.

Ebony started to run, her tools falling as she flicked her gloves off and her lungs screamed for air but she couldn't stop, had no time for something as stupid as breathing as she watched Jordan reveal the knife, holding it up to the sky like a lightening rod.

"Behold!" he yelled, "I shall smote thee!"

He then looked down and the bundle moved in his arm, the blanket falling away to reveal a tiny little boy with huge eyes staring up at the man holding him with open fear.

"NO!"

Several people screamed as people raced for him, Hope still at his feet as though already dead and only the lack of blood on the blade gave promise that she might still breathe.

Marley knew Ianto was down below with those already called to the meeting and as she raced from the salon she also knew that little Dean didn't stand a chance as the blade was lowered and placed against his little neck, his head tipped back like an offering.

"BEHOLD!" Jordan screamed, drawing the blade across the tiny throat as Anna fell to her knees with horror, her little great grandson's blood starting to run down that pale skin.

Marley knew what to do, this was her moment, her time and she did what she expected anyone one to do for her own child to come.

She flew at him with a scream of rage.

As she exploded into dust, the clickers that made up her solid self flowed towards him and he looked up with horror, dropping both knife and baby as he started to back away from the swarm.

The black mist hit him full force, throwing him back away from the blanket as Hope began to stir, the frightened babies were screaming and finally Rhys was there, scooping up Dean with trembling hands, screaming for Owen as he clapped his hand over the gaping wound, the little eyes looking into his with pain and confusion.

"It's OK baby, I'm gonna get you to Taddy" Rhys sobbed, rising and running for the big house, and the meeting in session inside.

Jordan was screaming as the dogs descended, teeth and anger as they tore at him and Gina was crying as she begged for mercy.

Hope stood and looked down at the knife at her feet, the blood that was her baby brother's on the blade, then at the woman who was kneeling, her hands clasped in prayer.

"Enough" Hope said softly and the dogs stopped, stepping back to form a circle around the man who was still screaming and writhing on the ground.

Andy had a shovel and he raised it above his head, making Hope lift her head as if listening, then she called again, "Enough!"

Andy looked at her and lowered it, leaning on it as Jordan's cries petered off and he scrambled to his hands and knees as he looked at the dogs with madness in his eyes.

"Please, please!" Gina sobbed, "He's sick. Please, he had PTSD from something he saw. Something happened at Canary Warf, it wasn't terrorists like they said, please. He's not himself."

Andy stepped through the dogs with baited breath and hauled the man to his feet, dragging him towards the Welcome House and Gina started to cry with relief as she followed them inside.

Anna sobbed as she got to her feet and she opened her arms to Hope who was stumbling towards her with open confusion, a lump on her forehead already swelling.

"Oh my darling" she crooned, kissing her as she held her close.

She watched over Hope's shoulder as village members reached Trixibell and she was comforted.

"Dean" Hope sobbed, "Where is Dean."

With a deep fear Anna turned towards the Big House, the drops of blood on the doorstep making her want to vomit.

She didn't want to see the little body that was probably already laid out on a white tablecloth.


	95. shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/oqz5l0uzz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Anna stumbled into the house expecting the worst and was relieved to hear a soft cry that showed Dean was still alive.

Ianto was holding him as Owen worked with the sonic scalpel, sealing the neck wound as Ianto's tears fell silently onto the baby's face.

"It's OK" Owen was repeating, "It's OK."

Ianto took a shuddering breath as the little boy took a breath of his own and started a lusty yell of pain.

"Oh my baby" Ianto sobbed, lifting the baby to his breast and Dean whimpered as he sought comfort from his dam.

"Oh god" Anna cried rushing forward to embrace them both and kiss faces frantically.

"Oh, Nainny" Ianto howled, "My puppy, my wee puppy!"

"I have you now" she crooned as she tried to control herself, "I'm here now darling."

Ifan slammed into the room and went to leave the house.

"Poppy" Ianto hiccupped, "Leave him. Let the others deal with him for now, stay. I need you, stay."

Ifan hesitated, then slammed the shotgun onto the table and stepped behind Ianto to complete the clutch with his wife, holding their boys safely.

Hope whimpered and Ianto made space for her to slip in and cuddle her baby brother, her own tears starting as she saw the blood on his clothing.

"Oh god" Anna gasped, "Marley! She …the clickers."

Ianto shot to his feet with horror as he realised what she must have done and he ran out the door into the street where several people turned to look at the baby clutching his chest.

Some called out and Ifan answered them as Ianto headed for the Salon and the frightened girl hiding inside.

Andy turned to Rhys and raised an eyebrow, "She's like …altered. You think that bitch did that? That why Ianto was so nervy?"

"Yeah" Rhys sighed, "Poor wee bugger. That's how she survived the attack. She's connected to them somehow."

"So …that means she's attached to Ianto like a sister or cousin, right?" Vic pointed out as a crowd started to form, "Like Ianto was fucked with, so was she?"

"Yes" Mickey nodded, "I think the poor kid is terrified of it. That's why Ianto has been spending time with her, trying to comfort her."

"Shit" Andy huffed, "Glad they are on our side."

Some laughed nervously and the crowd started to disperse. After a moment's thought, Rhys entered the salon and found Ianto in the corner cuddling a weeping girl.

"Hey, you OK love?" Rhys asked softly, "Come on now. It's OK. Dean's OK. Aren't you wee fella."

Alice followed him and pulled a cape from one of the chairs, offering it to cover her and Ianto looked at her with silent thanks, letting her see a tiny hand scrabbling for better purchase.

"Let me have him" she begged and something crossed Ianto's face that she couldn't identify, then he leaned back and she gently scooped her baby brother up, crooning as she cuddled him.

Rhys leaned over and smiled, "Look at you, bonny wee man. God, you are a lovely little poppet."

Dean snuffled as he looked up at Rhys and then he sniffed and smiled.

Rhys leaned over and kissed him on his wee face as he crooned and told him he was grand, lovely and so damned handsome.

A wee coo of delight answered and Marley wiped her eyes as she looked up at them.

"Is he OK?" she asked shakily.

"We all are" Ianto assured her, "We are all OK."

"Oh Taddy" she sighed, closing her eyes as she collapsed into his arms, listening to his loving heartbeat.

"No one is angry at you love" Rhys assured her as he knelt and reached for her hand, "We all know that Ianto was dealt a bad hand, we realise you were too now. We understand now. You and Ianto are connected, right? It's OK. No one is afraid or angry. We love you and accept you, whatever that entails, OK?"

She nodded and smiled wanly at him as Ianto rubbed her back and then looked up at his baby.

He rose and reached for him, little arms quickly disengaging to grab for him too.

"Hope?" Ianto asked softly, "You want him spared?"

"He saw bad things. His brain is hurt and he is seeing things that are not real" she said as she held onto his shirt, "I think his brain is broken. His heart is still good. He needs something to help him that he used to have but doesn't now."

"You think?" Ianto asked softly.

"He knows about the ghost men, the metal men" she said calmly, "They chased him."

"Cybermen?"

"Yes. Ghost shifters" she nodded, "He sees things. He sees beyond the veil, behind the curtain. He knows the magic is real and he knows that the fairies look like monsters. He is like us, I think …a little from that day when the world went whoosh but nobody ever helped him understand his gift."

Ianto nodded as he accepted his daughter's decision.

Jack was returning soon.

Would he be as calm when he saw the little onesie covered with blood?

Ianto's hands were still shaking.


	96. safe n sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/s0sy4h3e3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Tosh had sounded strange on the coms, telling him to return to the village please.

He stepped from the chopper and felt the chill in the air from the impending snow that was predicted tonight and looked over at his son and nephew as they danced about, still excited about the flight.

"Jack" it was Vic standing there with a face like thunder, making Mickey stop beside Jack and look at him with worry.

"While you were gone there was an incident" he began, "It wasn't pleasant but it was contained. There was an …injury ….Owen sorted it and everyone is fine now."

Jack didn't like the careful way Vic was choosing his words or the clipped tone that showed a great deal of anger along with the nervousness.

"Who was hurt?"

Vic swallowed and looked at his hands then sighed.

"Dean."

Jack was running, his heart bursting from his chest as he felt the world falling under his feet, exploding like landmines going off around him, his only desire was to see his baby.

Martha was holding her daughter and pointed wordlessly at the Big House and Jack altered his course slamming in and looking around, the bloody onesie lying by the fire.

He scooped it up and felt the still wet blood between his fingers, turning with horror to see the droplets of blood on the floor.

"He's in the Stronghold boy" Ifan said softly and Jack dropped the onesie, running for their den, sliding down the stairs with loud sobs and running to their room where Ianto lay on the bed with his baby in his arms and their daughter curled around him possessively.

Jack couldn't speak, he was trying to say Ianto's name but was choking on the word as he looked at Sean, sitting in the corner with a gun loosely laid across his lap.

"It was …I don't know how to describe it" Sean said softly, "Hope called for calm, controlled the scene. The entire village listened, god she was a queen."

Ianto's head moved as his eyes opened and he saw Jack, his featured crumbling as he held out his hand and Jack rushed to clamber up onto the bed, kissing and crooning as he looked down at his little boy.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Jack with huge tears forming, a tiny hand reaching for him as the baby sobbed for him and Jack wept as he scooped him from Ianto's arms and held him tightly, "My baby."

Finally Jack found words and they were all for his little boy, now clinging to him as the crying became screams and ranting, little hands slapping at Jack with rage.

"Calm down!" Hope said, "You are OK. Marley saved you, didn't she? Our sister did her work and we are fine."

Jack looked down and saw the dark bruise on her forehead that was now extending down to her swelling eye here she had been punched, realising she had been knocked down to get to Dean.

"I wasn't there" Ianto whispered, "I wasn't there to protect him. He cut his throat like culling a pig and I wasn't there to stop it."

"Who" Jack's voice was soft but his teeth betrayed his intent.

"No!" Hope demanded, "You leave him alone. He is broken. It was not his fault, his brain doesn't work right!"

Jack looked at Ianto and then frowned, "Jordan?"

Ianto nodded, "Our son almost died today because I was at a fucking meeting about the very man who was wielding the knife. I should have been more vigilant."

"Oh Ianto" Jack slid down to lay with his husband, "I don't blame you, don't blame yourself."

"I thought ….his little body was so limp and he was just flopping …" Ianto started to sob, clinging to Jack with their baby between them.

Hope laid her head on Ianto's shoulder, looking down at her baby.

"OK Deano?" she asked softly and little eyes opened to regard her, then a small smile.

She slid from the bed, "Gotta go tell the others what is happening, they are scared. They are just babies ya know."

Jack looked at Sean who was still sitting in the chair.

"We have guards at their place, Tosh is watching them and Owen is trying to work out what meds he used to be on. Something to do with Canary Warf, was Ianto involved with that too?" Sean said softly, "He never said how Lisa died, just that it was something to do with that Terrorist attack."

"Aliens" Jack answered, "It was an alien invasion. Ianto and Lisa worked there, I worked for the other branch, I was the Director for Torchwood Three, Ianto and Lisa were at Torchwood One when the ghost shifts brought the Cybermen here, there were only a handful of survivors from that day, hundreds died. Torn apart and dying in terrible ways."

"Ianto was there" Sean repeated.

"Ianto was a survivor" Jack replied, "He fought, he won. He saved others as well."

"I look back at the little boy I thought I knew" Sean huffed, "I never knew him at all. God, I misjudged him."

"His greatest ability is to hide in plain sight. How often does he startle you, even now?" Jack smiled softly as he felt his world righting itself, "He is still a little boy. Did it ever occur to you that he deliberately stalks up behind you to make you jump like that?"

Sean grinned back affectionately, "That's why I love it."

Ianto smiled as he listened and placed a kiss on his husband's cheek silencing him.

Dean drifted off to the synchronised heartbeats of his parentals.

Safe again.


	97. look forward wayward son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6augz5rlb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack had been searching quietly for almost an hour and finally found his husband in one of the un-owned houses the clickers hadn't damaged near the edge of the Dome, towards the back of the village.

He entered and walked down the hallway to find them in what had been someone's office.

Dean was lying on the floor, trying to catch the sunbeams and laughing softly at himself like he knew he never could.

Ianto looked up and smiled softly, showing Jack the telephone book that was lying open in his lap.

"All these names" Ianto said softly as he flicked through pages, "All these souls gone to the winds like specs of dust."

Jack knelt and sighed softly, plucking the book from Ianto and seeing another sitting on the floor, "And that?"

"The village, look" Ianto lifted it to show him, "Some sort of centennial book made for the village. Look at the people, the houses, the paintwork. All gone."

"Oh baby, you are in a funk aren't you" Jack sighed.

"I can't shake it" Ianto grimaced, "My heart is so full of anger and self accusation. I know it wasn't my fault and I am proud of how everyone acted but it was still so ….traumatic. Gods, our son was so easily taken."

"He's right here" Jack whispered, "Me too. Our hellion is currently riding the pony with a flower pot on her head as she screams at her brother that he doesn't need a helmet."

Ianto snorted, then rose, "Oh gods. What if she falls. I'm not there!"

"Oh babe" Jack sighed as he followed his anxious mate outside and watched Ianto running for their daughter with the baby clutched to his chest as he screamed her name.

Hope turned in the saddle with surprise and then to Ianto's horror she swung her leg over and calmly dropped to the ground, bending her knees and landing like a cat.

"What the hell are you doing" he roared, "Get that bloody thing off your head. That won't save you if he gets spooked!"

"Taddy! There is nothing here that could spook him" she smiled with her hands moving to her hips.

"Really?" Ianto asked as he came to a halt in front of her, "I thought there was nothing here that would hurt you either, but tell your baby brother that!"

"Ianto" Jack said softly, trying to get his attention.

"I can't lose you!" Ianto barked, "I cannot bear the thought of it. Don't make me stupid for loving you!"

"Ianto" Jack said a bit louder.

"I need you!" Ianto was still raging, "You are my princess, my queen. My everything, my precious little girl, how dare you risk yourself like my heart doesn't matter."

"Ianto!" Jack said loud enough for others to hear but Ianto didn't stop.

"You will be safe! You will be bloody safe!" Ianto was ranting and Jack reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"You have a baby in your arms, ranting at our daughter" Jack snarled, "Stop it!"

Ianto stepped back and looked around with horror as he realised what he was doing and he looked down at the baby who was staring up at him wide huge eyes.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry" Ianto said with growing dismay and Jack threw his arms round him, pulling him close.

"It's OK, baby it's OK" Jack crooned "You're tired. You've not slept and you are so wound up. Why not give him to me and go run it off. Maybe do an outer perimeter check."

Ianto nodded and handed over his son, kissing his wee head and then leaning in to kiss Jack. He then apologised to Hope who screwed up her nose as she apologised as well, sad that she had upset him.

He took off and entered the woods, undressing and transforming so he could really run.

The Mara seemed to have been waiting and they whispered comforts and support, making him feel more centred as he reconnected with the earth, breathing in the fresh air outside the Dome.

"Do you think it is right to give him a pass?" he asked his woodland friends.

"I think it is right to understand, to mend if possible" he was told, "He may not be the last, or the worst to come. Understand, learn."

Ianto nodded silently as he listened to their sage advice and then rose, bowing politely before taking off again.

"I did not like doing that" one said to the other, "It goes against the code to have let it happen."

"We cannot interfere" the other scolded "We had to let it happen for him to move beyond his instinct to nurture and find the instinct to rule. If he is to be the one to stand."

"In the end that is all that we can do" the first one sighed.

"He must find his feet, he must learn his strength comes from within"


	98. filling gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/dcay54zjj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Winter is almost upon us" Ianto said as he held the floor, "We must prepare for the winter below ground in the warmth, this also means living arrangements to be settled."

"Er …what about HIM" Vic asked.

"That I will leave to you all to sort" Ianto frowned, "I am not ready to face him, to forgive what he did, even if my lovely girl is. I understand her logic and she is right, we must maintain our humanity or all is lost. We must forgive. In time I will but right now I want to rip his throat out"

"I understand that" Art said softly, "I was more than ready to help, I know we need some sort of law and order, stringing someone up is not right and we are not animals but we have to protect our children."

Ianto nodded as he held his hands up and looked at the pregnant women nodding quietly at the table. "We are likely to have a couple of winter births down below, Hailey and Tosh due just after the New Year in close dates to one another."

Hailey huffed softly, "Why do I look so huge already and Tosh doesn't when we fell about the same time?"

"Genetics, or sex of the baby?" Jack shrugged, "Each woman carries differently and each baby is different too, depends where they seeded."

"My bird always looks fit" Owen sniffed and Ianto ducked his head as Art look a deep breath.

"Say that again Twatface!" Art said calmly.

"What?"

"You just insulted my woman and I personally think she had never been so beautiful with my baby in her belly" Art snarled, "You wanna fight bout it?"

Owens face showed his horror as Ianto started to giggle softly.

"Gotcha!" Art crowed as everyone laughed and Dean blinked before settling against Taddy's chest again, reassured that they were just playing.

"Look. I know Jack wants to do another chopper sweep, make sure that convoy is still heading parallel to us and we have several families to re-house" Ifan said as he saved Owen and got a look of adoration from his adopted boy.

"Rebel and AJ" Martha said softly, "Last winter was hard on them, they stayed up top and …"

"No one stay topside" Ianto cut her off with a strong growl, "I want us all safe. I have a bad feeling of the storm season. Last year those who stayed topside almost froze and the clickers caused damage we've still not fully sorted. The buildings are just not insulated enough."

"It's OK" Jack soothed, patting his knee, "I think it is going to be harsh too. All below."

"So. AJ and Rebel" Ebony said with a frown, "AJ has been helping with the mosaic floor on the glass room, I don't really know Rebel."

"The girl with pink tips that Marley is friends with" Ianto supplied, "She's …what. Fourteen?"

"Oh!" Ebony smiled, "I like her."

"Well, we are taking a large side cavern for your bloody projects, maybe having them in our space would make up for that" Boomer suggested, "We could say it's for help with the little ones?"

"Well he is a clever boy for his age" Ebony nodded, "He's just 17 and even though he's terminally shy he is very smart. He gets what I mean when I explain a project, I think he has a natural bent and would be a good apprentice. I know he skulks around and is not into friends and stuff, I think it's his stutter."

"He stutters?" Ianto tasked with surprise, never having witnessed it.

"Terribly" she sighed, "Why he is so damned quiet and never steps forward to volunteer. He's scared he will need to say something."

"Sorted" Ifan clapped his hands and then Tosh talked about the new deep water cavern the last team had found that had been lit with the power grid and was heated from the natural hot pools. It would be a great distraction in the winter months.

Alice started to discuss a winter curriculum and this is where things got boring for some at the table. Dean let his Taddy know he wanted attention by quietly filling his nappy and the smell hit the room as everyone froze.

"Oh Deano" Ianto sighed, "Have you been saving that?"

A tiny chuckle had everyone laughing as Ianto rose and apologised before going to the other room to clean what he could already feel seeping into his own clothing.

"Oh goddess save us" Jack groaned from the doorway as he watched Ianto throw his -shirt on the floor along with the soiled baby clothes, balking as he struggled for the wet wipes.

"Bugger those, follow me to the bathroom, I think nothing short of the shower will sort that shit." Jack huffed and Ianto scooped up the baby in the blanket and walked with him.

"Oh darling" Anna said as she watched them walk past, Ianto's face a picture of disgust.

"One baby" he said with wide eyes, "How can there be so much shit from one tiny body, oh Nainny, I can feel it squishing on my stomach!"

She laughed as she followed them, Ianto stepping into the shower trousers and all as Jack started the shower and pulled the hose down to start washing the baby and aghast Taddy down.

"Like hosing down a horse after it wallowed in the mud" Ifan snorted from the entryway and Anna turned to glare at her husband, his grin splitting his face.

"Oh god!" Ianto wailed, "I can feel it in my pants!"

Jack started to laugh as Dean giggled some more and Anna held out a fluffy towel to take the heathen.

Then Ianto shimmied out of this pants and Jack hosed him, rubbing until Ianto slapped at him and growled that his grandparents were watching.

"So? They know how it works baby" Jack leered.

"JACK!"

The laugher echoed through the Big House and people smiled as they felt the warmth that would see them through the harsh winter ahead.

Ianto was warmer than afternoon sun in late summer.


	99. chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/n0uevob1r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack was nervous about taking to the air again and leaving Ianto behind, last time not going so well so Ianto agreed to go with.

Since the meeting he decided AJ needed some attention and so the boy found himself sitting on the gun opposite Liam as Billy and Hope sat back with Dean in their arms, watching the world flow past.

Hope quickly left her brothers behind, climbing into the jump seat as her joy of flight became apparent, her father's blood strong in her veins as she whooped with delight when he dipped slightly.

Ianto lopped along below keeping up with the slow moving chopper, Jack watching the black smudge as Ianto belted along like a wraith.

They came to the edge of a bluff, looking over an area below where the convoy was visible.

Jack called out a warming and the kids all tightened their grip as he swooped down, showing them the guns and size before moving up at great speed so they could not see where he came from or went to.

Ianto sat on his haunches, watching them scatter like ants, yelling and screaming as they clambered into the vehicles and took off, their picnics left unattended. With a soft sigh he also noted a small child screaming as he ran from the stream waving his arms.

" _Shit" Jack huffed in his ear, "Did they just leave a baby behind?"_

"Yeah" Ianto frowned, "I will stay and watch for their return, you go ahead and make sure someone is turning around for fucksake!"

Jack grunted and the chopper slowly descended as he began to track the convoy.

Ianto resisted the urge to go comfort the small boy who was openly howling and bereft as he realised his mama wasn't there and waited for word from Jack.

Time passed.

"Cariad?"

" _Ianto, get back to the Dome"_ Jack sounded stressed and Ianto rose with concern. Looking in the direction he had flown and seeing something that chilled him to the core.

Black.

Like a wall devouring all in its way, bearing down on him.

"Jack what the hell it that?"

" _Some sort of mega storm, the minute I entered we had to escape, it is fucking cold, so bloody cold that I am racing for the Dome so the kids can warm up."_

"Dean?"

" _Fine, AJ had him in his jacket the good man"_

Ianto looked down at the child and asked what to do.

" _We have a problem with that, the vehicles stopped abruptly and now there is no movement, Babe, I can't go down to look, it's fucking freezing I am not kidding!"_

"Then come fetch the child and go back to base, I will check for survivors and then meet you at home" Ianto said calmly.

" _SHIT"_

Ianto smiled and headed on the direction of the convoy at speed, becoming a flash in the shadows and as he entered the darkness the cold was indeed terrifying. It was biting at him, like pins and needles prickling at him and he tried to keep his breathing shallow as it became laboured.

The vehicles were still and silent, Ianto too cold to even bark a warning before approaching and when he looked in his heart broke.

Dead.

He went from vehicle to vehicle counting bodies, men women and children all caught in stags of shock.

At least it was quick I suppose.

He stumbled out into the day, gasping as he kept up a trot to stay ahead of the slow moving storm, soon he had warmed enough to run faster and he entered the woods, calling out to the Mara about the incoming danger to the creatures.

They were touched that he cared so much and assured him that they would protect the young ones, except for one.

Ianto followed them over to where a small baby lay in the rotting leaves, still and silent.

"Its mother abandoned it here to die" they told him, "As is done by one so small. Too small to survive the winter months."

"It was not left here" Ianto snarled, "None are in the countryside. You brought it here. It was left elsewhere!"

"Bute Park" one whispered, "Yes. We know your troll man knows of them."

"Owen is not a troll, you have to stop calling him that!" Ianto scolded as he considered options and in the end he sighed and transformed to human form, cursing the cold without clothing and they rushed to get him furs to warm him.

He then scooped up the baby and headed across the grass field for the Dome.

Jack stood waiting and his surprise as seeing Ianto walking in human form was echoed by those waiting with him and Hope was the first to know that he was carrying something inside the furs, rushing forward to see.

"It's for Uncle Owen and Billy" Ianto said softly, Kneeling and Owen pulled back the fur was a gasp of glee as the baby weevil cried softly.

"Abandoned by its mother because it is poorly" Ianto explained, "The Mara brought it here for you Owen. They hoped you could save it."

"Him" Owen huffed, "A wee boy. Give him to me!"

As he spoke he snatched the baby weevil and ran for the house, Ianto following with his children surrounding him.

"Dean?"

"Your Poppy has him, apparently it was 'big boy time' he reckoned."

"And the boy?"

"Alice" was the quiet answer and Ianto found comfort in that, one lost and one given.

He hoped the little toddler would mend her as well as his hidden secret he had to endure. To see her happy with a child might help that fade.

Ianto sighed as he realised the weevil made the head count 60 souls under the Dome.

Were they at capacity?


	100. Cold man, cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/50cy2k1yn/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had worried about Myfanwy and was using the underground tunnel system to head for her homestead when he heard a soft rustling in a tunnel ahead, slowing to creep along and cant his head with confusion, then delight as he came to a large cavern where Myfanwy had set up a nest.

"Sweetie?" he called out, watching the huge head turn to face him and she clacked her beak in welcome, the sheep she had been chewing on discarded in favour of some attention.

Ianto saw three sheep huddled in the corner, her winter store and he giggled at her clever mind hoarding some live food. He mentally accumulated their own flock and knew they could spare some over the months ahead now he knew where she was.

"You follow my scent down here?" he asked and she cawed softly, grooming his hair lovingly as he leaned into her, letting her purr like a cat.

When he was sure she was settled again he transformed to Wolf form and ran the tunnels, checking for any cold spots and once satisfied that they were going to stay warm he returned to the Stronghold where people were still settling in.

The storm was due any minute, already chewing at the trees in the distance and Ianto went up one final time to scan for any animals that might be overlooked, glad the tunnel houses had been so efficiently stripped down as he wandered along.

The air was dropping and he knew it was only a matter of time.

Finally pleased to find one lone cat angrily trying to evade him, he returned to the warmer air below, releasing the cat who stomped off without an iota of thanks.

But then, it was a cat.

Ianto did a head check and again did a mental count knowing it would kill Jack to know he was already stressing about supplies when theoretically they could last a year down here on what he had squirreled away, not even telling the others about the extra provisions he had moved during the summer months.

"Hey" Martha smiled as she watched him approach, noting his cuffs undone, "You been running the gauntlet?"

'Just a quick check of possible access points" he grinned as he accepted one of the babies in her arms, not caring witch but secretly pleased Dean had pushed the little Belle towards him for a cuddle.

"All buttoned up?" she asked as she continued to hold Dean and Ianto hummed happily as he danced gently with the wee girl.

"Dinner is almost ready" Vic called over the coms to everyone and they headed to the large cavern that had been turned into a large mess hall, children running around laughing as they chased puppies and the occasional piglet.

"How did the bloody pigs get out again!" Ifan roared and his mini-me huffed as he yelled as well, little hands on his hips as he told his Poppy that they were all buggers.

Ifan sat and pulled the boy onto a knee, declaring it his perch for the meal and little Ifan made clucking noises like a chicken as everyone laughed.

Ianto swapped babies, settling Dean in the little high chair between him and Jack that had a little basket on the back full of bibs and toys to help with the boring mealtime, as did all chairs made for the babies.

"Oh! I have another chair!" Ebony suddenly said, "Damn. Did it …"

"In the bat-cave dear" Boomer sighed softly an everyone laughed.

"It's a chair so Ianto can have both babies sitting with him when he reads" she grinned, "They are so inseparable, it means they can sit there and read with him as well as be off the floor."

"Thank you Ebony" Ianto smiled, "Poppy likes to read to them as well, a nice evening thing to calm them before wee baths and bedtime."

"That's what I thought" she grinned.

Then THEY entered and headed for the end of the table where there was space and Ianto glared at Hailey who was trying to make them feel welcome.

"Jordan is feeling much better now Owen has his meds sorted" Gina smiled politely, the terror on her eyes giving away her true feelings as a low growl started to emanate from Ianto's' end if the table and Hope turned to frown at her Taddy who shuffled in his seat and cleared his throat as he pulled the highchair closer to him.

"I …am sorry" Jordan spoke softly, "I am so very sorry."

"Be sorry down there!" Ianto spat. Then shifted some more as Hope hissed at him to be more charitable.

"I'm trying" he snarled, "But I am your Taddy first, his forgiver second!"

"As it should be" she smiled, "It's OK Taddy. I expect you to be angry, just be humble too. How else can we learn to forgive?"

"Are you trying to handle me young lady?" Ianto asked with mock surprise and several people laughed softly as the atmosphere lifted.

Ianto did notice Mickey standing behind them, intently watching and knew he was on sentry duty, as would someone be for the foreseeable future.

Jordan ate little and took a plate with him as they left, thanking everyone before stepping out in the corridor, Mickey following like a wraith with a sandwich still being chewed in his hand.

Ianto watched them leave and glanced at Jack who was grilling Owen on the medications and seeking assurances that there was ample supply.

Ianto knew he had to clear the air with that man, sooner or later.

For the betterment of the pack.

Ianto knew is should be soon.

Winter was here.  
  



	101. face to face

He got his chance a few days later as he went to visit Myfanwy and became aware of the change in the atmosphere.

He stopped and listened to the quiet scuffing noise as his hackles rose and he resisted the urge to transform, creeping around to find Jordan sitting in a small cavern with books, writing.

"What are you doing here alone?" Ianto asked softly and Jordan screamed with shock, then put his hand to his chest as he laughed nervously.

"I wanted to write, there is too much noise with Ebony's black smith forge next door" he finally explained as Ianto squatted and picked up a book, amazed to find poetry.

Pretty, descriptive poetry and one of the Great Wolf had him reading with silent amusement.

"Oh god, not that one" Jordan gasped trying to snatch it back but Ianto rose to his feet and smiled as he turned the page to find a sketch of himself that was haunting.

"Do I really look like that when I lower my head?"

"Terrifying" Jordan rose and smiled nervously as he moved back towards the wall and a small table, "I did this one too."

He offered it and Ianto took it, seeing one of him in human form, his eyes closed welcoming the sun.

"Jordan" Ianto sighed, "This is not going to be a quick fix. You injured my pup, you injured me. However, I also know Canary Warf made us all capable of terrible things, terrible voices whispering that we are not worthy to still be here when so many fell."

Jordan looked at him with open confusion.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Torchwood Agent T12674007. Archivist to level four Torchwood Towers" Ianto said with a snappy salute, "The day it all went to shit I lost a lot of friends and my fiancé. She was partially converted, left unfinished and still half aware. I tried to save her, almost destroyed the world to do so. I failed. She fell. I still endure."

"You …you saw the silver men" Jordan whispered, "Those trash bin things …"

"Cybermen and Daleks" Ianto nodded, "Aliens from another dimension, staging their war on our planet. Yes, I was there. Jack was the leader of Torchwood Three, Cardiff. After One fell, I went to work for him, fell in love yadda yadda yadda."

Jordan looked down and considered his next move, then started as he felt breath on the back of his neck, "But this? This is nothing like that time."

Jordan looked up into the face of a snarling monster that did not resemble the Wolf he had seen before, this one being bigger and full of rage.

"You called me a demon, is this what you saw?" he challenged, then he shrank, his face softened and he became the wolf that had saved him, "Or is this what you saw as your champion?"

Jordan reached out to gently stroke the black fur, amazed at how soft it was.

"I am the Good Wolf, borne of fire and flame, I am here to endure" Ianto intoned, "If you want to walk in my shadow you must learn to live in my world."

"I understand" Jordan whispered, watching Ianto turn, his first time watching as the wolf became the man and Ianto groaned with pain as he rubbed his hands over his body, then reached for his clothes, turning his back on the man.

Jordan held the pencil loosely in his hand and then dropped it, rushing forward to help and he shook out the shirt as Ianto watched silently, then accepted it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Every time, like crawling over broken glass" Ianto nodded, "But I will do it every time because pain is life."

"I am still so humiliated by my breakdown" Jordan sat again, gathering more bits of paper together, "I will never live it down. This is worse than the time I thought the Postman was a Spy for the Germans."

"Really?" Ianto asked, "And here I was going to suggest you as the postman for the village."

"What?" Jordan blinked.

"You don't have a German accent though" Ianto sighed and Jordan finally realised he was playing with him.

Jordan relaxed as he saw an olive branch being offered and he grabbed it with both hands.

Ianto left him to it and headed to do his rounds, still thinking about it.

It would take a long time to trust him but …maybe there was forgiveness there.

Vic watched silently from the shadows and nodded his approval.

He stood guard.

Forgiveness might come, but memories last longer.


	102. wrapped around her pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a7fno1p0v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was helping sort the afternoon snacks when there was a crackle on the com system and everyone stopped, turning to look at the speakers placed on the walls of the Stronghold.

"The sow has dropped" Ifan said softly through the coms and soon people were crowding around the pig pen in Furrier Cave number 2.

Six little piglets and Ianto couldn't believe she had held them for so long, birthing so late in the year.

Little bums were pointing out as they all scrabbled about for a tit and he saw there were some black, some speckled and some pink. They were good stock and there would be bacon in the future. Ianto smiled as he marvelled at the strength and determination, the way they could fight and push each other about when only hours old.

"Taddy it's being squished" Hope cried out with horror as a tiny one struggled under the weight of it's brother, a much larger sibling and its little legs were feebly kicking.

"Runt" Ifan grunted as he yanked it out by a trotter and little Ifan politely asked Poppy for it, then presented it to Hope with adoration.

Everyone fell silent as he openly showed her to be his favourite girl, his bashful smile so much like Owen's when looking at Tosh that there could be no mistaking the love offering.

"Oh! Ifan, thank you darling" she gushed as she squeezed the tiny piglet to her chest and she swung to look at Ianto with wide eyes, "Can I keep him?"

"Her" Ianto corrected as he inwardly cursed the gods for their sense of humour, "Cariad, don't you think she will miss her mama if …."

"I am her mama now!" Hope said with open anger, squeezing the little piglet so tight that it squealed, "See?"

"We can bottle feed it, like we did that puppy that was rejected, we have milk powder right?" Wee Ifan asked, "Or we can always use goat milk, there are three nanny goats with kids."

Ianto knew the children had decided and growled softly as Mickey started to laugh, shaking his head, "Got you there!"

And so Matilda the pig joined the family.

A little pink podge with white hair that stuck straight out when rigorously dried with one of the good towels ….apparently.

She also liked human food and there had been a terrible fight at the breakfast table as Mickey thoughtlessly dropped a piece of bacon on the tray of the highchair she was perched in, again with Ianto's soft growl of annoyance.

Hope had accused Mickey of being a cannibal and an entire hour of timeout was required for her to understand her Taddy's immense dislike for the term and it's usage …which she had been a wee bit dramaish about, but she did have a promise that no one was going to make her piggy a zombie thing or something.

Also, it appeared that she fitted doll clothes and Ianto was now carefully checking his baby's clothing each day for signs of any losses, knowing as the pig grew, so would it's wardrobe and all Martha could do was laugh at his annoyance.

The children had their favourite toy and Ianto had to admit that it did keep them occupied as they took turns 'babysitting' like the women did with the babies.

Today would be no exception as the storm still raged above for the sixth day in a row, worrying Ianto as he tried to estimate the damage it was doing up top.

Martha was nursing, Ianto beside her with Dean and Ebony's little one was playing with blocks on the floor so apparently it was where babies were tended to.

The little bed sat by Ianto's feet and Hope was gleefully feeding her baby, little grunts and snorts as Matilda drank her fill and Owen had the little weevil trying to feed it as well but it kept twisting to look at the pig with big eyes.

"Matilda" Hope said to the Weevil baby. "Family. Not food!"

"Frank, come on" Owen scolded and Martha frowned down at him.

"Why did you call him Frank?"

"Frankenfurter" Owen muttered, "had a Janet, need a Frank."

"Rocky Horror Picture Show" Ianto explained and she looked at him blankly as Jack gasped with horror.

"Do we have it?"Jack asked and Ianto said no, causing a terrible carry on.

Then came what Ianto didn't want but knew was coming, "You know it, can you write the script babe?"

"Oh, are we doing a play?" Hailey asked with eagerness and Jack called out to Tosh, "Rocky Horror, we gotta do it!"

"I gotta be Frankenfurter!" Jack said with glee, "Ianto, you can be the sweet piece in the gold pants!"

Yep.

Just as he thought.

Ianto groaned with horror.


	103. overruled

Since the storm had passed winter had settled with a vengeance, just a Ianto had predicted.

He had been about to brave the elements to check over the buildings so he entered the coms room first to see what the weather was like topside. Tosh was leaning forward in her chair with a look of concentration as she listened to something, canting her head as her hands clasped at the earphones.

"Tosh?"

She turned to acknowledge him with a wave of her hand and he took a seat next to Jack.

"She's been like that for the last ten minutes" he whispered as Vic and Mickey entered, followed by Ifan and Sean.

"Tosh?" Ianto repeated and she nodded pulling out the earphones so they could hear the static.

" _CQ…..CQ….is there anyone there…CQ…..this is …..we…anyone….."_

"Shit" she reached for the controls and fiddled so the voice came in stronger, repeating co-ordinates and she reached for the button to reply.

"NO!" Ianto stood to stop her.

"Why?" Art asked with surprise from the doorway.

"Open airwaves, anyone could be listening" Ianto answered, "We don't want to …"

" _We have babies here, three under the age of six months, four others under the age of two. We are stuck with the bus' rear axle snapped, please if there is anybody that can help us, we are freezing."_

The voice was pleading and in the background sobbing could be heard as Tosh looked at Jack who frowned as he tried to work out what to do.

"Meeting" Ifan barked, "Girl get what you can, be at the table in fifteen."

They sat and discussed it, Ianto trying to hold his tongue and finally it was his turn to speak.

"We have a rule, a firm one that we do not help large groups." He said calmly, "This sounds like at least seven children, how many other people, we are at sixty six already if you count the fucking weevil baby and two more babies coming. What are we supposed to do with them?"

"They might just need some supplies, help to a nearby town to hunker down" Hailey argued and Clara huffed as she leaned forward to argue but, to the surprise of everyone, Fay spoke.

"Ianto has not seen us wrong so far and I would listen to his option over anyone else's" she warned as her husband nodded beside her, proud of her for speaking up and she turned to face him, "Vic? Can we afford the petrol to go that far?"

"Av Gas?" Mathew asked, "Can the large chopper take them supplies maybe?"

"We have less of that than for the Transporter" Mickey snorted, "We haven't perfected the homemade stuff and this could use the last of our reserves."

"We need to try, isn't it your kid saying we have to keep our humanity?" Giles said as he backed Mathew.

"We'll vote on it" Ianto said calmly.

"Yeah, and anyone who puts their hand up can expect your stink eye" Giles huffed.

Ianto shrugged and leaned back, "We'll take a silent vote by ballot. So nobody feels they have to side with me. "

The paper was passed around and everyone wrote on their pieces and put them in the bowl for Ifan to count. Ianto knew by his Grandfather's face what the answer was and he sighed as he rose to leave, "Don't expect me to be a part in this madness."

"Typical" Mathew said to the table, "We are expected to follow him but he won't trust our decisions."

Ianto froze in the doorway and swung back around, the hurt in his eyes evident as he took a breath.

"Fine. We go by ground, we take what we can and as few bodies as possible." He said angrily, "You all decide and I will do my duty like a good soldier."

He stormed off and Jack rose with a growl, "Happy? You want him to fetch?"

Several people winced at the reference and looked down as Jack followed Ianto into their room, fading him pacing angrily.

"They won't change their minds" Jack sighed, "You, me, Sean, Mickey and Vic. No kids, we take food and two of the large tents, nothing more. We go, we come home, and we let them have their victory."

"I don't wanna" Ianto pouted and Jack opened his arms to him, holding him tightly.

"Come on baby" he crooned, "We are going to give up one day, hand over so maybe giving them small tries now will help them learn."

Ianto sighed as he nodded, feeling angry still.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Although he didn't' say it, so did Jack.


	104. plans made and executed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4v6w40hyn/) [](https://postimage.org/)
> 
> Stephen waiting for orders

Ianto walked into the briefing and froze as his son turned to face him with a look of determination, Jack walking into him.

"The council decided me and Stephen are going as well, we need to learn what to do for the future of our tribe!" he said with his chin jutting out like Jack did when ready to argue.

"Really" Jack barked, "And as your father, I forbid it!"

"I am sixteen soon!" he said back, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm going to marry Marley and be a man in this village. I am going."

Ianto shrugged and moved over to where the map was laid out to see what the plan was. They were soon ready to go and Ianto took one last look at his little boy and proud daughter before climbing into the Transporter and sitting in the back silently glaring at his eldest.

Tosh was talking on coms, estimating at least a two hour drive to reach the coordinates and Ianto sighed as it got to the point where he was to depart and transform, getting closer to look.

He did so and trotted along, wanting this over but not wanting to see what they were getting into either. He knew he was being childish but sulking was the only thing he had left now as he picked up the pace and was soon moving at speed.

Twenty minutes of singing in his head and he had almost reached the coordinates, slowing to listen for any signs of life.

"Tosh? I'm half a click away, why is it quiet?"

"I don't know."

Then came a gunshot and Ianto jumped, then ran to peer out from an overgrown hedgerow at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Another group were there, shouting and waving guns as the group who had called for assistance cried and begged.

Not just guns. Ianto counted three tanks with a sinking heart, also transporters similar to theirs.

"Tosh, are you seeing this?" he growled, "Where is the fucking drone?"

"To your left" Owen answered and Ianto looked over to see the small drone perched in a tree stump.

"How long has this been going on?" Ianto demanded.

"I tried to contact you but you must have been in a dead zone" Tosh apologised, "This new group are …oh god."

The group were on their knees with three bodies already lying in the snow, a fourth man dragging himself towards a weeping woman as he left a red trail in the snow from his gut wound. Ianto counted twenty eight nomads and at least ten marauders, heavily armed.

A small child was screaming as it was dragged from its mother and the father roared as he rose to defend it, the gunshot silencing him as the mother began to weep.

They were culling.

Any man who appeared a threat was being killed and Ianto saw a woman get shot as she pulled out a knife to defend her daughter.

"There is nothing we can do, this had been going on for at least an hour, they were dead before we left the fucking village" Ianto whispered, "Best leave before they know we even exist."

Ianto turned and headed for the far trees, lopping low to the ground and sweeping his tail to cover his tracks and he was about ten minutes into his run when he slowed, then stopped.

"Tosh?"

"I'm here."

"Thought so" he sighed, picking up again and he met the Transporter that has stopped to wait. He climbed in and snatched his clothes getting dressed and curling up in the blankets.

"Jack?" he whispered and his husband hummed, "There is no dead spot. Tosh didn't tell me what was happening because something else was happening they didn't want me to know."

"What?" Jack looked at him with confusion.

"Something is wrong, I really don't like this now" Ianto whimpered softly, "This is wrong. All wrong and I am so fucking nervy I can feel goose bumps."

Jack touched his coms, "Tosh? Is everything OK there?"

"We're fine" she said in slipped tones that made Jack frown, "Just get back here and cover your tracks."

Ianto sat up and stared at Jack with horror, "Tosh? Why cover our tracks if they don't know ….shit."

Silence.

"Tosh, what's happening?" Jack growled, feeling his husband's unease.

"Someone tried contracting them to tell them you were coming" she finally said and Ianto exploded, cursing and slamming his fast against the side of the Transporter.

"Let me out!" he roared as he tore at his clothing and Billy looked back from the jump seat with worry.

"Tad? What does it mean?"

"It means they probably know we were there and if they have the same tech as us they are following our engine heat with infrared or maybe a drone above us. We might be leading them back to the Holdfast" Ianto snarled as he exited the vehicle and transformed.

Jack looked at his son with concern as he told him to close the door and they headed for the tree line.

If there was a drone they didn't want it finding them.

If it was infrared, they were already fucked.


	105. Abandon ship?

Ianto decided to check the infrared by creeping close and checking for scanning, relived to find them following but with dogs.

Three large beasts straining at their leashes as they dragged a man who walked slowly in front of the lead vehicle and Ianto knew with a sickening clarity that they had killed all they had not chosen to assimilate.

_**Or eat.** _

The sudden whisper had him swinging to look at the Mara sitting innocently in the snow watching the progress of his unwelcome tail.

"Cannibals" Ianto whispered with a shudder, feeling his blood run cold.

"In all times there have been monsters" the Mara agreed as it stood and brushed itself down, "These are one of those that always seem to endure. The eater of men."

"Well, they can go fuck themselves as well" Ianto huffed and the creature laughed as it seemed to implode into the air.

Ianto looked again at the procession and took a deep breath as he told himself to shake it off.

They were tracking with dogs.

He can handle dogs.

Ianto started to piss on their tracks, walking to different spots and pissing again, leaving large holes in the snow.

"Enjoy" he muttered as he ran back to the transporter where Billy and Stephen were both standing with looks of concern.

"Why are you out here?" he demanded.

"Dad went to check a flash of something over there" Billy said and Ianto sighed.

"And even though a bullet can't penetrate the Transporter, you chose to stand in plain sight for a sniper?" Ianto asked, watching the boys both colour with shame as they climbed back in.

"Told you" Sean's voice echoed.

"It was a car windscreen in the brambles, they haven't caught up" Jack called out as he jogged over and saw Ianto waiting.

"They are following with dogs" Ianto sighed, "I've done what I can to cover our tracks but they may follow us. We can only play fox and hound for a while and then get back to safety."

"Agreed" Jack sighed sadly and they drove in looping circles for a while before heading for the village, full of dread.

They got back to chaos as everyone was talking over one another and more than one bloody nose and black eye was seen.

"SILENCE!"

Ianto's roar echoed though the tunnels and Myfanwy answered.

"What the fuck was that?" Leo asked.

"My pet Pteranodon" Ianto answered and then turned to Tosh, "We were followed, right?"

"They're confused but keep finding it again, yeah" she sighed, "Besides. The radio contact gave them a direction as well, they know we are here and they are coming."

"A dinosaur?" Leo whispered with horror.

"Travelling slowly, on foot" Ianto muttered, "We have maybe six hours? Five?"

"Four to five" Tosh grimaced, "They are at double time, soon they will catch on and find the village on a map or something"

"Fuck" Jack swung and stared at the wall of the Stronghold.

"OK, we have to stall as long as possible" Ianto sighed, "Regardless of the cold we have to strip the village bare and get as much as we can down here."

"Why?" Vic asked.

"Because we just lost the village" Jack roared with sorrow, "We will try to scare them off, we will face them and try to convince them to leave but if they don't, if they come we will have to fight."

"Tosh, the Dome cannot be taken" Ianto whispered softly, "Tanks and missiles will damage it after repeated hits. We will remove it, bring it down and reset it to a metre below the surface of the earth. The dome will protect the Stronghold now."

Tosh nodded silently as Hailey started to cry softly.

"No vote?" Giles asked and Jack swung his fist.

"Mathew, please help your man to the infirmary" Ianto said emotionlessly as Giles lay bleeding from the mouth.

"Well, you heard the boy, lets hustle" Ifan barked, "We have three hours to get everything moved so the boy has another hour to mess the place up."

"Mess the place up?" Art asked.

"Set traps, charges and prepare to destroy our home up there in order to protect this one down here." Ianto sighed, then left as everyone stood with shock.

"Fuck" Vic huffed.

"They ARE coming" Jack said to the room, "You wanna vote or do you want us to take care of business? After all, this is a democracy, right?"

"We …ah …just tell us what we should do to help" Vic said as he watched some of the others twist.

"Get warm clothes on, get up there and start stripping. Some on the big house, others on the school and a third contingent working on the rest of the medical supplies and any winter stock still up there" Jack demanded, "I want a Stronghold contingent clearing any tunnels not yet in use, we are about to fill this place to the fucking gunnels."

"This is not a drill!" Ifan boomed, "Prepare to abandon Holdfast, NOW!"


	106. Regrets, they have a few

They came at dusk, walking slowly into the meadow where Jack stood waiting with his hands behind his back.

"Hello there" he said in a commanding voice, "This way is not available right now. I own this place. Please go around."

One of the men started to laugh, "Get this guy's balls, what a fucking legend!"

"This village and all inside it belong to us" Jack repeated, "You will not be permitted to take it."

The gun shot was loud and Jack fell artlessly to the ground, convulsing as he died and the snow around him turned red.

Ianto bit back a cry of rage as he slunk on his belly, smelling the children and women inside the rear transporter and whispered to Tosh what he could work out.

The men were moving quickly for the outer buildings when the first landmine was tripped, sending a man into the air with a resounding boom.

Another followed, then a third stepped in the bar trap.

To Ianto's dismay they pulled out four teenagers and made them walk in front, costing two more before they were inside the perimeter of the Dome.

Ianto walked into the street and stared at them with his head lowered, the dog pack standing with him with teeth bared.

"Fuck me!" a man huffed as he raised his rifle and Marley Clickers swarmed his arms, making him scream with pain.

Ianto barked a warning and the dogs scattered as a missile was launched and they lost the library.

Ianto circled around, increasing in anger and size and the tank turret swung to take a shot and as Ianto had hoped, hit another tank also turning.

The angry gunner then took out their attacker and now there was only one tank as a man screamed at them to cut it out.

Finally, Ianto knew who was in charge and he lowered himself as the clickers flew overhead and honed in on the man, bullets flying through them as the men tried to defend him and they were all so busy shooting into the air that Ianto was able to run in and kill several before they became aware of the monster in their midst.

Now guns turned on him and he again hit the dirt as they fired, hitting each other and several fell under friendly fire.

Jack resurrected and was pissed as hell so he went after the shit who had given him the headache, firing his Webley as the man screamed with insanity at the sight of his latest victim, complete with bloody shirt bearing down.

He thought Jack was a zombie and Jack felt a surge of mirth as he got close enough for the stupid prick to swing a knife at him, stepping back and raising the Webley into his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart" Jack snarled and the man froze with horror.

Several bullets had now hit Ianto and he roared with rage as he felt the pain, swinging to attack the nearest gun and Marley tried to take out another.

Then came a noise like no other.

Like an old steam train coming into the station with the brakes on full but the weight trying to derail the entire thing.

Myfanwy swooped and plucked a man from the ground, flinging him against the side of the big house and Ianto cringed as the lifeless body slumped onto the ground.

Another missile, this time aimed at his lovely Myfanwy and he sounded the retreat, hoping they had been enough of a distraction and they were soon slamming the doors to the Stronghold and hearing the shelving unit that hid said door hum closed.

"They won't get in" Vic said with finality, "We will blow the fucking building with them in it if we have to and use exit three to clear the rest. We are safe here."

"Was there time for the final charges in the village?" Jack asked as he checked his raging husband.

"All set and ready for Tosh to hit the button" Mickey confirmed.

Ianto ran to check Myfanwy finding her in her nest clicking angrily as she tore at the flesh of the last man she had grabbed.

"Jesus Myf" Ianto spluttered, "That's a bit rude."

She didn't seem to care and Ianto watched as she extracted the heart, dropping the body.

"A trophy?" he snorted, "Really old girl?"

She clacked and he left her to it, going to the coms room where it was playing out on the big screens.

More man traps set off, the first fire started and then Ianto groaned sadly as the school house erupted with the planned charge set off.

He went to the secondary tunnels and fond Marley there with Martha, Owen and Leo helping the shell shocked prisoners they had managed to free from the last transporter and lead to their new home.

"Morris?" Ianto said softly and the man who was holding an AK as comfortably as he usually held his son turned to look at Ianto with a weary smile.

"We got two women, three children and one teenage boy." He informed Ianto, "So six survivors from the poor bastards trying to get help from us in the first place."

"Oh gods" Ianto sighed as he started to work out the sleeping arrangements alone.

Overhead a soft rumble was the only death cry as the school house walls collapsed in on themselves and the village continued to burn.


	107. Hyrtn

Ianto was hurt.

He didn't want to make a thing of it so he slunk to their room and groaned softly as he checked the wounds, knowing they would be gone by the next day.

"Hey" Owen walked in and flopped in the chair, cuddling the wee bundle and Ianto smiled as he peeked in at the tiny weevil.

"He OK?"

"A wee bit scared, aren't ya Frank" Owen crooned, "All the shouting and noise. He liked seeing the clouds."

"Yeah, we all did buddy" Ianto sighed, "All gone for a while. Don't worry, we will go back up."

"Yeah" Owen crooned and Ianto smiled.

"Hey, you OK babe?" Jack asked as he entered and nodded to Owen before sitting next to Ianto on the bed.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Just pissed off."

"Yeah, I get that" Jack rubbed his thigh.

"We will need a complete debrief." Ianto looked up at Owen, "The Stronghold needs to hear exactly what happened, all of it. If they want to start making all the decisions, they need to know all the fucking shit as well."

"Ianto …"

"No Jack! I'm done!" Ianto spat, "I am like …like …one fucking more straw away from taking our pups and retreating back to join Myfanwy!"

"Speaking of which, is she OK?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Counting fucking crow, and please don't ask" Ianto grimaced.

"You are hurt" Jack accused, turning to face him.

"Noting, I'll heal overnight" Inot shrugged and Jack reached for his shoulder.

"I don't mean that and you know it!" Jack growled as he pulled him into a hug.

"Vic just called clear topside" Billy swung around the doorframe, "Is it OK to go up with the secondary clean-up crew for a look? Taddy?"

"Yeah, whatever. Ask for a fucking vote on it" Inot muttered then looked over at Billy, "Sorry love. It's not your fault, I don't mean to take it out on you but this …clusterfuck is the result of people making decision without the facts."

"Yeah." Billy tapped the doorframe as he looked at his fathers, "I see that now. You said there was something bad happening and I was too busy wanting …."

"Billy. Love, I'm tired and grumpy. Not the right time" Ianto said as he rolled into the bed and started to pull bedding up, "Tell your sister I want her and bubba to come for cuddles and then do whatever."

"Taddy" Billy whispered as he saw his Taddy's pain for the first time and knew he was partly responsible.

"Bill, Taddy just needs to sleep." Jack rose and turned to address their son, "This has been a terrible day with too many losses. Taddy is heartbroken and needs to mend inside and out. Tomorrow he will be a lot calmer and clear headed, maybe I will be too."

"I'm sorry" Billy said and then he walked back towards the Coms Room, chastising himself .

"I don't know if I can look at anybody without snarling like that" Ianot sighed into his pillow, "I just want to tear something apart."

"Well, maybe you should go up with the secondary clean-up crew and do a sweep of the remaining buildings. Safety the charges we didn't blow and get a read on how bad the damage actually is before breaking your heart."

"Yeah" Ianto agreed as he sat up, welcoming Hope and Dean into the bed.

"Taddy? You OK?" she asked as she snuggled in for a loving kiss. "Piggy is with Ifan, it's his parenting time."

"Yeah, just feel angry and yucky about it" Ianto replied softly, rubbing her back as Dean snuffled between them, "Daddy is right, I need to go up and see how bad it is."

"I'll stay here and protect our cub" she told him with a sniff, "We are safe."

"Oh my darling" Ianto crooned, "I do it all for you, I will walk through the fires of Hades for you my love."

"Of course you would Taddy" she said with a look of surprise, "You would die for me. Lots. I know that. That is what makes me strong. My Taddy and Daddy are my special power."

Jack laughed as he plucked the baby out of the clutch and kissed his bonny wee face, then turned and handed him to Owen so there was a baby in each arm.

The baby weevil blinked and then started making squeaking noises as he reached for Dean and cuddle him as Owen cooed.

"Do you see this?" he giggled "Wee Frank is in love."

"Looks like Deano has a new friend" Ianto smiled as he watched the little boy reach out and stroke the leathery face of the weevil.

"Yeah, you go look and I'll make some too" Jack sighed as he straightened his coat and went to welcome the newcomers.

.

.

.

.

/ www . geonet . org . nz / quakes

if you remove spaces you can see the continued earthquake action in my country. Thank you for all your good wishes and checking in messages, I am fine and my family is safe.


	108. clusterfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/giys2cju7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Ianto?" Hailey said softly as she tiptoed into the room where he was laying with his little pup.

"I'm not hungry and Jack will bring me back a plate later" he sighed as he stroked the sleeping tot's wisps of hair.

"Ianto, we need a meeting" she said uneasily as he still refused to look at her and his hand stilled, then resumed stroking.

"I'm tired" he muttered, "You can form a quorum without me, I'm sure."

"Yes but …we don't know what to do" she whimpered as she wrung her hands, "We don't have the welcome house and we don't know where to put them. How do we …"

"Ask whoever is in charge" Ianto watched little lashes flutter and then smiled as his baby pouted in his sleep, "I'm busy here."

"We need you" she whined. "Please don't punish us like naughty children."

"Didn't matter last vote" he snorted, "I see no point in embarrassing myself this time around. Why stand and give my advice, my opinion and ask for the green light when I don't count? My baby is sleeping and I am tired. In case you didn't notice out there, I got a pummelling and I'm hurt."

She slumped as he nodded, trying not to cry as she started to leave and she hesitated, turning back, "Ianto? You will come out eventually, right?"

"Sure" he said softly and she relaxed with a soft expelling of breath.

"We sure could use some help, when you are ready" she smiled and then stepped out the door.

Ianto watched her leave and turned to Jack who was standing in the shadows were he had been hanging his coat, unseen by their visitor.

"Do you think that was childish too?"

"No" Jack walked to the bed and sat on the edge, "I think you are very angry and upset. You want time and space to process. I'm not going to chastise you for feeling like that."

"Most of my life I've only had to care about me, only had to look forward for my own future" Ianto grumbled, "Now here we are six years later, Christ, six years and I am expected to be a bloody mother hen to this brood of ungrateful …"

Ianto stopped talking and sighed as he lifted the little baby to place in his Moses basket.

"Baby …"

"Ianto?" Martha stepped into the room and Jack watched Ianto's body become rigid with anger, "You really not coming to help?"

"Martha, Ianto was shot several times up there" Jack said forcefully, "He needs time to heal and some bloody peace and quiet."

"What he needs is to pick himself up, brush himself off and get back into the fray" Martha shot back.

"Martha, we met here. You know me from here. All you have ever known is this man" Ianto said as he rose to stand before her, "You don't know me. You haven't seen me on my hands and knees in the dirt, eating rotten food because I was considered a Z, you haven't seen me shit in a bucket and then hide under a bed with it to cuddle as the only warmth. Votes did that."

Jack looked away as his own actions were thrown at Martha, still sickened at that, so angry with himself for locking Ianto away like he was an animal.

"You haven't seen me drive my knife into a man's skull" he snarled, "Not a Z, a man. I've killed, I've maimed. I've taken a dying man and set him on fire while still alive because we needed the lungs to show the burn. All to protect people I believed I had a duty to."

Martha glanced at Jack and saw the sorrow there as he reached for Ianto but Ianto shook him off, stepping closer to her.

"I can pop a man's skull like a grape in my jaws, taste his hot blood and cranial fluid like one of those lollies with the liquid centres" he purred, "Did you know that it tastes like warm coca cola?"

Martha was silent as she looked at the snarling creature.

"Ianto" Jack whispered and Ianto swung to look at him, his eyes glowing in the half light.

"What about me" Ianto asked, "What about my wants? Needs? Fuck, personal space?"

"Ianto, come on. Nobody wants to smother you, least of all me" Jack realised his mate was starting to panic, "What is it, really, what is it love?"

"Where is my space?" Ianto repeated and then Jack got it and groaned.

"You can't run"

"Not down here, the tunnels twist and turn, there is no place with room for me to run" Ianto slumped back, "I'm trapped down here. I can't go topside and run because they are probably monitoring the place, I can't run down here so I am not forced to conform."

"Again" he added after a few minutes and Jack rubbed his face with annoyance.

"Martha, Ianto needs his own space" Jack tried to explain, "He processes thoughts and ideas while running, he clears his mind. If he can't then he is going to fester, grow increasingly depressed."

"We need to find a solution then" she agreed as she looked over at the frowning Welsh wolf.

Ianto snorted and turned away.

Martha nodded softly and left to tell the committee that he was not coming.

This clusterfuck was all theirs.


	109. dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jmi92xwbz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto decided to walk, taking his wee pup in the front pack and wandering away from the main stronghold down one of the untraveled passages that didn't smell stale.

He broke the caution tape that sectioned it off as unexplored and walked a further few minutes into a large cavern.

Water.

Ianto stepped closer with surprise as he looked at the brightness, fed by the glow bugs that seemed to light the entire space like internal stars.

He felt a great peace as he stood there and he toed off his shoes so he could wade in to see how deep it was. Soon he was up to his waist and Dean squealed with delight as his toes were tickled and Ianto looked down at his son with open wonder.

"Ask and she provides" he whispered with a soft smile and Dean cooed as he saw his Taddy settle and come back to him as his eyes glowed to match the bugs.

He waded back out and walked around, finding a side cavern that would be a wonderful lair and he realised with a start that he was measuring where to put the bed.

Well?

He walked around some more and found fresh air blowing in from a thermal vent, cool and gentle as it mixed with the heat from the hot pool and he started to laugh with glee at the perfect new home that was large enough for him to hide and the pool was larger than an Olympic swimming pool, more than enough exercise in swimming.

Ianto sat and removed his wet clothing, also releasing his pup and then he eased them both back into the water.

Can't live with water if the baby is in danger.

He explained softly, taking time to let him consider each thing as it happened and soon Dean was floating on his back looking at stars with wonder, Ianto not even supporting him in the water.

"See? If you ever get in water you just look for the stars" Ianto said softly as he felt pride in his clever pup, "You can float. No need to panic. Right?"

Dean pointed and squealed at the bugs, tipping himself and Ianto resisted the urge to help him as he floundered then righted himself again, laughing at himself.

"Well done pumpkin" Ianto laughed, scooping him up and kissing his face. "We will practice that some more and by the time you are crawling you will be a wee fishy!"

He checked his clothing, finding it dry and walked back home humming to himself as he considered options. He would have to talk to Jack but he was sure …

The place was in chaos and the man standing with the handgun aimed at Martha was definitely not someone who was pack.

Ianto calmly unclipped the baby and stepped forward, swinging the baby towards his Nainny as the man focused on him.

"Excuse me, I have been walking with my baby, I do not believe we have met" Ianto said pleasantly, smiling as he offered his hand, "Ianto Harkness-Jones, pleased to meet you."

The man blinked and then to everyone's surprise he took it, letting Ianto step closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"Are there others?"

The man blinked and then shook his head slowly in the negative.

"Were you nomad or attacker?"

The man blinked.

"A. Nomad. Or B. Attacker of the nomads" Ianto repeated, "Answer now."

"B"

"Are you here to get help or to harm us?"

The man's face twisted as he sneered and Ianto reacted like a rattle snake, his hand dropping the man's as he reached out and the man had only moments to realise he had been hypnotised by those inhuman eyes before his neck snapped.

Ianto stepped back and grimaced as the body twitched.

"Last time I clean up your mess!" he said without looking up, "If he got in, he followed someone so you need to find who went topside to show the entrance."

"Where were you?" Jack asked as he took his son from Anna and kissed his wee face, seeing the little man was happy and relaxed.

"Looking for a Lair" Ianto replied, "And I found one. Far enough away to feel safe."

"Far away from what?" Vic asked.

"All of you" Ianto replied, "Far enough away to not fear someone coming after my pups when we are asleep."

There we silence as Ianto looked calmly at Jack and finally Jack spoke.

"OK, I'll get Hope and Billy and you can show us" Jack said.

"Marley too" Ianto said as he turned to leave, "Just family."

"You're leaving us?" Martha asked with confusion.

"No, just changing sleeping areas, I want a little space" Ianto tried, "And besides, you don't need me anymore. That much is clear."

Everyone looked at the now still body with silence.

"Yep" Owen muttered as he turned to go back to his work, "Fucking Lord of the Flies within days."

As Holdfast died, Stronghold changed the dynamics of the group and they finally got the fact that they hadn't just betrayed Ianto.

They had betrayed themselves.

Forgiveness was not going to come easy.


	110. clean up aisle three

Jack was in love, running from cavern to cavern as he named it and decided what it would be for.

"This one is our den" Ianto pointed and Billy pointed to one on the other side of the water further down, gaining approval as he pulled Marley to see their own new den.

Hope didn't care, wanting in the water and she was in still fully clothed before they could stop her.

"What about wee Dean?" Jack asked.

"Floats" Ianto said, kneeling by the water and signalling Hope closer, "Watch."

He dropped the baby as Hope screamed with horror and then held up a hand to stall her.

Jack watched his son pivot in the water like an eel and then gloat to the surface, laughing as he kicked his feet.

"Just watch him or he will propel himself into the middle" Ianto laughed, "He is too little to understand direction."

Hope laughed and followed her brother with delight as Jack relaxed and shook his head. "We all float down here, eh?"

"So?" Ianto asked. "I am more powerful than Pennywise, also harder to destroy."

"Perfect" Jack replied, "My clever mate!"

Ianto hummed and kissed Jack long and hard then stepped back and sighed.

"Guess I have to clean up then" he finally said to Jack with annoyance, "I should leave them to twist in the fucking wind but I won't be able to sleep unless they are safe."

"Are you sure?" Jack grimaced as he watched Ianto struggle with himself.

"Yeah. I have to, we both know that" Ianto shrugged, then turned to watch their son approaching them with a serious look.

"Tad, thanks for inviting us to join the Lair, I know you didn't have to and …" Billy seemed to run out of words to Marley stepped forward to finish.

"We will do whatever is needed to make this our home too" she smiled and Ianto nodded with a soft smile of his own.

"I am proud of you, that was great work out there and you took direction brilliantly" Ianto said to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I would like to come with you for the cleanup" she asked, "I know what that means. I also know that it would be quicker with the both of us. "

"Killing is not an easy thing to do" Jack supplied as he watched Billy adoring her, "Ianto does not enjoy it, but part of being an adult is doing things we don't want to in order to enjoy the things we do want."

"I understand" she raised her head, "I am young, but I am capable. I need to learn. For my own children. I need to be the parent that you are."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded, "But I do not want you to endanger yourself, I know things I have yet to teach you, if I say go, we go. We fucking go regardless of whether or not you think you can do it OK?"

"Yes Tad" she nodded.

Ianto waited until he knew it was dark topside and slid back to the Com Room where Tosh was swinging in her chair as she checked live feeds.

"Toshi?"

She spun to face him with a look of relief, rising to hug him and point out where the cameras had been placed that now watched them. Ianto made a mental map of the village and also noted where the infrared was flaring.

"I'm going up for a good sniff about, I don't want company and I don't want eyes on" he said as he turned to leave, then looked back, "I will have clickers with me."

She nodded as she tried not to show her surprise and settled back in the chair as she pondered the shift in Ianto.

And Marley.

She sat for a while and then sent out restricted com links, asking for company.

Owen and Ifan slid in, followed by Sean and she told them to close the door and settle in for some research.

Rhys arrived soon after to complete the originals.

The Family.

They didn't speak, no need to as they struggled to accept Ianto's decision to move from the heart of the underground village to new quarters in the next system, even if it was just a two minute walk it was a statement. A declaration of separation and Ifan knew that it would not matter in the end, his boy had always sought somewhere to hide when wanting to think.

They had a lot to think about now and he hoped that Ianto would find solutions while hibernating.

Hibernating.

Christ, that's what he was settling to do. This winter he was going to quietly shut down and do as little as possible and Ifan looked back and knew that is was always what he did. Why hadn't he noticed before?

Ianto slid into frame in Wolfling form, his eyes glowing unnaturally as he looked directly into the camera, as if he knew they were watching and then he turned, shooting towards one of the houses still standing.

They leaned forward as they watched him enter, followed by a black mist that could only be Marley in clicker mode.

Tosh canted her head as she wondered what he was doing and then her eyes flicked over to where Ianto had been studying the infrared and realised what was happening, leaning forward to flick the speakers on.

The sound of screaming filtered through, accompanied by snarling and she leaned back in the chair to listen to Ianto work.

Ianto was cleaning house.

Literally.


	111. setting the tone

"OK, let's address the elephant in the room" Owen spoke, waving a hand, "And I don't mean the big hairy one with fangs."

"Fuck you very much" Ianto snarled as Owen snorted.

"Loyalty" Owen said calmly, "We have a problem with unity here."

"Sweetheart, are you really going to live in the other system?" Anna asked and Ianto sighed as he nodded.

"We will still come for meals, council and we will still play our part in the community but it's time I stepped back from the switch" Ianto confirmed sadly, "Someone has it in for me. I am getting second guessed, blocked at every turn and it's costing us. If it is Vic's wife …I don't know. He's a good man and I don't want to loose him ..see? Talking like it's all mine still."

Ianto sighed as he looked away and Ifan growled softly, "It is all yours. None of us would be here without you. You _are_ the fucking village."

"The Dome is holding?" Ianto changed the subject and Tosh nodded as she told him that the dome was at 50% holding at one metre below the ground.

"It will cause a bloody bum fight when they realise the king pin role is up for grabs" Owen huffed and Ianto shook his head.

"I have given blood, sweat and tears to get us here, now I have my children to think about and I would rather spend time enjoying their childhoods than busting a gut for no gratitude. I love this village, am still invested in it but I will not be a target for someone's hatred."

"I don't …WE …we don't know who is behind the transmission that gave us away yet, with everything happening as it did I have lost the recording, I was hoping to analyse it" Tosh informed them, "Whoever it was, they acted covertly and alone. Please believe us, the village is still reeling from this."

"As am I" Ianto sighed, "Please understand, I am not abandoning you, I am still here. I just …I need space. I am so ….hurt."

"I know you want to step back from the whole, decision making thing but we are floundering already" Sean interrupted. "Where do we put these new ones?"

"six" Ianto said softly.

"Technically seven new faces but since Alice and Rhys seized that little one as soon as you entered the village with it we have the six from the transporter we managed to snatch. Two women, three kids and the teenager. He seems to think he should protect them and is quite the ballsy little bastard. We have them together but need to work out accommodation. It all happened so fast and like fools we don't have …"

"Yes you do actually" Jack cut in with annoyance, "You have our old quarters. Billy and Marley are helping clean out now, so there is mine and Ianto's as well and Billy and Marley's. My room has the double bed and single so that's three. Billy and Marley have the two singles. So, one woman to each room, two kids with one, one with other. The teenager can decide where he wants to be… defend …whatever. I think Billy should be the one to approach him, as there are a couple of single berths set up for the teenagers who want to sneak away from the group room at times …one of those might suit him."

Ianto stood there getting annoyed that once again they were being looked to for guidance, right after being shit on and as much as they liked to say it was down to the person who had used the CB radio, it was also a vote that had slapped him in the face like a wet fucking fish.

"I'm going to see how the shift is going" he blurted, surging from the group and Jack swung to watch him go with sorrow, knowing he was still hurting.

"I better follow, you know what he's like. Wants us settled before the evening meal and his shoulder is not up to much, took a mortar round at close quarters while in Wolfling form." Jack said as he started to walk away and Owen ran to catch up.

"Do you think he'll let me have a look?"

"He's so pissed off he won't even let me" Jack answered darkly, "He's not in a good place Owen. He needs a few days to wallow and lick his wounds."

Owen offered to help and followed them the short distance to the new cavern with a box, whistling as he looked at the beauty. "All this time, just these few nuinutes south of the main system and we never found it"

"It is soothing, isn't it?" Ianto finally smiled as he looked at his friend, "Dean loves the colours and the lights, don't you squirt."

Dean answered with a little squeak and flapping limbs as Owen laughed, then turned as Martha entered with her own baby and a gasp of delight.

"Look Frank" Owen crooned to his front pack full of weevil, "We're having a play date!"

Ianto showed them an area where Jack had set up several playpens, broken and remodelled to form one huge one so the babies were safe from the water. Their table sat in one corner so they could still function there.

"I did this this morning but I'm going to ask Poppy and Ebony once they have time to build a proper enclosure. Dean can swim but I know the others can't and I want to know they are safe while I have them." Ianto explained, reassuring them that they and their babies were expected to visit.

"So some swimming lessons would be the right idea, is the water warm like in the other cavern?" Martha asked Ianto confirmed that as Martha placed Belle down on the mat and she reached for a toy, shoving it in her mouth as her little eyes rolled around the ceiling taking in the bugs. Dean was excited to see her and squealed as he flapped his arms like he was proudly showing her around.

Frank sat watching and calmly reached out for a doll, bringing it to his mouth and chewing the head.

"Owen?" Ianto said softly, "Do you think you need to show him not to do that?"

"Huh?" Owen looked down as the head popped off and Frank offered him the headlessfdoll as he chewed thoughtfully.

"Spit" Owen demanded with his hand out and the chewed, soggy mess was dutifully spat into this hand with the weevil almost looking contrite.

Then he smiled.

Razor sharp teeth as the mouth rolled up and Ianto was reminded of the Cheshire Cat, throwing his head back and roaring with mirth at Owen's look of disgust.

"Terrorist" Owen hissed to his weevil son and Frank gave a strange noise back.

Owen leaned closer, "What was that baby?"

The growl was low, throaty but unmistakable.

"Da"


	112. Head count

Ianto and Jack have a daughter called Hope who is nicknamed Rose and a baby boy called Dean. Ianto and Jack's adopted son Billy (Security) is with Marley (Beautician).

Micha is living with Anna (Nainny in kitchen) and Ifan (Poppy and Vet) now. The two waifs Ianto rescued in the city, Solomon and Mia live with them too

Sean (Security) and Clara (Teacher) with their son Liam (Security).

Stephen is with Alice (Teacher) and Rhys (Mechanic and driver). A new toddler has just been rescued and Alice had accepted it.

Tosh (Coms) and Owen (Dr) adopted little baby Blossom and Tosh went on to have a son called Ifan. Tosh is currently pregnant with their third child.

Hailey (Kitchen) is with Art (Maintenance) and their baby boy Lewis. Paige (Kitchen and Crèche) is living with them. Art and his blind son Freddy were saved by Ianto in the city. Hailey is currently pregnant again as well.

Emily (Crèche and Kitchen) with little Leon were rescued at the same time as Art and Freddy.

Vic (Security and general hand) and his wife Fay (Laundry and Kitchen) with their children Andrew (Security and general hand , Michael (Livestock), daughter Shiloh is dead.

Logan (medic) and Heather a (nurse) with Gill

Sarah (security and nurse), son Travis (Security and general hand) and little Clay from the hospital along with Mathew (Gardener) and Giles (Security and maintenance)

Patsy (Garden and livestock), brother Robin (Mechanic), baby Olivia

Martha (Security and Garden) has two husbands Andy (Security and Livestock), Mickey (Security and garden) and they have Baby Trixibell

Francine (Kitchen) and Clive (Livestock) are Martha's parents. They are raising Kitty

Leo (Security) and his daughter Amber.

Tish (kitchen worker).

AJ and Rebel are teenagers who came with Martha's group (gardening.)

Ebony (Jack of all trades), Boomer (Security and mechanic)with brother Randy (Security and Livestock) and children are Eric, Keera and Raven.

Morris (Security and Livestock) and his son Holden (came with Ianto's dead sister Pip.)

Weevil baby called Frank being raised by a doting Owen.

Just saved from the convoy and cold blast. Two adult sisters called Juniper and Brandy, three children called Millie (8), Celia (6)and Rex (6) and one teenage boy (15) called Trey.

**73 souls**

Two babies pending.


	113. Tilda Smacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5hh32ep67/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Bugger off" Ianto muttered as he moved his foot again, on the verge of kicking Jack in the face.

Why he was licking his foot he would never kn….

Ianto sat up and looked down the bed to find Matilda calmly rooting around in the blankets and he yelled for Hope who came running with a look of relief.

"Now you listen to me!" she said sternly, "I said it's bath time so it's bath time young lady!"

She scooped the piglet up and stormed off as Ianto blinked and told himself that he was awake.

Maybe.

He rose and padded out to find Hope in the shallow end, clothes and all dunking the pig as it screamed bloody murder and she threatened to smack a little wet bum if Matilda didn't behave herself.

Yep.

Once wet a pig is a slippery thing and the prospect of a smack was not lost on the little pig that had grown more intelligent with size and she shot off across the water's edge as Hope screamed with rage.

Oh dear.

'Tilda was going to get a smack for sure.

Ianto groaned and yawned, then felt Jack's hands sliding around his waist from behind and he leaned back into him with a soft hum.

"Good morning love" Jack crooned, "This place is so relaxing. I slept like the dead last night."

Ianto clutched the arms hugging him and sighed, "It was Giles."

He hoped he had timed it right, catching his husband when vulnerable and less likely to pull out the Webley and he relaxed as Jack swore softly and let his head fall onto Ianto's shoulder.

"He wasn't being malicious, he really thought he was helping" Ianto sighed, "But the urge to help his heart out of his chest is overwhelming."

"So that's why you begged off the clean-up crew." Jack sighed, "Giles was running it."

"trying to repent I think" Ianto shrugged as the piglet suddenly burst from a dark corner, grunting as she galloped past again and Dean started to laugh in Jack's arms where he had been enjoying a snooze.

"Rosebud, your wee 'Tilda ran this way" Jack called and she came racing out of a side cavern, spider webs in her hair telling Ianto he had missed that one as she growled and tried to pounce, only to have Matilda buck and run again.

"Darling?" Ianto asked softly and she spun to face him, her father's grimace on her face.

"Taddy, I am busy here!"

"She might come for food, try trapping her by bringing her to you my love, you don't always have to chase your quarry." Ianto whispered like Matilda might hear them and her eyes lit up.

Jack looked at Ianto for a few minutes and then snorted softly.

"What?"

"That's what you are doing with Giles" Jack laughed softly, "You are making him twist in the wind until he goes insane with guilt and comes to confess."

"Am not!" Ianto replied belligerently, sounding like their little daughter.

Dean was bored and squealed for his Taddy, making grabby motions and Ianto accepted him, smiling as he nuzzled Ianto's chest with demanding noises.

"I thought he was weaned" Jack said with surprise.

"Goes to show what you know" Ianto laughed softy, "Maybe once a day he wants some, I think it's more of a comfort thing, or …he feels better knowing it's there. Keeping it in reserve like."

Jack laughed as he watched Ianto settle on the old sofa they had pulled over by the water's edge and he let his bare feet dangle in the water as he nursed the baby who was growling around his tit happily.

"MATILDA HARKNESS-JONES IF I HAVE TO ASK YOU AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE TO GO TO IFAN FOR A TIME OUT!"

The last two words echoed though the system and a little boy was soon running in, puffing as he looked around wildly.

"In that one I think" Jack pointed to a cavern and the little boy looked so much like Owen with his face palm and they couldn't help but laugh as he stomped off to help wrangle their piggy.

"Is it wrong to like this?" Ianto whispered, "So many scared, worried and unsure of our future and here I am …so happy."

"No baby, it's not wrong" Jack grinned as he pulled his shoes and socks off to join Ianto.

"I will go topside tomorrow and check things out, but I wanted them to feel it today. The desolation, the fucking loss. I don't want to sugar coat it, I don't want to reassure and pat them on the head and say 'there there now'. No, I want them to stand in what they created and realise their sin" Ianto growled, then canted his head as he considered that last part.

"What?"

"Sin. Am I getting too big for my boots?"

"No baby" Jack laughed happily, "You are just starting to judge. You always tried not to but now you are starting to judge and measure. You knew we would have to, getting so many souls down here, we knew we would splinter, or fracture. I like it here."

"Me too."


	114. making a stand by taking a seat

Ianto was watching the team as they slumped into the chairs at the meeting, the soot on their faces telling the tale about how bad it was up there.

"We have a problem down here as well" Ianto said softly, "We need to rectify the sewerage problem before we start becoming ill."

The silence was deafening.

Ianto sighed and looked at his grandfather who was chewing the inside of his mouth.

"OK" Ianto sighed again, "We need to get out the large digger topside and dig a pit downhill to the village."

"Because?" Giles asked and Ianto's stare silenced him.

After a few minutes silence where everyone looked confused by the glare, Ianto cleared his throat.

"We need to make a leach pit" Ianto explained and Ifan nodded as he remembered what Ianto was talking about and he took over the explanation as Ianto settled back.

"Leach pits are large gravel filled holes, with a perforated tank in center for discharging the waste. Drywells are a passive (no pump) solution for small/odd lots where a long leach field percolation field is not possible or desired. Leach pits take advantage of surface area around sides of the hole to dispose of large amounts of water in the right soil types. Adding a drywell to a leach pit gives it additional capability to accept large surges at one time. Always allow _at least_ eight or ten feet of undisturbed soil space between pits to ensure maximum percolation and effluent treatment." Ifan explained and then added, "LeachFields are trenches (or rectangular beds) dug in yard and filled with a foot of 3/4" - 1-1/2" gravel and a four inch diameter perforated pipe. The pipe-in-gravel leach line is covered with geotextile fabric (landscaping weed barrier) and then backfilled with a foot or two of native soil atop. Gravity sends effluent to leach field with at least a 1/8 inch per foot drop and then is dispersed into soil evenly with all of the leach field perforated pipe being at the same level."

"Wow, so that's where Ianto gets that from" Owen laughed softly, "You have an edidic memory too?"

"Yes" Ifan confirmed, "We can draw one up and get it down. The old water tank off the back off the truck will do."

Ianto rose to leave and Ifan turned to him, "Are you going to help, or still snarl about in your bloody lair."

Ianto froze and looked at his grandfather, then directly as Giles before saying, "I don't feel safe at the moment. Trust is an issue with me."

Giles balked.

Ianto shrugged, "Look, I do need to check some things out topside and I would feel better if Jack digs the trench, just in case. Let's not forget there is no dome topside at the moment."

"I would like to help" Giles said with confidence and Ianto blinked then smiled.

"Maybe you can help Tosh with the coms, since you seem eager to communicate" Ianto said with a raised eyebrow, then left.

Owen turned to stare at Giles as things clicked into place and then he rose to follow Ianto, calling out to him.

"It was him?"

"It has to be him that says" Ianto replied, "I can't be the one, no matter how much I struggle not to snarl at him."

"Yeah, well your resolve is slipping mate" Owen snorted softly as Ianto huffed.

"So, how long will it take to create this leach pit?" Owen asked as they walked together.

"Most of the day, hopefully I can have a quick recon as well" Ianto answered as his heart lifted at the possibility.

"Well, I am happy to have the wee bit" Owen offered, "Frank is really excited around him at the moment, did you see them holding hands? I would like to see how far he would go to get to him, I will keep Dean close, honest."

"I trust you" Ianto smiled, "And it would be nice if Dean and Frank have a friendship. A weevil is a great bodyguard."

"Yeah" Owen sobered as he thought of poor Janet, then he brightened again. "So, gonna go build a shitter then?"

"Yes Owen love, we are going to go build a new shitter" Ianto sighed as he took a few moments to prepare himself and he then leaned in to kiss Dean, kiss Frank and then to Owen's delight, he softly kissed him as well.

He walked to the side area where he got undressed and transformed, then walked back to the main entrance area.

Those who had been talking stopped.

Not like a petering off ….it stopped.

Jack turned and looked at his mate, large, imposing and already lowering his head in challenge.

"Come on baby" Jack grinned, "Gonna be colder than a witch's tit out there. The ground will be hard too. Let's just get it done."

They headed out into the swirling snow, lamenting their short-sightedness in not already having a sewerage system to suit the lair.

Ianto strode forth, knowing that since their little war there would be Zs.

Time to hunt while Jack worked.


	115. new plans

Ianto exited first, the smell of soot still in the air as he stalked around the remaining buildings, clearing any Zs he encountered.

The growl of the digger started and he went to see how Jack was doing finding him cursing at the frozen ground.

"Down there, the old farm house" Ianto called out, "It's still on fire. The ground beneath it might have been thawed."

Jack lit up and manoeuvred the heavy machinery over to the building to clear away the smouldering mound of wood. The ground beneath it was thawed as Ianto had guessed, and Jack was able to dig a huge pit, then scoop the charcoal back in to help form a filtering system.

It would take time before the whole thing was up and running but at least this was a start.

Jack dug in a corner until he hit the water table and the hold began to fill.

The Leach Pit had started to develop.

Ianto decided to go further out, checking the neighbouring homestead and to his dismay he found that the marauders had set it alight. Thank the Goddess Myf was with them down there where it was safe.

A Z slouched from the tree line and Ianto recognised the clothing from the marauders, taking it down with ease as he wondered how many more had turned after death and he chastised himself for not ensuring they stayed down.

Then he wondered if those down below even knew the shit-storm that had been created.

He walked back up onto a rise and looked at his smouldering village with a twist of his heart, knowing the school and library had suffered, even with the winter stuff already moved before the shit hit the fan.

They will rebuild, he knew they would persevere but with the swelling numbers he wondered how long things would continue before the out voting and overruling got them in trouble again.

Was it time to move on?

He loves this place.

Was it time to branch out?

It couldn't remain a village, it would become a town.

Then a city.

A Z magnet.

He didn't want his children growing up in the thick of things, where was the dream of a little country cottage now?

Gods, the lake house suddenly called and he sighed softly.

"Babe?" Jack greeted him, seeing his wilting.

"I just fear there are too many people, not enough space to breathe." Ianto replied.

"I was thinking about that too" Jack nodded, "I think we need to check those tunnels for another homestead, something within a 20 minute walk below ground. Encourage others to do the same. I think Tosh can either recreate the dome on smaller levels or we have to go back to London and pilfer the UNIT stronghold for another dome or three."

"Safety in numbers does not necessarily work for us" Ianto agreed, "I would prefer a little space of our own. Maybe if Nainny and Poppy want to come, Tosh and …damn. I'm making another village."

"Why not" Jack laughed, "Got to have the originals. We can say it's a sub-village or something. We can break away. I like it."

"What if they all want to come though" Ianto frowned and Jack felt a swell of love for his mate, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

"We will say it's a family retreat then!" Jack amended, "Alice and Rhys can visit, but she will want to stay here for the school. We can be like a place of solitude for anyone wanting a time out from the main Holdfast."

"I like that idea" Ianto smiled as he leaned against Jack, letting him run his fingers though the frozen fur, "near water. A river or stream? A house over the tunnel system and a barn for Myf?"

"Sounds like a plan" Jack agreed, "We can talk it over with the originals and do some recons before letting on what we are planning, then it's simply something happening before someone gets all 'votey' about it."

"Agreed."

That night Ianto slept better than in weeks.

They had a new plan.


	116. Lairs

Over the next few days Ianto covertly checked the other sectioned off passages and found one that went under the woods and emerged in a small farm's back yard. It had been used as a dumping ground by the family and Ianto saw a huge clean up before they could safely use it as an access point, but it could be done.

It looked like an old cave, had been treated as such.

Iroinc.

The Wolf had a Lair.

The large old homestead was surrounded by trees and had not been detected on any recons or by Tosh's drones. This was a great indicator that it was invisible from the ground and air.

As Ianto walked around he found evidence that the family had bugged out, leaving things buttoned down nicely, preppers that had left it with the hopes of returning.

Poor bastards.

A nice family.

Ianto sat in a comfortable chair and looked at the picture hanging over the mantle, smiling parents with three children. A girl and two boys. Fitting.

Ianto went upstairs and found the bedrooms good, if a wee bit stuffy and the master bedroom welcoming with huge picture windows that looked at the tree canopy. Dust clothes took care of the thick dust and Ianto saw that this place had known love.

It had good bones.

Ianto leaned forward to peer out the window and caught movement, smiling as the Mara gave themselves away and he walked downstairs to greet them, explaining what he was doing.

" _Good_ " one whispered.

" _Safer_ " another agreed.

"I think so too" Ianto said happily, "I will want to put up some Z fences and stuff, but I can see my wee beasts roaming around unmolested. You are welcome too, Hope likes you."

" _A good one_ " was whispered.

" _Strong leader one day_ " was agreed.

"Sometimes I think it is Jack that gave her the bloodlust, then I see myself." Ianto laughed, "For certain she will be a warrior."

" _Agreed"_

"My Myfanwy, she can reside in that old barn over there" Ianto pointed, "The roof folds back for those large combine things to drop stuff in so it should be large enough for flight."

" _Dragon_ "

"No, ancient ..er…like a dinosaur" Ianto explained, "She was pulled forward in time. She can't breathe fire or anything. If that were true she would be a lot cleaner toilet wise!"

"A _greed_ " was giggled.

"Were there dragons?" Ianto asked a rare question and the Mara all canted their heads as they considered it.

" _Yes"_

"I thought so" Ianto leaned back, "Seemed too realistic, too close to dinosaurs not to have some background to it. I wondered if it was a few dinos that had survived or something."

" _Yes"_

"Bullshit. Are you saying there were dinosaurs in the time of early man that breathed fire?" Ianto laughed and the Mara bowed as they left, all but one.

" _You will live here?"_

"Yes. Not right now, still too cold. Work to be done. It's dirty, damp and unloved. I need a fence to know my loves are safe, other than that …yes." Ianto shrugged and the Mara hummed as it considered Ianto's requirements.

" _Doable."_

Ianto frowned and opened his mouth to ask what that meant, then thought better of it.

The thing looked furtive and smug at the same time.

Ianto bowed politely and went to find Jack.

Time to bounce the idea off him.


	117. Don't forget who has teeth

Jack followed Ianto up into the light and they both stood with open shock at what was waiting.

The Mara had been busy.

The trees surrounding the homestead had grown overnight to form a canopy that totally covered the house, filtering the soft sunlight and providing cover form overhead drones. The braches had also grown out to form a latticework of fencing around the property and create an impenetrable barrier between them and any Zs who ventures into the thick brambles and hedgerows bleeding out into what was am empty field.

It was like something out of Lord of the Rings the Elven Rivendale.

Ianto was totally gobsmacked that they had done this for him, for his family.

He stepped over and felt the branch nearest to him, it felt smooth not rough as expected and he was overcome with love for the strange ancient race.

"It's beautiful" he whispered as the leaves rustled overhead to show their excitement.

"I …I …wow" Jack stammered, looking over at the barn that was included, with a large hole in the canopy for Myfanwy. He had no doubt it would move on its own to open or close at will.

"So much, what a lovely gift" Ianto gushed, "Look Dean? This is from the Mara"

The baby in the front pack cooed with delight, flapping his little arms to show that he wanted to touch as well and Ianto shuffled close enough for little fingers to stroke the smooth bark.

"See? All safe. You can't fit out, bitey things can't fit in …all safe. How sweet. Look, so much area to play, the doggies can come and run around …ah shit" Ianto huffed, "That bloody pig."

"She is sure she is a dog now" Jack sighed dramatically, "Best just accept she will be part of the pack."

Ianto grimaced and then muttered, "Better be house trained or your little rose bud will be learning how to scrub carpet. They are brand bloody new in our house."

Jack grinned as he caught the words and knew that entire place could not be any more than ten years old with enough money thrown at it to last.

"The cellar is a bomb shelter type of thing, lots of long life food. Probably still good, I didn't check" Ianto called out, giving Jack a job which he was excited to have as he raced inside and down to see what goodies were there.

Ianto felt a great peace falling over him as he stood in the filtered light, slowly turning to see the large a space of safety his children would have.

He knew it would be spring before they could move in but it made the time down below more bearable knowing this was waiting and he would have time to make changes to the place before they did move in during the thaw.

They headed back down to find a meeting in progress and Ianto tried to move through quietly to offer the baby to Francine before going on to the large animal area.

"And where were you during this argument!" Giles demanded, "I bet you had an opinion."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Ianto replied calmly, "Jack and I were topside at our new homestead."

"We're moving the village?" Val asked.

"No. The village will be rebuilt" Jack said with a stern glare, "Ianto and I were at the secondary site where we are setting out quiet reflection spot for when things get chaotic with so many souls under one Dome."

"Really?" Giles snorted, "And when was this going to be brought to the table for discussion? Can we afford the resources at the moment?"

"I beg your fucking pardon!" Ianto roared before Jack could answer. "You wouldn't have the resources you have if not for me! Who the fuck do you think you are talking like I am your fucking lackey!"

"Well put" Jack said with satisfaction as Ianto showed his teeth.

"Well …I …I didn't mean …I just …" Giles spluttered.

"Just what?" Ianto smiled sweetly, "We will have communication there, not like we will give our location away with the radio."

The room went dead.

Ianto was tired of the cat and mouse game, he was also steaming mad and Giles had rattled his last nerve.

"If we have anything to discuss it's the security of this base" Ianto said as he scooped his baby back up and turned to leave, "As long as people like Giles put us in danger as he did, I do not see a future here for any of us. Maybe I am not the only one who should be seeking another lair!"

He walked out calmly as the room erupted and Jack followed, hesitating at the door to look back at the shrinking Giles.

"Oh and Giles?" Jack said, gaining the man's attention, "If you think he just threw you to the wolves…don't forget your first mistake was forgetting he is The Wolf. Better the briar patch than his teeth."

Jack felt comfort in the calm mate he found in their den, singing softly to the baby as he watched Billy and Marley helping Hope bath the pig.

Time to move forward.


	118. Preening

"Ianto?" Ebony called out as she entered the cavernous lair and a soft bark of welcome had her turning with surprise, finding the huge wolf bounding towards her and she squeaked with shock, then nervously laughed as he canted his head.

"I was just swimming while Jack and the kids are fussing with the animals" Ianto told her in that deep rumble his Wolfling persona had, she could feel the marrow in her bones resonating.

"You startled me" she admitted, "I've not had a good chance to see you in natural form, not since … and I wasn't really looking then. My, you are huge."

"I think so, and believe me toots, I can compare!" Jack said as he slid past her with Dean and the baby squealed with glee as he spied his Taddy in Wolfling form.

"Harassment, that is" the Wolfling snorted and Ebony laughed as she accepted the baby for a clutch.

"I was wondering if I could have a wee peek at your new home" she asked, "I would like to work on a few pieces over the winter break and if I could see the space I can visualise some bits."

"Oh!" Ianto said with surprise, "That's a lovely offer. Of course, let me get changed. Literally."

She giggled as the wolf bound away and Jack turned to her, "That was a lovely thought. He is a bit subdued after the whole Giles thing. Thank you for making him excited again."

Soon Ianto retuned with work clothes and a look of delight as he walked with her, gushing about the place and as she was led into the wonderland and she was also taken with the beauty of the place.

"Oh my God" she sighed, "So pretty."

"Yeah" he didn't feel there was anything else to say and he preened as she walked around commenting on everything, including the bunker.

"Giles" she said after a few minutes, "There are whispers that you are leaving to live here permanently."

"Maybe" Ianto admitted, "I mean …I will spend time in the Dome and the Stronghold but …I don't feel as safe with the whole voting thing anymore. Not when they are doing it without any idea of what it involves. It's like asking three year olds to choose the next Prime Minister."

She snorted and shook her head then sighed.

"People fear the loss of you" she sighed, "Fear can be crippling."

"Fear has two meanings. Forget Everything And Run or Face Everything And Rise. The choice is yours" Ianto growled, "They need to decide what their role is, what mine is and where the lines are. I am not their soldier or their guard dog. If my advice is not needed, neither am I. I feel like they have forgotten that times I led them through the darkness, now all they see is the light and sparklies."

Ebony laughed as she was forced to agree, "Like in a place of safety, you forget that there was something to be kept safe from. I do get what you are saying. You and Jack are the reason my family is here, safe and well. I know that. God, I've been here the least of the families, bar our new arrivals and I can see that you are the lifeblood of the Holdfast. Christ, it was named for you!"

"I just need to lick my wounds and sulk a wee bit" Ianto shrugged, "They tend to forget that I am real. I hurt, I bleed. I'm fucking tired."

"God, of course you are hon" she crooned, "And with children to run after. This is when you should be enjoying the fruits of your labour."

"And the fruit of my loins" Jack said with a leer as he wandered over with Hope running past.

"Cariad" Ianto smiled happily, "You are wearing the new jacket!"

"Yeah, it's warm" he grinned back, "But only until the coat is dry."

"Of course Cariad" Ianto crooned, "We will always need Coat."

Ebony had some ideas and she was strumming with glee as she saw the possibilities, running back to start writing some down as Ianto stayed to wander the house and dream.

"You OK babe?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled softly, "I just really want this. It's like a fresh start."

"Gotta keep it fresh" Jack leered and to his delight Ianto responded with a bark of laughter, deep and honest.

Maybe this was what they needed.

Screw Giles and the rest of them!


	119. trying to make the most of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/5r3kbkhnz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The Christmas tree was going up, well ...the official one.

The children were excitedly making ornaments to go on it and nobody noticed Ianto quietly heading for the side cavern that was now a school room. He moved things around and then went to fetch the crates he had kept hidden in his own den.

With Billy and Sean helping, the crates were moved quietly to the school room and opened to reveal books. Lots and lots of books. Children's and Teenager's books were carefully placed in a circle, then built in an ever decreasing circle into a tree was shaped from them, the edges poking out with enough room for small things to be placed on them.

Little toy cars, angels and other tiny ornaments he had collected during retrievals were carefully placed along with the battery powered tea light candles and the boys helped make it a tree.

"Wow" Billy gushed, "Taddy, you are so clever. This is awesome!"

"I love books and remember seeing this done in a library once" Ianto answered as he rose to push a tiny snow globe back, "Thought it was a cool idea. Then, after it all happened I knew this would be something we could do one year. The books are all new, unread and great gifts in themselves. The library will be replenished. I am thinking that each year I will try to do this. It will be fun watching them tear it to pieces in the New Year, more than enough little toys for eager hands as well."

"A brilliant idea Tad" Billy grinned, "On retrievals we can keep a look out for more wee bits too, each Christmas needn't be about the big stuff."

"Exactly darling" Ianto smiled, pulling his son in for a kiss.

"Marley is excited too, apparently she has some little hair things for the children's hair" Billy smiled, "the Grinch movie is going to come to life if she gets her way."

"Oh gods, did we save that?" Ianto asked with horror and Billy laughed as he assured him that all the holiday DVDs were waiting.

"Right, well I am going to take this little stinker for a nappy change, then I have some naps to wash" Ianto said happily, wandering from the room towards the main nursery.

"There you are!" Giles said and Ianto stopped walking, his ire rising as the man continued to approach, "We had a meeting this morning. You were called."

"I never received it" Ianto huffed, "My coms were off as I was not on duty."

"Well, we had it" Giles said as he folded his arms and looked down at the baby on Ianto's chest, wrinkling his nose, "God. That smells."

Ianto was struck dumb but fortunately, Billy was not as shocked as he was enraged, swinging without any warning and striking Giles on the chin.

"How dare you!" he roared, "My brother is not some …some …thing!"

"What the hell is going on!" Rhys roared as he raced for the commotion, Ianto clutching the baby as he shrank against the wall with confusion.

"I don't like this ….man!" Billy snarled, "I don't like his attitude. Why is he on the high council? Who voted him on?"

The silence of those milling around made Ianto look up as he realised there had been no voting at all. It had simply happened.

"You see?" Billy said loudly, "This is the problem. There is enough of us to have a say. Our own voices need to be heard. An election!"

As everyone began to talk, Ianto slid along the wall and away from them with his heart still flailing against his ribcage. That had been so unexpected. It had never occurred to him that Billy disliked Giles too.

He changed his baby and then went to lift the nappy bucket, finding it already emptied. Seems Martha had been here first. Damn. Third time she beat him to the cleaning.

He settled in the rocking chair with his son, a bottle offered and rejected in favour of a piece of apple and Ianto hummed softly as he rocked his little pup.

Christmas was here, it was snowing up top and here, down below things were happening too.

He just hoped they would keep him out of it.

He really wished he was already in his house.

He was over this shit!


	120. Decisions, decisions

Ianto sat glaring at his grandfather as he calmly placed Ianto's' name on the table as mayor.

Everyone was enthusiastic and then Jack decided to burst their bubble, "What if Ianto doesn't want the job. Does he have a choice?"

"Well, of course he does, doesn't he?" Martha asked with surprise and Owen snorted softly as he watched Ianto screw his nose up.

"Ianto doesn't like being in charge, he's not built for it" Tosh explained, "He has seen enough death to last a lifetime, all for someone in charge. He doesn't want to be that person."

"Well, I nominate Poppy" Rhys said and everyone nodded.

Ianto excused himself and walked down the corridor, coming face to face with Jordan who looked at little Dean with undisguised pleasure.

"Hello Jordan. Gina not with you today?" Ianto smiled and without meaning to, handed over his child.

Jordan's face lit up as he was finally handed an olive branch and he clutched the baby with glee, cooing that he was so sweet and cute. Ianto blinked and asked himself why he had done that, the answer coming in faint laughter.

OK.

Ianto motioned for Jordan to walk with him and they were talking as they rounded a corner and they came face to face with Giles.

"Ianto, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot visavie the whole meeting thing" Giles smiled condescendingly, "Maybe we can sit down over a cuppa and iron things out, yeah?"

Ianto stood looking at the smarmy bastard and felt his hackles rising. How dare he make out this was just a little case of hurt feelings. Ianto opened his mouth to respond and was shocked when Jordan beat him to it.

"You came to me after my meltdown and told me to have faith" Jordan accused, "You said that I was narrow minded and addled if I could not see that Ianto was our protector and without him we would all fail to survive then I should consider leaving."

Giles snapped his mouth shut.

"Anyway, I thought I was the mad one. From what I'm seeing lately, you are the one that needs some medication or at least your trap sewn shut!" Jordan finished and he turned his back on the man, "Come on Ianto, come to my place. I've been painting, come see what I've been doing. You might like one for your new home."

Ianto nodded as he happily followed Jordan, Giles following only to find a large immovable Captain blocking his path.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked with a glare, "Because I didn't hear you included in that invitation. You know, Jordan is right. If you are truly unhappy here you could always fuck off."

Jack then turned his back on him and Giles was left with his mouth open, watching Jack swagger after his mate.

"Well!" Giles huffed, "That was fucking rude!"

"Giles!" Poppy said calmly, making the man jump, "We need you in the meeting room please."

Right.

Giles drew himself up and brushed imaginary lint of his clothing as he hurried after the surprisingly agile old man.

His village needed him.

He entered and found his smile slipping as he found a meeting in progress without him and Mathew looking distressed.

"Giles, it has come to the attention of the Village Committee, herein renamed "The Board" that you have been unhappy here. As we have been explaining to Mathew, perhaps in the spring thaw you two should strike out and find your own little homestead, much as Ianto and Jack have done. Just …in the opposite direction." Vic said with a smug look of satisfaction.

"What?"

"Well, it's quite simple" Vic leaned back and with horror Giles saw that he was seated at the head of the table, "We've had enough of your shit. You insult people, you act like your shit doesn't stink while placing us in danger and now you've upset Ianto."

Giles glanced at his partner and felt his balls shrivel as a glare was returned. Apparently this meeting had been going for a while and the outcome already decided.

"There are several outposts that way, I think in the spring thaw we strike out and check them over. You can be king of the fucking castle there. Anyone wanting to go with you is welcome to do so, still with the support of the Board. I think seventy odd people is too much to remain unseen by others. We need to split into smaller groups to maintain the village morale."

"Some of us are odder than others" Owen huffed softly and Poppy turned to look lovingly at the young man he considered another grandson.

"Right?" Vic demanded, rising with a gavel in his hand. "Sorted?"

A gavel. A fucking gavel.

Giles could only gape as it was smartly brought down to close the meeting and people started to wander off as Vic winked at him with glee.

Giles followed Mathew with a heavy heart, knowing the real ear bashing was going to start once they got to their room.

This was the exact thing he had feared, the very thing Giles had assured him would never happen.

He had gone too far.

.


	121. dooh dahs

"We have a problem" Tosh huffed as she dropped into a seat by Ianto, "And it's an awkward one!"

Ianto turned to face her with a raised eyebrow. The light in the cavern giving off a glow that made him seem almost ethereal.

"Toilet paper" she hissed.

"What? But we have ….er …"

"No we don't" Tosh interrupted him. "We didn't account for extra souls when we made our calculations. We are a tiny bit in the crapper."

"Aw man" Ianto sighed, "How deep?"

"By my new calculations we are going to run out by March. If this winter is staying as long as you predict and you've not been wrong so far, we will need another month's worth for good measure down here as well as another month to cover recons in the new spring season while we replenish."

"We need a better solution than recons, things are running out and we also have the problem of some stuff going off or stale." Ianto frowned, "Talk to Ebony. I'll talk to Jack about a short term solution but maybe if we can make our own paper, we should already be doing things like this. A paper press would be a good start."

"Agreed" Tosh rose and brushed past Jack who watched her go, then turned to look at Ianto.

"What?"

"Loo paper" Ianto huffed. "Bloody Doo-Dahs. We need a midwinter recon if we are going to see it all through with the new mouths to feed and bums to wipe. Bloody Giles didn't consider that either!"

Jack sat and waited for Ianto to come to a decision.

"We need a recon but I'll be damned if I'm going back where we have been already. Since we are going to invite some to break away into a second village, maybe be we should go in to opposite direction and see if we can find a village with some pilfering possibilities, also to help set them up in the spring." Ianto finally said, "If we take one of the choppers we can also scout for any fuel sites from the air."

"Well, the drones have come back unscathed with no signs of life from that direction" Jack agreed, "That little village due north seems vacant. No heat signatures coming from the remote drone dropped last month. A month is a long time to hide from a little box. Also, the tunnels head that way too."

"Agreed. Just you and me, everyone else watching remotely" Ianto said as he watched a little pig trot around the water pool, followed by a little girl on her hands and knees.

"Darling, is our daughter being a pig?" Jack asked after a while.

"Yep" he popped the P in the way Jack liked so much, "Waiting for her to remember how they eat though. Might change her mind come tea time."

Jack snorted softly as he watched her pretend to root with her face, grimacing as she sneezed.

"She won't die from a little dirt" Billy laughed as he walked in from another entrance, "Do her immune system some good. So many bugs about to explode around here with the close quarters."

"Dad and I was talking about that" Ianto smiled at his oldest son, "He and I are going up in a whirly bird to check the other village to the north, maybe come spring it will suit for a subdivision of the Holdfast. We know the tunnels head that way, we can triangulate and dig to get a passage way for safety."

"Sounds good" Billy nodded, "Just let me watch, will you? You know I will worry."

"Of course darling" Ianto smiled as Jack rose to go find Owen and Tosh, wanting them to prepare. He half hoped Giles would hear about it, maybe even go off on a tangent about it.

Jack's feral grin was wide as he imagines all the one-liners Owen might use to shoot him down, then found that he was being spiteful. He snorted at himself as a little voice still egged him on.

"Owen?" Jack entered the medical area and was pleased to find Ifan, Tosh and Sean there. He told them what he and Ianto intended to do and Ifan asked about fuel. Jack assured them that it was OK, they could afford a recon or three before worrying, especially as the new moonshine still was clean enough to burn as fuel once filtered a few times.

"Toilet paper" Ifan huffed, "Why the hell does it always turn to shit?"

Owen laughed as he slapped his friend on the shoulder and the two men resembled naughty children, making Jack love them all the more.

Giles was conspicuous by his absence and Jack was a little disappointed as he realised there would be no blow up. Mathew seemed to have muzzled his mate, if a wee bit late. Jack made a mental note to talk to the man, to see if he and Giles were as tight as he thought they were in case they were forcing him out.

He was looking forward to getting airborne though.

Even if Ianto always yelped at first.

So cute.


	122. making tracks ... and not

They flew in silence over the wonderland below, Ianto quietly noting different landmarks and such in his notebook, pausing to identify animal tracks Jack didn't have a hope of seeing with his human eyes.

As hoped, there was no sign of Zs or human population and they touched down in what had been a parking lot for a local store, now overgrown and wild with grass forcing its way up through the thin layer of snow.

Jack communicated with Tosh back at base while she tried to triangulate their position along with the tunnel systems mapped in her commuter that ran beneath the village. Finally she found a building that seemed to sit over a tunnel that was close to the surface and would require a modicum of effort to break through into the space beneath the building.

Ianto was already lopping along in Wolfling form, listening to the chatter and he swung to head for the building that would serve as the Big House and stopped, snorting at the irony.

"The police station" he growled, "We will need to come up in one of the staffrooms, the cells will be double be fortified. But we know it will be secure. It's a large two story building, the upper levels can be converted to sleeping accommodation I guess. There are residential properties scatted around, it is defendable."

Tosh was working around the clock to build a second Dome, Ebony proving a quick study with her natural ability to reclaim, making it easier for Tosh to build a replica Dome housing, now the crystals were being tested in the hopes that one might fit.

Ianto scented the air again, satisfied that the faint smell of dog and sheep told the story.

It was safe.

He was about to return to the chopper to change and dress, when he spied a haberdashery.

No!

Ianto was in heaven as he pawsed through the racks of designer suits, still in their plastic and soon he was standing before a mirror in a three piece that pleased him no end. He had been surprised to find he had grown slightly taller and then put it down to the fact he stood straighter now, his shoulders squared instead of hunched.

No longer a victim, he was now proud to stand before his equals.

"Babe?" Jack called out as he followed the paw prints and he paused at the threshold as he looked at the handsome man in the midnight blue suit, running his hands over himself with glee.

"Oh Cariad, it fits like a glove" Ianto crowed and Jack rushed over to kiss him, telling him he was going to get them both so late. Ianto laughed as he allowed Jack to remove said clothing gently, with the reverence they deserved before coupling in the heap of discarded clothes Ianto had rejected.

"So handsome" Jack sighed happily and Ianto blushed as he slapped at him affectionately calling him his Twypsn.

"So. Bog paper" Jack rose and they dressed, turning their coms back on an apologising as Tosh scolded them with the humour in her voice letting them know she knew exactly what they had been up to for the last hour.

A general store stood waiting, untouched and pristine bar the layer of dust and Ianto found it sad that this little village had been abandoned so quickly and then disapeared into the mist. But for them, it would be perect as a secondary site and Ianto knew Giles would soon whip it into shape, with some support.

It had been a surprise when Mathew had confided his reluctance to go, but also the need to support Giles. The leaving list had grown once it was made clear that Giles would be management, but not in charge. Art would take the role, excited to herald the 'new world' as he kept calling it jokingly and although Hailey was nervous, she was also keen to make the second site a good home for their children.

Ianto still worried.

Of course he did.

The tunnels needed widening in some areas to accommodate the four wheel motorbikes he wanted down there for movement between sites, making a potentially hour and a half walk a half hour jaunt by bike. Less if you were Jack of course. Bloody maniac.

They soon had the chopper packed and were heading home, the agreement to break through the ground in the next few weeks secured by the management in the coms room and no over land excursions to give away their position to anyone else with a drone in the sky.

Once the Dome was in place, the village would disappear from the face of the earth, just another blip on a map and they could then be free to explore as they liked. Ianto was determined to do this right, to make sure that Giles was not going to be the cause of a failure. Surprisingly Giles had been contrite and was listening to Ianto's quiet instruction, even having tea with him when others were not near to speculate. It was a little too late to mend things between them to the state they had been, but Ianto had forgiven him enough to want this to work.

After all, these were his people he was sending there, whether they were champing to go or not.

It was a nerve wracking time.


	123. settle down for a sec

Ianto stumbled into the bedroom and looked around, seeing no children.

"Jack, where are the babans?" he asked softly as he headed towards the bed.

"Our Hope is having a sleepover with the others in the new den they all created out of cushions and Dean fell asleep at Martha's breast so she took him home with hers for the night." Jack grinned "Apparently we need a night off, so I was told"

"Really?" Ianto huffed softly, "Cheeky mares"

Ianto hid the fact that it had hurt to lean that he was still feeding off Martha when he now refused his Taddy's breast. Ianto now knew that his milk was souring and he resigned himself to the fact that he could no longer provide.

"So" Jack clapped his hands together excitedly, "We have warm oil heated by the fireside, some mead and…"

Ianto was not listening as he nuzzled into the pillows and Jack let his hands drop as he realised the sexy times he had envisioned were not about to happen.

"Not even a quickie?" Jack whined, "Or a foot rub? You know I like those. I have been working so hard with this subdivision while you got to stay here with the kids, it would be nice to be appreciated for a change."

Ianto stopped writhing and turned his head to look at Jack, intending to apologise but he was suddenly struck by Jack's words.

"You are working hard?" Ianto sat up and glared at him, "I woke at four this morning as our son wanted attention, I got up and fed him then Hope who decided to join us. There was paperwork pending and then I fed you and our son and his intended and then….then I did the dishes, the laundry and headed to the main room where I did an inventory and found stock missing. I tracked down the pilferers, two children who were sneaking it to the fucking pigs, speaking of which one certain pink lady decided our kitchen needed a makeover and SHAT all over the floor while pulling one of the cushion off the sofa about. Seems Hope forgot to toilet her in the barn, then I had to change clothes, they reeked so I washed them, fed Dean who was tired and sang to him, then there was a fight in the main room and I had to go and threaten to bash them both or confiscate the game of scrabble. Grown men who can't fucking spell and I can't find a single dictionary. Then…then one of the children wrestled with another and broke their arm, no I do not even remember which one, I came back and fed our son, our daughter and two other children from somewhere did those dishes….I am now at midday. Would you like me to fucking continue?"

Jack blinked.

"Er…I cut some trees down with the chainsaw" he said inanely, then slumped as Ianto's head disappeared.

"Can't I just have a fucking cuddle without sounding like a fucking fishwife?" Ianto roared into the pillow.

Jack climbed in and pulled him into his arms, kissing and stroking as he soothed his love and felt like a first class shit. Ianto was exhausted, his eyes sunken in his face like when sick or on the verge of collapse and he should have seen that.

"Cariad?"

"Darling."

"Maybe instead of a foot rub …maybe the quickie might be nice" he whispered, "As long as I can bite. A bit. I am frustrated."

Jack groaned with delight as he kissed his beloved moaning as the teeth nipped at his throat and Ianto prepared him, and sank home.

This was a long hard winter and Ianto was driving himself to forget the worries waiting above.

And the new day once more will shine.

When spring comes, so will the thaw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends this instalment, Part 4 The Thaw is now under construction.

Thank you for reading.


	124. next please?

Chapter 124

It has been two years since we last saw them and seven years since ZDay, the second thaw is now happening after the first harsh winter we left them in. It was repeated after a year of rain and dull weather so this spring is surprisingly bright.

Ianto had been worried that their weather patterns would remain dreary and to find spring finally arriving has filled him with a hint of excitement.

Ianto has high hopes.

Come see how they are going, things are looking up…..

If only the Zs and other humans were not still in the background of course.

Snigger… scheme …rub hand together evilly….oh….you still here? Bugger off and go see the beginning of the next segment.

The Thaw – Zombie Apocalypse IV is now up and ….slouching along with the rotting flesh sliding …..er …sorry. Go on now children, run and play.


End file.
